Akatsuki vs Teenage Girls
by TruthsLies
Summary: The Akatsuki. who are the most dangerous ninja ever get transported into a different world, a world where some teenage girls are like any other teen's, they're insane and very hyperactive, what could go wrong when you mix the two
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Ive read some of these and wanted to do one myself so who better to use as my test subject than my best friend. This story is about some of the akatsuki getting transported into 'our world' and having to spend sometime with some 15/14 year old girls, who are annoying in their own ways unfortungatly for them only 2 of the girls watch Naruto.

I hope you like it and reviews would be nice to tell me if you liked it or if you have anything you want me to put right, but no flames or i might have to use them to keep me warm at night

Disclaimer- Do try and remember that I dont own anything memntioned in this Fanfic and dont try and tell me that I dont

* * *

The Akatsuki vs. Teenage Girls

Cpt 1

'Hey there bitches how are you on this fabulous morning' a short, red haired girl wandered over to her friends

'Sophie' two girls ran over to Sophie and jumped on her

'What up' another girl said looking up from her phone

'Hey Rachael and Rachel,' they waved at Sophie 'and Livvy'

'To form peeps' the girl called Livvy shouted pointing towards the direction of their torture chambers

'Joy to the world; form'

They walked towards more buildings and joined a bigger group. Even though they walked in a big group they split off into smaller groups talking amongst themselves.

'Hey Hannah, what's the matter? You're very quiet today' Sophie asked

'Oh nothing, I just have a bad feeling about today, like something's going to happen' She stopped to see Sophie staring at her 'lol doesn't matter. Anyway, we still on for tonight'

'Yeah my parents are out of town'

'You know what that means' Rachael interrupted grinning devilishly

'No way in God's green earth am i having a house party because I know what you're like'

'Do I have to bring Hannah Dickinson's party into this' Hannah reminded Rachael

'Why, Hannah, why' Rachael pouted

'You needed reminding...'

'Whatever, if your alone we all could come over' Livvy asked

'No, Lauren, Beth, Hannah and Rose are already coming over, I don't need you alcoholics involved too'

'Why them?'

'She asked Beth and she invited them but they are coming round tomorrow' Hannah shrugged

'Oh kay, crap that was the bell'

'Shit run!'

* * *

'Itachi, over here you great big emo' Naruto shouted

Itachi growled and turned to his partner 'Kisame, go ahead'

'Whatever Itachi...' the big blue guy took off in the trees with many Anbu black ops following him.

'Now Naruto' Kakashi shouted the rest of team seven landed beside Naruto and they all made hand signs, Itachi got this weird feeling in his stomach like he was getting pulled.

'See ya Itachi have fun' the blonde shouted waving at Itachi.

Itachi disappeared in front of their eyes; all of team seven breathed a sigh of relief

'So who's next then, Kakashi-sensei?' the hyperactive ninja asked, beaming.

'Well let's see if it works first, Naruto'

'But Sensei how will we know if it even works' asked Sakura

'Kisame will come looking for him' Kakashi smiled under his mask

* * *

'Now Hannah's given ME a bad feeling' Sophie rolled her eyes.

She dumped her bag on the floor and travelled up stairs holding a can of Diet Coke and a Rice Crispy Square that she had retrieved from the fridge. She walked into her room to find an unconscious young man in her bed

'Out of my house now or ill hit you round the head with my laptop!' she tried to sound threatening and reached for her laptop, 'I mean it! Out now, you nonce!' Sophie reached for the man and poked his shoulder; he sprang out of her bed. She noticed a slight red glint in his eyes.

'Who're you??'

'Hnn'

'Holy mother of flying penguins, you didn't just say "Hnn" did you?' Sophie pointed at the strange who lifted his head to look straight at her 'No bloody way, you're a cosplayer with contacts in, right?'

'You're Itachi Uchiha then?'

'How do you know my name, girl?' Itachi asked her

'Oh god, I have an S-ranked criminal in my room!' She covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head 'Why am I sad about that? Normally I would have jumped on him but if it really IS him, he'd probably murder me,'

'Who are you and how did I get here?' he glared at her

'How the hell am I supposed to know?!' she shouted then released who just shouted at 'Oh sorry, I meant how am I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader!'

'Hnn'

Suddenly the door bell rang and the red haired girl looked at the criminal in front of her 'Oh sweet lord above, help me please!'

They stood and looked at each other for a split second and the person kept knocking

'Shit, its Hannah,'

'Who is Hannah?' Itachi looked at her with the same expression as he had throughout their conversation

'My best mate,' Sophie ran out of her room, down the hall and to the window with Itachi close behind her 'Well this is GREAT'

Sophie ran down stairs unlocking the front door. She found a freezing Hannah and snow laying on the drive.

'Took your time! I'm freezing my ass off out here!' the brunette laughed sticking her tongue out

'Sorry Hannah, summit came up, you can't stay here tonight, I'm sorry'

'It's okay my mum's still waiting for me to grab my bag, I told you something was going to go wrong today!'

'You have NO idea' Sophie mumbled

'What?'

'Oh nothing, see you tomorrow or Monday' Sophie smiled and hastily shut the door after Hannah had said a quick goodbye.

'Thank god...' she turned round to find Itachi next to her 'Now what am I going to do about this lovely creature?'

'What?' Itachi raised an eyebrow

'Crap I said that aloud' Sophie shook her head in despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of the story i hope you like it... not much to say but enjoy :D  
remember i dont own anything

'Blah' - normal speech

'_Blah'_ - thoughts

'**Blah'** - msn speech

* * *

'Now what's wrong' Hannah's mother asked

'Nothing's wrong, why do you keep asking me'

'Doesn't matter'

'Isn't that my line' Hannah grinned

'Yer, yer, go to your room'

'Was always planning to'

Hannah jumped up and ran into her room. She put on her ipod, which always stayed in same place with her good earphones next to it, when they weren't being used to stay up till the early hours of the morning.

'Hmm, I think its laptop time, crap where's my camera I need to upload the pictures from France'

* * *

Kisame and two other S-class criminals where holding a meeting in a dark room. Their discussion was about Itachi.

'We need to find Itachi or leader-sama won't be very happy' Kisame nodded to the other people in the dim lit room

'Are you sure it was the leaf ninja' Sasori asked

'Yes, Kakashi and the nine tails kid was there'

'Then what are we waiting for a invitation un' Deidara growled banging his fist on the table

'We can't go in without being prepared'

'Yer, yer whatever Sasori, Kisame come on your on my side un'

'No, sorry Im with Sasori, whatever that jutsu was it caught Itachi, we must be careful'

'Oh come on, un' Deidara moaned

'No, we must be careful brat' Sasori said maintaining his unemotional voice

'Remember we don't want Leader-sama to know right'

* * *

'Pictures done, right next, msn and fanfic writing' Hannah grinned to herself

She tapped the keyboard to the music and occasionally singing the words to her favourite songs.

'Sophie is online yay, note to self stop talking to one's self' Hannah giggled to herself

She sat and typed away, when Rachael sent her a message

**Rachael- "But the pen was meant to stay forever as a sign of mine and Livvidy's love for you" **

'_That's not funny Rachael it took me forever to get the pen off and grounding'_ Hannah thought with a mental sigh

**Hannah- "I think the bite marks show that Rachael"**

**Rachael- "The pen shall return in the most humiliating ways"**

**Hannah- "Eep *runs away*"**

**Rachael- "You better run or ill get a Callum onto you whilst my puppy bites your toes"**

**Hannah- "I'll get a Sophie on you and a...................Bob :O I shall prove this by bring Sophie in our conversation"**

**Sophie- "Hannah needs help right"**

**Rachael- "Sophie tell Hannah no-one defeats Callum AND Liam May combined"**

**Sophie- "Does this situation involve rape"**

**Rachael- "Maybe because everyone knows Hannah's a whore"**

**Hannah- "NOT HELPING ME SOPHIE"**

**Sophie- "And?? Rachael you said something about a puppy"**

**Rachael- "Yes, it's a German Sheppard" **

**Hannah- "STILL NOT HELPING SOPHIE!!!"**

**Sophie- "Well if that's the puppy then yes you can attack her"**

**Hannah- "HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP"**

**Rachael- "No-one can help you now"**

**Hannah- "IM A WHORE GET ME OUTTA HERE"**

**Sophie- "Sorry that i wasn't much help byexx"**

**Rachael- "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA byexxx"**

'My friends are so dead tomorrow or when I next see them'

* * *

'Will your friend really rape your other friend and is she really a whore' Itachi asked reading the conversation

'No, not really, we always say that about her as she gives everyone hugs and people fight to get her hugs, she gives are very nice, considering she like a stick' Sophie shrugged laughing

'I still don't get it' Itachi mumbled

'Whatever Uchiha, at least we don't want to kill each other anymore' Sophie grinned while Itachi rolled his eyes

'Hnn' Itachi went back to his typical one word answers

'It was good while it lasted' Sophie sighed

* * *

'Hmm even though the bad thing happened I still have a bad feeling' Hannah mumbled then started to sing when Re:member came on.

'Hannah' a muffled voice shouted

'Dinner?' Hannah shouted back turning off her music

'No, sorry, a meteor just crashed landed and I died, sorry for the inconvenience' Hannah's mum shouted back in a sarcastic tone

'That's a shame but then who'd cook and clean, I know, I'll get a maid'

'Get your butt down here now, please' the word, please, was added as an after thought

'Whatever, had to be during a good song as well' Hannah grumbled turning her music off and heading downstairs

* * *

'Leader-sama, what are you doing here'

'The same thing you are'

'So you found out then' Deidara mumbled

Unknown to team seven who, thought they were hidden in the nearby trees, the present members of the akatsuki knew they were there.

'Should we tell them we know they're there' Deidara smirked

'Maybe you should learn to shut up brat' Sasori glared

'We know your there and you might as well come out now' Pain called to the leaf ninja

'How did you know' Kakashi asked

'Well we ARE the akatsuki' Deidara pointed out

'Shut up brat'

'Kakashi-sensei what now' Naruto asked being the knucklehead he always is

'Do you really think that jutsu will work a second time round' Kisame joked

'Well let's find out shall we, try moving' Kakashi smirked at the famous akatsuki attempting to move

'Shadow possession jutsu complete' Shikamaru said while climbing out his own hiding place

'When I get out of this you can become a part of my art work' Deidara growled

'I think, the word if is more appropriate' Sakura added

'Come on, let's do the jutsu if they do happen to escape'

Team seven stood in a row facing the akatsuki, using their hand signs they managed to create feeling in their stomachs as before.

'What the...' Shikamaru yelled and the shadow possession jutsu was released

'Get going' a silver haired akatsuki member shouted

'Leader-sama' Sasori shouted

* * *

Hannah laid in her bed just about to fall asleep when something landed on her.

'Gah, what the hell' she opened her eyes and saw a pair of eyes staring back at her

'Where am I' the stranger asked 'and who are you'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey two chapters in one night when i should be doing a certen english assay........ anywho hope you like it and yes i do like to slightly kill my friend she's ever so slightly annoying when hyper which is like 24/7... off topic

right me no own anything comprande?? and no lauren was hurt in real life (we just missed XD)

'Blah' - Normal speech

'_Blah'_ – Thoughts

'**Blah'** – Msn speech

'_**Blah'**_ – Authors Notes

* * *

'Don't just sit there, tell me where I am' a ginger man growled

'For one thing, Im laying down as you're on top of me and I think the real question here is, who are you and why are you still on top me'

'Im not moving till you tell me'

'At this very moment in time, you're in my bed and lying on top of me' Hannah hissed

'That doesn't mean anything to me girl' the stranger hissed back

'First, you're in my house and you're in the UK' Hannah growled 'no get off me and tell me who you are'

'Im Pein and where's the UK'

'P-P-Pein' she stuttered

'Yes, why, do you know of me' Pein asked with a confused expression sitting up slightly

'Right keep your voice down and I'll try to explain it, don't ask me anything yet, okay, let me finish' Hannah sighed sitting up to face Pein 'It's going to be a long night' she sighed rubbing her eyes 'it's already 3am'

* * *

When Itachi woke up in the morning Sophie has already up _**(A/N: Like that would happen in real life but it works for the story)**_. She sat up in her bed staring at her laptop. Sophie looked at Itachi, who was also staring at her.

'Sorry, Itachi, Im going to have to invite someone round here or Im going to look suspicious and all of them are coming round here tonight anyway but if I have someone round now I won't have to later'

Itachi listened to her as she rambled on about how she was going to get someone round without them noticing the S-class criminal.

'I could go on the roof, after all I am a ninja' Itachi said

'You do have a rather valid point Itachi, but now my only problem is getting someone here now'

'What about that girl who came here when I arrived'

Sophie smirked 'Wow, someone's being helpful, but if she notices you she'll know as she's a bigger Naru-tard than me'

'Naru-tard?' Itachi questioned raising an eyebrow

'Oh, it's a saying to imply that, that person is obsessed over Naruto' Sophie explained

'But that aint helping our situation is it' Itachi growled

'No, but ill text Hannah now, to see if she can come over'

Sophie pulled out her phone, but to Itachi, it was a rectangular thing that made sounds and had different lights.

* * *

'What's that' Pein asked looking at the rectangular thing in her hands

'It's a device to, err, communicate with people'

'Right,' Pein still looked a bit confused

'That's not good,' she looked at Pein 'Sophie wants me to come over her house for a while'

'Then go, I'll stay here' Pein nodded 'but looking at your expression, I take it you don't trust me yet'

'No offence but you're a S-class criminal who could kill me in a second' Pein smirked and Hannah laughed 'so what to do, then'

'I could come with you but stay in the surrounding area'

'I know you're a ninja but still, what if someone sees you'

'I'll,' Pein started but stopped after seeing Hannah's face glaring at him 'I wasn't going to say that'

'Sure you weren't, you wouldn't hurt a fly' Hannah said sarcastically while rolling her eyes

'You don't have to be sarcastic about it, while you're being immature, this Sophie is wondering if you're going to her house'

'Considering you are a ninja who kills for money and gets angry at sarcasm, I think, Im not going' Hannah looked at Pein, who looked like he was restraining himself from beating Hannah to a pulp 'No offence Pein'

'Some taken' he replied, Hannah looked at his half smiling expression and laughed

* * *

'Damn, Hannah can't come, she said something about staying in as she's been up late catching up with homework, yet again'

'So who can we ask now' Itachi asked

'Hmm, who are responsible enough, obviously not Rachael, Rachel and Livvie, definitely not Lauren' Sophie tried to think of people outside their group but who was still a good friend of her's 'maybe someone out of Abigail's little group'

'Do you have many friends?' asked Itachi

'A fair few, we sit in different when we are all together last, Hannah counted 17 but that was a long time ago when Jade and Mel sat with us'

'Are you not friends with them anymore?'

'Jade and Mel went because they didn't like the friends we sat with, Abigail, Harriet and Beth moved because we kept getting kicked out the Drama hall, as we were too loud but we are still friends, and finally in our new group there's about 10 of us'

'It's like you're in little clans really' Itachi smirked

Sophie frowned at Itachi 'Very funny but that's it in a nutshell, how about Beth'

'What about this Beth' Itachi watched as Sophie started texting

'She's coming round here in an hour' Sophie grinned

'Hnn' Itachi went back to his normal response

'Thank god, Beth said she could come in an hour'

'And,' Itachi sensed that there was something more to the text

'Well, she said that, she's bringing Lauren' Sophie looked at Itachi

'Remember, Im a member of the Akatsuki, Sophie' Itachi almost laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that he never laughed

'Well done captain obvious, I get the fact you're a trained killer but that's my point, Lauren is well, kinda loud, Lauren is a female Tobi in a way, the only difference is that Lauren doesn't say Lauren is a good girl' Sophie laughed 'I still remember when me and Hannah shouted at Lauren in the cinema for talking LOUDLY and she started screaming too, in the end Hannah threatened to kill her painfully and she shut up, but the fact is that, I want you threatening to kill them'

'Im not going to kill them, unless they agitate me'

'I hope you have control over your anger because when Lauren annoys me, I want to kill slowly and painfully so does everyone else' Sophie laughed again

'Best not let her near me then' his Sharingan flickered

'No Itachi, don't use your sharingan on my friends even if i ask you to'

Itachi had the expression of a baby who had his favourite toy took off him 'I don't think I can keep that promise'

'You bloody better or Im not letting stay here anymore,' Itachi only looked at her 'in a strange world with no-one to talk to'

'Hnn'

'I'll take that as a, yes, I won't use my sharingan on my friends'

'Hnn' Itachi scowled in defeat

'Great, right, next' she looked round her room which, naturally, looked like a bomb had hit it 'tidy my room; you can help me as well'

**An hour later**

'Sophie' Lauren shouted jumping up and down, clapping like a seal

'Hey peeps'

'Hey, sorry, this came with me but i saw her and she was by herself so she came with' Beth explained

'Doesn't matter, come in its cold out there'

They walked up to Sophie's bedroom; Lauren was still bouncing round like a thing posed.

'You said it was cold outside an yet your windows open' Beth said raising her eyebrows

'Yes, I know but its boiling in my room' Sophie answered quickly _"Im going to kill Itachi when I get a hold on him, he's supposed to be a ninja and yet he can't close a bloody window after him"_

Beth raised her eyebrow further, and went to shut the window when she saw a black thing hanging down. She pulled it and a cloak dropped down.

'Sophie what's this doing on your roof'

'WOW, its red and BLACK awesome' Lauren ran to grab it from Beth and Sophie got there first.

'It's a cosplay item, no offence Lauren but don't go near it or I might have to get a kitchen knife and run at you with it'

'That's the second time you've threatened me with a kitchen knife'

'When was the first' Beth asked amused

'Me and Hannah where walking through Asda, when she went all emo and we said if she doesn't cheer up, I'll stab her with a kitchen knife and Hannah will hit her round the head with a bottle of alcohol but she'd drink the alcohol first'

'Hannah's an alcoholic aint she' Lauren asked

'Pretty much we're like Bakura and Marik'

'Im YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGI' Lauren squealed

'But more annoying' Beth whispered

'Yugi is annoying but, no, he's just annoying' Beth rolled her eyes

'What did you say' Lauren asked

'Nothing Lauren' Beth said while Sophie laughed

**Another Hour**

Itachi was getting agitated on the roof, the problem was he could hear Lauren from the roof and was resisting the temptation to use his sharingan and make her shut up the hard way. Itachi smiled sadistically at the thought. While he was smiling and bird thought it would be fun to attack him, which didn't go down well, as he punched the bird and slid down the roof. Beth and Lauren heard the noise on the roof and went to the window with Sophie saying there was no noise.

'Well there's something there' Lauren jumped on the bed and looked up through the window 'nothing's there'

'I swear I heard something'

'Must have been a bird' Sophie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief

Lauren turned round with a glazed look in her eye. _"Great Gen-jutsu at least it's __not __Tsukuyomi"_ Sophie thought _"she must have seen him"_

'Lauren, are you okay' Beth asked

'Yes, Im fine Beth' she said dreamily

'Okay that was weird, sorry Sophie, I've gotta go coming Lauren' Beth asked

'No I think I'll stay for a while' Lauren smiled but she looked like she lost her mind

'Okay Lauren, bye guys'

'Lauren stay here, Beth I'll walk you out' Beth nodded

When Sophie came back Itachi was glaring at Lauren who looked a bit scared.

'Sophie who is this guy, and how can he do that thing' Lauren asked her voice reflecting her face

'Long story, but I guess we have time' Sophie said sensing Lauren would act like a small child if she wasn't in on the secret.

* * *

'Well that was... interesting, thanks to you Pein' Hannah smiled then looked like she could happily attack Pein

'He deserved it' Pein grumbled

'Now way in hell did he deserve that, all he said was, look at all the piercings on that guy'

'No-one say's anything against my piercings' Pein growled

'Well may be but you didn't have to through him into a tree about 400m away' Hannah collapsed on her bed 'but saying that the look on his face was priceless'

'You laughed as well' Pein smirked

'But still, wasn't the best thing to do, he was only dropping off a cd I brought and my mum could have been back at any moment'

'So, he won't bother me again' Pein smiled again

'Yes but the chances are that you'll never see him again anyway'

'And?'


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there thanks for reading just want to say that THERES A HIDAN IN THIS CHAPTER SO BE CAREFUL IS YOU DONT LIKE BAD WORDS !!!

I dont own any of the things mentioned, say it with me i dont own Naruto or twilight

* * *

Rachael wandered home after at night out with her friends. She looked like a normal teenage girl at school but when got to know her a bit better, you find out that she is the complete opposite of normal. She walked through the back alley behind a small selection of local shop's she had this feeling that someone was following her.

'Is anyone there' she called out

'Hey bitch, tell me where the fuck I am' A silver haired man stepped out from a bush, rubbing his head

'Hey, don't talk to me like that, you drunken old man'

'Who the fuck are you calling old?'

'Who do you think?' Rachael looked round mockingly 'there's no-one else here so it must be you, thick shit'

'No-one talks to me like that bitch' Hidan grabbed his scythe and waved it at her

'Calm down,' she backed away raising her arms

'Now you're fucking scared, run along home now before Lord Jashin smites you'

'Who's that' she asked looking confused

'You don't know who the fuck Lord Jashin is'

'Enough with the swearing, I get enough of that down town, where are you from'

'Can't you guess from the cloak and the huge ass scythe?'

'Not really' she laughed at his expression 'you look like Ive just turned into a duck or something'

'Where the fuck am I?' Hidan said looking gobsmacked

'Now, I think you're insane'

'Tell me the fucking name of this fucking country now bitch' Hidan growled

'You're in the UK' Rachael said

'What the fuck is the UK'

'United Kingdom idiot' she walked away muttering 'you try to help some people'

'Where the fuck can I find leader-sama or Itachi, girl' Hidan asked

'I don't know who you're on about and the names Rachael twat' she sighed and turned back round coming face to face with a headband tied around his neck which she recognised from somewhere.

'Itachi Uchiha, the one from Konoha who fucking killed the Uchiha clan expect his bloody brother Sasuke'

'Sasuke?' Rachael tried to think of where she had heard that name before 'Hannah'

'Who the fuck are you on about, I said Sasuke not Hannah'

'I know someone who can help you fool' Rachael grabbed her phone and text Hannah 'you'll have to wait a few minutes for the reply'

'I fucking hate waiting' Hidan grumbled

* * *

'Rachael has just text me saying do you know a person who swears a lot, also who is very old looking and wears a big black cloak with red clouds on it' Hannah said to Pein trying not to laugh

'I think Hidan is in this world' Pein answered

'She coming here with him, I'll warn her that if she annoys him she's dead'

'Good because you know what Hidan's like' Pein said while looking at her computer, he somehow managed to work.

About 10 minutes later Rachael knocked at Hannah's door, with an agitated Hidan next to her.

'Hey Rachael and you' she smiled at them

'You know who I am bitch'

'Yep, your Hidan, a masochistic, religious nut and who can kill a person by acting like a voodoo doll with only a drop of their blood' Hannah said still smiling

'You've done your homework whoop de fucking do' Hidan glared at her

'Get in now' Pein ordered popping up behind Hannah

'Leader' Hidan stared at him

'Yes well done now in, idiot' Hannah glared back at Hidan

'If you don't fucking stop telling me what to fucking do I'll...'

'Fucking kill you, right?' Hannah finished off his sentence

'Both of you shut up now' Pein ordered, they walked into the living room and sat down waiting for Hannah to lock the door.

'Hidan do you know of anyone else who is around here'

'No, all I fucking know Itachi's still missing' Hidan continued to glare at Hannah who sat down between Rachael and Pein

'Can someone tell me,' Rachael breathed in 'WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON'

'Chill Rach, they are from that show Sophie and I like and now they are here, well the Akatsuki anyway, I hope'

'I still don't get it'

'Do you think any of us do' Pein asked

'You have a point but why did I get stuck with that moron' Rachael pointed to Hidan

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH' Hidan ranted

'Oh nothing' Hannah said shaking because she was trying not to laugh while Pein shook his head in despair 'how am I going to explain that I have an extra guest, to my mum who is getting shopping for us'

'What about me bitch' Hidan yelled

* * *

'Itachi stop breaking my laptop you fool' Sophie shouted 'Lauren for fucks sake stop being an annoying bitch'

'You're starting to sound like Hidan' Itachi muttered

'What was that, Uchiha' Sophie glared at him

'Hnn'

'Thought so, Lauren stop ransacking my room will you' Sophie ran after Lauren who darted out the door 'Lauren hold still while I kill you, kay?'

'_Why did I get stuck with the insane ones'_ Itachi thought

'Itachi, can I borrow your sharingan for a moment while I slightly murder Lauren'

'You told me never to use my sharingan, so no'

'You're no help what so ever,' Sophie grumbled then shouted 'LAUREN IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING ANNOYING, OR I WONT PUT TWILIGHT ON'

'YAY, Twilight' Lauren ran into the room clapping, when the phone rang

'Hello' Sophie said motioning them to shut up 'Hey Hannah,'

'Yes, Lauren's here,'

'Yes, Im sure no-one else is,'

'I'll tell you if someone show's up,'

'Hannah stop worrying, Im fine, gotta go, bye' Sophie put the phone down and sat on her bed

'I wonder why Hannah was asking about someone being here,' Lauren asked a bit calmer now

'Me too, she sounded worried' Sophie said

'Hnn' was all Itachi said

'So, Mr. Ninja you sound like you had a plan' Lauren said

'_Mr. Ninja?'_ Itachi and Sophie thought


	5. Chapter 5

'Hey mum, guess what' Hannah said nervously

'What'

'Rachael's kinda homeless, so I thought it was a good idea that she could possibly stay here for a while' Hannah's mum stared at her 'oh come on she's homeless'

'Fine only for a few nights though'

'Thank you' Rachael walked out from behind the door

'Oh right so you invited her without my say so'

'Nope, I turned up out of the blue, sorry'

'It's okay Rachael and by the way Hannah, I'll be at a convention for a few days while you're at school so I've arraigned a taxi for you'

'Great thanks bye' Hannah smiled and ran up the stairs with Rachael.

'Thank god she allowed it' Rachael breathed

'Good, that means I can talk to Hidan' Pein said

'Hey what am I wood?' Hannah raised an eyebrow

'No you're not' Pein rolled his eyes while Hidan looked confused

'You can't say our little conversations are that bad though' Hannah faked pouting

'No, I didn't mean that and I find them amusing' Pein smiled

'You two are weird' Rachael said now sitting on the bed

'You call us weird, have you seen you two' Hannah smirked

'What about us' Rachael asked looking from Hidan to herself again

'Well one is an alcoholic and the other is a swearing, bad ass mother fucker' Hannah laughed at Rachael's grin

'Who's who?' Hidan asked

'The alcoholic is Rach, obviously and the swearing, bad ass is you, Hidan'

'You two get to sleep, it's late and you have school tomorrow'

'Whatever' Hannah shouted back

'Grab this mattress'

'Kay, Rach, give me a hand with it too'

'Nope because that's your bed' Rachael called getting into bed

'Thanks a bunch' Hannah said 'thanks Pein' she whispered when he dragged it in for her

'Its fine, Hidan your on the floor, so get out of the bed'

'As if she's asleep already' Hannah smiled at her friend

'Well look who she got stuck with' Pein smirked at Hidan trying not to shout back

'Hidan thanks for not shouting back' Hannah smiled and laid down

'I take it, you need to be up in the morning' Pein asked

'Yes sorry but don't trash the house while Im away'

'Why don't we come but make sure we are not seen'

'Whatever too tired to argue just make sure you're not seen' she yawned

'Bye mum'

'Bye thanks for letting me stay'

'Have a nice day and try not to get injured Hannah'

'Im not that clumsy'

'Sure you're not, I seem to remember you pretending to fall over then actually falling over and hitting your head on the floor'

'Not funny'

'And the time when Lauren gave you a hug you broke your arm' Rachael grinned 'Livvidy put it back into place and you scream MOTHER FUCKING BITCH making everyone look at you'

'Well it bloody hurt, that's why' Hannah glared at the floor

'As if we have PE in the snow'

'We won't be like'

'Wanna bet'

'Nope'

'HEY' Lauren shouted sliding on the ice and caused Hannah to slid with her

'Lauren, stop now' Hannah shouted before she broke another one of Hannah's bones.

'Aww, hey Hannah' said a camp voice

'Hey there Liam' she said giving him a hug

'Liam I swear your gay' Rachael said giving Livvie a hug (who was on time since the start of the school year)

'I am not'

'Are too'

'FORM!' Sophie shouted

'Pe in this weather fabulous'

'Good luck with that' Liam grinned as the lucky bugger didn't have Pe that day.

** IN PYHICS **

'Hey Hannah guess what' Brenda asked

'What and please don't let it be, smell my armpit, again'

'How did you guess'

'I get it every time we are in this class and sometimes in chemistry' Hannah smiled

'You lot shut up or Ill move you again' their teacher threatened

'Hey Emily' Livvie asked

'What and don't say stinks'

'Loves Dec and it's on my hand to prove this'

'No I don't Livvie' Emily shouted and began writing on her own hand

'What does it say'

'Nothing much' they all lied

'It says Livvie 4 Danny c' Hayley called

'Emily' Livvie shouted smacking Emily round the head while hitting her book of her arm

'You lot shut up'

'Brenda did your glue lose its....' Hannah started

'I said shut up'

** History **

'Hannah where's gay boy'

'Dunno thought he was with you'

'Oh well anyway how's you lip'

'Fine now it's stopped bleeding'

'What happened' asked Rose

'Sophie tried to feed me a lolly and bust my lip instead'

'Mathew Lidster put that damn flask away or I'll insert it in you' Mrs. Ovens shouted and the rest of the class laughed including their teacher

'I don't want to ask this but where are you going to insert my flask, I mean, look at the shape of it and the size if Im right, i think it's too big to fit'

'I meant your mouth' the class laughed again.

One ninja on the roof laughed too,

'Leader-sama that was fucking funny' Hidan laughed 'the girl's school is funny'

'But it's like they don't do any work'

'So?'

'How will they learn anything?'

'Not a fucking clue, but school is usually boring their classes are fucking brilliant' Hidan grinned and hung upside down looking through the window.

** At Sophie's house after school **

'How was school' Itachi asked

'Boring as hell' Sophie grumbled

Lauren on the other hand shouted 'It was bloody brilliant, Sophie bust Hannah's lip by trying to feed her a lolly'

'Why did you do that?'

'Because I was hyper and it kinda happened'

'LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK OUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ' and a masked person came out of nowhere and landed on top of Sophie which caused her to crash to the ground with a bang

'GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW'

'Tobi's scared of the lady, who looks angry, Tobi didn't mean to fall on her'

'Oh, sorry Tobi, bad day,' Sophie got up 'hang on Tobi what the hell are you doing here'

'Tobi was there one minute and not the next' he shrugged

'Tobi is there anyone else missing apart from me and you' Itachi asked

'Tobi didn't see Itachi hiding in the corner, yes Leader-sama and Hidan are also missing, Tobi thinks'

'Hnn'

'Oh my god Hi' Lauren ran over to Tobi

'TOBI IS A GOOD BOY' Tobi shouted

'IM LAUREN and a good girl' Lauren and Tobi jumped up and down waving their arms just because they could

'I told you,' Sophie smirked at Itachi's frown

'Hnn' Itachi glared at Sophie 'you told me what'

'Lauren is a female Tobi' Sophie laughed at the two hyper people who were still jumping up and down laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

As you can see I don't give this story chapter names don't know why but cant think of any.... imso imaginative aint I  
but anyway same as usual read and review if you wish please no flames and if it about grammar im sorry but im terrible with grammar but any who enjoy because it made me laugh writing it

I don't own Naruto or anything else mentioned....... oh i forget twilight and before you say whys twilight said in the chapters with lauren in? its because she has an obsession with it

* * *

Cpt 6

'Both of you shut up before I attack you' shouted a angry teenager

'You won't attack me, Im your friend' Lauren replied innocently

'I won't if you shut up' Sophie growled

'Miss Sophie, Tobi is very sorry but Tobi is so happy to meet new people' Tobi hugged Sophie, who instantly forgave him

'It's okay Tobi but try and keep it down a bit for me because Im trying to do some homework' she returned to her computer and typed away with Itachi watching her every move

'Hey Sophie' Lauren asked giving her the puppy dog eyes

'What do you want?'

'Can I watch Twilight now?'

'Yes, whatever, just be quiet and watch your damn vampire movie,' she got up to find Lauren's dvd'oh, I gave it back to Beth'

'Aww, so no Twilight'

'Yes' Sophie sat back down and grumbled 'Thank god'

'Hey Pein' Rachael asked innocently smiling

'Yes Rachael' he looked up from the book Hannah lent him

'Can you tell me about your world' she asked

'Maybe' Pein replied the corner of his mouth turning into a smirk

'What are you doing Hidan' Hannah yelled from the kitchen

'Finding something to fucking eat' Hidan yelled back

'Maybe later Rachael, right now I need to stop Hannah from killing Hidan' he rose gracefully and moved towards the door

'Shouldn't it be the other way room' Rachael followed him

'Maybe,' Pein smirked 'but don't underestimate Hannah, she's violent when she wants to be'

'Hmm I've never seen that side of her'

They walked into the kitchen to find them having a glaring match, with their fists raised. Neither one wanted to break eye contact, Hidan's other hand glided over his scythe as if he was thinking of performing a ritual.

'Hidan, I told you not to hurt the girls' Pein said smoothly

'Can't I just injure her slightly?'

'Perhaps I could ever so slightly kill you and then again and again till you get the message, which is not to threaten me or be an annoying git who does what he wants in my house'

'Hannah calm down and I think you should make something or he'll be more annoying than he already is'

'Fine whatever but I'll chose' Hannah dropped her gaze and opened the fridge 'out before I chase you out with my meat cleaver' she went back to her cheery self and they went into the living room.

'Hey Hannah put the wii on for me' Rachael called

'Sure, what game?'

'Hmm, how about, BWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH' she called back

'You want rabbids then' she smiled and set it up for her 'one of you two play with her as I only have two controllers'

'What do you do' Pein asked

'Use them to point at the screen and click the right buttons that it tells you' Rachael explained smiling evilly

When Hannah returned with the food, she found that the score was written on a piece of paper, Rachael- 5 wins and 2 losses, Pein- 3 wins and 3 losses and finally, a grumpy Hidan- 1 win and 7 losses.

**next day at school**

'Hey' a random ginger teen said

'Err hey, do I know you' Hannah turned round staring at him

'Yes, it's me and the masochist is around the corner talking to Rachael about being in her form and what he should do'

'Pein' she whispered

'Well who else would it be'

'Don't be smart with me ginge, for one thing I didn't know of this little extravaganza or about you turning into a teenage boy, also how did you get in, let me guess you threatened your way in but that doesn't matter now, you're in my form right?' she ranted while tapping her foot

'Hannah calm down, I told your head of year if I could follow you around as you're the only person I know and he said I would havebeen in your classes anyway as I gave the same details of your marks and lessons I want' Pein smirked 'Im called Peter by the way and Hidan's Harry'

'What unimaginative names' Hannah laughed

'It's easier that way' Pein glared at her 'so you know that name belongs to...'

'Whatever' Hannah shook her head 'just come on we need to get to form' she dragged him towards her own chamber of doom.

'Yes you can sit next to her' their form tutor said

When they sat down everyone stared at "Peter" and Hannah

'Hey Hannah' Annabel whispered

'What'

'Who is that?'

'That, is Peter' Hannah stated loudly so everyone could hear her

**One door down in Rachael's form**

'Right okay, are you sure you want to follow Rachael'

'That's f-,' Rachael elbowed him in the ribs 'fine with that'

'Okay, have a good day'

'Im sure we will' Rachael breathed out and sat down with Harry next to her _'Well this going to be fun' _

**At Lunch the best thing about our school**

'Hey guys if you don't already know them, this is Peter and Harry' Hannah smiled at their group and Hannah and Rachael sat in their usual seats the other two followed them

'So Peter how are coping with our insane school' asked Sophie

'Its fine but some of the teachers are weird' Peter smiled at her 'so are some of the idiots in my class, not naming any names'

'_Thank god Pein's settling in with our friends but I wonder how long Hidan will last without making a idiot of himself'_Hannah looked at Hidan shuffling uncomfortably

'Hey Rachael shouldn't you be getting your dinner now'

Rachael looked up saw how fidgety Hidan was and jumped up and told him that she'd be right back. She also whispered to move along so he wouldn't get asked any awaked questions. Hidan shuffled along next to Hannah and joined their conversation.

'Hey Harry right' Liam asked

'Yes that's me'

'Don't worry they're always throwing food and stealing the bin from the other people' Liam smiled and pointed to Callumand Ramsey stealing the bin from the girls in the year above

'You should have been around for mine and Hannah's math class last year' Sophie grinned at Hannah and they laughed remembering the time they danced on the tables

'Or when we sent a note all around the school saying "It happens on Tuesday"' Lauren giggled

'What happened on Tuesday like?'

'Nothing but the year sevens thought we were blowing up B-block' Sophie laughed

'Why did they think that' Pein's expression was confused

'Because they have over imaginative imagines'

'The year seven aint normal' Ana said from her little corner

'Ana you can't talk' Hannah smiled at her

'I am normal' Ana pouted

'Your so normal, even your laugh is normal' Hannah rolled her eyes and Ana laughed she always did when Hannah said "Your laugh is so normal"

'Hey Peter' Lauren smiled in her innocent way, she always did this when she wanted something

'Yes Lauren'

'I love your hair, can I touch it?'

Before he could reply they were interrupted by the "teacher" on duty.

'You guys have to clean this mess up or you can get out' the guy who looked like Harry Hill asked

'Oh hey Mr. Turnip' Livvie grinned

'I thought you lot called me Harry Hill'

'It depends on what we're feeling like at the time' Hannah shrugged

'Looks like you have two more victims'

'They're not victims, they came willingly' Rachael appeared behind him

'Well I suggest to you two, to run and run away quickly'

'They can stay if they want because they have awesome hair' Callum shouted and pointed his "wand" at him

'Are you still carrying that pencil around and calling it a wand'

'Of cause' Called grinned

'Im going now' he turned around 'get this mess cleaned up'

**After School**

'Hey Sophie, Lauren' Itachi walked over to them through the thinning crowd of students walking home

'Itachi' Sophie stopped in her tracks when she saw the ninja in jeans and a jacket

'I couldn't stay in there any longer Tobi kept jumping around and kept playing the same scene of a movie over and over again'

'You have a point but where the hell did you get these cloths?'

'Itachi' Peter wandered over with the others following

'Pein-sama is that you and Hidan'

'So what we've been talking to Pein the leader of the Akatsuki and Hidan who like to kill people for his weird religion, all day?' Sophie's jaw dropped and she laughed because it was the only thing she could only think to do.

'You didn't tell me that you had Itachi in your room' Hannah laughed smiling and hugged her best friend then Itachi

'Can someone tell me why he is following me' Beth said hysterically behind Hidan pointing to a familiar red head

'Sasori'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Hey now you know, do you want to come round mine' Sophie grinned and linked her best friend as they wandered round the pond at the nearby park

'Yep but I'll have to wait till after tonight' Hannah looked at the akatsuki members talking, it looked like a serious conversation.

'Hannah, Hidan and Rachael are going to stay with us tonight and then they are staying round Sophie's house, if that's okay with you Sophie' Pein informed them in an serious "Im the leader, deal with it" voice

'That's fine with me' Sophie smiled and Hannah nodded in agreement

'Does that mean you're staying with me then?' Hannah sighed

'That's if you want me' Pein asked looking into her green eyes

'Of cause, I've missed our late night conversations' Hannah and Pein smirked at their little joke while Sophie just looked confused

'Right listen up' everyone turned to look at Pein 'this is what is going to happen, Itachi is going to join this school and follow Sophie. Beth, Im sorry but you're going to have to sneak Sasori inside your home for a night and then try to get to Sophie's, can you do that' she nodded and smiled at Sasori 'Hidan and Rachael you two are going to spend one more night with me and Hannah and then you're going to stay with Sophie, when Hannah's mother gets back we will also be joining you at Sophie's, is that clear?'

'Yes' they chorused

'Good now let's get going, I forgot we're going to town aint we?'

'Yes, we were' Hannah grumbled 'there's no point now, so let's just walk there and get the bus back or even go to the cinema'

'Yes lets' Rachael grinned

'Well I have homework' Sophie waved and set off home with Itachi and Lauren.

'I've got to get Sasori in my house without anyone knowing and I'll try to get to Sophie's' Beth shrugged and began to walk off with a quiet Sasori walking silently behind her

'Well let's get going to the cinema now' Rachael nodded and they walked off.

* * *

**Cinema**

'Hmm, so many things so little time'

'Avatar?' suggested Hannah

'What is it about' Pein asked looking down at Hannah

'It's hard to explain but its good, Hidan try not to shout or swear in the cinema please, I like this cinema and the nearest one to me if I get banned is in the next big town which is about 8 miles away'

'Bitch chill down' Hidan waved his hand at her

Rachael grabbed his ear and pulled 'What did she just say?'

'OW' Hidan being an idiot tried to pull away 'get the fuck off,'

'Now this is interesting' Pein watched them, while Hannah laughed at the sight of Hidan getting dragged to the floor by Rachael

'Fine, she said not to swear, I promise I won't, Im sorry Hannah'

Rachael let of him and he rubbed his ear mumbling death threats that he wouldn't do if he valued his ear or any other part of his anatomy.

'Avatar it is then' Pein announced walking through the glass doors into the main part of the entrance.

'Does he even know where he's going' Rachael asked

'Not a damn clue' Hidan shook his head

'What did I just say' Rachael glared at him

'That doesn't count does it?'

**Sophie's house**

'Why are stuck with these two' Sophie shook her head at Tobi and Lauren dancing round the room to "Caramelldansen"

'Hnn, I know it would be so much better with Hannah and Pein here'

'I know I could talk to Hannah and you could talk to Pein'

'Imagine what Tobi would be like if Deidara arrived'

'Don't even say that okay' Sophie imagined her house blowing up by a single clay bird

'You just imagined your house being blown up didn't you' Itachi smirked

'I said don't go there' Sophie growled and tried to concentrate on her assay

'Sophie can I read a book' Itachi pointed to her mountains of manga

'Sure, err don't know what one to suggest, I love them all'

'Are they all the same' Itachi asked picking up Death Note

'Nope, hmm good choice I love that manga'

'SOPHIE!' Tobi shouted jumping on her 'can I put on a DVD for Tobi and Lauren'

'Sure,' Sophie tried to finish her sentence but Tobi had already dived for her closet 'just don't trash my closet' she mumbled afterwards

'Have you got' Lauren looked through the mountain of DVD's and pondered on what she wanted to watch 'Transformers'

'Yes but you're not going to scream again are you?'

'I'll try not to'

'Tobi won't miss, Tobi is a good boy' Tobi point to himself proudly

'You better bloody not' Sophie popped the disc into the slot and it began to play for once it was silent apart from Sophie tapping on her key board.

'_Silence at last' _

**Beth and Sasori**

'So Beth why are you late'

'Something came up at school and I had to stay late to finish it' Beth dropped her bag and Sasori hid behind her

'Okay dinners nearly ready,' her mum shouted as Beth sneaked upstairs

'Okay see you in a bit' they ran into her room making sure no-one saw them

'Now that was difficult' Beth breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Sasori

'Yes?'

'Nothing,' she looked away then slowly turned back round slowly

'You must want something to keep looking at me' Sasori said smugly

'Im not, Im just wondering what to say as I don't know anything about you' Beth looked uncomfortable while Sasori looked strangely amused

'Then why don't you ask me about myself'

'That's a good idea' she laughed and looked around for inspiration

'Beth your dinner's ready' they looked at the door

'Do you want me to bring up some food, you must be hungry'

'Don't worry Im a puppet' Sasori replied as she was going out the door

'Okay that's fine' she continued going out the door when she stopped suddenly,

Sasori smirked to himself and thought _'Now this going to be amusing, let's see how she reacts to this little surprise' _

'Hang on,' she turned round slowly and looked at him strangely 'You're a what?' she exclaimed looking Sasori up and down.

* * *

Hello or maybe goodbye now..... but anyway I got bored of always writing it at the top so im going to be different like Tobi :D

Thanks for the reviews i do like a little bit of feedback from people who read my stories so thanks for reading and reviewing have a nice day or night or afternoon ect.

And remember I dont own anything mentioned in this chapter or story if i did that means i own avatar and naruto 0o one word comes to mind MONEY and lots of it 0o


	8. Chapter 8

Hi long time no read 0o thats confusing moving right a long  
As you will read this is longer than normal theres two reasons one im ill yet again and its 1/2 term yay

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto all rights go to the person who created it

* * *

Cpt 8

'As if Rachael broke her leg' Pein shook his head dismally 'I thought Hannah was the danger magnet'

'Gee thanks for that Pein, for information I haven't injured myself in months and I thought you were on my side'

'In this case Im not' Pein draped his arm around the glaring girl and laughed with the others

'Sometimes you're so evil, hang on in most cases you are but still'

'And your point is' Itachi asked as he now joined the school

'I forgot' Hannah shrugged forcing Pain's arm off her, still glaring at him all the time

'Are we meeting Rach in doors' Sophie looked at the others

'Dunno but where's Hidan'

'With her, last night when they were at her house Hidan kept transform himself into a book as her mother kept coming in unannounced'

'How do you know that' Pein asked actually surprised by this new information

'I have my sources' she tapped her nose and walked ahead

'You know there's a little thing called msn right'

'Oh right'

'What's this school like, anyway Pein oh sorry Peter' Itachi asked not knowing what awaited him

'It's, well,' he thought about it before saying 'just a bit different, the students are a bit loud and some are annoying'

'There some quiet ones though' Sophie reminded him

'If you say so'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence and its almost half term' Itachi and Pein where completely not gripped by this 'that means no school fools'

'And that means we're staying round yours'

'Yes and oh shit' Sophie stopped dead and put her hand over her mouth 'shiiiiiiiit!!!'

'What' Itachi looked at her with a mixture of concern and amusement

'It's our injection day'

'So what's one little injection' Pein asked looking very amused

'Rachael and Livvie don't like them, Rachael had a panic attack after our last one'

'Don't forget Victoria' Hannah smiled at them as them got the their meeting place

'I know she's terrible with them,' Rachel smiled

'Ohh I love injections' Brenda rubbed her hands together like she wanted a metal thing stuck in her arm

'You enjoy injections too much Brenda and you too Hannah' Sophie winked at them

'Turning masochistic on us' Lauren commented nodding at them

'Err no' Brenda laughed

'Innocent remember, so no'

'Will you stop saying your innocent because we all know you're not so deal with it'

'I am innocent so bloody believe it' Hannah slapped herself in the head realising what she said

'Believe it?' Itachi smirked

'Err yes sorry about that' Hannah blushed and dragged Pein to form

'Well let's get going'

'I wish Tobi as here it would have been fun' Lauren whined as everyone left her

* * *

After school they all said their goodbyes and walked away. Hannah and Pein walked past two schools that didn't like their school which could be a bad idea.

'Does your arm still hurt' Pein asked

'Yes it bloody does' Hannah grumbled because when she got her injection the woman gave her no warning and stabbed her 'and why I ever agreed to walk past them I have no idea'

'Because I talked you into it'

'Whatever cant you walked quicker you are a bloody ninja for Jashin's sake'

'Well if you insist' Pein walked quicker than anyone even quicker than their friend Abigail

'Pein' Hannah shouted jogging to catch up 'you know your an ass right'

'Yes and hurry up if you want to get there before some kids annoy you'

'Pein, I swear to Jashin, I will hit you'

'Im a ninja you couldn't hit me if you tired'

'Gah' Hannah smacked him softly on the shoulder 'will you shut up'

'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY look at them' some teenage boys shouted

'Is this what you meant?'

'Yes just look down and walk faster' Hannah breathed

'If they keep shouting show them your ninja skills' Pein put emphasis on the "Your" Hannah's eye twitched with annoyance

'Look at that guys face someone get a magnet stat'

'And he's ginger,' one small, slightly overweight (this made him look like a boulder) year 8 'hey GINGE I'LL HAVE A BISCUIT GO TO WITH THE GINGER'

'Pein chill, I did warn you this was a bad idea'

'If they don't shut up Im going to kill them slowly and painfully' Pein glared at the floor while Hannah smirked at him losing control

'DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE SMIRKING TWIGLET'

'WHY ARE YOU RELATING EVERYTHING TO FOOD, THATS PROBERLY WHY YOUR FAT STOP THINKING OF FOOD IDIOT' Hannah shouted back

'Well done for keeping control' Pein tried not to laugh at her total collapse of control

'I hate people commenting on my weight, I can't lose or put on weight Im stuck being a bloody twiglet' she growled and glared at the laughing supposed teens

'You do know, you called yourself a twiglet right?' Pein held in a smirk and shouted to the kids 'Go annoy someone else'

'Like ya mam' Hannah shouted

'In bed WHEEEYY!!!' they would have rolled on the floor laughing if they could

'You just basically said you wanted your mum in bed' an older student said laughing

'Crap, well they confused us'

'It's not that hard to do' Pein and Hannah called back

'Get bent'

* * *

They made it back without any further interruptions but it started to pour down. All the others had already made it back and where on msn it was like a normal day but with a small difference. The Akatsuki where trashing their houses.

'Sasori will you please stop cleaning your arm and put it back where it's supposed to go' Sasori stared at her 'on your damn body' Beth wailed.

'Itachi stop being an emo and help me catch Lauren and Tobi' Sophie screamed as they ran into her mother's room.

'Hey Hidan wanna steal their alcohol while they aint looking' Rachael grinned evilly as they were now allowed to spend some time with Sophie

'Why the fuck not, are you fucking supposed to be drinking at this bloody age?'

'Hey old man, I bet I can drink more than you before I get hammered'

'Im not fucking old, can't you just deal with it '

'So, I bet I can still kick your criminal ass into next week' Rachael ran downstairs and grabbed the nearest drink.

'TOBI IS A GOOD BOY BUT IM A GOOD GIRL' Lauren shouted jumping on the bed

'HEY, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, EVERYBODY SAYS THAT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND SO TOBI IS A GOOD BOY' he shouted getting louder and maybe even more hysterical

'Okay both of you shut up' they all turned to see the one and (thankfully) only Livvidy

'How the hell did you get in here' Sophie shouted pointing at her

'The front door was wide open' Livvie raised her eyebrow at Tobi

'_Some ninja Itachi is he left the damn door open'_Sophie thought angrily and as if Itachi read her mind he appeared behind Livvy

'Holy shit where the hell did you come from'

'Her room' he said lazily and stared at Livvy

'Hang on, you look like Izzy' Livvie laughed but no one else did it just so happened that was Itachi's school name 'Why aint you laughing'

'Livvie remember today when I said good morning and you said what up, looked at me weirdly and asked why my hair was so long because I looked like a girl'

'HOLY MOTHER AND SHIT' Livvie slid down the door and started laughing uncontrollably on the, floor they all looked at her as if she'd gone insane.

'And she's laughing why' Itachi questioned Sophie

'This is Livvie we're on about' he just gave her his usual stare 'I have no bloody idea'

'So all this time he's been that old' Livvie looked at Itachi and rolled on the floor laughing

'Yes and your amused how'

'Because I didn't even notice you where that old'

'What the bloody hell is going on' Hidan staggered in

'Is that Peter' Livvie climbed up 'holy shit it really is, hey Rachael how's the leg'

'Its fine and your okay this, I mean are you okay that we kept this a secret I mean it's not every day that people can transform into teens'

'Crap they can, haha I get it now' Livvie laughed again 'this is a dream'

Itachi pinched her arm proving it wasn't. 'Olivia are you okay, you look more pale than normal'

'It's confusing but hey Im weird this is weird, it's all good' she looked round the room shakily

'Don't you want to know who they are?'

'Sure but who knows and is it supposed to be a secret'

'Yes,' Sophie smiled for the first time since Livvie arrived, she pointed to each person as she mentioned them 'this is Hidan, he's a masochist and is very religious,'

'Bitch why do I have to keep fucking telling you Im not masochistic' Hidan yelled

'Sure you're not' Rach grinned patting him on the arm reassuringly

'Moving on, this is Itachi Uchiha basically he glares says one word answers and is emo'

'Hnn'

'I see what you mean' Livvie rolled her eyes

'This is Tobi overall he's a female Lauren'

'Crap let's run away'

'Hey miss Im Tobi and Im a good boy' Tobi ran to her and put her in a bear hug

'Okay can't breathe' this reminded her of one of them snakes that squeezed their prey to death

'Tobi release' Itachi said smoothly

'That's the intro's done' Sophie sighed 'the only others who know are Beth and Hannah with them are Sasori who is a puppet and Pein the leader of their organisation called the akatsuki, they are from the anime that me and Hannah watch called Naruto'

'Okay err so' Livvie looked around thinking that maybe it wasn't her best idea to visit Sophie and Rachael

'Are you going to stay here or go home its kinda fun around here at night when they go to sleep' Sophie smiled

'I think I'll go and come back tomorrow are we still doing that sponsored silence'

'Crap Lauren remember you have to be silent tomorrow'

They all looked at her and thought the same thing _'Never going to happen' _

* * *

'Ever get the feeling someone's talking about you' Hannah rubbed her arms and looked around

'No but now yes' Pein looked up from the book Hannah gave him to shut him up

'Enjoying that' Hannah raised her eyebrow at him smirking in the corner of her room sitting on her new sofa bed

'Yes I am never thought I'd read something like this though' Pein eyed the front cover

'It's only out of the ashes for crying out loud'

'Yes but I thought it would be more happy'

'It has a happy ending' Hannah pouted going back to her "homework" 'don't you have homework'

'Ill copy of you' Pein stated calmly

'Will you heck'

'Sasori can I borrow your arm a minute' Beth asked sweetly

'You are not using it as a back-scratcher' Sasori shook his head

'I wasn't I was going to use it to get something from under my bed'

* * *

Sorry if I mentioned anything that might offend anyone also if your wondering ~~~ this means its a different place as there is no point doing a line for a sentance so i did that instead  
Remember read and review please it would be helpful and I hope you liked it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Yes here it and I made sure it longer than normal to make up for my lack of chapters lately I hope you like it :D

I dont own Naruto or Transformers I wish i did but thats another story err no it aint... damn it

* * *

'HIDAN, I SWEAR OF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME NOW I AM GOING TO GET A KNIFE AND STAB YOU REPEATEDLY UNTIL YOU DO'

Sophie, Rachael, Itachi and Pein looked towards the sound of Hannah shouting, once again at Hidan.

'Should I go help' Itachi asked Pein

'No I'll go, when I've finished this game'

'I hope she's okay' Sophie sighed.

It's now half term and Hannah and Pein had come to live with Sophie for most the week. Livvie had kept her promise and stayed with them too.

'Haha' Livvie stumbled through the door laughing again

'What's up this time?'

'Hidan's sitting, well straddling Hannah and trying to get her to let us go to town'

'He's doing what' Pein said in an unamused voice

'Straddling Hannah' Livvie was now coughing because she was laughing too much. Pein ran out after Livvie had finished.

'This is picture time' Rachael smirked throwing her camera to Sophie

'Sure is'.

They ran in the kitchen laughing when they saw Hannah pinned to the floor looking rather embarrassed and angry. Sophie took a picture and another when Hidan looked up and grinned pervertedly.

'Don't just stand there and laugh, HELP ME' she shouted

'Don't fucking help her, I kinda like it here' if he could, he would have grinned wider

Livvie and Rachael laughed and took more pictures for blackmail like purposes.

Pein shook his head and pulled Hannah away from Hidan.

'You know you shouldn't let yourself get into them situations' Pein smirked

'If you haven't already noticed Im not a ninja so how am I supposed to fight or defend myself against one' Hannah grumbled dusting herself off

'Well looks like Im just going to have to teach you, it might actually help you, when you fall over a snail you can kick the snails ass into next week'

'Hey, I may be danger-prone but Im not that bad and are you sure that's okay'

'We have to train anyway' Itachi said

'But where?'

'Call Sasori and Beth and we can all train together' Rachael suggested

'That's not solving the problem of where'

'Somewhere where no-one can see us' Livvie said

'Not shit Sherlock, you've just solved another case' Hannah smiled

'Hmm' Sophie closed her eyes and thought for a moment

'Huh, you're turning into Itachi'

'How about we take it in turns outside because I have high walls and plus we can go to the gym tonight' Sophie asked 'and I know I am, is that a problem' she imitated the Uchiha glare almost perfectly

'Nope and nicely done, err doesn't seem a bit quiet' Rachael looked around

'Yes it does,' Pein sighed and shouted 'Tobi, Lauren get here now'

They heard a scrambling sound from upstairs and the offending people ran into the kitchen grinning suspiciously.

'What have you been doing' Itachi asked his sharingan glaring at them, they immediately dropped his gaze as well as everyone else.

'Tobi has been upstairs with Miss Lauren' Tobi lifted his head up a bit

'Yes but what where you doing up there' Pein asked

'Nothing much Pein' Lauren and Tobi looked at each other and grinned again

'If you don't tell us now you both will be stuck in here, while we all to go the town tomorrow and for the rest of the week you will stuck in separate rooms, only allowed out with permission from either me, Itachi, Hannah and Sophie' Pein threatened

They looked at each other and shrugged. Lauren spoke first 'We moved everything around in Sophie's room and turned the beds upside down'

'YOU DID WHAT TO MY ROOM'

'Sophie calm down, both of you go and put everything right and your punishment will be to stay here for the day and you both will not be going to the town' Pein nodded at them to get going

Tobi and Lauren's head dropped and they trudged p stairs slowly.

'Since when are we going to town' Livvie asked who was sitting on Rachael

'Since I just thought of it' Pein looked at Sophie's angry face again 'Sophie, I do believe I told you to calm down'

'And what if I don't want to' Sophie said glaring at the floor

'Then I will just have to help you let your anger out' Itachi said. He picked her up and carried her outside to start training

'How the hell am I going to train I have a fractured leg' Rachael demanded to know

'You can still fucking punch something bitch'

'What have I said about swearing' Rachael throw a place mat at him

'I fucking get it already' Hidan faced Rachael (a rather brave or stupid thing to do when she's angry)

She picked up her crutch and pointed it at him like a silent threat, needless to say he backed away. Hidan and the others did see what happens when you put a crutch in a teenage girls hand from Livvie. She was messing around with one and hit a person in the face cutting all the inside of that persons mouth.

'Hannah why don't we go train with Itachi and Sophie' Pein warped his hands around her waist and pulled her outside without her saying a thing as much as a squeak

'And why am I training with you' Hannah challenged him

'Because you did tell me you've been taught karate, which is a style of fighting or Taijustsu' Pein's eyes gleamed

'Blah, Blah, Blah, so Im not as good as you, I will die' Hannah grumbled looking at Sophie trying to land a punch on Itachi

'Im not actually going to hit you just see if you can block me'

'But I've always been a pile of shit blocking' she groaned attempting to dodge to fist coming towards her

'You're doing it alright'

Hannah dodged most the punches except the one when where Pein decided he'd go back to being evil and jumped in the light of the sun, landing behind her and pushing her to the ground. He caught her just before her head hit the ground.

'How are you doing out there' Rachael shouted from the doorway

'Fine' Sophie replied sounding worn out

'What have you been doing'

'Well Itachi has been teaching me how to land a punch properly so I can hit someone like Hidan in the future'

'I've been learning how to dodge like a ninja' Hannah grinned at Hidan walking onto the lawn

'My turn with that bitch' Hidan looked creepier than normal

'No she needs a rest if she over does it, she'll pull a muscle' Pein put a hand on her shoulder and walked a confused Hannah inside

'Well that was interesting' Sophie smiled up at Itachi who nodded to her

'Hurry the fuck up' Hidan shouted 'Livvie, Rachael I'll take you both on but leave the crutches'

'Sure why not' Livvie smiled broadly

'He has no idea what he's in for does he' Hannah asked Rachael

'Nope not a clue' she waddled outside smiling

'What's wrong with Livvie' Lauren asked sitting on Hannah's knee

'She's the small evil one' Hannah chuckled Lauren and Itachi still looked confused

'She has the deadly strength and accuracy of Callum plus the fact she's small and good at dodging' Sophie said watching them fight

'Tobi doesn't want to fight Livvie, Tobi thinks she sounds scary'

'Hey guy's doors open so we let ourselves in' Beth smiled and was glomped by Tobi and Lauren

'Everyone's watching Hidan vs. Livvie and Rachael'

'So how about it Beth' Sasori said with a slight smirk on his face

'Haha, no way' Beth put her hands up and backed away 'by the way we have to leave tonight at like 6'

'That's fine we're glad you are here really' Hannah smiled

'Hidan was just caught off guard by Livvie' Sophie called

'No way'

They ran to the patio doors and watched the highly amusing fight. Livvie slid between Rachael's legs as Rachael went to punch Hidan who blocked easily. He was caught off guard for Livvie's sneak attack which knocked him off his feet. He flipped himself back up and went to punch Livvie when Rachael slapped him in the back of the head overbalancing him.

'Getting beat up by teenage girls, that's a new low Hidan' Hannah howled with laughter at his startled face

'Shut the fuck up Hannah or ill get you next' Hidan roared

'What' Rachael said hitting him

'Did' Livvie said hitting him in the leg

'I' another hit

'Say' hit

'About' Rachael slapped him round the face

'Swearing' Livvie kicked him in the ass making him fall on the ground

'Now's who kicking ass' they high fived and walked back in grinning from ear to ear

'We told you Livvie's the best out of us' Hannah managed to say when she wasn't laughing

'You proved your point, I think Livvie gets to decide what movie we're watching tonight' Pein sat down at table trying not to laugh

'I am never fucking fighting you two again' Hidan grumbled flopping down in the empty chair

'Never underestimate teenage girls'

'We're lethal'

'In more ways than the one you just witnessed'.

'When the hell are we going to fucking eat something, Ow'

'You will get hit every time you swear'

'I haven't been out for ages' Livvie groaned

'Shit I have to ring my mum' Hannah ran out the room

'I'll make dinner before Hidan makes a sacrifice out of me' Sophie got up and went in the kitchen

'What movie we watching' Lauren bounced on the sofa

'Tobi thinks its Livvie choice' Tobi bounced with her

'Hnn' Itachi looked at Pein sighing

'Yes it is Tobi could you and Lauren calm down Livvie go in Sophie's room and pick one they're in her closet nearest to her tv'

'Okay, what to choose'

'Hey Pein how long we staying here for' Hannah asked sitting beside him

'A few days then we'll go back then we'll meet in town again'

Her reply was cut off by Livvie who ran in waving the dvd she picked

'Let me guess Transformers right' Rachael rolled her eyes

'Of course, Shia Labeouf is fit' she squealed and hugged the dvd

'I screamed in the first 5 minutes of that' Lauren announced sadly

'Don't worry, Tobi will protect you because Tobi is a good boy' Hannah smiled at her

'Tobi is a good boy and won't let anything happen to Miss Lauren' Tobi hugged her and dragged her off the sofa and on the floor to get a better view

'Ahh more bloody room' Hidan looked at Rachael in case she hit him

'You can say bloody and damn' Rachael rolled her eyes

'Thanks a bloody bunch' he whined but inched closer to Hannah

'Hey guys, err, where's Itachi?'

'He was just here' Hannah looked beside Pein but there was no-one

'He's on the roof watching the sun set' Pein told her

'Oh well' Sophie saw what Hidan was up to and pushed him along and sat between them

'Thank you' Hannah whispered

'You're welcome' she replied

Itachi came back half way through the film and sat on the chair he brought in from the kitchen as Pein had slipped into his spot. Sophie was asleep on Hannah who was asleep and leaning on Pein. Lauren and Tobi where hugging each other on the floor looking sort of hypnotized by the film. Livvie was drooling over Shia, while Rachael was sitting on Hidan because her leg went into cramp.

'I take it we're not going to the gym then' Itachi asked

'Does it bloody look like it' Hidan shouted waking Sophie and Hannah up

'I was having a nice sleep there you git' Sophie shouted in his ear

'Well blame the idiot who asked a bloody stupid question' Hidan shouted back

Hannah grabbed a pillow and hit them both in the face.

'Why don't you both shut up because Livvie wants to watch it and so do I'

'Says you, you fell asleep on Pein' Rachael told her

'Did I?'

'Yes you did' Pein stretched his arm that was trapped under her

'Sorry didn't mean too' she blushed and curled up against Sophie

'It's okay, just don't fall asleep on my arm again' Pein looked down at her almost smiling

'3-2-1' Livvie said watching them, then looked disappointed when nothing happened after 1

'Why the countdown?' Rachael asked

'They were supposed to kiss on 1' Livvie giggled

'WHAT


	10. Chapter 10

Im back and im err still writing..... yeah........anyway a little action WOOP and its a little sad but still its action, YEAH BABY.  
In this Chapter something bad happens to Hannah and Pein and Rachael aint happy it was her day tut tut shame it could have been a good day but my evil mind says it aint MUHAHAHA

Disclaimer: I dont own anything mentioned in this story like the Shops and Characters so yeah me no own kay?

* * *

'We are going to town now Livvie' Hannah shouted

'I don't think she heard you' Itachi stared at Livvie sprawled over the bed

'She did,' she sighed and shouted 'Hidan I need your help'

'I bloody thought we were fucking going to your bloody town'

'We were but it takes her about an hour to get out of bed and about 10 minutes to get ready' she pointed to Livvie rolling over

'And you fucking shouted me here because' he glared at her

'I need you to drag her out of the bed' Hidan grinned and clicked his fingers

'Im going to get my fucking revenge' he grabbed one of her feet and pulled. All Hannah saw was a flash of red, then a dazed Livvie in the corner of the room holding her head laughing.

'We heard a bang' Sophie burst through the door

'It was Hidan getting Livvie out of bed' Itachi held back a smile and turned his laugh into a cough

'Next time can you do it a bit quieter, I thought we were under attack' Sophie laughed

'Can you lot get out and I'll get ready' Livvie got up shakily but still laughed about it

'If you take all bloody day, I'll bloody so the meaning of bloody pain' Hidan threatened but received a glare which made him run out the room quickly

'Is Livvie up then' Rachael looked up from the manga she was reading

'Yep, don't worry it was quick and slightly painful' Hannah sighed and sat on Lauren's knee that all ready had Tobi on

'Are we all going to town' Pein looked at Tobi

'Oh yeah, Tobi do you want to stay here with someone because if you want to come you'll have to take the mask off' Sophie smiled

'Tobi likes his mask, so Tobi will stay here' Tobi's head drooped a little

'I'll stay too' Sophie sighed 'I've got to dye my hair'

'What colour' Rachael asked

'Blonde' she sighed again

'Yay, Tobi won't be by Tobi's self' he shot up to give Sophie a bear hug as well as knocking Hannah to the floor

'Ouch that had to hurt' Rachael held in a laugh

'Yeah it did a little' Hannah sat up slightly

'Im done' Livvie ran downstairs but tripped over Itachi and landed on Hannah

Everyone burst out laughing, Livvie rolled off Hannah also laughing like the friend she is.

'Sorry that was funny'

'It wasn't for me' Hannah grumbled and got up

'To town' Livvie shouted and ran out the door to the taxi they ordered

'I meant to ask, how did you get them' Rachael asked pointing to the new stuff the guys got

'We went for a little shopping spree' Pein smirked

'Basically they borrowed them and when they're done Im taking them down the hospice' Hannah mumbled

'Oh right, well, they look good on you'

'Thank you' Pein smiled and helped Rachael get in

'Where to?'

'The town thanks'

'Where in the town, it's a big place' the driver rolled his eyes this annoyed Hidan

'The bloody shopping centre, where else will we bloody go'

'Don't have talk to me like that or you can walk'

'Chill' Rachael flicked Hidan on the nose

'Fine' he said and immaturely folded his arms and turned away

'Kids these days'

'And you can keep quiet too' Rachael snapped

'That is why you don't get on the wrong side of Rachael' Hannah nodded to them 'especially when you keep after school or there would be hell to pay'

'Remember when I told our maths teacher that I repeatedly punch the wall till my hands bled because of her' she chuckled at the memory

'Yeah i do, for a minute I thought you were telling the truth, then I was like, she never has any scars on her knuckles so that aint right' the boys looked both confused and amused

'That would be 20 please' the taxi driver said

'WHAT' Rachael almost died

'Sorry but that's life'

'Yeah I get mine but let me destroy yours' Rachael growled

'Only joking its only 12'

'Right' Rachael handed the money over

'Well where to first' Pein said, well Peter said when they are around others

'Well I want to go in Body Shop but you don't have to because it's a makeup shop'

'I know we can go in Claire's and get Peter a new piercing' Lauren giggled

'Very funny' Peter glared at her

'No but I think we should go in New Look' Livvie grinned

'And we have to go in River Island but Sophie will kill us' Hannah shrugged

'I wish HMV was still here' Rachael and the rest looked sad

'What does it sell' Izzy asked

'DVD's, CD's that sort of stuff it was small but there were always lots of people in it'

'I want to go in WH Smiths but I think you lot shouldn't' Hannah mumbled looking at the boys

'You want a new manga and you think we're going to read about ourselves' Pein sighed

'Well you know what they say curiosity killed the cat'

'But the cat died knowing' Hidan replied, they couldn't help but stare at him 'what, can't I say something bloody normal for a bloody change or do I bloody look like a damn idiot you'

'We didn't know that something like that could ever come out of your huge mouth' Rachael grinned

'Yeah bloody yeah'

'New Look is just there' Itachi pointed

'YAY' Livvie ran in straight for the t-shirts

'Aww Tobi would have loved this one' Lauren held it up it said "Evil Lollipop of doom"

'You should buy it' Hannah grinned

'Yeah I think I will' she yanked it off and ran into the stand

'Crazy teens' a passerby said a little too loudly

'Hannah this is so you' Rachael held up a vampire bat with the word sucker underneath it

'Thanks just because on my personal message there is always a bat, doesn't mean Im bat crazy because bats are horrible but that is cute and that's why Im buying it'

'Don't you need to try it on' Pein asked

'Nope I practically live'

'What?' Livvie asked

'Not you, I live'

'What?'

'Again not you, I live'

'Seriously, what'

'Livvie pack it in or I will hit you, I live in new look' she rushed the last part in case Livvie wanted to be even more annoying and say what again.

'Girls' Peter sighed and wandered around looking at all the people rushing round the sop

'Im going to look to see if there's any shoes' someone called 'want to come with?' Hannah smiled jumping beside Pein

'Sure, why do you need more shoes?'

'I have no shoes that I can wear to my brother's wedding' Hannah knelt down and looked at a pair of cream shoes

'You have a brother'

'Yeah he moved away when I was young but I don't mind' she smiled 'and naturally Im going to be a bridesmaid'

'Oh' Pein sat down and watched her

'Hey there, has she not found any' Rachael plonked her bag and crutches down

'No' he sighed

'Where is she?' Rachael looked around but couldn't see her

'Hannah' they called there was no reply so Pein looked around but still couldn't find her. Pein picked Rachael up and carried her downstairs.

'Have you seen Hannah anywhere' Rach ask while Pein quickly searched for her

'No why?' Itachi asked

'She's not upstairs and we haven't seen her'

'She wouldn't have left without us, we'll check again just in case' Livvie said

'Lauren, Itachi and me will stay down here and check, you lot can go upstairs' Rachael said.

They check everywhere and couldn't find her so they went in all the other shops leaving Rachael by the entrance in case she went back. After about half an hour they went back to Rachael.

'No one's found her' Rachael looked at the floor sadly

'When I get my bloody hands on that girl, Im going to kill the little bitch for making us worry' Rachael and Livvie didn't bother hitting Hidan for the cursing

'I'll ring Sophie' Pein grabbed the phone in Rachael's hand and worked out how to phone Sophie

They all waited for Pein to come back and say what happened.

'Hannah's not there' Pein grumbled

'Excuse me' a man said breathlessly

'Yes' Itachi turned to look at the man

'Someone told me your missing someone is she thin with light brown hair at her shoulders, carrying a hello kitty bag and wearing skinny jeans with a red top'

'Yes' they all said

'She's in hospital' he said

'WHAT'

'HOW'

'WHY'

'Someone lads were, well, she has a few cuts and bruises but nothings broken I think' he trailed off

Pein's hand curled into a fist and he bite his lip

'Who where they' Itachi said as the others were still in shock

'They knew her but that's all I know'

'I'll ring Sophie and her mum'

'The hospital were going to' he said

'Thank you for telling us' Pein managed to say through clenched teeth

'Im sorry' with that he walked off.

'Lauren and I will go to Sophie's house and tell her what happened, Hidan and Pein will carry the others to the hospital to see Hannah, then you, Sophie and Tobi can meet us there'

'What about Hannah's mum'

'We can say we're her friends and ask for a few minutes with her' Livvie said 'she knows me'

'Right' Hidan picked up Rachael and walked out the door, Pein and Livvie followed

'Sophie might know who they where or what they wanted' Lauren looked up at Itachi

'Hey she's waking up'

'Calm down Tobi'

'How are you feeling?'

Hannah opened her eyes slowly 'Like I just won the lottery'

'She's going to be okay' Livvie smiled

'I know this is a bit soon but what happened' Pein said unemotionally

'My past caught up with me' Hannah smiled but her eyes welled up

'Oh Im sorry Hannah' Sophie ran at her and hugged her tightly

'What does that bloody mean' Hidan growled

'Oh crap' Livvie's hand rubbed her head as it just clicked what she said

'Livvie knows' Beth said surprised

'I can keep secrets you know'

'Yeah but you've got such a big mouth it almost seems impossible'

'Shut it puppet boy' Livvie shouted

'Chill' Hannah smiled again or tried to, her mouth was cut and cheekbone was bruised badly

'What happened?'

'A few years ago I got into a fight with a good friend and I was told never to go near her or else and she walked up to me and we got talking then the next thing I know Im being dragged out and then I wake up in here with my mum sitting silently beside me telling me to go back to sleep' she sighed and shrugged

'But you weren't just told where you' Itachi picked up that there was more to be said

'Yeah well I don't really want to remember but I'll say this, I kinda nearly saw the light at the end of the tunnel' Hannah rested her head on Sophie's shoulder

'Oh god' Lauren trembled

'All that because you got into a fight'

'Yeah but it was more than a verbal fight, that's why I don't do karate anymore it reminds me'

'I will never call you a bloody chicken ever again' Hidan sighed and grinned 'bet if you did do karate now you'd be just as good as,'

'You' Hannah interrupted trying to be funny but no-one was in the mood to laugh

'HEY' Hidan growled 'if you weren't in bloody bed I'd bloody hit you'

'If I weren't in bed I'd err don't know my brain hurts Im going back to bed' she turned to Sophie 'don't let Hidan touch me while Im asleep, kay' Sophie laughed and sat on the edge

'Right times up' the nurse walked in and checked Hannah over

'Okay' Pein said and they walked out not looking at Hannah's mother as they went past

'Sophie is it okay if I talk to you for a minute' her mum said

'Pein don't do anything stupid' Sophie looked at him and walked over to her.

The others carried on walking and waited outside the hospital for Sophie.

'When I get my hands on the gits who did this they won't ever go near my Hannah again' Rachael growled

'I think we all want to get our own back on them' Beth sighed

'I know but I don't think Hannah would like that' Sasori said

'How would you know Pinocchio' Livvie glared at him

'She doesn't seem like the type for revenge' Sasori smiled at Livvie

'No she aint, but she would keep a grudge' Sophie smiled, appearing behind them

'She would tell us if she's in pain right'

'Tobi thinks Hannah is being very brave' Tobi nodded

'Why do you think that Tobi' Itachi asked

'Tobi saw that Hannah tried to look happy but Tobi knows she is very sad, Tobi saw it in her eyes' Tobi's head tilted a bit

'I think he's right' Rachael sighed

'So much for a good weekend' Livvie laughed

'Don't go there or you'll have to deal with a pissed off Pein and murderous Rachael' Beth whispered

'You might be right' Sasori looked the two in question and shook his head

They stayed silent while they walked until,

'Tobi wants an ice cream because Tobi is a good boy' Tobi pointed to himself breaking the silence

'TOBI!'

* * *

Tis me the annoying one.... just like to say this please dont take it the wrong way-  
I've been getting quiet a few hits/views but I've only had 2 reviews which im greatful for but I want to know if what im doing is good or not and if you are liking my story or not  
But thanks for reading it anyway and again id like to say thanks to _Queen Espada_ for the reviews :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again we keep seeing each other like this i write a chapter you read it essh. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter i wrote it at like 3am because i was hyper thats why it might be a bit weird.... i had two cans of energy drink within like 20 mins not good well for my mum maybe :P

I dont own anything mentioned in this STORY

* * *

'Hey Sophie do you know if Hannah's coming out of hospital yet' Rachael shouted over Livvie and Hidan arguing

Itachi was getting a headache from the constant bickering, so naturally he hit them both over the head and mumbled morons.

'She's out' Sophie said calmly, all the people in the room became silent

'When did she get released and how come she aint here with us' Livvie demanded

'Her mum' Pein turned his head to the side in anger

'She doesn't want her to get hurt again' Itachi sighed

'But she will be with us' Lauren cried

'Her mum knows this but she's worried, wouldn't you be' Sophie patted Lauren on the head 'also her brother is coming home soon'

'How can he, he's not in this country' Rachael said confused again

'Him and his fiancée and coming back to see Hannah'

'He must really care about her then' Livvie muttered

'He's always been there for her then' Itachi asked

'Yeah so she tells me' Sophie smiled knowingly at Itachi

'So this still doesn't bloody tell us why she isn't bloody here' Hidan grumbled

'You haven't been listening have you' Sasori smirked

'Shut the bloody hell up puppet boy' Hidan growled raising his fists

'Just because it's true' Livvie smiled

'Abigail are you ever going to show up' a girl with long blonde hair said to herself

'Err could you help me, un'

'Yes what's up' she replied tentatively

'I have no idea where I am, un'

'Right' she looked him up and down 'do you know what day or even month it is'

'No un'

'Rose sorry Im-' another girl ran up to the blonde haired girl but stopped dead when she saw the other teen with long blonde hair 'who is this'

'Someone who is very lost, yeah' he said looking around

'Deidara' Hannah ran up to the trio of confused people

'You know me, un' he said

'Yeah long story' Hannah rolled her eyes and called back to her mother 'mum can I talk to Abigail for a moment please it's about school' she smiled

'Yeah I'll get the tickets could you get inside though where I can see you'

'Yep' Hannah ushered them inside 'right'

'Hannah what the hell happened to you' Rose looked at the bruises on her arms and face as well as the few cuts strayed around her face

'Yeah it looks worse than it is but also thankfully I don't bruise well so it would look at lot worse' she breathed out and rubbed her head 'Deidara how long have you been here'

'Just a few minutes un' Deidara's eyes trailed the cuts 'looks like someone beat you up, un'

'Yeah my past aint pretty' she said 'Pein nearly killed me and the gits who did this'

'You know leader-sama yeah'

'Yep, you're lucky when he came here he landed right on top of me' she laughed at the memory

'Hannah can you tell us what the hell is happening, who this guy is and why you got beaten up' Rose said calmly

'He is Deidara, he is awesome beware of his hands and duck for cover when he shows you his art' Hannah smiled at him 'I don't know why or how you're here and there is 5 other members here'

'Which ones un' Deidara asked

'Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Hidan and your favourite person in the whole wide world, just kidding, Tobi'

'I wish I could turn him into art un'

'Your art is amazing but don't use it here in public, life would be so much easier if I could do it' Hannah sighed

'So you are on my side then un' Deidara smiled triumphantly

'Nope I like Sasori's to a point, the whole turning people into puppets, that just creeps me out'

'He does what' Abigail said gobsmacked

'Oh crap I forgot you don't know' Hannah laughed 'I'll explain it better soon ring Sophie here's her number say the boom king is here, if she doesn't get it, say tick tick boom and if she still doesn't get it, sing dude looks like a lady'

'What's that supposed to mean, un' Deidara growled

'Nothing but you will have to go with them so they can explain it' Hannah walked into the main part of the cinema then turned round and said 'by the way try not to kill Lauren, she's a pain but she's okay when you get to know her just like Tobi'

'I won't promise anything, yeah' he said smirking evilly

'Bye tell them I'll see them soon hopefully' Hannah waved and ran to her mum who was watching them

'Right Im confused, and you are, err, sorry' Rose blushed

'Deidara and your Rose and Abigail right, un' he said

'Yeah' she got her phone out and entered Sophie's number 'this aint weird at all' she said to herself

'Tell me about it, un' Deidara looked around.

'What's up with Sophie she's been laughing for the past five minutes' Beth pointed at Sophie holding onto a chair from laughter

'Dunno but whatever she's having I want some' Rachael shook her head

'Sophie calm down' Pein took the phone off her and handed it to Rachael 'you are the next sane one'

'Right okay' she took the phone 'Hey its Rachael, Sophie is laughing too much so Im here' she listen for a while then said 'you saw Hannah and she told you to say to us dude looks like a lady and the boom king' she paused again 'and tick tick boom'

'Rachael I think Hannah found Deidara' Itachi said

'Is he called Deidara by any chance' Rachael asked 'yes good I'll get Itachi to pick you up, I hope you don't mind get your hair getting messy' she looked at Itachi for his response, he nodded at her 'hang on Abigail's there too'

'I'll go' Pein said

'Okay Pein's going to which is better because Hidan and Sasori might scare you a bit' she laughed at said member's glares 'how does Hannah look anyway' Rachael nodded not saying a thing for a while then said 'good, she better or I think Sophie and Pein might kill someone alright bye see you soon' she gave the phone back to Sophie

'Is Miss Hannah going to back soon' Tobi asked leaning on Rachael hopefully

'Yeah she said she will see us soon, but she has a few cuts and bruises on her face but the bruises are mainly on her arms' she said

'That's good, are the bruises bad' Itachi asked

'No but Hannah doesn't bruise apparently'

'She doesn't,' they turned to see a calm Sophie sitting down 'she proved that when Lauren broke her arm'

Lauren squealed and stomped her feet 'I didn't mean too'

'It didn't help when Livvie straightened it either' Rachael laughed at the memory

'Right where we going' Pein said

'Cinema, do you know where you're going'

'Yes I went with you and Hidan remember' he smirked

'How could I forget?'

'I bloody can't, I swear my god damn ear is twice its bloody normal size' Hidan said while protectively holding his ear

'You should have learned not to be an annoying little git' she smiled

'We're off see you soon'.

'We're back' Itachi called

'Oh my god Deidara' Sophie ran to the door and jumped on Deidara

'So that's her favourite character' Rachael said amused

'Hey Rose' Beth waved

'Hey Beth' Rose and Abigail quickly walked to her

'This is weird aint it' Abigail said looking at Pein and Deidara

'How so' Sasori said

'This sort of thing doesn't happen often'

'So just enjoy it' Sasori smiled

'Okay' Rose moved away from him slightly

'Sophie, get off Deidara or Itachi might kill someone' Livvie laughed at Itachi's glaring expression

'Sorry Itachi' Sophie said moving to his side

'It's okay' Itachi mumbled

'Itachi don't bloody go all emo on us' Hidan cackled

'Shut it' Itachi's sharingan flared at him, Hidan instantly shut up and stepped back

'Itachi' Sophie said sternly

'I know, I know' he breathed out and his sharingan disappeared as quickly as it appeared

'What was that' Livvie said staring at Itachi

'It's my Kekkei Genkai' he said 'my bloodline trait'

'Oh right, that explains a lot' Livvie rolled her eyes 'NOT'

'It's in his blood, his family could do it'

'Could?' Rachael said noticing the past tense

'What, have I missed something' Livvie said looking at them all staring at Itachi

'Moving on, Rachael fancy explain this mess to Rose and Abigail as well as Deidara' Sophie said brightly 'I can talk to Itachi then, Pein could you help her'

'Sure we'll go in the kitchen everyone else get going' Pein said

Livvie and the unwanted ones went upstairs into Sophie's bedroom.

'Are you going to tell us Hidan' Livvie said

'Why bloody should I, it's to do with the bloody Uchiha' Hidan jumped on Sophie's bed

'Tobi how about you' Lauren said hopefully

'Tobi is a good boy' Tobi waved 'Tobi thinks it's not his place to say anything about Itachi-kun'

'Okay then' Livvie sighed and gave up 'this Deidara what's he like then'

'Now you've gone and bloody done it' Hidan shot up and stared at Tobi

'TOBIE LOVES DEIDARA-SEMPAI' Tobi jumped up and down shouting 'DEIDARA- SEMPAI IS TOBI'S FRIEND'

'TOBI SHUT THE FUCK UP' Hidan yelled while Livvie ruby tackled him to the floor as he was jumping on the floor right over the "meeting" downstairs

'I don't mind you swearing this once' Livvie called form behind the bed

'How you doing' Sophie said walking in then stopping when she saw Livvie sitting on top of Tobi 'what's going on here then'

'Err Tobi was jumping up and down'

'I hope on the floor' Sophie said

'I know what you where implying then and you bloody wish' Livvie grinned and let Tobi up

'Livvie hurt Tobi' Tobi cried into Sophie's shoulder

'Livvie behave' Sophie said 'Tobi is a good boy and he can have a cookie'

'YAY Tobi loves cookies and Miss Sophie' Tobi jumped on Sophie who was now used to Tobi jumping on her and she carried him downstairs towards the cookies

'Itachi-'

'No' Itachi sighed 'Pein has finished explaining things and wants to introduce you all to each other'

'Okay then' Livvie grumbled and followed him out.

'Right, just say your name please it makes my life easier' Pein sighed gripping the bridge of his nose 'Im Pein'

'Im Rachael'

'Deidara, un'

'Olivia but people call me Livvie or Livvidy'

'Hey Im Lauren'

'Hidan' he grumbled

'Itachi'

'TOBI IS A GOOD BOY' he pointed to himself proudly

'Sophie'

'Beth' she nodded to Deidara

'Sasori' he turned and smiled at Rose just to creep her out a little

'Rose'

'Abigail' she said quietly

'Right now that's out the way'

'Err Leader, un' Deidara asked

'Call me Pein here and yes' he said sighing again

'What happened to the other girl' Deidara wondered

'Hannah?' he looked at Deidara who nodded 'she is with her mum till she thinks it's, well, in a way safe for her to be with her friends' Pein growled through clenched teeth

'Oh right but what happened, yeah' he said

'Just some old friends that's what' Sophie snapped 'and when I get my hands on them-'

'Sophie' Itachi called

'Sorry Im just so angry'

'What do you mean old friends' Abigail said

'People from her past right un' Deidara mumbled remembering what she said when they meet

'Yeah that's all Sophie will tell us not even Livvie knows the whole truth' Itachi muttered

'Oh right but why' Rose said

'All we know is that she knew them and they've done something like that before' Sasori sighed

'Moving on Sophie ring her mum asking her if she can stay the night or even a few hours'

'I'll talk to her on msn tonight' she said brightly

'Good and Deidara no blowing up anything' Pein glared at his hands

'Sure, sure, un'

Pein got up and walked out followed by some people as well.

'It's not Pein you have to worry about, this is Sophie's house' Rachael smirked evilly

'Why should I be worried about some teenage girl, un' Deidara looked at his hand smiling smugly

'Because you are a teenager yourself, plus Sophie and the rest of the girls are strong in their own way' Itachi sighed getting up to follow Sophie

'So I have my art, yeah'

'And if you bloody use it Sophie will bloody make me look like a new born bloody kitten' Hidan sat back and enjoyed Deidara's scared reaction.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey well this is kinda dumb but I forgot to upload this when I finished it and have already finished the chapter after this forgetting that i still had this one... so im uploadingthem both YAY  
You can so tell im from the UK in this chapter... DOCTOR WHO ROCKS PEOPLE !!!  
Disclaimer- I dont own Transformers, Saw, Doctor Who or Naruto :'( or anything else or i'd probs change a few things in Naruto and Doctor Who like David Tennant still being the Doctor and there would have been Yaoi in Naruto ¬.¬

* * *

'Well, well, well' Rachael said watching two people sitting on the bed, so close that they almost on top of each other

'Oh crap you scared me' Sophie looked up 'I thought you were getting your pot off'

'I did, look outside' she pointed to the black sky 'it was light when I went'

'How long have you been sitting like that' Livvie smirked

'Livvie shut it before I shut it for you' Sophie blushed 'and to answer you not long'

'Are you sure, un' Deidara popped his head round the door

'Deidara get out before I throw you out' Itachi said still watching the computer screen

'I was told to stay in the house and I was free to wonder round it, un' Deidara smiled

'You'll lose to him again Dei' Sophie sighed

'So you're the one how knows about us, yeah'

'Yeah and if you don't do as I say I will tell everyone how you lost to Itachi and show them pictures of some Deidara related yaoi' Sophie threatened

'What's yaoi' Itachi, Livvie and Deidara asked

'Two minutes and I'll show you' Sophie typed in her favourite yaoi couple and turned it round to show Deidara 'if you are a pain to I'll show this to everyone and there's more'

'Why me and Sasori, un' Deidara wailed 'my eye is burning, yeah, why Sasori, un'

'Because I like you and Sasori' she smiled 'of cause if you don't there's always DeiHid'

'Which is' Rachael was scared to ask

'Deidara and Hidan' Sophie tried not to laugh but failed

'SHOW ME THAT NOW' Rachael laughed and ran to the computer

Itachi looked too but was feeling uncomfortable, not that his face showed it.

'Do you just think of this or something, un' Deidara groaned

'Nope fan girls everywhere like this sort of thing'

'Who does Hannah like' Livvie wondered

'Err not too sure, either NaruGaa or ItaNaru, one of the two'

'Me' Itachi glared at the screen as if it was its fault

'Yeah sorry but your my second choice pairing with Deidara' Sophie said sheepishly 'but Rachael if you want to practically kill Hidan with yaoi try Hidan and Kakuzu'

'Who is Kakuzu?'

'Just type it' Itachi smirked while Deidara laughed

'OH GOD THAT IS JUST SO HORRIBLE' Livvie and Rachael exclaimed covering their eyes

'Yeah and I thought mine was bad, un' Deidara's expression was a mix between disgust and amusement

'What are you bloody looking at?'

'SHIT' Sophie shut the laptop shut 'you scared me and nothing'

'Just bloody show me girl' Hidan growled

'I don't think that would be a good idea' Rachael backed him out the door

'Nice one Rach and saved' Sophie grinned evilly

'Why are you saving that' a voice said

'Not again I said don't sneak up on me' Sophie moaned

'Okay I'll just go then' they turned round and Hannah was standingwith her arms folded smiling

'You complete and utter bitch get here now' the girls jumped on her

'You got your pot off then?' she nodded towards Rachael's matching shoes

'Yeah, you know Deidara right' Rachael smiled

'Well duh what kind of Narutard would I be if I didn't know who Deidara is?'

'Do I want to know' Deidara looked at Itachi,

Itachi just shrugged and shook his head 'No, how are things' he said watching the girls

'Fine my mum said if I stick to Sophie Imallowed out but only for tonight and tomorrow morning' she shrugged then the next thing she knew she has on the floor

'MISS HANNAH TOBI'S MISSED YOU' Tobi squeezed her and rolled around on the floor with her 'MISS HANNAH OTOBI IS SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE BACK'

'Tobi shut up please Im getting a headache' Peinwalked in with his eyes closed

'BUT MISS HANNAH IS BACK' Tobi sat up

'Hannah' he opened his eyes

'Hey there I would get up but at the moment I can't'

'Tobi please get off her' Pein said sternly

'BUT TOBI WANTS TO SHOW HOW MUCH TOBI MISSED HER' Tobi whined

'Tobi you never hug me' Rachael glared

'TOBI'S SORRY MISS RACHAEL' he jumped on the

'Thanks Rach' Hannah smiled and got up

'No prob' Rachael waved from under Tobi

'How are you' Pein asked

'Peachy' she smiled

'OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OR JASHIN OR KAMI-SAMA JUST KISS' Sophie yelled at the two

'What' Hannah shrieked

'Yeah we are sick of you two pretending not to like each other' Livvie smiled 'plus we all know you like gingers'

'Yeah remember Tom' Abigail walked in from hearing at the commotion

'He was a twat' Hannah said 'but...'

'But what?'

'Oh shut up' Hannah stuck her tongue out 'and stop being a fangirl for once'

'IT'S SO TRUE!' Sophie yelled

'Take a look at Pein's face' Livvie laughed

Pein was bright red that was unusual for him 'Will you all shut up please'

'What the bloody hell is going on up here' Hidan walked in when they were all laughing

'Your mother' Sophie laughed

'SUCKS COCKS IN HELL' Livvie sang

'That song is pure win' Hannah nodded

'There is a song called your mother sucks cocks in hell' Lauren asked

'Hidan would love it' Sophie smiled

'Right moving on, Imgo downstairs to see others' Hannah waved and went with Pein.

'So Rachael, how was Tobi' Livvie asked

'Shut the hell up please' she dusted herself off 'Tobi please never do that again kay?'

'Tobi thought it was fun' Tobi swayed

'I know it was but my back- OW GET THE HELL OF HIDAN YOU IDIOT'

'You said Tobi not anyone else' Hidan grinned

'Picture time?' Itachi asked remembering when Hidan did that to Hannah

'Does this happen often, un?' Deidara asked

'Would you like it any other way' Livvie raised an eyebrow

'I swear you are all insane' Abigail laughed

'Then leave' Itachi said unemotionally

'Not much of a talker is he?' Rose sat next to Deidara watching Hidan grinninglike a fool pinning Rachael to the ground

'It's nice to feel someone squirming under me again' Hidan sighed blissfully

'You really are a sadist then' Sophie shook her head 'It looks like I owe Hannah'

'You thought he wasn't?'

'I thought he was more of a sadomasochist to be honest but she thought you were Itachi'

'Me, why me?' Itachi looked at her in amazement

'Dunno ask her'

'Miss Sophie what's a sadist and sadomasochist, Tobi doesn't understand' Tobi titled his to the side

'Yeah Sophie what is that?' Livvie asked evilly

'What Hidan is doing there is sadism'

'So if Tobi does this' he jumped and pulled Sophie to the floor and pinned her there

'Itachi will murder you, un' Deidara the murderous look in Itachi's activated sharingan

'Off her now' Itachi growled

'Talk about Hannah and Pein check these out' Rose said in her usual "expressive" tone

'Yeah Itachi is so whipped' Rachael winked

'What does whipped mean, un'

'Just that Sophie is the dominate one'

'And you lot can shut up as well' Itachi glared at him

'Can you do that without the err redness please' Rachael ducked behind Hidan

'It's called the sharingan' Sasori sighed walking in with Beth 'and you would be even more freaked out it you saw some of the things he can do as well as me and Hidan'

'WHAT ABOUT ME, UN?' Deidara yelled

'You just blow stuff up Dei what else is there' Sophie raised her eyebrow

'You don't know much about me then, yeah' Deidara smirked

'How much do you bloody know about me then girl?' Hidanasked smiling

'In a few words or one' she asked

'I can guess the one but else is there' Sasori asked

'So true Sasori, Hidanyour skin can turn into a different colour with only a drop of the person's blood, this allows you to become a human voodoo doll and it's your choice whether you can kill that person slowly or quickly'

'Oh shut the hell up' Hidan looked away

'You bloody asked' Rachael hit him on the head

'How much does Hannah know' Sasori wondered

'More than me now, I used to look you up when she mentioned you and get everything from Narutopedia'

'What?'

'It's a website where you can get every jutsu used to character profiles' Sophie sighed

'It's like Wiki but Naruto style right' Livvie laughed 'oh dumb is that'

'There's a Transformer one, Doctor Who and more' she saw Livvie's eyes glow at Transformer's

'You have a message from a Maddie' Itachisaid who was sitting on the bed

'What does it say'

'How are you my Gattina and still looking forward to err L.F.C.C'

'Crap I forgot about London Film and Comic con'

'When is this con' he asked

'It's in July, it's like four months away'

'We might have found our way back then'

'Or Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kisame might be here'

'There's four more' Livvie died a little inside knowing that they might be more people who might be even weirder than Hidan

'Yeah Konan and Kisame are okay'

'Besides being half shark half man, un' Deidara grinned but stopped when Itachi glared at him

'Kakuzu is obsessed with money and has 5 hearts I believe and Zetsu is a man eating plant with one side of him white and the other side is black'

'What do mean black and white?'

'And this Kakuzu has 5 hearts'

'Zetsu has a white and black side like light and dark and I can't remember why kakuzu has 5 hearts but him and Hidan get called the zombie brothers for a reason' Sophie said the last bit with a smug expression

'What was that bitch' Hidan lunged at her but Itachi got there first and kicked him into the wall

'That's what we were on about Itachi and Sophie that just proves it doesn't it'

Itachi shut them up with a glare 'what am I telling this girl Sophie' he asked coldly

'Tell her I'll be back so brb' Sophie sighed 'right out now all of you'

'What, why'

'Because I want to talk to Itachi so out'

'Great thanks Sophie' Livvie walked out soon followed by the others.

'You try to help some people, Itachi what's up'

'What do you mean' Itachi asked

'I mean why the hell are you being such a git all of a sudden'

'I don't know what you're on about' Itachi kept staring at the computer screen

'Is this about me knowing about your past'

'You know about that'

'Yeah and I believe it was the sort of right thing to do'

'Sort of'

'Yeah I believe that you shouldn't have done what you're going to do but I won't tell you what it is all I will say Hannah doesn't agree with it either'

'Hnn'

'I mean it stop being a douche please and by the way never mention your brother to Hannah'

'Why?' he asked

'Because she thinks he is a douche and a rather big one at that'

'Why'

'For the thing I am not telling you about'

'Right' Itachi rolled his eyes

'Good now let's go watch a movie with the rest of them' Sophie smiled and dragged him downstairs 'What we watching'

'Something rather gory' Rachael smiled like a disturbed person or like how Hidan looks normally

'Like?'

'Saw, muhahaha' Livvie grinned

'That's why Hannah and Lauren aint here then' Sophie laughed

'Why don't they like gore' Sasori raised an eyebrow 'I thought this would be in Hannah's element'

'She doesn't see the point in it' Pein walked in with Hannah over his shoulder

'This aint fair you know' she mumbled

'Where's Lauren?'

'Here' Lauren and Tobi where hiding behind Sophie's sofa

'Right all accounted for lets watch it'

'Im fudge-ing picking the movie tomorrow' Hannah grumbled

'Shut up and watch' Pein smirked

'WOW' Hidan said in awe 'Im going to try that for my next ritual Jashin-sama will be happy with me' he eyed Rachael

'Try it on me and you're going to be glad you are immortal' Rachael hit him once again around the head with a pillow she was hugging he then tried to hit her back but was stopped when she kicked him somewhere personal to him

'And they talk about us' Sophie and Hannah said together

'Hidan's so whipped, un'

'HEY'.


	13. Chapter 13

Another chapter of randomness woop woop now i love the place they are going to in this chapter but they shut the damn thing down :'( so i have to beg to get to the place where its at then beg again to go in it and also beg to let someone come with me its just to much begging for me... moving on i hope you like remember reviewing is fun people :P  
I dont own anything mentioned kid or teens people kay

* * *

'OH HOLY HELL' Rachael ran into the kitchen and skidded onto the nearest chair and began banging her head on the table

'What happened' Sophie put her hand underneath her head to stop her

'I' she hit herself round the head instead 'just' bang 'saw' bang 'Hidan' bang 'in' bang 'the' bang 'shower'

That was it for Livvie, Lauren and Deidara, they burst out laughing, Beth and Sophie had to bite their tongues to stop them from laughing but Rachael wasn't finished.

'And' Sasori said looking amused by this information

'He' bang 'was' bang 'still' bang 'in it' Rachael cried

'Sorry Rach' Sophie lost it as well as Beth

'And I just couldn't help but stare, it was such a good view' Rachael banged her head on the table just missing Sophie's hand 'but thankfully there's a gold bar around where his-'

'So did you enjoy your view' Hidan breathed in her ear

'Yes, I mean no, Im so confused' Rachael fully banged her head on the table

'Then I wouldn't look round right know' Itachi said

'Why' she turned round and came face to face with a towel round Hidan's waist, his body still dripping with water 'AARRGGHHH'

'I did tell you' Itachi sighed when she went back to hitting her head on the table

'You should see him normally, he wears no top' Sophie's winks at her

'Really?' Rachael looked up

'Planning on watching me are you' he whispered again in her ear

'NO' she slid down the back of her chair 'this is so not fair'

'Payback's a bitch'

'Just go get dressed or Rachael might have a seizure' Livvie giggled between her laughing fits

'No, I bloody like her like this' Hidan picked her up and carried her up stairs

'OH LORD HELP ME PLAESE, I HELP YOU LOT OUT WHEN YOUR BEEN ATTACK OR POSSIBLY RAPED' Rachael yelled

'I think we should help her in a few minutes' Beth laughed at the stairs Rachael disappeared through

'Did you lot notice he didn't swear when he whispered to her' Sasori said

'Yeah he didn't did he' Sophie laughed

Deidara stopped laughing for a moment 'That is probably the best Hidan moment ever, un' Deidara then returned to his, Livvie's and Lauren's massive laughing fit.

'So what happened' Rachael returned with a reddish face from her experience

'Nothing but he did just try and rape me'

'I did no such bloody thing' Hidan walked in still without a shirt on 'I threw her on the damn bed and said some things and let her bloody go' he sat down opposite her just to torture her more

'What is with you and not wearing any shirts seriously' Sophie hit him

'He probably thinks he looks manlier' Hannah yawned and sat on Pein as there was no seats left

'You could ask before you sit on someone you know' Pein said

'Can I sit on you oh great and powerful Pein' Hannah rolled he eyes

'You can sit on me any bloody time if you say it like that' Hidan winked

'Shouldn't you be saying that Rach' Livvie laughed

'Oh shut up'

'THATS WHAT HIDAN SAID' Livvie, Lauren and Sophie shouted

'Hell yeah' Hidan grinned

'You are such a perv' Rachael glared at him

'But that's how you bloody like it, right?' he raised an eyebrow

'Totally' she threw the placemat at him

He caught it and threw it back but Pein caught it 'play nice Hidan'

'He can't he's into sadism' Hannah beamed at him 'and Rachael likes it that way'

'Do you want me to hit you?' Rachael cried

Hannah smiled and pointed to Pein 'Sure'

'I will you know' Rachael looked at her

'I know you will but remember one thing I know what to do in that situation'

'What the hell's that the' Hidan asked most likely for future reference

'Like Im going to tell you' Hannah stuck her tongue out at him and cracked her fingers

'Hannah if you do tell him, I swear I will go all ninja on your ass'

'Good thing I know ninja's then' they looked around the table that had 5 ninja's sitting at it

'Yeah you have a point there'

'THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID TO HIDAN LAST NIGHT' Lauren shouted

'Good one, un'

'Thank you Dei' Lauren high fived him

'TOBI IS HERE NOW' Tobi ran to the table and sat in the middle of it

'Oh the joys of Tobi this early on a Monday morning' Beth sighed 'well me and Sasori must be off unless you want to stay here'

'No it's quieter at your house' Sasori got up 'do you want me to carry you back instead of paying for a taxi'

'Yeah saves money doesn't it' Beth smiled putting her phone away

'That's one advantage of having ninja's around then' Hannah said 'any others'

'Some are fit' Hidan and Deidara grinned at this

'Yeah one disadvantages some are crazed killing machines and terrorists' Rachael nodded too the grinning fools

'Where is Rose and Abigail' Livvie asked now slightly more calm

'They went at like 10' Sophie shrugged

'Crap what's the time' Hannah asked

'It's nearly midday, why?'

'Crap I need to go now then' Hannah sighed and gave her friends a hug

'Where the hells my hug' Hidan demanded

'In the bin' Hannah winked

'And you bloody call me mean' Hidan pouted

'Fine here' she gave him a quick hug 'suppose you all want one now then?' she asked the blonde ninja who looked let out

'TOBI DOES' Tobi being, well, Tobi he jumped off the table and onto Hannah

'Thanks Tobi' Hannah got up and gave Deidara one watching out for his hands, she then walked over to Itachi and raised her eyebrow

'Hnn'

'Is that Uchiha for yes?'

'Yes it is'

'Pein?' he got up

'I'll be over at yours tonight anyway' he smiled

'Oh yeah I forgot, bye then people's' she waved and slammed the door repeatedly till it shut

'She really hates that door' Sophie shook her head

'So you and Hannah then' Rachael smirked knowingly at him

'You and Hidan then?'

'Good one, un'

'Thank you Deidara' Pein sat back down 'Sophie fancy making me a cup of tea'

'Sure' Sophie ended up making everyone a cup as you can guess she wasn't too happy about.

* * *

'Tobi wants to go out' he cried having what looks like a fit on the floor by Deidara's feet, who restrained himself from drop kicking him out of Sophie's glass back door

'Where to exactly?' Livvie rolled her eyes

'Anywhere, un' Deidara 'Im so bored yeah'

'Im getting bored too' Rachael sighed reading a manga 'I haven't seen anyone in ages'

'Me too' Lauren looked at the floor

'But it's hard to go anywhere because of Tobi's mask and the fact that the only place you can go is somewhere in the dark'

'What about that laser place at the bowling alley?' Rachael asked

'We have no money and it's like quite a bit' Sophie said

'Yeah but the lads will be great at it' Livvie clapped

'It's not fair if we play Girls vs. Bloody ninja's though'

'Yeah but if we split ourselves it would be okay, so there's, Me, Livvie, Sophie and Lauren, that's four' Rachael counted 'Pein, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi and Itachi, that's five and that's not counting Beth and Sasori'

'We can call Hannah?' Lauren suggested sweetly

'We can't until she ring's us' Sophie shrugged and leaned into her chair 'What about someone who knows?'

'Rose and Abigail are out with their friends'

'How about a new person' Pein asked

'Your okay with that'

'Well as your teenage friends we should be okay right'

'We'll ask Brenda' Rachael looked hopeful 'because I love my wife'

'You have a bloody wife at your age' Hidan stared at her in surprise

'Im not her actual wife, idiot, we just pretend' Rachael she shook her head at him in despair

'Ring Beth and Sasori and tell them what to do' Sophie threw her phone at Rachael 'but what about Tobi'

'She'll be okay with, it is Brenda after all' Livvie laughed and text Brenda 'what excuse can I say to stop from others coming'

'It's, err, Itachi's birthday and yeah, we need even teams for it' Sophie shrugged 'even though Itachi's birthday is in June but we won't say that'

'How did you know that' Itachi looked at her

'Im a secret stalker you know' she winked at him and he smirked and shook his head

'I so can't wait for this' Livvie giggled

'So we need money' Sophie gave up and searched for nearby money

'Why don't we sneak in and only pay for how much we have, we are ninja's after all' Rachael smiled

'You have to be kitted up and loaded onto the scoring thing'

'Nice technical language Sophie'

'Thanks, so we are going to have to go back to our parents and get money'

'Like my dad will give me money' Livvie rolled her eyes

'Yeah likewise and we will need double for the boys' Rachael folded her arms

'That's where Itachi comes in' Sophie smirked

'Are you thinking gen-jutsu?' Itachi's eyes glistened

'Nope pick-pocketing' Sophie rolled her eyes 'but those illusions of yours are pretty useful but not on the parents'

'I'd gladly let Itachi put my dad under gen-jutsu' Rachael pouted 'and anyway get pocket money and get Itachi to get the rest right'

'Yep so Brenda will be getting hers, Beth and Sasori, Rachael and Hidan, Lauren and Tobi, me and Itachi, so it's just Pein'

'I'll go round Hannah's and tell her and get money off her' Pein nodded and walked out

'Would she be okay with us going, un' Deidara asked

'Yeah we'll make it up to her or Pein will anyways' Sophie winked

'So very true' Lauren giggled

* * *

'I can't believe you lot' Brenda hugged them 'not telling me that you where all over at Sophie's we could have had a party'

'Sorry but my mum will kill if she finds out I had a house party' Sophie sighed 'plus it's the first time she's done this so maybe the next time'

'How many' the person behind the counter asked

'12 when two more friends arrive' Izzy said

'So who else is there' Brenda asked

'Beth and' Peter looked at Sophie for help

'Sam by the way that's David and Tobi'

'Oh right, you know David looks like Carter' Brenda said and Livvie laughed

'Totally and don't get any ideas either' Livvie tapped her on the nose

'Fine' she pouted and smirked 'what gave me away'

'It's just so you' Livvie hugged her

'Gee thanks Liv'

'We're here, no more waiting' Beth ran towards them with "Sam" running effortlessly behind her

'Right who is on what team' Peter asked Sophie

'The green team is, Beth, Sam, Lauren, Tobi, Rachael and Harry' Sophie said who was loving being in charge 'the orange team is obviously, Livvie, David, Izzy, Brenda, Peter, Izzy and me'

'You all here and sorted out?' the woman said in a dry voice

'Yeah and we know what teams we're on too'

'Get set up and go to your re-load section and point your gun at the point that says re-load and when the lights go out it starts and remember you have 15 minutes. You all have 20 lives, you lose them by shooting them in the back or the front chest plate, if you lose a life go back to your point and get your life or lives back' she said and showed them which one is their point and left.

'Right team orange we are going to win this' Brenda said in a hyped up way

'Get the lads,' Sophie winked 'especially Harry he's a sore loser'.

Over by the green point they were having the same conversation,

'Get the lads, defiantly get David and Peter okay' Rachael grinned.

The lights went out and they all ran searching for their opponents. Livvie found Rachael and Harry moving towards the entrance for a sneak attack and she hid behind the wall waiting for them to walk past her but that didn't go to plan as Harry saw her and they split up so Rachael got Livvie one side while Harry got her the other.

'You gits' she shouted Peter thankfully, got Harry back, by shooting from the letterbox shaped hole in the wall he was behind

'Hey who the hell got me' Harry cried as the chest started emitting green lights

'Well that's my cue to get going' Livvie slid through his legs while Rachael shot at her.

'You should be more careful, un' David helped Brenda up as she tripped on something

'Behind you' she pointed at Sam pointing his gun at him

'Too late' Sam smirked at got David in the middle of his back

'Im going to get you back for that Sam, un'

'Sure you are' Sam laughed but Brenda shot him in the chest 'hey'

'RUN' she shouted before Sam had a chance to get them

'That was a bit odd for him, yeah' David mumbled hiding behind the wall 'and where's that idiot Tobi, un'

'You have a point I haven't seen Lauren either' Sophie said

'SOPHIE' Brenda squealed

'Well done, un' David and Sophie ran for it

'What did I do' Brenda asked but Tobi skidded round the corner and got her in the back

'Tobi got you' Tobi clapped and ran back to his hiding place

'I get you now' she sighed and went back to their re-load station.

'So how you doing Izzy' Peter asked as they hid behind a wall waiting and watching

'Fine, this is almost too easy' Izzy smirked Uchiha style

'Harry and Rachael make a good team watch out, they got Livvie'

'I saw but I was too busy dodging Beth, she's doing well too'

'Beth, haven't seen her or Lauren yet, Tobi just got Brenda' Peter sighed

'Lauren, Beth and Tobi are working as a team, they are sending one member out at a time to get information on the whereabouts of our team and if possible get them or signal to Harry, Sam and Rachael where they are' Izzy explained 'while we are all trying to find them'

'Right we'll move in a minute, meet me at the corner at the top' but Peter signalled that someone was behind them and Izzy crawled to the other side 'we will try and find Tobi's group and attack them'

'Izzy you git' Rachael screamed and ran towards Peter, who also got her 'you two are evil' she ran back to their point

'So where are we meeting' Sophie smiled and slid down to them 'at our point tell Brenda and David to search the top end for Lauren'

'Why Lauren?'

'Trust me' Peter smiled and she went

At green's hideout,

'They know our tactic now' Rachael sighed 'get Lauren back here now, where is she?'

'At the top end' Beth said nodding towards the far end

'Damn, that's where they are going' Rachael sighed

'We best wait then sneak after them' Sam said

'Hell yeah Im not bloody losing to them' Harry gripped his gun tightly

'Here's the plan'

'Oh Tobi likes plans' Tobi clapped but was sshed by everyone else.

'Rachael should have got back by now'

'Yeah and Brenda and David are on the lookout too' Sophie nodded 'and they are putting the plan into action'

'Good, Sophie hid behind the wall there until I get to you okay' Izzy smirked.

'There they go' Peter nodded towards the entire Green team moving cautiously up

'Yeah but where's Sam?'

'At their hideout Im going to get him, while you help the others' Peter smiled and they walked their separate ways

'Sophie stay on this side and send them the signal in about a minute' Izzy smiled

'Right' she watched him run to the other side and she whistled

'PETER WHAT THE HELL' Sam shouted

'Peter did his job then' David smirked and waited for the green team in their war zone, it was the perfect space for them to corner Lauren so she couldn't escape without being shot and brought chased back to that point, also they could see around every corner.

'Brenda, keep an eye on that corner and Lauren, yeah' David said

'Right gotcha' she hid behind Lauren and watched her corner

'There they are, get them' Rachael yelled

'Not today' Sophie jumped out and shot Rachael and Harry

'Damn, Tobi help'

'Tobi is here' but was shot by Izzy and David

'I've always wanted to do that, yeah' David grinned

'I can't believe you forgot about little old me' Beth jumped over the wall but was shot by Livvie hiding in a small passageway

'Yeah bet you didn't see that coming' Livvie squeezed out from it

The lights went on and they all groaned.

'That was so not 15 minutes' Brenda cried

'That's how we kept losing lives round here' Rachael said glaring and pointing at Livvie

'Yeah brilliant isn't it, Peter spotted it when you and Harry got me and told me to get in it and hide until someone went past' she grinned and high fived Peter

'Have fun?' a new person behind the counter said quite brightly

'Yeah it was so fun, who won' Sophie asked bluntly

'The orange team by quite a few points' she smiled and waved them off

'Can we come back sometime, yeah' David asked grinning

'Yeah that was so cool' Livvie smiled happily

'I think we can manage it' Peter smiled at Lauren and Tobi skipping out the bowling alley 'I supposed you want different teams next time' the intire green team nodded

'Maybe we can go bowling while we're at it' Izzy raised an eyebrow

'Say it's someone's birthday and it will be cheaper' Sophie shrugged

'Why didn't we do that this time' Rachael asked

'Because you have to book it dumb ass, who's birthday is it next' she asked 'crap its mine' she groaned

'YAY we can a have a proper party for you'

'TOBI THINKS THAT'S A GOOD IDEA' Tobi jumped on Sophie like a monkey and she carried him out

'Calm it Izzy, un' David smirked at him

'Hnn'

'Well done Brenda you kept your paws off the lads' Rachael pattered her on the back

'I know it's a miracle' and she grabbed onto Rachael 'I disserve some quality time with my wife'

'Some people never change' Livvie laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Me again muhahahaha again with the craziness or something... me and energy drinks dont mix. This chapter is a little bit weird and insulting don't take it personally my old people as I like to call them are around and they are driving me insane i want to pull an itachi uciha on them but my mum wont let me ¬.¬ but she's all for killing my auntie.

* * *

'And why are you spending so much time in your room?'

'AARRGGHHH' Hannah rolled off her bed 'LEE GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE'

'Sure and stop drinking those energy drinks you'll be bouncing round the room and by the looks of things you already have, it's a pig sty'

'Yeah, yeah and get out because I want to get changed before I verse you on the Wii' Hannah rolled her eyes and threw her shoe at her brother, he ducked and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

'You can come out now' she called

'So that was your brother, he seems normal enough' Pein raised his eyebrow in a comical way

'Yeah but he's just like me, completely insane' she smiled and pointed to her bed

Pein sighed and got back under it 'I don't see why I have to crawl under a bed'

'Because you're a pain' she laughed 'get it?'

'Very amusing Hannah' he growled

'Oh chill, he'll be here for a few hours then going to see his friends in the next town along, then he'll be back tomorrow' all she heard was him mumbling 'I'll be back don't destroy my bedroom while Im gone'.

He got up and went on her computer which again he somehow managed to hack into and work perfectly normally.

'HEY LOOK OVER THERE, IT'S A GIRL THAT LOOKS LIKE A LAD'

'I swear if they don't shut the hell up, un' Deidara glared at the floor

'I did say I didn't need help carrying these back' Livvie smiled 'after all there's only a few things we needed, on the other hand you guys eat like pigs'

'I wanted to get away from Hidan and Tobi for a while, un, they are driving me insane'

'Yeah same here, hence why I offered to get the stuff' she grinned

'Yay that lass is really a lad, I heard his voice just then'

'Year 7's' Livvie nodded

'That makes a difference, un?' Deidara asked

'Yeah, year 7's and 9's think they're hard when in fact they're not' she sighed 'but year 7's are little gremlins and thick as err year 7's or maybe female Pe teachers' Deidara chuckled at her last comment and he watched the sun setting and thought it would be better if an explosion happened.

Music started playing from the ringleader's phone, when Deidara heard the first line it was clear he was going to kill someone.

'DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY, UN' Deidara yelled and dropped the bag and ran after them

'NO BOMBING DEI' Livvie called doubled over from laughing so hard

'I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GOING TO KILL YOU, YEAH'

'We heard Deidara' Beth looked at Livvie laughing all she could do was point to where Deidara chased the year 7's

'I'll go get him' Sasori ran round the corner

'Livvie, chill, you're going give yourself a heart attack'

'We heard Deidara' Itachi mumbled

'Yeah Sasori is taking care of it' Beth said not taking her eyes off Livvie 'I think she needs to sit down'

'I'll take her in' Itachi pulled her towards the house when,

'You always ruin my fun, un' Sasori was dragging him back by the scruff of the neck.

They almost silently walked back in, it was almost because Livvie was still laughing and Deidara was complaining, still being dragged by his neck.

'Well what to do now' Rachael sighed looking innocently at Sophie

'What do you want now but think sensibly, WE HAVE NO MONEY'

'Calm down, what about the studio' Lauren asked

'No way in hell' Sophie glared at her 'for one thing there's people and secondly, under any circumstances are they getting drunk, GET IT' she pointed to the lads when she said they

'Right we get it, so we can't take them down town then' Livvie smiled sweetly

'No' Sophie looked like she could kill Livvie

'Only a suggestion don't kill me'

'Deidara, Im bored Im doing your hair' Rachael grinned evilly

'What do you mean my hair, un?'

'Sophie or Lauren, get me a brush' she ordered

'What the hell about me' Hidan yelled

'You can be next'

'Your bloody okay on that girl' he backed off when he saw the look on her face

'OW THAT HURTS, UN' Deidara yelled trying to pull away

'You aint getting away that easily' Livvie jumped on him and pinned him by his shoulders

The rest of them just sat around and watched Deidara getting tortured by the hair brush. Occasionally they looked round at Deidara, laughing or snickering in Hidan's case. Tobi came and sat down in front of Deidara with his arms under his chin. Lauren sat next to him and whispered to him.

'Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai looks pretty' Tobi giggled with Lauren

'Tobi I swear when Im let go Im going to make art out of you'

'Touch Tobi and I'll do your make-up' Lauren threatened

'I'll do your make-up, when you wake' Livvie sang

They laughed at Deidara's blushing face when there was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it you lot transform just in case' Sophie sighed and walked out shutting the door

'Rachael it's your dad' Sophie called

'Rachael you okay'

'Err just fine, I'll be right there' Rachael yelled back

'I heard you where here with a bunch of guys and I was right' her dad smiled triumphantly bursting through the kitchen door

'There are not just lads here' Livvie growled

'Yes but there is more boys here than girls' he smiled 'Rachael grab your stuff we're leaving'

'BUT WHY' Rachael exclaimed

'JUST COME ON WE ARE GOING' he yelled 'say goodbye Rachael please'

'Fine, bye guys' Rachael sighed looking at the floor 'I'll see you soon'

'Not for a while you're not, you are going to be spending time with your family' he stared at the lads who just glared back at him

'Fine then' she stormed out waving slightly behind her the slam of the door told them they had gone.

'THAT BASTARD, GIVE ME BACK MY RACHAEL' Hidan called

'Yelling won't help matter's Hidan' Itachi sighed changing back to normal

'I wonder how life is at Beth's house' Lauren asked 'bet it's happier than this'

'Probably better than this mess, yeah' Deidara mumbled.

'So what are we watching now?' Sasori asked looking at the screen

'The Mighty Boosh' Beth said looking up from her art homework

'What the hell is that' he literally turned his nose up at the tv

'I just told you' Beth rolled her eyes 'if you don't like it put something else on'

'Okay put that thing on that you were watching last night' Sasori pushed her slightly

'Why do I have to do, your even healthier than me' Beth shoved him

'You technically healthier because Im a puppet' Sasori shoved her back

'You're a ninja' Beth hit him

'You're younger' he pushed her and she fell off the bed, laughing her head off

'That's it, I'll do it as Im already near it' he smirked and nodded

'Huh, Rachael's looking peeved off on facebook' Sasori commented

'Why, what's happened ask her on msn' she called

'She just told me, her dad has forced her back into the house because he thinks that she's doing something she shouldn't be'

'I hate him so much' Beth growled 'so no wonder she pissed, she likes it there'

'Yeah with Hidan' they laughed and watched their dvd 'what is this again'

'Oh god, you don't remember?' Beth raised her eyebrow 'it's called skins'

'Good name' he grinned 'Rachael's just said that she's sneaking out of her house at 2 am, can you warn the others'

'Yes I'll text Sophie'

'Right as if she's sneaking out' he shook his head

'She goes for a midnight walk all the time' Beth shrugged

'Yeah but what the hell are they doing' Sasori raised his eyebrow in disgust

'If you don't know Im not telling you' Beth put her hands up defensively, Sasori looked at her suspiciously.

'I swear Im going to kill my brother' Hannah growled

'What's he done' Pein asked

'Annoy the crap out of me and breaking my high scores' she growled

'Calm down if the others where here they would beat your high scores too remember Hidan and Rachael'

'Don't start with me tonight or you'll be sleep on the floor'

'There's a sofa over there I can lay on that' Pein smirked

'That's where I meant, you don't sneak in my bed when Im asleep do you?' she asked and he just smirked at her 'your worse than Edward Cullen'

'At least I don't watch you all night' he shrugged

'All night, what about most of the night' she stared at him

'Well let's not get into details, you know your mum snores loudly it keeps me awake'

'Do not insult my mother and come here and say that ginge' Hannah glared at him 'or should I just hand you over to my older brother'

'I am not going to hurt your brother' Pein raised an eyebrow at her

'Just because he can kick your ass' Hannah laughed

'Go to sleep' he rolled his eyes

'So you can watch me right?' she challenged

'No so I can have peace and quiet' she pouted and typed away on her laptop

'Meanie'

'Look who's talking' Pein glared from his side of the room

'Was talking to Beth but you're a meanie too' she smiled.

'Hey Sophie, we didn't know you like writing guy on guy, un' Deidara called

'What are you lot on about' Sophie turned to see them surrounding her laptop and she blushed

'So you have no idea what Fan Fiction is then?' Itachi asked smirking slightly

'Oh god, you found it' she closed her eyes in terror

'That has just scared me for life, un''

'Yeah never thought people would right about Kakashi and Iruka like that' Itachi chuckled

'So what the fuck is this' Hidan went back to swearing as there was no Rachael to hit him for it

'Which one' she dreaded asking

'The Roy one' Livvie called

'Not you too' Sophie cried

'Yep this is brilliant and I have just found Hannah's site'

'Oh god she'll kill you' Sophie laughed

'She won't find out, un' Deidara grinned

'She will it' Sophie rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to Tobi and Lauren who were watching Ouran

'I love this anime it's so cool' Lauren squealed

'What is this and it's true?' Livvie raised eyebrow 'hang on I know this'

'You should, it's our maths class idiot'

'He is an idiot' she laughed

'Your twin?' Sophie

'DO NOT CALL HIM THAT, IM ADOPTED' Livvie shouted

'Why would you joke about that, un?'

'I don't like my family' Livvie shrugged

'Does anyone' Lauren asked 'you all can have my family, I'll swap anytime'

'Yeah no thanks Lauren, I like my family' all heads turned towards Sophie 'what did I say?'

'Your mum is like win, though' Livvie looked back at the computer 'crap I've got to go sorry, I said I'd meet Jade I haven't been down town in ages I'll be back at 10am'

'Tell her I say hi and I can't believe you're leaving me with this lot'

'Pretty much yeah'

'I need help like now, Im texting Hannah and Beth'

'Why is she going out at this time of night?'

'They do all-nighter's down town, you stay out all night and mess around' Lauren said

'Beth said she can't but Rachael is coming around 2 as she's sneaking out'

'I'll go fucking get her' Hidan jumped up and jumped out the window 'who the fuck knows what'll happen to the bloody people who fucking insult her'

'Love is in the air' Lauren sang

'Tobi thinks Hidan likes Rachael' they all groaned

'Tobi, you may be a good boy, but you're a slow one'

'AWW TOBI THINKS SOPHIE LIKES TOBI' and with that he jumped on her

'TOBI GET OFF HER SHE'S TURNING RED' Itachi yelled

'Tobi get off her or Itachi will kill you, un' Deidara called smiling 'and that's my job'

'Tobi is sorry Itachi and Deidara-sempai'

'It's okay Tobi but I'd get off her, yeah. Sitting up only makes it look worse' Deidara pointed to Sophie's blushing face

'TOBI'S SORRY MISS SOPHIE'

'Just get off please' Sophie cried, Itachi breathed out

'Tobi come here and we can do one of our secret things' Lauren winked

'What secret things'

'Something that you don't know'

'That's the whole point of a secret Lauren' Itachi mumbled

'SOPHIE SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED AT YOUR SCHOOL, UN' Deidara called watching the computer

The two criminal's in question made to move slowly out the room.

'LAUREN, TOBI, DON'T YOU DARE MOVE OR I SWEAR I MIGHT JUST KILL YOU BOTH'

'Tobi is a bad boy' Tobi looked up twiddling his thumbs

'Oh god you didn't' they looked at the breaking news

'You did WHAT' Sophie yelled

'Calm it Sophie' Itachi grabbed the back of her collar as they ran away giggling.

'What's the betting Tobi and Lauren are behind this' Hannah raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh

'If they are, I wouldn't like to be them'

'When you get hold of them?' she asked

'No when Sophie does' he grinned

'You have a point, again why are you in my bed?' Hannah looked at him and Pein just grinned and shrugged

'Just instinct' Pein laughed 'a killer one'

'Very amusing, now out' she hit him round the head with a pillow.

'Lauren is going to die' Beth laughed, shaking her head 'Tobi too if they can get their hands on him'

'What have they done?' Sasori tore his eyes from her tv

'They glued the desks to the ceiling, also they trashed the Pe department by moving the all the office stuff in shower and the showers into the office' Beth grinned

'Was does that mean for your school'

'Another week off' she smile 'thank you Tobi and Lauren. The government are saying that it was youths from our school wanting more time off'

'So they are on the right track then' Sasori looked at the damage they had caused.

'You have another week off' Rachael's dad announced

'Can I see my friends or even you go out for a few hours' Rachael grumbled but mentally jumping up and down

'It depends on your behaviour' he sighed

'Well I'll keep out the way then' with that she trudged off upstairs to a surprise.

'Hidan what the hell are you doing here'

'I thought you where fucking sneaking out' the ninja said sitting perfectly balanced on Rachael's windowsill

'Yeah when my dad's asleep fool' Rachael pondered pushing him but thought it would make too much noise'

'Rachael, are you on the phone' her mother asked

'Yeah just talking to my friends' she called and mimicked Hidan getting killed if he so much as made a sound

'Okay we are going to bed soon so try and keep it down please'

'Okay mum sorry' Rachael breathed out when she heard footsteps moving away from her door

'So can we fucking go now' Hidan jumped in her room

'No we fucking can't'

'Someone's in a fucking bad mood' he grinned at her use of language

'You would be too if you had to sit through a family discussion which lasted about two hours, I'll be right back getting some water you look worn out' she walked out and left Hidan wandering around her room

'LOGAN WILL YOU MOVE OUT OF MY WAY NOW' Rachael yelled

'YOU COULD SAY PLEASE' Hidan heard some scuffling on the landing and then bangs like someone falling down the stairs

'Oh god, she fucking didn't' he wanted look round the door but thought of Rachael repeated smashing his head against the floor.

'RACHAEL' her mum shouted running down the stairs 'CAN YOU HEAR ME, LOGAN RING AN AMBULANCE'

'Okay, I'll use her phone' Hidan jumped into her closet and waited for this Logan to run into her room

'Right where's her phone' he sighed and slowly looked round her room

'_Take your fucking time boy' _Hidan thought watching him through the crack in the doors

'Gotcha' he walked out and he heard him slam the door

'I've got to fucking know' he walked out sneakily in his teenage body and hide behind the landing wall 'Rachael' he looked away and ran silently back into her and jumped out the window to tell the other's what had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

This would have been up yesterday but i was stuck in bed and well you dont want to know. Im better now and i hope you enjoy this chapter

Some of the info in this chapter came from NarutoPedia it rules !! and i dont own nothing from Naruto woot or not

* * *

'WHERE'S THE FIRE HIDAN' Sophie yelled opening her eyes

'As if you were asleep, un' Deidara pattered her on the head 'its ony ten, yeah'

'Rachael's' he took a deep breath 'in hospital' he collapsed on the bed breathing heavily

'Is he okay' Lauren asked watching him 'he looks like he's having one of those things that Hannah and Rachael have'

'IM FUCKING ALRIGHT BUT RACHAEL ISN'T, WHY ARE YOU ALL ACTING SO FUCKING CALM' Hidan jumped up and yelled

'DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT YOU KNOW, I DO HAVE NEIGHBOURS YOU KNOW' Sophie stopped still and thought about what he said 'hang on what?'

'Rachael's had a fucking fall'

'Has she been fighting with Logan again?' she asked

'Yeah I fucking heard the twat and her fighting, I think'

'They fight all the time though. It shouldn't be that bad right?' Lauren looked hopefully at Sophie

'Not sure,' Sophie looked at Hidan for confirmation

'I did hear them call for a fucking ambulance and she was just bloody lying there not moving' Hidan shook his head and whispered 'I could have done something'

'We would have been found out' Itachi said

'DOES THAT FUCKING MATTER RIGHT NOW, RACHAEL IS FUCKING HURT BADLY'

'Yes I know but she's been through much more than that' Sophie interrupted 'Rachael is so much stronger than you think, she's been through enough, a little fall won't stop her' Hidan let his shoulders slump in defeat 'and yes Im worried. No, Im not going to call people until I know what's happened and Itachi, would you run to the hospital and see if she's okay'

'Why him' Hidan glared at the Uchiha standing up

'He's fast, also can get information without sacrificing people, as well as he can talk to Rachael without getting EMOTIONAL'

Deidara laughed at Hidan's expression 'That is not fucking funny, OW'

'I see why Livvie and Rachael find that fun' Lauren giggled

'WHY DID YOU FUCKING HIT ME WITH A FUCKING SPOON' another dull bang was heard 'THIS AINT FUCKING FUNNY'

'Then keep your voice down because I have a Tobi and Im not afraid to use it' Sophie smiled crookedly

'What about Lauren, un' Deidara grinned

'Hmm, that could work' she laughed looking Lauren up and down

'How long before Itachi gets back, un?'

'Not sure a while, he's finding out what's happened. Why?'

'Fan fiction time, yeah'

'Or Google images' Lauren suggested jumping on her bed

'He'll kill you, you know' Sophie said sighing slightly but sat in between Deidara and Lauren.

* * *

'Hannah you okay' Leon poked his head round her door

'YOU COULD KNOCK' thankfully Pein had heard footsteps just before he opened the door and rolled off her bed 'why are you still here I thought you went ages ago'

'The road is flooded down by the beach' he grinned like a monkey

'There's other roads and stop grinning like that no wonder they call you King Kong' she rolled her eyes at his gorilla impression 'yeah and put a shirt on that aint helping your monkey name'

'But this way I can beat even more of your high scores, now what game oh yes you are proud of your high scores on Mario Kart right?' he smiled again and ran out incase of flying objects

'TOUCH MY HIGH SCORE ON THAT AND I'LL KILL YOU' she ran after him but skidded to a halt at the door 'I'll be back when I've kicked his ass, sorry about this too' she whispered

'Yeah, you are right Im not happy about him beating my high score on that game' he grumbled.

Downstairs Hannah checked the high score and noticed it wasn't hers on there it was too fast, it looked like a perfect run. Only a person with brilliant hand to eye coordination could be that good.

'_I swear if he ever goes on my Wii again and beats MY high score. Im going to hand him over to Rachael, pinned down so she can do whatever she likes to his hair and face' _

'Nice high score Han' Leon smirked

'Yeah it's like Ima ninja or something, good reactions' she grumbled her eyes looked at the ceiling where a certain ninja would be laughing at her expense.

* * *

'Rachael you are going to be released already?' Itachi asked sitting on the windowsill 'Hidan made out that you where on your deathbed'

'What is it with you ninja and sitting on bloody windowsills?' she hissed

He smirked and asked 'what happened?'

'Logan and I were fighting and I fell just sprained my wrist, could you tell Hidan not to kill my brother, that's my job' she managed a smile

'Okay' Itachi smirked and pointed to the door

She looked and there was nothing there, when she turned round again he was gone 'They are starting to get on my nerves appearing and disappearing, I know they are ninja's but Im starting to feel like Im in a Twilight film or something'

'What is it with you girls and Twilight' Itachi's voice murmured

'You still there?'

'Yes Im here honey' Rachael's mum sat beside her

'Oh hey mum, when are we leaving, you know I hate hospital's. The people aint that nice here either' her eyes darted towards the window and back. There was no side of Itachi and they were not exactly on the ground floor.

'Hnn' was all she heard as she walked out the room

'_Bloody ninja's'. _

* * *

'Hey guys a text from Rachael, she says she's okay she just fainted at the bottom of the stairs from shock but the only thing that's hurt is her arm' Sophie called

'Sophie its me, are you okay up there?' a voice called and it sounded like it was coming from the stairs

'MUM YOUR BACK' Sophie yelled

'Only for the night there's been a change of plan and we are going down to Kent'

'Cool, hey lets catch up down stairs, just let me grab a jacket, Im kinda cold' she pushed her mum back down the stairs and ran for her bedroom

'Go somewhere, anywhere just not here' Sophie hissed at the empty room

'Fine see you soon, un' she heard Deidara say

'You got someone hiding in your room and it's a boy by the sounds of it' her mum was standing behind her with her eye brow raised but the good news was, she was grinning

'Err no' Sophie turned round and grinned sheepishly

'Sophie don't lie to me its okay that you have, as long as you've just been talking, Im fine with a boy round' her mum sighed and shook her head

'It's not that it's a boy' she mumbled so her mum couldn't hear

'Sorry she did want to tell you but I thought you might freak out' Itachi err Izzy got up from under her bed

'Oh hello err, sorry'

'Izzy, I just transferred to her school, I was put in her form as well and we became good friends, err' he trailed off

'I get what you mean are you friends with Sophie's little gang'

'Yeah, it's funny but sometimes they are just insane' he smiled at her

'Well thanks for telling me and Sophie I thought it was supposed to be Hannah round here, don't go dumping your friends for boys you know' she smiled and pulled them both out

'Hannah's brother came back from Cyprus and she wanted to see him' Sophie managed to say through the shock

'You owe me for this' Itachi whispered 'Pein won't be very amused'.

* * *

Pein sat on Hannah's bed reading through her emails when he heard a faint knocking noise from her window.

'What are you doing here?' he glared into the darkness

'Sophie's mum came home early we don't know where Beth lives so we had to come here, un' Deidara looked apologetically at their leader

'Her family are here, you can't stay find somewhere else' Pein looked towards the door 'on the damn roof now'

'Pein are you okay, I thought I heard Deidara' Hannah silently shut the door behind her

'Sophie's mum came home early'

'Yeah I see why they are here then,' Pein raised his eyebrow 'she knows a bit about the characters for one thing but not enough she defiantly knows about Deidara, Hidan and a few of the leaf ninja but I don't know about Itachi after all he is her favourite character, oops I didn't mean to say that'

'So we finally know hers what's yours, hmm' Deidara's head popped from no where

'Don't do that and I have many for different reasons ask me what ones the funniest I might have said, err Im not saying'

'Go on' Pein asked her

'Deidara, Hidan and Lee' she sighed

'Why Hidan, un?' Deidara wondered looking slightly amused

'His rather unusual use of language and his personality doesn't help it makes me laugh. Deidara is there because I like things that explode and its funny when he's with Tobi. Rock Lee because when he drinks something it reminds me of some friends and it's funny to watch, happy now?'

'Yeah kind of' Pein smirked slightly 'this doesn't help matters do you know where Beth lives?'

'Not a damn clue but I know someone who does, Abigail should know she is more friends with Beth than me' she grabbed a pen and wrote down the address 'it shouldn't be too hard to find Lauren should be able to get you there'

'How do you know she aint with Sophie?' a girl said giggling

'That's how' she rolled her eyes 'burn valley?'

'Yeah I know where it is Jack lives near there'

'Ana does too' Hannah sighed 'right see you later'

'What window is she, un?'

'The one on the right' she smiled and walked out shutting the door

'Have fun searching for a house in the dark with Lauren guiding you' Pein smiled falsely at Deidara

'Have fun without Hannah, yeah' he smiled back.

* * *

'Who could that be' Abigail said groggily looking at her clock 'hang on that's not possible' she ran to the window and opened it

'Do you know where Beth lives' Laurens cheeky grin shone in the night 'and hey'

'Hello Lauren and why do you need to know?'

'We think it's better to stay there than where we were, un' long blonde hair dropped down and Deidara's upside down head appeared next to Laurens

Abigail jumped back as she wasnt expecting the others 'oh hey Deidara are the tohers with you?'

'Tobi wants to Miss Abigail again' Tobi called

'Tobi shut the fuck up' Abigail heard the sound of something being smacked

'Hidan's there then, hey Tobi' she almsot heard him reply but was cut of by Hidan hitting him again 'here's the address and the window you need be careful she has a brother there'

'Right thanks Abby, un'

'Please don't call me Abby it annoys me when people do that' she grumbled and shut the window.

* * *

'This is it' Deidara tapped on the window

'Hello' Sasori answered

'Its Deidara open up'

'Brat you'll wake Beth up' Sasori hit him

'Too late, Im awake what's happening?' she opened the window more so they could get in

'Sophie's mum is at her house Itachi is helping her stay calm and Hannah has family. Abigail hasn't got enough room and I don't know Rose that well' Lauren smiled

'Livvie was with us but she went out with a person calle Jade, un'

'What about Rachael' Sasori asked

'She hurt her fucking wrist'

'What did you do to her?' Beth asked sweetly

'WHAT'S,'

'Hidan' they all glared at him

'Sorry but what the hell was that supposed to mean'

'Rachael and I looked at your profiles'

'And' he glared

'It's doesn't look good for you at the moment' she folded her arms and smiled at him again 'apparently you are the most foul-mouthed, disrespectful characters in the series and has absolutely no moral restraints'

'Whoever they where, they got him dead on, un' Deidara snickered

'Shut up' Sasori ordered

'Why' Lauren asked but Deidara put his hand over her mouth when footsteps stopped outside her door she tensed. They relaxed when footsteps left.

'Deidara remember how you are able to create your excuse of art' Sasori smirked and pointed to his hand over her mouth

'Oh sorry Lauren'

'It's a good thing the mouth didn't think she was clay' Beth held in a laugh

'How do you know that, un?' he asked 'from our profiles'

'Yeah I know your jutsu's' she smiled

'Is Tobi's there?' he asked

'No we didn't look it up but Hannah and Sophie said you don't have many but they are awesome so we left it at that'

'Tobi thinks they are right' he clapped

'Tobi'

'Tobi is sorry'

'Sasori go down stairs and go into the kitchen get the keys hanging on the wall. Then take them to the garage and grab the tent and tent pegs and take them into the back garden and these will come and help you put it up' he nodded and silently walked out

'So we are going in a tent?' Lauren asked

'Yep they should be awake so Im going to tell them you and err Deidara have been kicked out and you want to borrow a tent to stay in the back garden for the night as you don't want to impose' she smiled and walked out.

'She's very sneaky' Lauren grinned

'You can bloody say that again' Hidan laughed

'They said okay just don't be too loud and if you want you can stay for breakfast but my mum has visitors coming tomorrow and you'll have to go'

'Sure in the morning we should be gone, un' he smiled and the others began jumping out the window 'tell them we said thanks, yeah' he pulled Lauren on his back and jumped

'Are you sure you want them in your backyard?' Sasori asked

'Get Lauren back a min' he shrugged and went and got her

'What?'

'Sasori you can spend the night in the tent Lauren can stay here with me'

'Not funny Beth' Sasori grumbled

'Beth if you want you can spend the night with them' a voice called

'That should be fun and thank you for letting us stay' Lauren said

'It's okay, have a good night'

'I swear Im going to hurt you both if you laugh' she glared at the two in front of her

'You can take the stairs' Sasori jumped out the window

'I hate him sometimes' Beth sighed and they walked down the stairs.

* * *

'What now' Pein dragged himself away from the laptop

'Where have the others gone?' Itachi asked

'Hello to you too, they have gone to Beth's house and we don't know where it is but the others should be there Abigail sent us a text saying she gave them the address' he smirked

'Where am I going to stay then?'

'In a tree' Hannah yawned walking in with a dressing gown on 'don't look at me like that its almost half ten'

'Hnn' Itachi glared at her

'Well there's no room here' she smiled 'plus Sophie will kill me'

'One night aint going to do much difference' Pein looked at her

'Here's Beth's address and they are staying in a tent'

'How did you get that?'

'By the magical means of technology' Hannah grinned and laid down

'Hnn'

'Bye now'

'Where is this'

'There's a map included'

'Hnn' Itachi glared at the girl with her back to him

'One of a kind right' Pein smirked and shook his head

'Hnn, well bye then'

'You know you could just stay here' she said just as he went to jump

'You know you're a brat right?' Itachi grumbled sat on the sofa bed with Pein

They heard a quiet 'Yeah'.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey again as if some actual stuff happens WOOP so pay attention because Im just going to get confused myself 0o but there aresome interesting developments hehe

I have to do this again because i said something that needs disclaiming so here it is- I don't own Naruto or (thankfully) HSM 1-3

* * *

'Morning Hannah' Itachi smirked evilly

'Morning Itachi, ouch my neck hurts' she groaned

'It should you spent the night on the floor' Pein said 'Itachi thought it would be best if you did as you started to talk in your sleep, we had quite a conversation'

'I don't talk in my sleep' Hannah shot straight up looking embarrassed

'Yes you do and by the way thanks for the complement' Pein said watching the birds in the trees

'What did I say?' she asked getting up to look out the window as well 'was it embarrassing enough for Itachi to jump out the window and run back to Sophie'

'Yes it was, you said I looked rather fit in the moonlight and that the moon made my skin look beautiful' he mumbled while she turned red

'Oh crap, I had no idea, I don't even remember what I dreamt last night never mind talking to you' Hannah muttered

'It's okay and you did say something about Itachi' Pein turned round faced her smirking slightly 'you said you thought Itachi was a trap but a rather good looking one'

'IT'S A TRAP' she called

'Hannah can I ask you a question?' he asked looking like he was going to turn red any moment

'Yeah sure' she smiled.

* * *

'Took your time getting here Itachi we were expecting you last night, un' Deidara grinned

'So what happened here then' Itachi asked getting in the small tent

'It's so fucking cramped in here' Hidan complained yet again

'I swear if you don't stop complaining I'll get Lauren to pin you down and you can watch High School Musical 1-3 as Abigail has them all on dvd' Beth threatened

'Threatening me with something I don't fucking know won't do anything' he grinned

'You asked for this, Lauren please sing we are all in this together' Beth sighed and put her fingers in her ears

'Understood boss, We're all in this together, Once we know, That we are, We're all stars, And we see that, We're all in this together, And it shows, When we stand, Hand in hand, Make our dreams come true' Lauren sang in her most annoying voice, her squeaky high pitched voice

'Right, I fucking get it now fucking complaining or that' Hidan waved at her

'We're the Akatsuki and we are being beaten by teenage girls, yeah' Deidara shook his head and sighed

'So what have we missed' Sasori asked

'Nothing much, we should be getting back to Sophie's' Itachi said

'Okay, Beth do you need a hand taking this down, un'

'Nope Im fine as Sasori is taking it down for keeping me awake all night'

'I did no such thing' Sasori glared at her

'What do you call, Beth wake up your falling asleep on my arm, or Beth wake up Hidan's going to put his hand somewhere personal and Beth wake up you rolled on my leg' Beth said making Sasori a little uncomfortable

'Damn I wish I was fucking awake when my hand was there' he rubbed the back of his head sighing again

'You have two minutes to run' Beth turned to him

'Right I don't know about you but Im going and Im not the one she's after, un' Deidara jumped picking up Lauren on his way

'Tobi thinks Beth is going to kill Hidan' Tobi said following Deidara

'Hidan get going she's serious about this' Itachi said

'I fucking know that but I want to fucking know how she'll catch me' Hidan grinned

'Times up you had your chance' Beth walked into her garage and got some strings 'now Sasori maybe a master puppeteer and Im just learning but this should work'

'That's why she asked me' Sasori smiled chuckling softly

Beth attached the strings to her fingers and ran at Hidan aiming to punch him in the side. Hidan dodged and Beth skidded to a halt grinning as she did what needed to do on that side so she turned round and ran at the other side of him aiming another punch at his face. He dodged again suddenly became tangled in the fishing wire she wrapped around his body.

'How did she do that' Itachi asked Sasori who was smirking now

'When she aimed a punch she wrapped some strings around his arms and that side of him when she aimed for his head the same effect happened'

'I get what she did now the other end of that string is still in garage causing him to be tangled not by just her but the other end of the string or is that wire'

'Fishing wire if he doesn't stop moving that can cut into his skin' Beth smiled and undid the wire around her fingers and began helping Hidanuntangle himself 'also in case your wondering Hidan the wires where lose and when I turned to aim at your head they pulled tight so that's why you didn't noice'

'You got to admit Hidan that was smart' Sasori said helping her

'What did we miss?' Lauren called

'Something smart' Beth called back

'Oh damn, what happened to Hidan, un'

'Beth' Sasori and Itachi called

'WOW go Beth' Lauren clapped and whistled

'When I get out of here Im going to fucking beat your fucking head into the fucking ground' Hidan finally growled

'Touch one hair on her head and you'll be dealing with a true master' Sasori threatened keeping his now sadistic smile

'Thanks Sasori' Beth smiled 'now that is something I want to see, although your creepy smile aint'

'We best be off bye Beth' Itachi dragged Hidan away by the back of his neck

'Too bad I've wanted to fight that Jashinist for a while now' Sasori sighed and helped her put the tent away

'It's a shame really, you're the only person who he couldn't use that jutsu one right?' Sasori grinned at her instead of answering.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Livvie was sleeping soundlessly on a rock by the beach. Her friend Jade went to buy her breakfast in the shops next to the beach. When she came back with freshly cooked doughnuts Livvie woke up immediately to the lovely warm smell.

'Hey after this do you wanna swim?' Jade asked

'Sure but we have nothing to change into' Livvie yawned

'It is a warm day, we'll dry' she pouted

'Easy for you to say Sophie will kill me if I ruin anything in her house' Livvie grinned 'but it's not my fault some kids splashed me on my way back'

'Come on then' Jade jumped up and dragged Livvie towards the ocean who was still eating her doughnut

'HEY I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET, I DON'T WANT MY DOUGHNUT GETTING SALTY' Livvie yelled

'For a small person you whine a lot' Jade stuck her tongue out at her

'Hey that's not fair you're smaller than me'

'And Im more annoying' Jade laughed and carried on dragging her until she reached the freezing cold sea 'that's one cold bit of water'

'That's probably because it's the ocean'

'That was so funny I forgot to laugh' Jade rolled her eyes

'Hey girls or maybe guys Im not too sure'

'Liam' Livvie hugged him 'why don't you take Liam in the ocean because you know Sophie she's insane and she will kill me,' _'Or get Itachitoo, either way Im dead' _she added in her mind

'Okay wait for us by the rocks okay' Jade waved and they ran into the sea

Livvie laughed at Liam dunking Jade under the water and began her walk back eating her now cold doughnut. When she got back to the meeting place she lied down and closed her eyes.

'Hey got anymore of those doughnuts' a voice called from behind the rocks

'Err sorry no' Livvie edged away from the rocks

'Oh come on you haven't even seen my face yet and your edging away god this place is weird' a cloaked figure popped up from behind the rocks

'What do you mean this place; you don't know an Itachi do you?' Livvie groaned eyeing the black cloak with red clouds

'Yeah he's my partner do you know where he is like' a tall man stepped from behind the rocks

'Yep I never get anytime to myself' Livvie sighed 'and what the hell do you mean partner' she just got a mental image and she shuddered

'Yeah partners in the Akatsuki' he said raising an eyebrow

'Thank god I thought you meant something completely different, stay here Im telling my friends Im leaving' she got up and told Jade and Liam she was leaving and got the unknown member to carry her back to Sophie's.

* * *

'Hey guys it felt so empty when you weren't here' Sophie called from the kitchen where she was... cooking 'I hope you haven't eaten yet'

'Nope not at all, un' Deidara and Hidan where first to grab a plate

'I didn't know this place had Ramen' Itachi eyed the noodles in front of him

'Yes they do they also have Dango's and Pocky but here they call it Mikado's' she said 'Im going to try and order some Dango's but I can't find a good website'

'Hnn' Itachi said simply

'Sorry I forgot' Sophie smiled

'Forgot what?' Lauren asked

'Doesn't matter' she replied

'Sure, un' Deidara winked at her 'have you got any of these Mikado's, I would love some right now, yeah'

'Sorry but I can buy some later' Sophie shrugged 'damn why have I got such a dirty mind'

'What did you see' Lauren asked

'Deidara and Sasori playing the Pocky game'

'What's the Pocky game, un?'

'Err YouTube it' she said

'I don't think I will, un' she looked at him 'every time you say Google or YouTube something it ends up being Yaoi, yeah'

'You finally noticed' she laughed

'Why did you have tell me that, un' he groaned 'I know what the Pocky game is and I've just imagined it'

'Dei, you could probably play it with your hands' Sophie smirked a little

'Thanks for another imagine Sophie, un'

'You're welcome Dei'

'Hey I found a little fishy for my dishy' Livvie shouted laughing 'you shall a fishy for your little dishy'

'I think she found Kisame' Sophie said trying to keep a straight face

'I think your right' Itachi said

'Hey guys, did you miss me' said the little fishy as Livvie called him strolled casually into the room with Livvie on his back laughing once again her head off

'Well aint this is a sight, un' Deidara joined Sophie's laughing fit

'What the fucking hell is Livvie on your fucking back' guess who yelled 'she's pure fucking evil; she's fucking worse than us'

'Is she, I find her quite funny' Kisame grinned and let her down

'How's Jade' Lauren asked

'She's okay although I left her swimming in the sea with Liam' she sighed and helped herself to Itachi's Ramen

'Morning to you too Livvie' Itachi rolled his eyes and got two more bowls out for them, then looked towards the door and got another one out. Before anyone could ask a voice rang out,

'Hey anyone home' Rachael said knowing at least the ninja would hear her

'Tobi can hear Rachael' Tobi said just before she walked into the kitchen 'you know Sophie you should learn to lock that door, god knows a pervert might find this an easy target'

'Like you' she stopped laughing long enough to say

'We got another one then' she smiled and walked over to Kisame 'Im Rachael'

'Kisame, I just arrived this morning'

'No where embarrassing I hope like some people we could mention' she looked at Itachi who looked away

'Why, who did' he asked

'Itachi landed in my bed and I nearly hit round the head with my laptop'

'Pein was bad enough' Livvie giggled

'What fucking luck he had' Hidan grumbled

'Hey what did I say about swearing and also you perv if you landed on top of me at 3am I would have slapped you'

'He landed on top of her'

'Yeah and there's been romance in the air ever since' Lauren grinned Kisame looked confused and his eyes turned to Itachi for help

'Don't ask' Itachi warned

'Okay I won't' Kisame shrugged

'By the way, Sophie and Lauren, and Lauren this is Kisame' Itachi said

'I kinda gathered that you know' Lauren rolled her eyes 'hey what shall we do today'

'First I think that some of you should go visit Hannah as her mum is out with her work friends' Sophie said brightly putting her phone away 'Kisame should defiantly go along with Rachael, she said she can have four at the most'

'I'll go, un' Deidara got up and walked towards the door 'never been so it should be fun, yeah'

'I'll go to I'll give her a game on rabbids like the good old days' Livvie grinned

'Good old days' Rachael asked

'When I forgot my key which was like once a month and had nowhere else to go Hannah would make me some popcorn and go on Wii till her mum got home'

'Right sounds normal then' Rachael sighed 'kinda boring if you ask me'.

* * *

'You know she has a front door right' Pein said

'Yep but this way is more ninja-ish' Rachael replied knocking on the window

'In a minute Im about to beat Pein for the first time today' Hannah grinned

'Not now you aint' Pein mumbled and over took her

'YOU GIT' Hannah groaned and throw her controller on the floor

'Hey' Kisame said jumping throw the window

'Hey Kisame, hang on since when have you been here' Hannah jumped when she noticed him

'This morning' Livvie hugged her 'hey Pein still beating her'

'What do you mean still' he asked

'Well Im not sure what you like but Hannah likes pain and no pun intended' Livvie grinned while Hannah turned red and hit her round the back of the head

'I'll try beating you shall I, un' Deidara asked

'Sure try and keep up you are a ninja after all' Pein said

'That hurt Leader, yeah' Deidara mocked and over took him

'That wont last Dei I've been in the lead before and he over took me at the last second'

'DAMN YOU, UN' he growled as Pein over took him on the last turn

'It's a good job I grabbed these' Livvie pulled out two more controllers

'Dad's?' Hannah asked

'Nope I got Kisame to break into my mum's house'

'Bet she'll love that' Hannah rolled her eyes

'Who cares what she thinks' Livvie shrugged and got them set up 'Rabbids or what you where playing'

'I want another shot at beating him and he'll win what he's playing' Hananh sighed

'Right lets play' Livvie said

'So Kisame do you want to watch or play on Han's old PS2'

'Sorry that's in my room now'

'Damn fine but you better swap over soon like' Rachael rolled her eyes.

* * *

'How many are there left'

'Three Lady Hokage' Kakashi said

'Do you know where they are' she asked

'No, not yet but they all will be trapped there for good'

'Good next there will be Orochimaru to deal with' Lady Tsuande turned and looked out at the hidden leaf village

'And Sasuke' the hyper blonde asked

'Yes Naruto and Sasuke' she said sighing a little

'But we'll never see him again' Sakura said

'Yes that's the point Sakura' Tsuande said sternly

'Yes ma'lady' she stepped back and her head fell

'Lady Tsuande where do you think they've gone' Sai asked

'Not sure hopefully away from any life form' she put her hand on the glass 'and in any case they couldn't be near each other because what would you do in another universe'

'Lady Tsuande I believe some people have been saying we should check that they made it after all there is a reverse to that jutsu' Kakashi said

'And if you just so happen to run into a Akatsuki member' she said

'Perform the reverse and come back'

'And if they grab onto you'

'Shake them off or send them back'

'It takes three people to perform the jutsu but only one to reverse right'

'Yes ma'lady'

'Then send a team out of three people who can perform the jutsu and one other to get sent into the universe but only if that person wants to and if the reverse works'

'We'll get right on that' Kakashi waved and disappeared

'Do you think he wants to go'

'Most likely Sakura I want you and Naruto to make sure that reverse is safe and Sai get Shikamaru to hurry up and find the last three members' they stood up straight 'now go'

'Yes Lady Hokage'.


	17. Chapter 17

me again so soon woopyep been rushed by a friend as she wants a next chapter LIKE NOW so here it is... and yeah at the end I know you supposed to say full names but Im not going to :P as im lazy and this was wrote from 1am to 4 am as she wrote me a yaoi and twas funny andi got distracted like alot.....

disclaimer- dont own and dont know if i should disclaim what a person says when they do that... i need to look into that

* * *

'As if Pein lost to Hannah' Rachael laughed

'That wasn't very fair you know' Livvie giggled

'I know but it worked didn't it' she blushed 'I mean you two came 2nd and 3rd'

'Have you seen their faces' Livvie laughed so much she fell off the chair

'Can you get off me now Hannah' Pein said in a strained voice

'I can now we beat you' she grinned and moved back into her space

'Next time please don't ask if you can move along so Livvie can sit closer to the tv and then sit on me'

'I see what Itachi means now' Kisame chuckled

'Livvie fancy trying to beat me on Rabbids' Rachael asked 'Hidan can't beat a fly on it I need proper competition'

'Hidan's been here, un' Deidara asked

'Yeah when I first met him, I thought he was a pervert then I saw the headband and then he said something about Uchiha's, so I brought him here knowing Hannah should know what to do' she explained while Livvie set the game

'I think Pein's in shock' Kisame waved his hand in front of his face

'Yeah it's not every day you get a teenage girl on your lap, un' Kisame shrugged

'Hey how long you lot going to be here' Hannah called from the kitchen

'About an hour or two is that okay' Rachael called back

'Sure I've missed you lot'

'Aww thanks Hannah Banana' Livvie laughed

'I have 15 minutes do one of you two brave ninja's take Pein's place as I think he's just died a bit inside' Deidara grabbed the controller and the girls kicked his ass too.

* * *

'This is good Sophie' Tobi clapped

'Thanks Tobi, Lauren get these in the,' Sophie looked at the table as it was already cleared

'I did it when you where making the drinks' Itachi mumbled

'Thanks Itachi' she beamed

Lauren and Tobi then whispered something to each other. Giggled. Then whispered to each other again.

'That was fucking weird' Hidan edged away from them 'when is the dream fucking team getting back'

'Who' Itachi and Sophie asked

'The small fucking annoying red head and the other fucking annoying one'

'That's a good question who is more annoying Rachael or Livvie' Itachi wondered

'Not sure how about this who is more annoying Tobi or Lauren' they turned to look at the two in question wondering who it might be

'Who is more fucking oblivious Hannah and Pein or you fucking two' Hidan grinned

'Keep your opinions to yourself Mr. I don't wear a shirt just so Rachael stares at me' Sophie glared

'Chill Sophie' Itachi cracked a smile

'I'll try I wonder about Beth and Sasori too' she sighed and passed the drinks out apart from Hidan's, who grumbled and got up.

* * *

'Hannah what are you doing' Hannah jumped and span round, flour going everywhere

'What does it look like' she rolled her eyes and went back to mixing

'I have no idea' Pein smirked and breathed 'but it looks messy whatever you are doing' into her ear

She stiffened and shook her head and carried on 'Im making a cake, it might bring back memories of our food tech class last year'

'What happened?'

'Livvie and Rachel not the one in there but other Rachel, well they made cake but they put red dye in it so when Livvie spilt her cake mixture the oven went a nice pinky colour' she laughed at the memory

'I must remember that for blackmail' he chuckled

'Crap' she walked right into him 'didn't know you where that close'

'Sorry, let me put them in the oven' he took them without an answer and they were in the oven in a flash when he turned back round he over twisted and ended up falling on Hannah who got pushed back onto the counter 'I am so sorry'

'Yeah' she blushed and he moved off her

'Pein never thought you'd do that' Rachael winked at him

'What' he raised his eyebrow questioningly

'Tut , tut trying to make the moves on her like that' Rachael shook her head 'and to save my poor friend from embarrassment I won't tell anyone'

'If you do Rachael,' he said when she turned to leave, she turned back around and waited for his threat 'I'll tell everyone you kissed Hidan'

'What' Hannah and Rachael said

'You thought no one knew right' Peinsmirked at her panicked face 'I did'

'You dare tell anyone and I'll, oh forget it' she blushed and walked back into the living room trying to work out how he knew

'How the hell did you find that out' Hannah asked

'I didn't she slipped up when I said that, knowing Rachael she would have said go on then I know it's not true or something like that, but she said what in a surprised tone, like you, which gave her away' he smirked

'You are far too damn smart for your own good you know that right' she laughed when suddenly there was a light amount of pressure on her lips when she looked up she saw Pein _'what the fucking flying ruler?' _she mentally rolled her eyes _'Great now I sound like Hidan' _

'Sorry' he looked awkward and practically ran into the living room leaving Hannah stunned.

* * *

'So how are we going to do it' Lauren whispered to Tobi

'Do what' Sophie asked

'Nothing for you to know' she replied and her and Tobi giggled and ran upstairs

'Now they are acting weird' the two remaining ninjas stared at her 'alright even weirder'

'Now down to fucking business,' Hidan grinned 'have you two fucking,'

'And now it's time for you to shut up' Itachi had Hidanin a head lock with one of his hands covering his mouth 'if you dare say one more word with that kind of intention i swear I'll leave your body in so many pieces even the worms won't have to chew'

'Itachi' Sophie said calmly 'he gets it, let go or you'll kill him, kinda'

'All I was fucking going to say was kissed' Hidan rubbed his jaw and Itachi made to stab him the chest when Sophie grabbed his arm

'Itachi' she said 'no blood in the house'

'How did you stop me so fast'

'I knew you try something and I went to grab your arm and hoped for the best' she laughed

'Hidan do me a favour and go to Hannah's' she asked

'Why should I fucking do that'

'Because I heard a car in the drive and Im betting it's her dad' Sophie rolled her eyes and got up when there was a knock on the door

'Hello I don't know whether I have to the right house or not' she smiled 'Im looking for my daughter Lauren'

'Your Laurens mum?' Sophie said surprised they looked completely different, unless you look properly and then you start to see the resemblance

'I'll go get her stay here please' Sophie shut the door and began slidding down the door fighting the urge to laugh

'I'll go get her' Itachi raised her eyebrow

'Is she that fucking bad' she shook her head

'No its just at first they don't look alike until you look at the same out of control crazy hair and they have the same chin and lips'

'Laurens hair is always straight' Itachi mumbled walking down stairs with Lauren

'That's because I use straigtheners' Lauren rolled her eyes 'Bye Sophie'

'Tobi doesn't want Lauren to go' Tobi glomped Lauren and pinned her to the floor 'now Lauren can't go anywhere'

'Tobi I'll be grounded if I don't go' she sighed 'sorry Tobi'

'BUT TOBI AND LAUREN HAVE TO DO THEIR SUPER SECRET PLAN' Tobi cried

'We will when I get back from hell' she smiled half heartedly

'Tobi let her go' Itachi prized him off her

'Tobi doesn't want to' he tried to scrambled back to her but Itachi had a tight grip on him

'Lauren go now before he does get away from me' Itachi called over Tobi's cries

'Bye guys' she waved and gave a quick hug to Sophie and ran out slamming the door behind her

'Itachi you can let go now' Sophie sighed

'Not until she's out of the drive way and he can't follow' Itachi motioned for Hidan to help him pin Tobi's arms by his side

'Itachi is being very mean to Tobi' Tobi cried

'Tobi is a good boy and can have a hug in a minute' she heard the car pull away and they let go Tobi came hurtling towards her thankfully Itachi was quicker and managed to keep her upright.

'Im going to get one of the fucking girls back, all this fucking mush is getting on my nerves' Hidan called then walked out the back door.

'He's right for once in his whole damn Jashinist life, we need cheering up' Sophie mumbled.

* * *

'Who wants cake' Hannah called

'So that's what you were doing, un' Deidara laughed

'Yep enjoy and do not under any circumstance take the mick out of my cooking' Hannah pointed at them with a knife in a hand

'That's a butter knife, un' Deidara raised his eyebrow

'Who the hell is knocking on my door' she got up and opened it 'Hidan what the hell'

'Im fucking taking one of these' he pointed to Livvie and Rachael

'Use protection' she smirked at him

'You fucking take the fun out of life' he glared back

'We were having cake' Livvie groaned

'Lauren's fucking gone, Tobi's fucking depressed and Im fucking bored'

'Cake' Hannah asked

'WHERE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME' Hidan yelled in her ear

She rubbed it and simply said 'Nope'

'I'll go back' Rachael sighed and crammed a piece of cake into her mouth and they cilmed out the window

'Hang the fuck on' Hidan jumped back throw the window grabbed a massive slice of cake and took off without saying thanks.

'Typical' Hannah and Livvie said

'Yeah Im going to head back too' Kisame yawned 'Its been a long day' they said bye and he quickly took off after Hidan

'Im staying for a while if that's okay with you Hannah, un' Deidara asked

'Why not, you too Livvie'

'Yep plus we have 4 players now' Livvie clapped

'You sounded for too much like Lauren and Tobi for my liking then' Pein said while Hannah and Deidara shuddered.

A loud bang rang through the house Hannah got up to answer the door with Peinin his teenage form behind her just in case.

'Is Olivia here'

'Yes she is what do you want with her' Pein said

'That is not for you to know'

'Livvie the police want you' Hannah called

'What' she shouted running into the walkway

'Olivia' it was more a statement than a question

'Yes' she said

'I am arresting you for breaking and entering as well as theft. You don't have to say anything or it can be used as evidence in court' one of the officers said while the other put handcuffs on her and dragged her away

'What she's been with us all afternoon' Hannah yelled Peinwrapped his arm round hers but she shook it off walking up to the one with in her opinion an attitude.

'Any witnesses' the officer raised an eyebrow

'Yeah me, him and him also three others' Hannah glared at him

'We will come back for statements later but first your friend can spend the night in a cell' he smirked and walked out leaving her standing there in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

Oh the drama how I love it ;D theres been alot of it lately too not just in my story either hehe shool is drivin me insane so how better than to kick back and write a chapter  
I've just realised I always update at a rather late time well fr me anyway

Dont own anything in this story so yeah... i just dont own anything ¬.¬

* * *

'LIVVIE GOT WHAT' Sophie yelled at Hannah

'IT AINT MY FAULT LIVVIE BROKE INTO HER MUMS HOUSE AND HER OWN MOTHER REPORTED HER' Hannah yelled back 'I THINK LIVVIE MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT AS WELL'

'Do you think we should split them up' Kisame asked

'And miss a bitch fight, un' Deidara laughed 'I wish I had popcorn'

'I fucking agree' Hidan was glued to the girls fighting

'Swearing' Rachael slapped him softly on the arm

'If they start getting violent then we'll stop it' Pein said

'They won't they're best friends' Rachael laughed

'I know but they are shouting at each other and they don't normally do that' Itachi said watching the too shout at each other

'SO I THINK RACHAEL, KISAME AND DEI SHOULD GET SHOUTED AT THEY LET HER'

'HEY, I DIDN'T KNOW HER MUM WOULD RING THE GOD DAMN POLICE FOR GODS SAKE' Rachael shouted 'AND ANOTHER THING KISAME TECHNICALLY BROKE IN'

'Hey don't bring me into this' Kisame put his hands up

'Calm down both of you there's no one to blame' Pein called

'We know Pein' Sophie croaked she soughed and added 'Itachi could you get us a drink' he nodded 'we just need to find out how to get her out of there'

'I don't think we can to be honest' Hannah sighed 'her mum is the only one who can get her out of there'

'We can give in our statements then it's up to her mum, un' Deidara jumped off the counter and walked outside patting Sophie on the shoulder as he went

'Yeah me too' Kisame walked out too 'Im going to water the plants' he winked at Rachael and left

'I think I'll ring my friends and tell the funny thing that just happened' Rachael got her phone out and text them instead

'Tobi wants to know if Tobi can come out the cupboard'

'Which one' Hannah asked while Sophie laughed

'The one Tobi is hiding in' he called back

'Yeah you're safe' Hannah said

When things were returning back to normal, well normal as it could be for them there was a knock at the door. Hannah and Sophie went to answer it.

'Oh hello Hannah, is Olivia there'

'No she was arrested last night' Hannah glared at the woman at the door

'Oh I said that I just wanted my stuff back and the key to my house' Sophie just clicked who was at the door

'Well she can't get them to you at the moment as she is now sitting in a jail cell' Sophie wanted to slam the door in her face or let the boys get her but she kept her anger in check

'I will get her out but I was wondering do you know where my belongings went' she asked sweetly

'We want our Livvie back first, un' Deidara growled in his teenage form

'Who are you?'

'A friend, un' he folded his arms and looked her straight in the eye and said 'I want Livvie back'

'I don't care what's she done in the past to make you want to put your own daughter in prison but right now she's been a good friend to us so we want her back' Pein walked to door

'Good one' Hannah whispered

'Thanks' he whispered back

'We promise we will keep her in check when she's with us' Itachi said 'we just want our friend back'

'I fucking agree, Livvie is a pain sometimes but she is always fucking happy' Hidan said

Her mum was taken aback by her friends 'I suppose I should have anticipated this after the hate mail I revised the last time'

'She hasn't gotten into much trouble either' Sophie smirked

'Okay I'll get her out' she sighed and walked towards her car 'but you better give me my stuff back'

'We will' Hannah waved 'bitch' she mumbled after she drove off

'Who knew you lot would do that' Sophie laughed

'Kisame couldn't and Tobi thought she was scary' Itachi said

'Was she always like that, un'

'Hell yeah, she knows me and Rachael that probably why she stayed in there' Hannah shrugged

'I wonder why she did it'

'You would have thought it was Callum she had a grudge against' Rachael laughed

'Yeah I know'

'Why him' Pein sat down next to Hannah

'He broke her nose' Sophie jumped on the counter next to Deidara

'Really, un' Deidara looked amazed

'Yeah bloody funny too' Rachael laughed 'dead proud of that wasn't he'

'Yeah I know' the girls laughed.

The next few days went without much else happing. They got a text from Livvie saying she's grounded till next month and also that her mum got the stuff that Kisame put in the back garden. They also got a very long text from Lauren saying she was missing them all terribly and that she'll visit after school sometime as well as how bored she was and the longest part of about her mother and what she thought of her. Even Hidan was impressed by the language used. It was the day before the day they had to go back school or to be more precise the morning of the day before.

'MOVIE TIME' Rachael called

'It's 3am, un' Deidara groaned

'I wouldn't fall asleep' Sophie whispered 'she might draw on you in sharpie, she found my collection'

'Thanks Sophie for ruining my plans' Rachael pouted 'but Hannah's asleep'

'On Pein' Sophie raised her eyebrow 'yet again'

'I say again she's asleep'

'I also say again she's on Pein' Sophie rolled her eyes

'Go near us with a sharpie and I might just make you listen to Justin Bieber'

Her eyes showed the fear within; she also had the expression of a rabbit caught in headlights 'You wouldn't dare'

'I would and you know I would' he smirked and rested his head on the pillow behind him

'What movie' Kisame asked

'Dunno, err have you got Pirates of the Caribbean' Rachael looked at Sophie

'Do paedo's sweat on a bus full of children' she replied earning a few laughs

'What one' a muffled voice asked coming from Pein direction

'I think I heard something, un' Deidara grabbed the cleaning brush and moved in supposedly sleeping Hannah's way

'Im awake now' she mumbled 'what one?'

'The first one as the other don't know what it's about'

'Wake me for the second one if you're watching it tonight' she closed her eyes again then opened them 'hang on a minute what time is it?'

'3am' Kisame said

'Happy Birthday Sophie' Hannah jumped on Sophie and gave her the birthday bumps

'Oh crap it's your birthday I forgot with all the things happening' Rachael hugged and helped Hannah by also giving her the birthday bumps 'and one for luck'

'Why are you hitting her, un' Deidara raised his eyebrow

'Because we just do you hit the person the same amount of their age and then you give them one for luck' Rachael explained

'Right but that doesn't tell us why' Itachi mumbled

'To be honest I have no idea why'

'Well that's bloody helpful' Hidan shook his head 'at least know why you bloody do that'

'You done' Sophie asked

'Yes I bloody am' Hidan sat back and folded his arms like a small child would do when they didn't get their favourite toy

'He looks way better in Alice like' Sophie winked

'Yeah with his bright orange hair and contacts'

'It just sounds like you're on about Pein' Hannah said

'Holy crap it does' Kisame laughed

'Yeah sorry if you can hear us Pein' Rachael giggled

'Tobi wants to know if it's scary' Tobi called from where he was hiding

'I'll tell you when it's going to be scary and then you can hide into my arm okay' Sophie smiled

'YAY' Tobi jumped from behind Deidara and snuggled in between Hannah's leg and Sophie's

'Tobi mind moving your arm its digging into my back' Hannah mumbled, he moved it so his leg was resting on her back as there wasn't a lot of room when two of the people are lying down on two other people 'thanks Tobi'

'Now shh I like this film' Rachael looked at Kisame, Deidara and Hidan 'if Tobi can keep quiet during a film I think you can'

'Is Tobi a good boy' he asked innocently

'Yep Tobi is a good boy when a film is on' Rachael smiled and sat back.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep on each other when they woke up the tv had turned itself off and the sun was blearing through the blinds. For once it was going to be a lovely day. Meanwhile at Beth's that was a different story.

'Not fair' Beth grumbled dropping onto her bed hitting Sasori on her way

'What has your parents done now'

'The good news is Im going on holiday the bad news is it's in a different country' she sighed

'That means Im going to live with the others right' Sasori asked putting the book he was reading down

'Yeah'

'Okay' he said

'Is that it?' Beth sprung up

'What else do you want me to say, don't go stay here or have a good trip'

'Out of the two the second one but are you okay going there'

'Why wouldn't I be' Sasori raised an eyebrow

'You're never there' he shrugged 'are you telling me that I could have had some peace and quiet from my mad family by just going to see Sophie'

'I don't get what you mean'

'I thought you weren't happy with them' she rubbed her face in utter surprise

'Im never there because Itachi told me that you and them used to be friends but you never are really around them anymore' Sasori laughed 'we both got it wrong then'

'Yeah I think we did, at least now I know you won't kill anyone'

'I can't promise that the brat and the loud mouth might be moving targets if they annoy me for too long' he smirked

'You are talking about Dei and Tobi right' she asked

'Who else'

'I can think of a few people' Beth laughed and began packing 'we are leaving in a few days so my family, well, my mum would want to clean the house top to bottom,' she trailed off

'They will be in and out of your room right' he got up

'Sorry' she smiled and waved Sasori off.

'Thanks Sasori' Sophie called and reached out for the bowl she just knocked off the table

'I still can't get over how Sasori can do that' Rose commented while Hannah and Abigail laughed at Rachael being used as a human puppet

'Sasori you had your fun,' he didn't stop 'Im sorry I called you puppet boy for the 10th time today'

'In an hour' Itachi mumbled

'Okay in an hour, Im sorry please let me down' Rachael grovelled

'The god damn best thing that's ever fucking happened to her' Hidan couldn't stop laughing

'Im getting bored so you can go now' Sasori smiled sadistically

'Thank god' she tumbled to the floor 'being still never felt so nice'

'I could have done that for you' Sasori said

'Try it and I'll get some rebel fire' Rachael groaned 'if I could only reach my pocket'

'It was nice you coming here' Pein smiled and leaned on the counter next to the girls

'It's okay we haven't seen them in a while so we thought we'd visit to see if they're okay' Rose smiled

'I assure you the girls will be okay with us' Itachi said 'as long as they don't trip on something'

'Wasn't on about them' Rose grinned

'Thanks Rose that builds lots of confidence in us' Hannah rolled her eyes

'Im surprised you haven't drove them insane yet'

'HIDAN I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU' they heard Rachael yell, there was a smash and Hidan came running out of the garden and run through the kitchen with Rachael following

'What did he do?' Pein asked Sasori and Kisame as Dei was once again laughing his head off

'Who is driving who insane Rose' Sophie smiled

'Hidan was being Hidan and he jumped behind her and covered her eyes saying something that we couldn't hear then she kicked, bite and elbowed him he took off running and she grabbed a nearby brick and throw it' Kisame laughed

'Then why did we hear a smash'

'The brick somehow bounced off his head and smashed into the car park' Sasori smirked

'How, there's a wall and 5 metre's of tree's separating me and that car park' Sophie exclaimed

'We don't know that's why Im laughing, un' Deidara hung onto a chair

'Got to admit it was very amusing' Kisame said truthfully 'especially when the brick bounced off his head'

'Im surprised she managed to hit him' Hannah said

'Who is hitting who with bricks' Abigail asked them

'Good one' Itachi nodded

'Thanks'

'Back to school tomorrow' Rose sighed

'Crap I've just realised something' Hannah groaned

'What?' Pein asked

'We change seats at the start of each term' Sophie said

'Well in most classes' Hannah mumbled 'I hope we can stay together' she looked at Pein

'Here's a plus' Sophie said 'if they don't stay near us and they get moved next to someone we don't like they can annoy the crap out of them'

'Am I going, un' Deidara asked, all heads turned in his direction

'Crap, Bendy's met him' Sophie looked at Pein

'I suppose so but Kisame you'll have to stay here with Tobi and Sasori' Pein ordered

'Okay' Kisame pouted a little

'Who is Dei going to follow?' they looked at Rose and Abigail

'Oh no not us' Abigail looked like she died and Rose put her hands up defensively

'Bendy?'

'Maybe but what did she take'

'That's the same as us?' he nodded 'Triple Science'

'Oh crap you guys will get your own timetables so me or Rachael can take him'

'Good plan'

'I took art though' Sophie smiled

'I'll go with Sophie, un' Deidara grinned

'Yeah but business studies' Hannah called snapping Deidara out of his dream of creating clay birds

'What's that, un?'

'Boring' Rose rolled her eyes

'What did you take, un' Deidra asked

'Triple Science, History and Media and so did Rachael and Livvie so you'll have more than five of us to talk to' Hannah bribed

'Im going with Sophie, un' he gave in to art 'but Im not going to that boring lesson, yeah'

'You have too unless you want to be in a class by yourself' Itachi smiled

'I'll take it, un' Deidara sighed in defeat

'TOBI BAKED COOKIES' Tobi shouted

'Since when' Rose looked at the cookies

'More importantly what flavour'

'Cookie flavour' Tobi clapped 'OUCH THE COOKER HURT TOBI'

'You burned yourself idiot, un'

'You can't talk' Sasori smirked

'Who is driving who insane' Hannah asked Rose

'You made your point' she drank her drink

'HIDAN GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM BEFORE I GRAB A CLAY BIRD OF DEIDARA AND BLOW IT UP WITH YOU INSIDE AND NO ONE CAN PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AGAIN KINDA LIKE HUMPTY DUMPTY AND IN A BATHROOM NOT A WALL' Rachael yelled

They looked up and Hannah said to Rose 'You may have a point to'.


	19. Chapter 19

Well this is just a pointless chapter really they are saying what they think about each other mainly except theres a bit of drama at the end. I came up with this idea in the bath so it might be a crappy idea... huh i wonder if anyone actually reads this.... TWILIGHT IS SHITTY AND edward cullen is a sparkly fa.... moving on.... As if Lauren is turing into tobi she keeps saying Im a good girl and me and sophie are like 0o oh lord the worlds going to end....

I dont own anything mentioned like Naruto and Brockencyde :) i would love to but i dont shame really....

* * *

Going back to school weren't the problem it was convincing Deidara not to show his art off during school. The other main problem now facing the girls was PE the only lesson the guys and girls don't have with each other, they had all their hope on Pein and Itachi to make sure nothing goes wrong. When the faithful day arrived they made sure Deidara and Hidan weren't in a pain the ass mood. Inside the changing rooms they had the peace and quiet from the Akatsuki they deserved.

'Where they as you expected them' Livvie asked randomly

'Not really they seem saner' Hannah laughed

'Hidan defiantly is saner because of Rachael' Sophie winked at her

'Hidan is funny though, well he has his moments' Lauren smiled

'But on the other hand he can be an utter twat who needs a good slap and Rach is the girl to do it' Livvie said

'He's okay when he's just being a normal person but he is obsessed with blood I have no idea what his problem with it is' Rachael shook her head.

'What do you think about the girls, un' Deidara asked

'They are insane and extremely hyper' Itachi mumbled

'Rachael is the bloody insane one, not counting Lauren she's just hyper as hell' Hidan shook his head

'Rachael is the most mother hen one of the lot' Itachi said

'Rachael is kind hearted and string willed' Pein said

'She is funny but kinda like Hidan, un'

'Hey'.

'Pein is too calm' Beth joined the conversation by poking her head between the shower's and Livvie's leg

'Yeah I agree he's too err, what's the word' Rachael thought for a moment then said 'level headed'

'He is but he's funny when you get to know him' Hannah smiled

'He is like' Lauren agreed 'when I've talked to him he is funny is in a sarcastic way'

'Who's betting they are talking us about us as well' Livvie looked in the direction of the lads changing rooms.

'Hannah's cool but she has a temper on her, yeah' Deidara looked at Pein

'I haven't seen her lose her temper once, not properly'

'She goes quiet then all of a sudden you're trying to calm her down' Itachi laughed at the memory of her one minute sitting in the corner and Lauren going to ask if she's okay then all of a sudden Hannah jumped on her when she was too close her

'That girl is brave after what bloody happened' Hidan grinned

'I agree, she also has a nice side to her though, even if she doesn't like someone she will try and help them'.

'Itachi is way too quiet for my liking' Livvie nodded in agreement

'He looks like a nice person but he's too distant' Rachael looked at Sophie who was shaking her head

'He tries not to let anyone in his shell but once you are he's a different person'

'He is also rather fit' Rose called

'So are a few others for that matter' Abigail winked

'What are you on about' Harriet asked confused about what they were going on about 'all I heard was fit lads'

'When we where out last, we saw Abigail and Rose and we saw some fit lads' Sophie lied.

'Got to admit that your girl Sophie is a brilliant liar, un' Deidara smirked at Itachi's slight blush

'Yeah and she's the one who takes care of the rest' Pein smiled

'But she has a short fuse like Deidara' Itachi said 'don't want to catch her in a bad mood or get her into one for that matter'

'She's too bloody caring' Hidan grumbled 'she needs to take some time for herself'

'Oh trust me she does' Itachi smirked 'she's kinda like Hannah get her in a hype and she's just as bad as Lauren'

'No one's that bad, un' Deidara rolled his eye 'maybe Tobi but still that's saying something, yeah'.

'Sasori is quiet but talkative in the right mood' Beth said

'Haven't really spoke to him when he was round, I wasn't there was I' Livvie sighed

'He was making me into a human puppet' Rachael grumbled 'it wasn't funny; it might have been to watch but never again'

'That was when you put a brick through someone's car' Sophie laughed 'Sasori is sadistic but not as much as Hidan, Sasori's calm and he is good at noticing emotions better than most people who are well let's say have blood'

'Yes but on the other hand he just sits there and stares sometimes' Livvie shuddered

'He could join in more' Lauren nodded.

'Beth is awesome, she's just as sarcastic Sasori, un'

'I think Beth's bloody amazing putting up with puppet boy all this time'

'I think it's hard for her as she left the group now she's been pulled back in because of Sasori but when they are with us she is very talkative and amusing' Pein said the others nodding

'Beth is always happy you never see her without a smile' Itachi said

'Bloody hell, I've just noticed' Hidan said seriously

'Come to think of it, yes that's true' Pein said.

'Tobi is so cute when he's not annoying' Rachael laughed

'I agree when he's being all innocent and unaware of the crude comments from Hidan he's cute sometimes you really want to hug him' Hannah said

'Tobi is awesome he's a good boy' Lauren giggled

'Small and annoying, he's another Lauren but small' Livvie rolled her eyes

'When Lauren was leaving I couldn't help but give him a hug he was so cute' Sophie smiled

'You lot on about Tobi now' Abigail called

'Yeah'

'He is so cute I want to hug him so much' she called making her cute voice as Hannah likes to call it

'He's so annoying he doesn't stop talking' Rose groaned

'Difference in opinion over there and here then' Beth commented.

'Lauren is another Tobi end of story, un' Deidara rolled his eyes

'When she's calm you can a good conversation but other than that I agree with Deidara' Itachi said

'Agreed' they all said.

'Deidara's art is the best art ever' Hannah and Sophie said

'Don't know much about his art but I know he looks like a girl' Livvie grinned and they laughed

'His art blows stuff up, when I asked about Deidara was they always said he was a terrorist' Rachael smiled 'he's just so funny though'

'He'll try anything once but saying that he has a short temper but I haven't really seen it apart from when Tobi is driving him up a wall' Lauren smiled thinking of the last time Tobi got chased by the blonde

'He reminds me of Rose not just the hair in case anyone's thinking that' Beth said

'He needs to cut his hair like, he's starting to look like a girl' Rose said making her usual hand gestures

'He makes me laugh but he has a calm side to him though'

'His speech impediment is so cute though' Sophie's fangirl side took over.

'It's a wonder how Abigail and Rose are friends they are so different' Pein pondered this

'Abigail is calm and quiet most of the time with random moments sometimes and Rose is loud and keeps making hand gestures at everything' Itachi said

'It's like Deidara's bloody un's and yeah's all the time but using bloody hand movements' Hidan grinned at Deidara's rising blood temperature

'They really are different but put them together and they are quite amusing to be around' Pein said

'I think that Abigail is loud sometimes but when's she's quiet she listens for the gossip, un' Deidara commented.

'Last but not least Kisame' Hannah sighed watching the teachers come out of their office to get the register 'Kisame is strangely very funny but is still finding his own little moments'

'Yeah at the moment he's watching us all, he might be trying to get to know us better before he comes out of his shell'

'I love the nickname we came up for him' Sophie grinned at Hannah 'king of the sushi bar'

'Sometimes to annoy the crap out of him I call him fish stick' Livvie grinned 'he is awesome though'

'He's kinda laid back but you don't want to anger the fish stick' Rachael said 'another one with a short temper'

'He's really easy to talk to' Lauren said 'Seeing as he looks like a shark and all' she added.

'Livvie is an annoying brat' Hidan growled

'Still haven't forgiven her then?' Itachi asked 'it was funny, Livvie is the small annoying one'

'Hannah calls her the red head of doom and Hidan that was your fault' Pein rolled his eyes 'she's kinda hyper and surprisingly strong for being so small'

'Bloody tell me about it' Hidan grumbled 'I have to admit she is a bloody laugh'

'She's the best if you just want to laugh lots as she does laugh a lot, un' Deidara grinned 'then again you don't want to get on her bad side like Hidan did'

'She's bloody insane but priceless' Hidan grinned

'Right we are doing cross-country but with a twist,' all the lads looked at the teacher,

'We are doing cross-country with the boys' the girls Pe teacher announced, groans echoed throughout the changing room 'don't complain and you'll be doing 4 laps instead of the usual 3' this caused more groans.

At the start the lads waited for the girls to join them.

* * *

'Can't bloody wait for this' Hidan grinned

'You know you're a perv right' Rachael glared at him

'You're just in a bad mood because we're going to beat you, un' Deidara grinned

'No one beats that' Sophie pointed to Lauren

'Why not' Pein asked

'She's the fastest person we know in the school' she replied

'Probably is the fastest' Rachael said

'One for Itachi then, un' Itachi just stared blankly at them.

'On your marks, get set,' the teacher paused as they do 'go'

They set off at a slow pace to let the lads and the good runners go in front.

'So you two stay at the back' Pein asked Hannah and Rachael who where jogging together

'Yeah we are both asthmatic so it's better to stay together' Rachael said when they showed him their inhalers and Deidara ran up behind them

'Oh where's the others, un' Deidara asked looking lost

'Sophie's back there' Hannah pointed to the people at the back 'she hates, well more like detests running, Livvie is further up and Lauren is at the front as per usual'

'Oh where's Rose and Abigail, un'

'Just behind Livvie I think, I could run with you to find out but I'd rather stay with Rachael' Hannah shrugged

'I'll go find them, un' Deidara sighed 'there's no way Im going to the front running like this is, it's hard when you have only ran like a,' he trailed off

'Like a ninja' they said he shrugged and ran off 'aint you going with him'

'I can't be bothered to run' Pein said

'Good if one of us dies you can help carry us' Hannah grinned

'And this time tell me when you have a pain in your legs don't just collapse to the floor and die because at the same time you are having an attack' Rachael glared at her

'You looked you were going to throw up so I didn't want to disturb you' Hannah glared back

'You both better tell me if you're hurt' Pein glared at them both

'Yes Pein' they said sadly

'What's the bet Hidan's trying to keep up with Lauren' Rachael asked

'Or Livvie' Hannah grinned

'Don't be so mean' she giggled

'What time does Lauren usually get'

'Around 8 minutes so if you add the extra lap on it should be around 10 ish' Hannah said 'so that means we should get around 16 or 17'

'What's your best time' Pein asked curiously

'Around 9 minutes' Hannah said proudly

'13 minutes aint bad for the mile' Rachael said 'I don't usually do cross-country when I don't Hannah gets better times'

'I don't care if I get bad times and anyway remember me, you, Livvie, Jenn, Sophie and Collette singing Blame it on Tom at the back and it took us around 18 minutes to walk' Hannah giggled at the memory

'And the lads thought we were crazy' Rachael giggled slowing down to a walk once they were hidden by the trees

'Dare I ask why you are walking' one of the girls PE teacher asked

'Sorry miss my asthma is kicking in' Rachael said coughing a little

'Then you two and carry on running' she said coldly and Hannah and Pein began to run 'and Hannah you better get under 11 minutes this time or you can spend your lunch time with me'

'Great' she groaned and began running faster.

'11 mins 20' the teacher said and Hannah collapsed on the floor

'Will she let you off for the 20 seconds' Pein asked sitting on the grass beside Lauren and Itachi

'Don't know I hope so' Hannah said not opening her eyes 'what time did you three get'

'10. 06' Lauren said sadly

'Just under 9 minutes just' Itachi said

'10.30' Hidan growled 'fucking slipped down the bank'

'Hannah' Lauren looked at Hannah's breathing 'take your inhaler'

'She has just before the sprint down the banks' Pein said 'she's good at sprints even down banks, we even passed Livvie and Deidara'

'Hey there 11 min 57 aint bad for me' Livvie and Deidara sat down 'oh god she isn't is she' she looked at Lauren

'She's had her inhaler apparently'

'Pein get her to sit up, Hannah breath in deeply' Livvie said

'Is she bloody okay' Hidan asked eyeing her breathing

'Does it bloody look like it' Livvie rolled her eyes

Hannah gritted her teeth and a small scream came out 'it hurts'

'She over did it again' Livvie rolled her eyes 'if you know you're going to hurt yourself, why do it'

'She got threatened with detention if she didn't get under 11 minutes' Pein explained

'But she got 11.20 right' Itachi said 'she isn't breathing deeply by the way'

'Yes we did' Pein answered

'Im going to get miss' Livvie said

'Go on Sophie' Lauren yelled 'Hannah get better Im going to run with Sophie for a her last lap okay'

She nodded and Lauren ran off towards Sophie.

'Right okay sit on your knees and sit up straight' a nice PE teacher motioned for Pein to move, he hesitated then moved thinking she should know more about this sort of thing 'breathe in deep breathes, I know it hurts but it does make it better'

'Hey' Rachael said breathlessly 'oh god' she noticed Hannah

'It's always one of you two isn't it' Brenda said shaking her head 'walking catastrophes'

'Thanks a bunch' Rachael pouted 'it is her turn, it was me last time'

'Can you lot go in but can one of you can stay' she said as everyone looked at Pein the teacher said 'preferably a girl who can go get her stuff if she doesn't improve'

'I'll stay Im in her next lesson' Rachael said and the rest got up and left, Pein left getting slightly dragged by Itachi

'So is he your boyfriend Hannah' she asked

'N-n-n-'she started to cough

'I don't like the sound of that cough, let's get you in side' Rachael helped carry her as her leg went into cramp 'does her leg always go like this'

'Yeah I think she over did it as Miss. P told her if she didn't get a certain time she'd be in detention' Rachael said

'We didn't know her leg was still bad, I'll have a word and if she didn't get the time she won't have to do the detention' she said apologetically.

* * *

'Peter chill' Livvie hissed outside of their Physics class 'she'll be fine'

'Everyone in and there's a new seating plan so find your seats' they all groaned

'At least your still with Hannah' Livvie whispered 'why the hell do I have a little desk by myself' Livvie yelled 'there's only room for one person'

'For that reason' their teacher said cockily

'Thanks Mr. My surname and first name or the same because of an echo in the church' Livvie breathed out heavily at the end of that sentence

'You welcome' he smiled

'You really don't like us sitting together do you' Brenda glared their teacher smiled at her 'at least Im near Rach and Hannah'

'You've got me and Harry too' Peter said

'You've got a point'

'Aww I wanted to annoy the hell out of Rach' Harry groaned

'You've got me to annoy' Brenda smiled Harry smirked and sat down.

'Sorry we're late' Rachael said as her and Hannah walked into the classroom 10 minutes later

'Hannah you're next to Peter and Rachael you're next to Charlotte' their teacher said writing the objectives on the board

'Are you okay?' Peter whispered

'Im fine now I really need to learn to say something when I can't walk or breathe it might save people a hell of a lot of trouble' Hannah smirked 'also it didn't help when Rachael got dizzy and fell over so Murray had to carry her as well, before you ask she's fine too she's just got a bit of a headache'

'You two really are a pair of walking disasters' Peter sighed in despair and amazement.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there well its exam time for both the peeps of the Akatsuki and the girls YAY... *cough* its also exam time for me as well LOL i wont spoil anything but the question that hidan says was on the exam how stupid was that question... do i need to disclaim that?? SO CONFUSED what do i need to disclaim and what not to disclaim oh for the love oh jashin sama I wanna kill something... any takers?

Dont own Naruto or the lyrics of the songs ive mentioned I dont own a thing not even a bloody sasuage.. damn... now im hungry

* * *

'OW'

'Does this always happen' Sasori asked watching Pein place Hannah carefully down on a chair as her leg was still hurting

'When she does cross country' Livvie smiled and turned Sophie's Ipod on 'borrowing your ipod Sophie'

'Make sure it's on music' she called from the top of the stairs

'You bloody call this music' Hidan raised his eyebrow

'Yep' Rachael sat on his knee 'don't complain there's nowhere else to sit'

'Who the fuck says Im complaining' he grinned

'Oh shit' Hannah and Livvie looked at each other 'CHANGE IT'

'Hey guys, un' Deidara grinned and walked through the door at the wrong moment

'DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY' blasted through the speakers, Livvie unfortunately turned the music higher instead of off. Deidara wasn't amused, he turned pink and his hands where clenched into fists. The other just laughed, Livvie left it running for a while then she turned it over and another song that nobody had heard for a while.

'I haven't heard this in ages' Livvie grinned and sat down 'cheer up Dei we didn't mean anything by it'

'Cause heaven aint close in a place like this, I said heaven aint close in a place like this' they heard the new song's lyrics when Deidara didn't answer

'Oh shit again' Rachael held in a laugh waiting for the penny to drop with the others

'Hell no, not this' Hannah yelled banging her head on the table, Livvie made another dive for the ipod and hit the touch sensitive volume key

'WELL SOMEBODY TOLD ME, YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND, WHO LOOKED LIKE A GIRLFRIEND'

'ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ANNOY ME, UN' Deidara yelled over the music which was impressive seeing though it was on full blast

Hidan and Rachael had the loudest laugh of them all. Yet again Livvie was rolling on the floor crying with laughter, while Hannah and Kisame were laughing into their hands. Pein and Itachi just exchanged smirks.

'If only Sasori could have been here' Hannah laughed 'he would have loved to hear that'

'Or Tobi' Itachi said looking smugly at the outraged blonde sitting in his very own corner

'Don't even dare mentioning this to them, un' Deidara glared at them all

'If you wash up all today we'll think about it' Rachael smirked

'You know what you just did there was illegal' Hannah raised her eyebrow

'Yep, Livvie's not the only bad girl' she winked at her

'I would fucking love to see that' Hidan wrapped his arms around her

'Get off you perv'

'You'll be the death of me, baby you're my home sweet homicide' Hannah sang

'Wednesday fucking 13' Livvie grinned

'I love Your Mother and Skeletons' Hannah nodded

'I heard something just the other day, a story that I couldn't believe, a story about your mother as she goes down on her knees' Rachael sang 'shut up'

'I haven't even bloody said anything' Hidan grinned

'What's up with you mush' Hannah turned her head round towards Pein

'Nothing just you have exams coming up right, shouldn't you be revising' Pein asked

'OH HOLY MOTHER OF FISH STICKS' Hannah groaned

'What's up with you and that phrase lately, your turning into Ellie and her Gordon Bennett's and Ouch Charlie' Rachael shook her head

'That is bloody annoying' Hidan said 'all through fucking physics all we bloody get is Ouch Charlie'

'Yeah and Brenda staring at that teacher, un' Deidara rolled his eye

'He isn't that good looking' Rachael rolled her eyes

'Im bloody way better looking than him' Hidan grinned Rachael just rolled her eyes again

'Moving on slightly' Hannah said looking creeped out.

* * *

'Have you seen how many exams, un' Deidara groaned

Livvie burst out laughing 'have you seen how long your art exam is'

'Yes but our art exam is about clay sculptures' Itachi said 'so David might actually passed an exam'

'What was that, un' David half shouted

'Nothing that isn't true' Izzy smirked

'Chill out but can I just say, look how many exams I have' Rachael showed them her timetable

'That's quite a few exams, does Harry know about this, un'

'Where do you think the others are' she shrugged, Izzy and David just looked confused so she explained 'Harry wants to leave and Peter, Hannah and Sophie are trying to get him to stay'

'Alright I'll bloody stay'

'Speak of the Jashinist and he will come'

'What' Harry looked confused 'what the fuck is this CPE exam?'

'Balls I forgot about that' Hannah groaned 'CPE, you know, Citizenship Philosophy and Ethics' they looked at her blankly 'RELIGIOUS STUDIES' they all turned round to look at Hidan, thankfully the buzzer went.

* * *

Monday morning was their first exam. Not knowing what they were doing, the members who were taking the exam were probably for the first time, worried.

Over by the A's (in our school they get us in alphabetical outside the exam hall in case anyone doesn't get what Im on about)

'Chill out it's only an exam' Sophie slapped Itachi on the arm snapping him out of his day dream

'It is a core subject Sophie, it's a big deal' Itachi mumbled.

M's and close letters,

'We are all going to fail' Rachael smiled

'Hey' Hannah called and Rachael raised her eyebrow 'Im going to fail in style'

'You won't fail' Peter rolled his eyes

'Yes because we believe in you' Rachael said in a creep voice

'Promise me one thing, yeah' Deidara asked looking completely serious

'What'

'Never under any circumstances do that again, un' Deidara grinned

'Harry's quiet for once' Brenda jumped on Rachael

'He's just worried after the exam, there's another one and then he'll be fine' Rachael pattered said quiet Harry on the head

'I think he'll fall asleep during all of our exams' Hannah smirked 'Harry will get the worst mark of us all, I bet even Livvie and me will get better marks' Hidan's eye twitched a little 'or maybe he's not speaking because for once in his life he actually has to do work in silence or he fail's automatically'

'OKAY I BLOODY GET THE PICTURE' Harry yelled making everyone turn round to look at him

'He talks' Rachael grinned

'Get into your own lines and remember its exam conditions' the head of education in key stage 4 shouted

'Good luck guys and try not to fall asleep' Hannah winked at Harry and she walked off with Brenda and Peter towards their fellow M's.

'_Huh Hannah's finished already'_ Rachael thought as she looked around _'so has Hidan and Livvie well that's what I expected from them'._

'_Hannah's finished already, there's about half an hour to go' _Pein thought _'Now what's she doing, oh she's getting more paper. Well best do what I can these questions are actually quite difficult if you've never done one of these things before'. _

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS STUPID FUCKING THING FUCKING GOING ON ABOUT' _Hidan mentally yelled _'look at the description on both pieces of text and write about how they persuade the reader to change their mind, 15 marks. WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT'._

'_Zzzz' _Livvie dreamt as she had fallen asleep on her desk writing about one side of A4 paper

'_HAHAHA LOL, look at the Livvidy having a morning snooze right through her exam. Well done Livvie' _Sophie chuckled to herself and started to draw Livvie asleep on her spare piece of paper.

'Times up, put your pens down and I'll dismiss you two lines at a time' he looked round the hall at all the scowling faces 'first two lines off you go'.

'That was horrible, un' David groaned 'I never want to do that again, un'

'Well how do you think I fell I have them next year too' Rachael grumbled into Harry's shirt

'What the fuck did the bloody last question mean' Harry complained

'Why couldn't you let me stay off today' Hannah glared at Peter

'Because you have a History exam this afternoon and you said something about if you fail that exam miss will eat you alive' he sighed 'plus you need English remember'

'I don't want to remember' she acted like a child going into a huff

'That was okay to be honest' Beth and Sophie walked out with grins on their faces

'Livvie fell asleep and I drew her lying on a desk with Deidara and Hidan pointing and laughing at her' Sophie showed them it had a lot of realism to it for some reason

'Wow that's a good drawing of me Sophie, un' Deidara smiled at her

'Hence why I took art, that's one thing I'll pass' she laughed

'Thanks for waking me up Izzy' Livvie rubbed her eyes

'Your welcome'

'How did you wake her up' Peter asked

'Im beside her so I just flicked something at her head when no one was looking' he replied like it was a normal thing to do on a daily basis

'Oh the joys of chemistry and a History exam'

'TO CLASS' Mr. Bumbletun yelled

'Right in the ear' Livvie and Rachael mumbled.

* * *

'Harry if you dare write anything about Jashin I will kill you okay' Rachael threaten for the 10th time

It was half way through their exams and they had their CPE one on the morning all of them wanted to get it out of the way as CPE, as Hannah put it is a Crap, Pathetic Excuse for people to kill themselves.

'You know the drill by know and remember your calculators tomorrow as some of you have your maths exam'

'That's aimed at the thick kids who failed it the first time round' they heard a voice say

'She means us then' Rachael rolled her eyes at her

'You failed the exam the first time round, un' Deidara asked

'Yep I even fell asleep during it' Hannah said proudly

'Didn't help we had a teacher who couldn't control her class or speak English very well' Rachael shrugged

'She's pregnant now' Hannah went pale at the thought

'I know just who would want to...' Rachael trailed off and went pale at the thought

'She's thinner than me' Hannah laughed

'Is that bloody possible' Harry smirked

'I think she's a normal weight' Peter said

'A bit on the thin side, un' David sighed

'HEY IM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW' Hannah glared them all while Rachael laughed.

The test itself was like any other test boring. Most of the girls got bored as they had finished early the only people still writing was Izzy and Peter.

'_How can they write so much?' _Rachael thought. She had the best view of everyone because she was near at the back of the hall.

'_If Rachael ever finds out she'll kill Hidan for writing about Jashin' _Itachi smirked at an image of Rachael stabbing Hidan through the head '_but he'd kill anyone who would tell her, hnn, what a waste of an opportunity although I could tell either Hannah or Livvie so they can tell Rachael and Pein won't let him hurt them. That could work or should I wait until they get the results back'._

'Times up'

'_Good my legs are going numb, un' _Deidara sighed and crumpled up a picture he was drawing of Lauren and Tobi getting boiled in a human sized casserole pot.

* * *

'Has anyone noticed how quite Lauren is' Brenda glanced at the girl hiding in a corner with a depressed look on her face

'She misses,' Hannah stopped before she said the name

'I agree, Lauren does miss him' Rachael smiled 'it's kinda cute'

'The two hyper ones sitting together plotting little schemes to annoy us, un' Deidara rolled his eye 'they are both annoying brats'

'Yes but that's them in a nut shell' Sophie smiled 'Hannah run now, your stalker is arriving'

'Are we on about Liam now' Rachael asked

'Hell yeah' Sophie pushed Hannah towards Peter

'Do I get a say in this' Peter caught Hannah

'Do you want her to get fake raped by a lad in year 8?' Sophie asked, when Peter shook his head she smiled and said 'good and Itachi can I hide behind you'

'I thought you said when ever Liam goes near you, you'll punch him' Hannah smirked and Sophie stuck her tongue out in reply 'my point exactly'

'Im hiding behind Harry too just in case, remember when he used to grope me' she shuddered

'I think we all do Rachael' Livvie grinned

'Hey guys I haven't seen you for ages' Liam said

'Hey Liam how are you' Hannah called from Peter's blazer

'Im fine how are you' Liam gave her his little camp gesture

'Liam I swear you're gay please come out the closet' Rachael sighed

'Oh I'd love to come out your closet' he winked and Rachael had to sadly hold Harry back from murdering the young boy

'Im fine Liam thanks' Hannah rolled her eyes

'Hey my Alejandro' Liam snaked over to Sophie much to Izzy's annoyance

'Is he always like this, un' Deidara whispered to Livvie

'Yep' Livvie grinned and sneaked away with Deidara leaving them with Liam

'_Great thanks guys' _the others thought.

* * *

Right I've been meaning to do this so here it goes. A BIG THANK YOU to all the people who have fav'd and alreted my story you are all awesome you all should get a cookie or 10 or in my dear friends case a slice of my mums homemade cake (as she said it is lovely ;D). Another big THANKS to:

RadiantAeriesLove  
SecretanimeFreak  
Queen Espada

for taking time out their lives not just to read my story but to review it :D i give an annoying little Tobi...... i just like being annoying too  
Well thanks for reading I'll try and update soon


	21. Chapter 21

Im probably going embarrass myself in this one because this acually happened I did fail my exam badly a few of us did but then there was some lucky gits who passed ¬.¬ And yeah I don't care about that... Much. This chapter is going to be a pile of crap because I started to write it when I had bad writers block but hey the good thing was it only lasted like 2 days YAY.  
I dont own any anime or drink mentioned in this story id be rich if i did but im clearly not as i dont have that pony ive always wanted i had to make do... *goes into rant*

* * *

'How well did you do in your exams then' Sophie asked

'I PASSED MATHS' Rachael jumped up and down happily

'I failed' Hannah smiled 'I forgot my calculator so I failed miserably'

'I did tell you to put it in your bag' Peter rolled his eyes

'But I change bags on a PE day' she glared at him

'Don't take it out on me' Peter said sternly

'What's happened to them' Rachael whispered to the others who were also looking stunned

'No idea' Izzy replied

'I failed too so does it really matter' Livvie called to them

'Yeah see Peter, Livvie failed too' Hannah turned her back on him and walked towards Sophie

'Harry what did you get, un' David asked trying to draw the attention of the two

'I got a bloody D' Harry grinned

'That's good' Rachael smiled 'you always do better in the real exams'

'Hey guys' Liam grinned and jumped in front of them 'hey Rachael' Liam wrapped his arms around Rachael's hips and started to thump on her ribs

'Liam watch it' Sophie warned but it was too late Rachael fell to the floor David caught her just before her head smashed against the floor 'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?'

'Oh my god, un' David looked up worriedly 'it's another one of those attacks'

'Liam' Sophie bitch slapped Liam right across the face

'Is she okay' one of the teachers asked

'Im fine' Rachael sat up 'I fell like someone's tap dancing on my head'

'Take her to the office Hannah' the teacher helped her up, Hannah and the teacher helped Rachael outside

'Hold him back' Livvie told Peter and Izzy as Harry had a murderess glint in his eyes and he was also advancing on Liam with a clenched fist

'Let me the fuck at him' Harry growled 'I swear I'll do more than fucking slap him'

'I suggest you go before Harry gets out of my grip and kills you' Peter said coldly

'Im going to go now' Liam swiftly ran away.

* * *

The Saturday after the exams everyone was relaxing in Sophie's kitchen, nearly everyone who knew was there only Hannah and Pein weren't.

'We are going to see if Hannah's okay' Sophie called to the others 'trash my house and I'll kill you all'

'Hnn' Itachi smirked and followed Sophie out.

Itachi knocked on the window but there was no reply.

'Are they out?' she looked at Itachi

'I sense chakra in there' Itachi started to work some ninja magic on the window

'I feel like a ninja, muhaha' Sophie jumped in the room 'aww so cute'

'Don't wake them, her mum is out we'll go make them some tea' Itachi had to drag her out as she was staring at Pein and Hannah entangled on the single bed 'stop being a fangirl' Sophie pouted and took a picture on her phone and sent it to Rachael

'Are you awake' Pein asked

'Yeah, I would move but your warm and comfy' Hannah smiled into his shoulder

'I think we have company' he said

'I know Itachi and Sophie' Hannah sighed 'they are making us tea'

'I'll have one too' a mysterious voice said

'Holy shit' Hannah jumped and fell out the bed

'It's about time you showed up' Pein got out the bed

'We heard a noise, oh Tobi what are you doing here' Sophie smiled

'That's not Tobi, Sophie' Hannah said glaring at the masked figure 'Tobi would never leave Lauren's side'

'Well done girl'

'No way, that isn't Madara' Sophie stared at the person sitting on the windowsill

'Can't you tell' if he didn't wear a mask he would be smirking

'Different mask, that's your old mask. Plus there's the different tone in your voice, and Tobi would have jumped on us by now' Hannah said not taking her eyes off him

'What do you want?' Pein asked

'Nothing to do with your little pets so don't worry yourself Pein' Madara jumped of the windowsill and landed on the sofa bed

'Then what do you want?' Itachi asked

'How much do they know?' they boys stayed silent trying to work out the reason behind his question and how to answer it

'Only me and Hannah know everything' Sophie said finally

'But the others only know about the jutsu's we made sure that they didn't know about you' Hannah finished

'Well done but you two still know' Madara walked towards them. Pein and Itachi stepped in front 'you'd protect them'

'They are innocent' Pein said

'Well, only one of them is by the looks of things' Hannah glared and went to argue but Pein grabbed her arm 'that's all I really needed to know,' he turned to leave 'and by the way Pein'

'What' Pein asked sighing slightly

'They are looking for your other female companion. I can always take this one of your hands' when Pein acted more defensively towards her, Madara jumped out the window getting the silent message

'What did he mean by that?' Hannah asked Pein

'I think he was trying to make it look like me and Konan were together' Pein replied slowly

'Was he right' Hannah asked looking at the floor. Pein didn't answer her so Itachi and Sophie thought it would be more useful drinking the tea they made and giving them some time to work it out.

'I wonder how she's taking it' Sophie sighed

'Ring Rachael see if Tobi left' Itachi said

'Fine' Sophie pouted and pulled her phone out 'Rachael has Tobi left the house at anytime', 'okay thanks Rach see you later and try not to kill Pein if he comes with us', 'she said he hasn't left her sight, they've been playing twister and Tobi has been beating everyone at it'

'I wonder if they split his personality when they sent him through'

'I bet Madara was the one who split them in two, if that's the case' Sophie sighed 'so we have Madara to deal with now'

'He won't try anything until he's sure of it, also only Pein, Konan and I know about him so he won't want anyone from the Akatsuki to know' Itachi reminded her

'Hey' Hannah smiled and grabbed a can of relentless out the fridge

'What's happening with you two then?' Sophie asked innocently

'Nothing much same as usual, why' Hannah said taking a drink, Itachi looked at Sophie and she nodded

'Hannah you can tell me'.

'Pein what's happening' Itachi looked at him concerned

'Does it matter?'

'Yes it does not to me, to everyone else' Pein knew he meant Sophie

'Hannah is under the impression me and Konan are together' Pein sighed

'And are you'

'She is a good friend, more like a sister actually'

'I think you should stay with us for a while give her some peace and quiet' Itachi said

'And what if Madara comes back'

'Rachael and Hidan could maybe look after her' they both knew by know that Hidan and Rachael were together but no one knew about it so it might be award for Hannah to stay in a house with those two acting like a pair of eels.

'I would be more comfortable going to Beth's and Hannah staying with you' Pein sighed

'Beth and Sasori are staying with us'

'Oh then I'll stay with you but I'll stay in a different place to Hannah'

'Sounds good' Sophie smiled 'Hannah's left a message for her mum so off we go' Itachi picked up Hannah and carried her out the window. Sophie shrugged and jumped on Pein's back.

* * *

'I BELIEVE I SAID DON'T TRASH MY HOUSE' Sophie yelled

'Have a drink' Rachael grinned

'I love that stuff give me it' Hannah pouted

'I love a girl who can drink' Hidan waddled over to them

'They're drunk' Pein stated

'Well done captain obvious' Livvie smiled 'actually know that's only energy drink'

'Miss Hannah' Tobi glomped her and started rolling around the floor with her 'Miss Sophie' he pulled her down too

'He's a pain in the ass, whoever gave him Relentless is going to pay dearly' Abigail sighed 'they thought it would nice for all of us to have a party and since me and Rose refused to let them buy alcohol they said would energy drink be okay'

'HOW DID YOU GET IT, IN THE FIRST PLACE' Sophie yelled again

'Im not going to be your favourite anymore, un' Deidara's eye was glazed over and his hair was sticking up everywhere

'Let's play twister' Livvie dragged them into the back garden where twister was set out.

'Twister aint going to be a good idea' Sophie sighed and saw Hidan and Deidara playing twister 'HIDAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING'

'Playing twister' he wobbled and fell to the floor pulling Deidara and Beth down with him

'You don't usually lick people when you play twister' Pein said

'Again, well done captain obvious' Livvie smirked 'IM PLAYING THIS TIME'

'YAY, UN' Deidara giggled

'Did he just giggle?' Itachi asked

'I think the people who want to get off their heads on that can stay out here and we can stay up in your room' Rose suggested

'Agreed' Sophie rolled her eyes and went up stairs.

Outside...

'Hidan watch it, she's only small' Hannah called

Hidan was currently stretching over Livvie to get his left foot on red but his right side was on the green. Livvie being rather lucky at games was in the middle.

'I'll be fine' Livvie called from under Hidan

'I'll be perfectly alright' Rachael grinned

'I don't think I will be, un' Deidara sounded like he was going to burst into tears as he was also trapped under Hidan but not near his head like Livvie was,

'Don't worry Dei, it's your turn' Beth grinned she flicked the spinner 'left foot red' Deidara moved then it was Hidan's turn 'left hand red'

'HIDAN FUCKING MOVE NOW, UN' Deidara yelled

'Hidan you ass is in my face move it' Rachael glared

'You know you bloody love it' he grinned 'and Deidara stop being a bloody pussy it's only a game'

'Easy for you to say, un' Deidara grumbled

'Hey Sasori, I would have thought you would be upstairs with the normal ones' Hannah smiled at him

'I want to make sure no one gets hurt after all they have had alcohol' he sighed

'I'll make sure of that, if you want' she smiled and

'You do know you're making Pein jealous because he's watching you right now' Sasori smirked a little

'Oh who cares' she winked

'I want to survive this you know' Sasori smirked so Hannah turned and waved at Pein who was glaring down at them 'I think that just made it worse' Hannah laughed 'well it's his fault we aint speaking'

Sasori was just about to ask why, when Rachael slipped and pulled everybody down. It was like a domino effect, Hidan collapsed under the sudden pressure so the two under him fell too.

'HMMMF GUUUUUUFFF MEEEEEFF, UNNFFF' a muffled yell cried out

'Is everyone okay' Sasori called sounding bored. He got no answer as they were giggling about what just happened

'They're okay, hang on where's Dei?' Hannah asked looking around for the blonde 'oh crap, Hidan can you get up for a moment' he moved revealing a rather red and pissed off blonde who was trapped near Hidan's "lower region".

'I fucking thought something was down there' he smirked

'You bloody try it, un' Deidara yelled 'see how you like it'

'Not fucking with you' Hidan winked and pulled Rachael to him

'I thought we were keeping this a secret' Rachael hissed

'Not any fucking more' Hidan leaned down and kissed her. Everyone was in too much shock to even look away.

'ABOUT TIME' Hannah called

Livvie threw a shoe at them to break them apart 'It's not that Im not thrilled to pieces for you but I'd rather not throw up right now'

'Brat' Hidan rolled his eyes at her

'So it's just Hannah, Sophie and Beth to go then, un' Deidara sighed

'Don't forget Lauren' Hannah reminded them

'Oh you missed that little episode earlier' Sasori said

'Yeah they looked so cute' Livvie said 'he walked over to her and asked "Can Tobi hold Lauren's hand'

'Aww I wish I could have been there' Hannah said 'well Im happy for them'

'They are so sweet together' Rachael smiled 'speaking of which, where are they'

'YOU JUST GOT OWN BY TOBI AND LAUREN'

They heard several crashes and multiple bags from the house. Moments later Sophie had a broom in her hand and she was swatting them with it.

'Vile creatures, do you have to sneak up on people like that' she shouted she smacked them round the head and their backs alternatively 'and where the hell did you get a megaphone'

'Well we do know one good thing from this' Hannah said brightly

'What's that?'

'Its defiantly time for another drink of stuff that isn't alcoholic but gives the same effect' she led the way to the fridge.


	22. Chapter 22

Right hey just let me say im sorry im doing my exams like my REAL exams and its killing me i thought i knew it but then the mock exams showed me i didntand i haven't had time to update. Usually id just want one for you to read but i thought id make it half decent before i updated sorry for the wait but youll be waiting for a while for them now.  
Now thats over and down with Im going to say this was one and the next one where going to be one chapter but it would have been V-E-R-Y long so yeah this way's better well i think it is anyways. Remember own nothin ya?

* * *

For once it was a quiet day for the akatsuki lads. No work, no revision, nothing. They were all sat around the table chatting, even Abigail and Rose where there too. Without any warning Livvie came bounding into the kitchen with Sophie's laptop held tightly to her chest equipped with a humongous smile. She skidded to a halt before hitting the table before she could even open her mouth Pein said, 'No'

'But I haven't said anything yet' she glared at him

'Good'

'Well you can keep quiet while I tell the others then, plus it doesn't have anything to do with you so shut up' Livvie smirked when Pein sighed in defeat 'the line up for MML has been released'

'No way' Hannah exclaimed

'Who's going this year' Rachael asked looking a bit more cheerful

'The usual lot but with a huge plus, My Passion, Young Guns and' she paused for a dramatic reasons like the drama queen she is 'The Blackout'

'I love them' Sophie cheered 'I can't wait to see them again'

'Are they good?' Lauren asked

'Hell yeah, Young Guns and The Blackout just own' Hannah winked 'give me a bit of Sean Smith any day'

'You got my vote' Rachael laughed

'And we are all going' Livvie's eyes twinkled

'Since when' Pein demanded grumpily so Hannah stamped on his foot with, which unfortunately for Pein, her boots with a 2 inch heel 'fine we're going'

'What is MML?' Itachi asked

'Middlesbrough Music Live, it's a music festival it happens every year and it's free' Rachael explained 'it's so cool I remember last years'

'If its free we can go' Pein announced

'We were going anyway' Hannah glared at him threatening to stamp on his foot again 'I've been planning on going since September and an S-class criminal aint going to stop me'

'Oh really' the present akatsuki members flexed their muscles

'I hope you know this means war' Livvie smirked 'and we have a Lauren'

'We have a Tobi' Itachi said

'Yeah but we have one thing you can never have' Rachael said grinning

'What's that' Sasori asked

'Technology' Rachael said turning the computer screen towards them when they all squinted to look at it Livvie and Beth slid under the table and kicked their shins but they all jumped back making them miss

'That wasn't fair' Itachi said smirking slightly

'I don't like that look' Sophie said backing away slightly

'Me either' Hannah said 'I think we should run'

'But we have one more person than them'

'Count us out' Rose and Abigail called from the garden

'Bitches' they turned and ran

'Why all they always hyper' Kisame sighed and sat in the garden with the others 'we're a bunch of criminals and they're acting like teenagers' Kisame ranted aloud taking the drink Rose held out to him.

'Gotcha, un' Deidara dived on Livvie 'now how does it feel, hmm'

'Pretty crapy' Livvie scowled as she was thrown over his shoulder.

The others got caught in pretty much the same way. As the Akatsuki brought their prey back kicking and screaming into the kitchen, there was a guest standing in the doorway to the back yard. They stopped dead when they saw her.

'Konan how long have you been here?' Pein was next to her in a matter of seconds

'Not long but long enough to hear the commotion upstairs' she looked at the girls 'I see you made friends with the locals here'

'Hey guys' Rose grinned 'do you want another drink Konan?'

'Yes thank you Rose' she smiled at her but when she turned back her face went back to being emotionless

'Right introductions' Pein smiled at her 'Rachael, Livvie, Lauren, Sophie and Hannah'

'Nice to meet you all'

There was a lot of yeah's and hey's, but Lauren being Lauren said 'I love your hair'

'Thank you Lauren'

'So Konan, you're the only female in akatsuki right?' Rachael asked

'Yes'

'What's it like having to be with all these idiots?'

'Well it's not that bad to be honest, I only really see Pein' their heads turned slightly towards Hannah

'Right everyone we were talking about this concert thing' Pein said drawing the attention away from Hannah and Konan

'Yeah, well we really only need money for drinks' Sophie said 'you can get us there right'

'We aint a taxi bloody service' Hidan rolled his eyes

'But this way after what I want to see Im going to forbidden planet' Hannah grinned 'as Im such a fangirl'

'Manga?' Sophie asked

'Nope good old fashion mechanise'

'You've already got a headband and Maddie's making your cloak so what else do you need' Sophie rolled her eyes

'I might get another headband or maybe a poster or maybe another skelanimal' Hannah grinned again

'I love those' Livvie exclaimed

'They remind me of Hidan in his ritual moments' Sophie sighed

'Yeah but I still love my bat one' Hannah narrowed her eyes at Sophie

'The cat is the best' Rachael stuck her tongue out at them

'Moving on' Pein said over the top of them 'we need to borrow some clothes for Konan'

'That's easy she can borrow some of ours' Sophie rolled her eyes 'after all she is going to look like us'

'She'll be more Hannah's size though right' Itachi asked

'She can borrow anything she likes, apart from the stuff Im wearing' Hannah said unemotionally

'Thank you' Konan said in the same tone as Hannah

'Right anything we need to know' Pein asked

'Just that it's really loud, cramped and tiring' Livvie said

'It's best to wear like shorts and a t-shirt' Hannah added

'And try to keep near us' Sophie said 'remember me and you at Jeffree'

'Yeah I remember we got separated and that stupid tart monkey knuckling me in the back repeatedly, so in the end I stamped on her foot' Hannah grumbled

'I nearly got punched in the face as well as nearly getting my phone stolen from me' Livvie rolled her eyes

'Sounds fun' Itachi mocked

'It is actually' Livvie said sensing his tone

'So we're going, un' Deidara asked excitedly

'Yes' Pein said

'HELL YEAH'.

* * *

They all seemed really excited about going, after all it was something they all should be able to enjoy. Also Hannah, Rose, Abigail and Konan would be going them this time. As MML drew nearer they all started to wonder who was going and what to wear.

'Konan want to have a look at what I have?' Hannah sighed and gave the controller for her Wii to Rachael

'Sure' she followed Hannah upstairs 'Hannah I just want to know,' Hannah turned and looked her in the eyes 'have I done something to offend you?'

'What kind of a question is that' Hannah asked stunned

'Well the others say you're always happy and perhaps hyper, everything they've said about the others is true but not for you, I just wondered what it was' Konan said

'It's not you, it's Pein. He forgot I knew everything about the Akatsuki and still thought it would be okay to leave me out the loop, he never tells me anything so Im sorry if it seems I don't like you' she sighed and sat on the sofa looking worn out

'Pein never tells me anything either it's annoying sometimes' she smiled a little

'And he does that stupid sarcasm thing when he thinks he's right'

'Yes and that idiotic walk when he's giving commands to the others' Hannah smiled at that

'I had that, I swear I can punch him straight in the face when he tries to prove everyone wrong' Hannah rolled her eyes

'I know, well let's find something for me' Konan got up and looked through her shirts chatting way about the leader, who sneezed randomly downstairs.

* * *

'We've got like an hour before it starts' Livvie said 'so it's shopping time'

'We're going to our anime shop' Sophie called

'Let's all go I might find a death note' Rachael sighed 'as you've stopped giving them to me'

'I haven't exactly had the time lately' Sophie rolled her eyes

'Good my feet are bloody killing me' Harry grumbled trailing behind with David

'Stop complaining' Peter ordered 'you'll get a sit down soon'

'Behave or Rachael will hit you' Hannah smiled and ran straight for the Naruto stuff

'They're just like the real ones' Peter said picking up a sound headband 'I bet Orochimaru would love this one'

'Yeah I bet the Michael Jackson impersonator would' Hannah grumbled but when she saw the confused look on his face she added 'don't ask, it's a sort of private joke'

'Seen this' Sophie showed them a poster of the Akatsuki 'Im so buying this'

'Why don't you just take a picture' Livvie called from the doctor who section

'Mini David Tennant' Rachael squealed

'Cute' Konan commented

'What does he have what I bloody don't' Harry glared at the mini doctor

'A stable job?' Lauren asked 'or the good looks you chose as you have neither'

'What was that brat' Hidan growled

'Harry will not hurt Lauren' Tobi called protectively

'Whatever' Harry shook his head and went back to his glaring contest with the figurine.

'There you are' Beth called with the others closely behind her

'We should have guessed you'd be in an anime shop' Rose sighed

'That's where your wrong, it's not just a anime shop' Hannah stuck her tongue out at her

'Victoria, what the hell are you doing here' Sophie spied the three gingers standing in a row standing behind the others

'She can go where ever she likes' Harriet rolled her eyes this made the Akatsuki instantly dislike her

'Who's that' Beth asked

'Kelly' she smiled back at her

'Konan' Sam whispered

'I have got to see Abigail in a mosh pit, un' David laughed

'Well you don't have to wait long' Abigail said smiling 'Im kinda surprised you know what one is'

'YouTube is rather helpful, un' Deidara winked while they rolled their eyes

'Isn't it about time to go?' Izzy asked sounding rather bored

'Yep let's get in line' they pulled the others out the shop

'Are we ever going to sit down' Kris groaned

'Kisame shut up or we'll never sit down' David sensed that Livvie was going to say something and jumped in.

'God never thought there would be this many people' Hannah commented

'Have you never been before' Peter asked

'Not here'

Before he could ask any more questions Sophie said 'Young Guns are first then' she pointed to them setting up

'Hope you like it' Rachael smiled

'And shut up while they're playing' Lauren called

'Love this song' Hannah and Sophie whispered

'What is it called?' Izzy asked moving his head in-between them. The Akatsuki were standing behind the girls, keeping close as instructed beforehand and rather to close in Hidan's case.

'Winter Kiss' Hannah breathed

When the music started people stayed still but when the massive crowed jumped to the music. The force of them made the ground shake and the boys were forced to jump as well. They were next to the speakers so their heads got blasted with the music; it was like their heart beats were in sync with the beat. When the chorus came on they all sung, well everyone who knew the words that is.

'I WANNA SLEEP BUT I HEAR VOICES, CALLING OUT. I HEAR THEM CALLING OUT TO ME, THIS WINTERS KISS HAS LEFT ME POISONED, LEFT ME HERE. AND I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN'

'_Wow' _they thought. Young Guns where brilliant in the crowd's opinion, the lead singer even jumped into the crowd and sang one song and jumped back one stage much too their disappointment. There was a short break for the bands to swap over.

'So what do you think?'

'They where good' Peter said

'What, un?' David rubbed his ears

'Can't wait for whoever's next' Lauren jumped up and down

'Glad we came' Livvie raised an eyebrow at them

'Yes I love it when I get to be so bloody close to Rachael' Harry grinned pervertedly

'Oh whatever' she smacked him on the arm

'I hope the Blackout sings the children of the night' Sophie smiled

'That applies to them' Rose said nodding to the Akatsuki

'God I couldn't hear myself think in there' Abigail said

'They were good but not as good as you lot have been going on about them' Sam sighed

'Where's Vicky' Sophie asked looking worried

'With the gingers by the outside bands' Beth said grinning

'Why didn't she come with us' Peter asked

'She's claustrophobic' Abigail said 'and yet she's seen JLSand McFly near the front row as well'

'Other bands' Livvie said clearing up the confusion for the lads and lass

'Okay lets go back in there' Rachael marched them back in

'The girl's have a one track minds'

'Oh Hannah I kinda ripped your tights, Im sorry' Kelly said shouted over the noise of the crowd

'That's fine it was bound to happen' she smiled 'mine are ripped too'

'Here's Sean Smith' Sophie made a fan girl noise and the music started up again.

'We are the children of the night, we are the children' they sang along to it some more loudly than others.

* * *

'Wow Im sad now' Lauren said

'Tobi wishes it could have gone on for longer' he said in a whinny voice

'I hate the damn ringing' Hannah complained

'Now you mention it, I have a ringing in my ears, un' Deidara said rubbing his ears

'Yeah it happens' Livvie shrugged as they walked through the town centre 'you get used to it'

'Yeah it doesn't last so long for me anymore' Hannah smiled 'feel sorry for you lot'

'I love this song' Sophie smiled swaying to the music

'Totally off topic there Sophie' Livvie sighed 'hang on'

'Three days grace,' Hannah smirked and looked at Pein

'And guess what song it is' Rachael giggled 'Pain' at this they all laughed

'You are all not funny' he looked away

'Oh we are so funny' Hannah smirked and pulled him closer to her while they sang along to the music

'Hey Rach hope you like pain not just that Pein' Livvie grinned and ran off

'Get back here'

'If you ever need a hand, bring some chicken into the mix' Lauren winked at Hidan

'What the hell are you bloody going on about' Hidan glared at her

'How in hell does he not get that, un' Deidara shook his head remembering said girl's reaction when Hannah said she couldn't have a bite out of her chicken sandwich

'Let's get a drink and go okay'

'LET'S START A RIOT' Hannah and Sophie yelled.

* * *

At 9pm they made their way back, Livvie and Lauren where sleeping soundlessly on Deidara and Tobi's back, well almost soundlessly. They ran through the forest in-between the two towns, they had to stay close as it was beginning to get unusually foggy. Some of the lads had the feeling they were being watched, even some of the girls had the same unusual feeling. By the time Itachi's head snapped round, it was too late. An explosion erupted at least a meter away from them, it looked like a giant fireball speeding towards them. The Akatsuki managed to jump out the way in time but they all got separated due to the force of the blast. They had been careless. Now they were going to have to pay for it. It just depended who it was.

* * *

Yeah I know i made quite a few comments in that please dont hunt meh down and possibly hurt me in some shape or form... was only voicing some opinions... havent done this in a while but you know read and review you know just for kicks


	23. Chapter 23

Sophie- Woo Ima get kidnapped  
Hannah- Hey spoilers much?  
Sophie- It's not like they're not going to find out soon anyway  
Hannah- And? Im still not happy like  
Sophie- You wrote it  
Hannah- So? Can we move on  
Sophie- I still can't believe you updated at the same time as when I said you would when I was taking the mick  
Hannah- HAHA I know fail much  
Sophie- Yeah but this has spoilers in  
Hannah- oh shit THERE'S SPOILERS PEOPLE  
Sophie- and you say I fail? also MAKE ITACHI TAKE HIS TOP OFF  
Hannah- fine... fangirl...

* * *

~~~With Livvie~~~

'Ouch what the hell happened' she got up groggily, Livvie dusted herself off and scanned the surrounding area, while clutching her banging head 'I feel like I've got a hangover the size of Mexico'. Livvie started to walk in the direction she felt was the best possible route to find her friends.

~~~Lauren~~~

'What the hell was that, hey Tobi you okay' she looked around and saw no one 'Snap' Lauren made to move but was stopped by a shooting pain running up her leg 'well that failed, what the hell am I going to do now'. She sat back down and looked around for any sign of movement.

~~~Hannah~~~

'Ouch, never want to do that again, holy shit that looks like Deidara's work' she got up and started to walk towards the slowly raising smoke, she stopped as soon she started to smell burning 'asthmatic remember, I'll wait here just in case'. Hannah sat back down next to the creator.

~~~Sophie~~~

'Okay this is bad' she sat up and took off her jacket and wrapped it around her bleeding arm 'that's going to leave a mark. Now what' she looked around and found a body lying a few meters away. She ran to it, still attempting to keep the blood inside her body. 'Hello?' she stepped closer and saw silvery hair 'Hidan is that you?'

'Nope' the clone disappeared 'but Im real' a hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming 'I found a few of your friends they are in bad shape go find as many as you can while I take out the Akatsuki for you'

'Who are you' she managed to pull his hand away for a moment

'From the leaf, don't worry you'll be safe with me' then he was gone. She span around looking for the mysterious man.

~~~Hidan~~~

'What the fuck was that, if that was the fucking Deidara I swear I'll kill him' he looked around and found a body lying a few feet away from him 'Rachael?' he scrambled over to her. Her chest was moving so he knew she was breathing. 'Come on Rach, open your eyes please, for me' he pleaded with the silent girl 'Rach is you don't open your eyes for me I swear I won't ever talk to you again'

'Promises, promises' she mumbled

'Oh thank you Jashin' Hidan looked down at Rachael once more 'I think you need another hospital trip'

'I know I do my ribs are killing me but that's probably from lack of oxygen as your kinda laying on my air supply'

'Sorry Ray' Hidan moved off her but still looked a little distressed if that was even possible for him to show emotion for another himself or his religious views

'Are you okay?' she asked getting up but winced at the pain in her ribs

'Immortal remember' he smiled down at her warmly

'Oh yeah, lucky for some' Rachael opened her bright green eyes

'There's the annoying little bitch I know' he carefully lifted her up and placed her on his back and darted back into the trees looking for the others.

~~~Pein and Itachi~~~

'You know that no one would fire at us from our own organisation' Itachi said as Pein slowly opened his eyes and found Itachi sitting on a nearby log 'so we can count Madara out from this, so we can either think that the snake is here along with that foolish brother of mine or leaf are here to check that we are in fact here'

'But if the leaf is here who?' Pein clicked his arm and got up

'Not sure at the moment, there are many anbu in the leaf but I can rule out a few due to the jutsu they used' Itachi said

'Yes but with that style of fighting' Pein raised an eyebrow 'look kinda like your fireball'

'I agree, that's why Im unsure whether it is the leaf' Itachi up and walked towards the smell of smoke.

~~~Deidara and Beth~~~

'You have got to be kidding me, un' Beth woke up to Deidara shouting at a figure that was leaning against a tree

'Who is that?'

'Beth run, un' Deidara shouted not taking his eyes off the mysterious person

'But what about you' she shouted back

'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, un' Deidara looked back and smiled at her 'tell them to get here as soon as possible, kay'

'Good luck Dei' she got and ran as fast as she could. She saw three people moving towards her so she ran even faster towards them.

'Beth' Sasori ran to her actually showing some kind of concern for the girl 'are you hurt?'

'Im fine but Deidara might not be, he has no clay to protect himself' she whimpered clinging onto Sasori

'He'll be fine Beth calm down, he is an Akatsuki member after all' Konan pattered her on the head reassuringly

'I know but Im so worried about everyone'

'Show us where he is' Kisame smiled

'Okay this way' she jumped on Sasori's back as it would be faster for them.

'Brat' Sasori barked

'Thank kami-sama you got here, Kakashi is being a pain in my ass, un' Deidara called dodging a few more kunai's flying towards him

'Tobi will take Beth to safety' Tobi jumped down next to them and pulled Beth away 'We have to find the others Miss Beth'

'But Tobi we have to help them' Beth tried to pull away but Tobi was extremely strong

'Tobi thinks 4 Akatsuki members can take on one intruder' Tobi glided through the trees with hardly any effort at all 'Tobi thinks it would be more useful if we found the others so we are all together, plus Tobi wants to find miss Lauren'.

'Tobi there you are' Kisame appeared by their side 'it was a lightening clone'

'That means he's still out there' Beth said sadly, she closed her eyes and held on tightly to Tobi

'We are all worried about you girls and our fellow members but we'll make sure you guys get out of this safely' Konan smiled at her

'I know you will but it doesn't stop me worrying'

'At least you know Abigail and Rose will be okay, un' Deidara said in a comforting tone but it was wasted on her silence.

~~~Hannah~~~

'_I can hear someone moving please let it be a friend' _she thought

'Look what happened to you, you must be so scared after what happened to you'

'Who are you' Hannah called out to the fog

'At the moment you don't need to know' he stepped out into the clearing and Hannah instantly recognised the gravity defying silvery hair

'Oh no' she backed away

'Hannah' they heard Pein called out from a great distance 'are you okay'

Kakashi was on her in a matter of seconds, his strong hands wrapped themselves around her mouth and body 'shout yes now and tell them that you'll stay here while they go find the others'

'Yes Im fine, just go find the others they could be hurt' she obeyed

'Good girl'

'What do you want with me' she breathed

'Nothing I just want to know what do they want with you, or they have done to you' Kakashi let go of her body but moved his hand to her wrist making sure she couldn't get away

'Nothing' she said truthfully

'What did they promise you' he demanded

'Nothing, like I just said they haven't done anything to me'

'Hmm, they must have done something to her mind' Kakashi's sharingan span making her feel dizzy 'I got the same response from the other two I looked at, shame the blonde go in the way of the other girl. Hannah isn't it,'

'Yeah' she said tentatively

'Im Kakashi, we better get moving before they find the others'.

~~~Hidan and Rachael~~~

'Hidan why didn't you help her' Rachael hissed in his ear

'I can't fight him when he could have gotten to you so easily' he hissed back climbing out of their hiding place a few meters back from the crater 'come on we'll find leader sama and he'll probably fucking kill me for losing her'

'You think?' Rachael rolled her eyes.

~~~Konan, Deidara, Kisame etc~~~

'Isn't that Lauren's body spray?' Konan asked breathing deeply for the scent

'Tobi thinks Konan is right'

'What or who happened to her, un?'

'No idea but what ever happened we will find her' Sasori said to Beth trying to keep her calm.

~~~Itachi and Pein~~~

'I sense a chakra that doesn't belong to an Akatsuki member' Pein stated while checking the surrounding area his rinnegan

'I recognize it' Itachi mumbled 'it's one of the Leaf ninja'

'Right as always Itachi' a cold voice called out

'Kakashi, the copy ninja' Pein smirked

'Don't fight' Hannah warned

'Hannah' Pein hissed when he spotted her being held protectively by Kakashi 'Itachi protect Hannah'

'Don't do anything stupid' Itachi chuckled

'Don't fight them' Hannah whispered to Kakashi pleadingly

'I'll be back for you, I promise' Kakashi smiled at her and jumped down 'keeping out of this, are we Uchiha'

'Yes actually' Itachi moved into the shadows

'There you are' Rachael smiled stepping out of the shadows with Hidan

'Get them away from each other' Hannah pleaded

'Why it's the fucking leaf'

'Pein will definitely kill him' Itachi smirked

'Hannah what's the matter' Rachael asked

'I can't see this, not again' she grabbed onto Rachael

'So Kakashi gets kill by Pein, what an interesting development' Itachi smirked.

~~~Lauren~~~

'Where am I?' Lauren cried out

'Lauren you're awake, finally' Livvie rolled her eyes

'Livvie what the hell are you doing here, there was no one around when I woke up'

'You have no idea what happened then' Livvie rolled her eyes, Lauren opened her mouth then shut it again 'to be honest Im drawing a blank too' they sat in silence for a while then a blonde blur ran past, skidded to a halt and ran back staring at them 'hey Sophie'

'Are you okay' Sophie shouted as she ran over to them and started to untie them one handily

'Just brilliant Sophie, we're having a ball' Livvie said irritably rubbing her wrist when she got untied

'And I was just about to untie them myself, thanks for saving me the trouble err, what's your name?'

'Sophie and you are' she said bravely even though she already knew who he was

'Kakashi Hatake, Im sorry I couldn't save your friends from the Akatsuki, I barely got away myself' he smiled and rubbed his head apologetically

'I hope you're okay and we'll be fine if you drop us off at my house' Sophie smiled 'and thank you so much' she hugged the leaf ninja like she really meant it but saying that Hannah and her agreed that he was very hot and if they ever got the chance...

'Are you sure?'

'Very I can treat their wounds there and they took us in the next town along so they don't know where we live' Sophie said looking at the ground

'Do you want me to check the place first' he asked kindly

'_HELL NO'_ 'No I should be fine but thank you anyway'

'I just want to make sure you'll be okay'

'_He is so sweet, it's a real shame'_ 'Could you help us find the way out of here and I'll communicate with some friends who can stay with us as I actually have a signal here for some reason, just to put your mind at ease' she looked up and smiled at the worried ninja

'Okay I'll carry your friend she's hurt her ankle, I'll also attend to your own battle scar' he pointed to the jacket bound to her arm

'I forgot about that' she mumbled and began texting Hannah.

~~~Hannah, Rachael, Hidan...~~~

'Sophie's with Kakashi and she's going to meet us back at her house, how the hell do I have a signal' she stared amazedly at her phone 'this thing should be dead by now'

'Text Beth, tell her to find the others and meet us at Sophie's' Pein ordered

'I kinda don't have Beth's number' she replied sheepishly

'Lucky for some I do' Rachael grinned

'Blah, blah, blah' Hidan rolled his eyes

'That's probably why he disappeared' Pein growled

'Will you calm down?' Hannah sighed

'Just because Kakashi is your favourite character' Itachi smirked

'HOW ON EARTH DID YOU FIND OUT' Hannah yelled

'Hang on, what' Rachael stared at her 'that dude with the platinum/silver hair, he's your favourite character'

'Yeah so...' Hannah mumbled

'Pein you ass' Rachael rolled her eyes

'What' he said defensively

'You can't kill her favourite character' she slapped him the arm

'I have reason to believe he already has' Itachi called slightly cheerfully from the tree he was leaning against

'Yeah he did' Hannah grumbled 'the worst thing was I knew it was coming also you both are my favourite characters'

'Im sorry, kinda. I apologised even though you didn't tell me, sound familiar' Pein smirked

'Im a hypocrite, I deal with it' she sighed and turned back to Pein 'Im sorry I never told you'

'It's okay but you better make it up to me' he winked at her and Rachael and Hidan backed off yelling,

'W-A-Y TOO MUCH INFORMATION'

'I think the ringing has come back' Hannah joked 'come on you two are worse than anyone'

'Yeah but at least we are open with it'

'Far too open sometimes' Itachi mumbled against his tree of awkwardness

'Come on let's get out of here' Pein pulled Hannah on his back and ran off into the tree's

'Ever heard of patience' Rachael mumbled.

~~~Beth and the others~~~

'I think we should get back to the house' Beth announced

'But we need to find the others' Konan said

'I know but Sophie told Hannah, who told Rachael to tell me that we need to get back there and I quote "Make us a sandwich"'

Sasori rolled his eyes while dodging an incoming tree in their path 'they can make their own chicken sandwich's'

'Who said anything about, oh right it's Rach we're on about'.

~~~Sophie, Lauren and Livvie~~~

'Thank you Kakashi, you've been a big help' Sophie smiled

'If they ever come after you again come back to this point, I'll be staying here for a while just to make sure nothing happens' he pattered her on the head just when they were about to move he stuck his arm out and pulled them in the trees again 'I don't think you going home is a good idea at the moment, you're staying with me just to make sure'

'_Hannah's going to murder me'_ Sophie thought

'Come on I sense chakra' Kakashi carried Lauren into the trees 'I'll wash that wound in the stream I saw, I think the leader got me on my the chest as well, so we can kill two birds with one stone as it where'

'_She is really going to kill me and Itachi won't be able to stop her,'_ she looked up at Kakashi again and thought _'oh what the hell she'll forgive me, eventually. Must take pictures for her'_ No one could wipe the smile off her even if Rock Lee ran past her in his birthday suit, stop blow a kiss at her and run of into the sunset.

* * *

By the time they got back to Sophie's house it was daybreak. They wait for 20 minutes but there was no sign of Sophie, Livvie or Lauren.

'Where the hell are they' Rachael demanded 'where is the Livvie'

'If Kakashi has harmed them, I will show him the meaning of pain' Itachi growled

'Hang on a message from her' Hannah sighed and read the text 'THAT MOTHER FUCKING BACK STABBING FUCKING HOE BAG'

'Nicely said' Hidan grinned and clapped, earning him slap and a glare from everyone

'What's happened?'

'SHE'S SEEN KAKASHI WITHOUT A TOP ON' she growled and everyone sighed some even anime sweat dropped 'when I see her Im going to rip her eyes out'

'Calm Hannah, your making Pein jealous' Sasori smirked

'Touch my Sophie and I'll be doing the ripping' Itachi threatened

'Your Sophie eh?' Beth laughed

'Are they all there?' Pein asked

'Yeah Lauren has hurt her ankle, Livvie's great as she's the lucky one and Sophie has a cut in her arm which has been cleaned by Kashi'

'So it's bloody Kashi now' Hidan mocked making Hannah blush

'Shut up Hidan' they all shouted

'Just voicing my fucking opinion'

'Also she'll be back in a few days, he wants to make sure that you lot aint waiting for them'

'So what is going to happen we don't have the keys' Kisame asked

'My mum is with my brother's fiancée for a few days I suppose you lot can stay with me'

'We'll be going to my house' Beth called while Sasori jumped onto the Golden Lion's roof

'Okay off we go then' Rachael smiled

'Just us two with all these then' Hannah sighed

'At least Konan can help us' Rachael replied looking a Konan for confirmation

'I will' Konan promised

'Good I'll hold you to that because I like my house in one piece'


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the mix up but I wasnt paying attention when i wrote it i really am sorry about that. ENJOY ^-^

* * *

Rachael, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame were playing on the Wii while Konan watched smirking every time Hidan lost his temper when he lost. Meanwhile Hannah was on the laptop tapping away. Pein was sitting down reading a Doctor Who book that Hannah got for Christmas. Itachi was listening to Hannah's Ipod and relaxing with his feet up on the table. Tobi wandered in and out of each room, once and a while they would see Tobi walking into the room look around and walk back out.

'Hannah' Tobi said quietly pulling on her T-shirt 'Tobi wants to know when Lauren is coming back'

'How long is a piece of string' she mumbled back

'Tobi doesn't know' he cried and jumped on her back

'I think that was her point' Pein sighed

'I think we need cheering up' Kisame announced 'we all seem bored and the Wii is not helping'

'Let's play, truth or dare' Rachael grinned perking up slightly but her smile dropped when she saw the look from Hannah 'I'll take that as a no then' Hannah nodded 'how about we train a little in the back yard, we can watch the guys and Konan work a little for once' they all looked pleadingly at Hannah

'Fine but as long as no one gets injured Im fine'

'And when it gets dark we can play hide and seek' she added and much to peoples surprise Hannah nodded.

'You three can leave soon' Kakashi smiled 'but where do you want dropping off?'

'In the town centre in that direction' Sophie smiled and pointed towards the town where the festival took place.

'Kakashi, can I ask something?' Livvie smiles sweetly for once

'Yes'

'Why did you come here' she asked

'I wanted to know that they are no longer on our lands' he sighed 'we didn't know they came to a place where people where'

'Right but how are you getting back' sometimes Livvie used that brain of hers and this was one of those times, she didn't sound suspicious at all

'My friends and comrades and keeping the return scroll safe so it doesn't fall into anyone else's hands' Kakashi smiled again

'Why did you send them here' Lauren asked and Sophie tensed a little

'They were missing ninja's from their respected home lands and they are very dangerous, they are after the tailed beasts and when they removed the demon from the host's the host's would die' Kakashi glared at the floor 'they even managed to take down the san's kage, the leader of a village'

'So they must be very powerful' Livvie sighed 'but you held them off'

'I did but used up a lot of energy and only saved half of you' he sighed and looked away

'It's okay' Sophie smiled

'It's not they could be dead' Kakashi growled 'and it's my fault' they stayed quiet and he moved away into the forest

'Do you think we should tell him' Lauren asked

'No way, for one he'd go after them and two he'd go back and tell the village'

'Is it true what he said though' Lauren looked at Sophie and she looked away 'yes then'

'I knew they were criminals but to do that' Livvie muttered

'They aren't the same here' Sophie defended them 'if they were the same we'd be dead and they would go on a rampage'

'I still think we should say what's been going on' Lauren said loudly

'What's been going on?' Kakashi asked stepping out from the shadows

'Lauren you have a really big mouth' Sophie muttered angrily 'fine sit down it will take a while so please don't interrupt' Kakashi did what she said and kept quiet.

'Come on you can do better than that, un' Deidara smirked blocking Hannah's punch

'She's getting better isn't she' Itachi smirked 'Rachael too, if they were born in our world they would be quite good' Rachael was sparring with Kisame who was cheating by using his Samehada. 'What village would you think they would be in?'

'Rachael would be most likely fire style to match her fiery personality and I think the hidden Leaf village' a deep voice muttered behind them

'Can we go somewhere private?' Pein murmured

'Yes and bring your little friend' Madara laughed pointing at Hannah trying to hit Deidara 'she has good form most likely belongs in the leaf with an earth style' with that he disappears most likely in Hannah's bedroom where they met him before. Pein grabbed Hannah away from Deidara. He didn't let her go until they were in her bedroom.

'What are you doing' Hannah shouts and then notices Madara laughing

'Why you aren't the loud one' he said walking towards them, Itachi and Pein stood protectively side by side next to Hannah 'aww doesn't this look sweet?'

'Why are you here?' Pein asks

'Im here because I want to go back and as you where drawn to her I want to know more about her' Madara shrugs and continues walking towards her

'No way in hell' Pein growls and stands in front of Hannah with an arm around her

'But Im only going to ask questions' he asks sweetly

'No' he glares at him

'What do you want to know' Hannah asks moving Pein out the way

'No way' he spins round and glares at her

'Yes' she smiles comfortingly 'but I want Itachi with me'

'As you wish, you should be proud you got her she's got a lot of courage and I promise I won't hurt her' Madara puts his hand to his heart. You couldn't see but you knew he was smirking 'Well go out there and apologise to Deidara he did just lose his sparring partner' Pein walked out glaring to himself.

**Outside**

'What was that about' Kisame asks as Rachael tries once again to hit him

'I know I was having fun, un' Deidara whined

'The phone rang and she needed to answer an important phone call' he lied and they seemed to have bought it as they went back to sparing. About 10 minutes later Hannah and Itachi walked out with emotionless faces. Pein glared at them so the others knew something happened but not sure what.

'Let's call it a day' Itachi called and pulling Hannah inside. Pein caught up with them and dragged them into her bedroom.

'What did he want?'

'He asked me things about myself and at the end he said you're not what I expected and walked off' and with that she walked off

'He made her talk about things she didn't want to' Itachi explained 'he thought she was different but as it turns out Hannah isn't the type of girl he wants'

'WHAT' Pein yelled and the others poked their heads round the door

'What's up, un' Deidara asked quietly 'Hannah's outside with Rachael she said she wants to be left alone for a while'

'Thank you Deidara' Pein replies clutching the bridge of his nose. He nods and shut the door behind them.

'I'll see her when she wants me to' Pein mutters to Itachi's silent question

'I didn't say a thing' he smirks and walks out leaving him there.

'That is probably the most confusing story yet' Kakashi groans 'but I get it surprisingly'

'Good now we've kept our end of the bargain can you keep yours?' Sophie smiles

'I should be able to but I doubt that Danzo will go for it'

'Tsuande will' Sophie laughs 'and if they don't she can punch them in the face'

'But can you get them to keep the bargain' Kakashi asks glaring at a house on the corner

'Don't worry they will but I'll tell them when the time comes' she sighs 'this is not the right moment'

'I'll be off then' Kakashi waves but is held back by three teenage girls 'what is it now'

'We want a hug' Lauren laughs

'Yes you've been nice to us so we want to give you a great big hug' Livvie grins

'Can you do something for me' Sophie ask sweetly 'my friend Hannah, you've met her, she's a total fangirl and would love to met you properly as I have been texting her saying things like "I've been up close and personal with Kaka-kun" and things like that'

'Okay but shouldn't you explain to them first?'

'HEY MORONS GET YOUR BEHINDS OUT HERE' Livvie yells

'You remind me of Ino sometimes' Kakashi and Sophie say together making Lauren laugh

'What' Rachael yells back

'Kakashi' Pein growls and makes to attack when all three of them stands in front

'He knows and he wants a truce here'

'Only here' Itachi asks

'We are trying to sort something out' Kakashi sighs 'but we have a way of communication' he holds out a scroll

'How is that going to work?' Kisame says eyeing the scroll

'It's Sai's' Hannah calls from behind everyone and Pein spins round looking surprised 'but it's been alerted'

'How do you know' Kakashi asks

'Sai, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Shippuden Sakura and you are my favourite characters out of the good guys and that's in any order' she smiles

'So it must have a bit of the scroll or the ability to cross over dimensions and that's how Kakashi can get the others to initiate the reversal' Rachael added

'That was smart coming from you two, un' Deidara laughs

'We have our moments' Rachael grins

'That's correct anyway' Kakashi sighs 'it saved me explaining, so at the right moment we'll pull you back'

'Are you going to appeal to granny-chan' Hannah giggled slightly

'She hates being called that and yes I am' he laughs 'Pein, may I call you that, anyway a word please' he nodded and followed Kakashi and Sophie

'I wonder what they're on about' Hidan whispered to Rachael

'Han's back though, un' Deidara grinned and turned round and there was no Hannah

'She went back in with Itachi' Kisame sighed

'What's happening between them' Rachael asked

'No idea but Sophie might not be happy about it'

'Where is everyone?' Sophie asks brightly

'Hannah and Itachi are inside and Lauren and Tobi are off together somewhere'

'Okay, hey Kakashi fancy a drink before you go' Sophie calls 'anyone for dinner?'

'YEAH' came the enthusiastic reply.

'What's up' Sophie sits next to Hannah

'Nothing' she smiles back

'You're lying, whenever you're in a bad mood you always listen to Mayday Parade Misery at Best'

'Do I?' Hannah looks up at her Ipod and sure enough the song playing was Misery at Best 'oh well, I got a visit by him and apparently I should watch out as someone I hate is coming'

'Pein will always be there for you' Sophie sighs and hugs her 'and anyway its London Film and Comic Con in two weeks'

'Oh god what are we going to do' Hannah asked

'Take them with us' Rachael yelled

Sophie and Hannah groan 'Great Akatsuki and the three mentalists'

'Maybe four, Beth' Sophie smiles 'And your dressed as a butler'

'And you're dressed as vampire slayer'

'YAY FOR HELLSING AND NARUTO' Sophie yells

'Or I can order a Sai cosplay?' Hannah smiles 'and you an Naruto one'

'Hannah can be Hinata and Sophie can be Sakura' Livvie smiles

'And Rachael can be Kurenai' Hannah smiles 'and Lauren can be Ino and finally Lauren can be Karin' Sophie spites out her drink with laughter

'Oh lord, Lauren as Karin, that is a great match' Sophie grins

'Who is Karin' they all ask

'You'll find out'

'Well they're feeling better' Itachi smirks


	25. Chapter 25

hey there this was written ages ago before i finished the other chapter as i really wanted to finish that other chapter it was annoying me LOL and im the writer HA

* * *

A few days later after the little kakashi/Madara escapade they had a media exam. After in some cases sitting looking bored for over an hour they emerged chatting about what they had put in the answers. It was the exam talk as they put it.

'Right Im leaving bye all' Hannah sighed and walked towards the office

'We have science now' Rachael called after her

'I don't its Lee's wedding after all' she smiled and shrugged 'no following me either you lot'

'Oh god I forgot, have fun' Rachael yelled and hugged to near death

'I did too sorry' Livvie hugged her too

'Don't bloody fall over and break something' Hidan/Harry winked

'Are you sure I can't come with you' Peter asked his face remaining calm but everyone could see the sadness in his eyes

'She's sorted the seating and has paid for everyone, so sorry but no you can't come and don't follow me either I get all freaked out that someone's going to kill me' she smiled and wrapped her arms around him

'I'll miss you' he whispered and lightly kissed her

'Aww Hannah's got a boyfriend' Ramsey shouted and got the entire media class's attention so Pein being Pein kissed her fully on the lips. Rachael, Livvie and Harry burst out laughing along with the rest of the class at Hannah as she turned as red as Gaara's hair.

'Oh shut up and get a life' she regained her composure and yelled back grinning 'I have a fit ginger and you don't' she sang earning many heads shaking 'I really have to go now, how did you learn that?' she added quietly into his ear

'I don't know' Peter smirked and kissed her again

'GET GOING YOU'LL BE LATE' they shouted dragging her off Peter and pushed her into the office.

6 Hours later...

'It seems quiet, too quiet' Sophie looked around

'Lauren and Tobi are out that's why' Itachi mumbled back

'Yeah but it seems like we are missing someone' Livvie agreed

'Hannah's gone and hang on where is Rachael and Hidan'

'They are up stairs and come to think of it where is Pein' Kisame called from the sun lounger

'Come to think of it I haven't seen him since last lesson' Livvie rubbed her head

'He hasn't, has he' Sophie groaned 'she'll kill him'

'Yeah we know' the all called back

'If its hot tomorrow which we hope it is for Hannah's sake, can we' Livvie grinned and started

'As Pein isn't here it's my duty to say,' Sophie took a deep breath in shouted 'NO WAY IN HELL' she took another replacing the oxygen she lost and added 'and anyway we are going to London in two weeks'

'Oh come on it gets them out the house' Rachael smiled

She sighed and said 'where to?'

'The beach not our beach and not the rocks a proper beach, they can get us to Blackpool and back right?'

'YOU WANT TO SNEAK INTO BLACKPOOL BEACH' Sophie yelled

'Well kinda' she smiled

'NO WAY IN HELL'

'Fine, we can say it's a school trip and get the money for it and double it so we can get the guys in we can say it was a last minute physics trip' Rachael grinned

'Fine don't blame me when we can't go'

'How about we wait till Hannah gets back and go on the following Saturday' Itachi asked 'it would be more fun if we were all here'

'I agree, un' Deidara smirked 'Abigail told me she wouldn't stop swearing when she went on a ride'

'I don't know but me and Lauren don't do rides' Sophie sighed

'I'll go on with Itachi' Livvie grinned getting a glare from Sophie

'What about us two' Kisame asked pointing to himself and Deidara

'We'll ask Abigail and Rose to come' Rachael smiled 'we have one each then'

'What about Tobi?'

'He won't go on them either' Itachi said 'especially if Lauren doesn't'

'So what now' Livvie sighed

'Fine we can go to the beach'

'YAY' they yelled, most of them anyway.

'I know your there' Hannah hissed, she was currently hiding behind the service station by Stansted airport. Her mum was in the car waiting for Hannah to come back. She used the "I want to stretch my legs with an ice cream alone" excuse and walked off.

'How exactly did you know?' Pein jumped down from the roof landing softly beside her

'I guessed, I kept getting the feeling someone was watching me' she sighed and smacked him on the arm 'I said not to follow me,' she sighed again and held out a water bottle 'you must be thirsty following me all that way in this heat'

'Not really, Im a ninja Im used to running long distance' he smirked

'Well in that case Im going back to my boiling box called a car' she turned and went to leave and he called to her,

'I'll be following you, although Im having trouble keeping up how fast are you going?'

'Err, sorry my mum is a manic when she's on the motor way, she goes like 80mph when it's a 70mph speed limit and she never gets caught' she smiled 'try and keep up I'd hate for you to get lost'

'I'll text you, I stole Sophie's phone'.

'THAT GIT STOLE MY PHONE' Sophie yelled

'Did you think he wouldn't?' Itachi asked 'I mean he is a ninja'

'What a fail' Rachael smiled 'do you want me to text him saying you found him out?'

'No he knows I will punch him when he gets back' she muttered darkly and carried on rummaging through her bag 'does he know that it's bad luck to look through a girl's bag?'

'RACHAEL WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU' they all sighed and waited for the silver haired Jashinist to run through the door 'your fucking dad's at the fucking door being a complete mf'

'Mother fucker' Sophie said to Itachi sensing he was going to ask

'Why is he here' Rachael glared at the door

'Rachael there you are' her dad burst through the door and glared at the lads sitting on the bed 'we are going home I want a word with you and if you wouldn't mind I want a word with your parents' he turned and looked at Sophie

'Im afraid they're not here but I can give her a message'

'No that will be all thanks, come along Rachael' he held out his hand but she didn't take it and he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door

'Hey you can't do that' Livvie glares at him

'Oh hello Olivia Grace, how is your mother'

'I live with my dad now' she folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow 'why does Rayray have to go'

'Rachael has to go because I don't want her in a house with a bunch of lads and especially without a parental guardian in the house as well as with her so called boyfriend who she neglected to tell me about'

'WHAT'

'Im her' Hidan gulped and continued with everyone staring at him 'boyfriend' her dad gasped

'You what did you take at school'

'Same things she did' he managed to spit out with many gulps in between

'And what do you want to be'

'_Am I get fucking interrogated here, stupid mother fucking bastard I wish I could ripe his fucking tongue out and brake every bone in his damn body but I have to fucking do this for her. Jashin forgive me' _Hidan thought scratching his neck 'Im not sure yet but I know Im going to college and I'll find out then'

Her dad chuckled and said 'She can come back when I let her and if your parents are going to London she can join you'

'My mum and Hannah's mum are going as well as another 18 year old' Sophie said from next to Itachi

'Okay good she can go but only one day to the con and I want her to see London'

'Hannah is going round the museums on the second day' Itachi reminded them 'she can go with her'

'Okay she'll meet you in London' her dad muttered and walked out.

'Rise and shine little bridesmaid' Hannah's mum yelled banging on the door

'Go away'

'It's 6am and you need to be at the castle at 9 and you need a shower so get moving' her mam nagged and when they heard her move away she groaned and closed her eyes

'You'll be late, then you'll complain to me later' Pein whispered in her ear 'it's going to take all my strength not to...' he trailed off and let his hands wrap around her waist suggestively and Hannah's eyes snapped open and she rolled off the bed 'throw you in the shower myself as I want to see you in a dress'

'Oh very mature Pein, I swear you just scared the life out of me' she said from the floor

'I have got to say this though, please don't talk to me in your sleep its unnerving' Pein smiled 'I think you're awake and your mean those hurtful comments'

'What?' she glared at him in a confused way

'You keep saying, yum those army lads are going to be very fit' he smirked and she threw a pillow at him and walked out.

'DEIDARA GET YOUR ASS HERE BEFORE I COME AND DRAG IT HERE' Livvie yelled 'the rest of you get here as well'

She waited for everyone to get into the kitchen/dining room and she pointed to the TV which showed the northeast news showing a part of their school as the rest of it was in rumble. She clicked to another channel showing the main news and it was even on there. Everyone turned round and looked at Deidara who was bright red. She turned the sound up and the newsreader said "We have no idea who did this but we believe it was either a school prank or an attack on the head teacher who is leaving this summer. At the scene of the crime we found some clay figurines some in pieces. We don't know anymore at this point but an investigation under way". Deidara started to back away but Tobi stopped him and Itachi turned on his Sharingan threateningly.

'Why do you think it was me, un' Deidara shouted going even brighter red 'just because they found clay doesn't mean it was me'

'Are you saying it wasn't?' Kisame asked raising an eyebrow

'It wasn't actually, un' he looked at Tobi who backed away from them all raising his arms up

'Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is innocent' he called

'Tobi tell us the fucking truth' Hidan growled

'Tobi didn't do anything' he cried and Lauren cuddled him

'Deidara explain to us how your clay birds got there?' Sophie asked calmly

'I put them there as a prank I didn't know they'd go off, un' Deidara admitted

'For once he didn't mean to blow something up, what is this world coming to' Livvie laughs

'Oh shut up,' Deidara glared 'if I did intend to do it I would have by now, un'

'Well thanks Deidara, we don't have to go to school. We have extended summer holiday so that's how many weeks holiday now?' Livvie laughed

'9 weeks instead of the original 6' Sophie and Livvie jumped up and down, then Tobi and Lauren joined in '9 weeks without any thing to do'

'I think I'll let myself go and join in' Kisame smiled and joined the jumping session then Deidara joined in. Konan smiled and hugged them, but someone was still out the group.

'No way in hell am I going to lower myself respect that much' Itachi muttered to himself and Sophie pulled away and hugged him

'Be happy and show your emotions this once' she smiled up at him and he smiled back in front of everyone

'ITACHI'S JOINED THE PARTY' they yelled and ran and pulled them down

'At least he aint as emo before, un' Deidara whispered but just loud enough for him to hear

'IM A EMO KID NON CONFORMING AS CAN BE, YOU'D BE NON CONFORMING TOO IF YOU LOOKED JUST LIKE ME, I HAVE PAINT ON MY NAILS AND MAKEUP ON MY FACE, I'M ALMOST EMO ENOUGH TO START SHAVING MY LEGS'

'Who the fucking hell sings that'

'Adam and Andrew, it's called emo kid and it's a certain someone's theme song' Sophie laughed and grabbed her laptop 'as you know most of the people I can put this on' she typed in Naruto- crack Ipod 'two minutes while I skip the first two songs'

'Is there one for us' Itachi watched the screen with interest

'If there was ask Hannah she found this for me'

'Isn't that your brother Itachi?' Kisame kept down a laugh and Itachi glared at Sophie

'Don't blame me Hannah found it, the funniest one Gai's though' she laughed and so did the others

'Gai, that Jounin who is Kakashi's so called rival' Itachi thought aloud

'I owe him for kicking me' Kisame muttered darkly

'Oh yeah I got told about that, sorry I laughed it was rather funny' Livvie smirked

'So what are our theme songs then?' Konan asked

'People have different thoughts on that' Lauren said calmly 'I check some out with Hannah

'Pein is mostly Pain by three days grace. Deidara's I think most people would agree is Dude looks like a lady. Hidan's in my opinion is I like to say fuck by Murderdolls. Err people often use I've got no strings for Sasori.' Insert Deidara and Kisame giggling here 'Kisame has Blue. Konan is pretty women or Man, I feel like a women. Tobi sometimes has the happy song and if people are feeling random its best friends and with Tobi its Deidara. Kakuzu has money, money, money. Zetsu I have no idea, we found a YouTube video with the song I touch myself, that has the lyrics "When I think about you I touch myself" and it's just a picture of Zetsu.' Insert snickering by everyone except Itachi who looked a bit grossed out. 'and Itachi has Mr. Wonderful or in my opinion bad romance'

'Wow that is eye opening, un' Deidara laughed

'Oh shut up' Sophie blushed and looked way 'or I'll put an amv on that I found with the song Bad boy with you in it as well as Sasori' now it was Deidara's turn to blush and look away. Lauren and Tobi where left trying to think what they were all laughing about.

Pein watched Hannah's hectic day so far from the comfort of the roof. He watched as she ran about the castle house they were going to stay in till the time of the wedding, every so often she'd sneak away with a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich for him but to his misery she only brought him that sandwich once in the 2 hours he'd been sat in the boiling sun going a slight shade of sunburned pink. The next time she came out she brought him sun cream.

'Here you go you're starting to look like a lobster' she smiled handing him it

'Why are you out here in your heels?' he asked looking at the one inch heels on her feet 'it looks painful'

'Its fine Im used to heels,' she looked round and gave him a hug 'keep the cream there's only a little left so they told me to throw it in the bin after'

'Don't you need it?'

'Nope I don't burn' she waved and ran off

'I wish she wouldn't run in those things, she's going to break her neck' but little did he know she always ran in heels but the only time she'd come close to falling was when she was walking normally on flat ground.

'This isn't the beach, un' Deidara raised an eyebrow as they stood outside the local swimming baths 'I thought you said the beach'

'I did but we thought this would be better as there's more fun things to do' Sophie smiled and patted him on the arm 'make the most of it we only get an hour'

'Not during the day' Livvie smirked and Sophie face palmed anime style while everyone else sweat dropped at her cheesy grin.

Once they were changed they met in the shallow end of the pool. After that they all broke off into groups. Sophie and Itachi stayed in the shallow end while Lauren and Tobi went down the slide repeatedly. Livvie watched Deidara and Hidan jump off the highest driving board, then they dived off the middle of as they wanted to drive off the spring boards. Livvie only jumped off the top one and dived off the small one. Kisame and Konan were the only ones doing proper lengths of the pool. After a while Kisame got bored and joined in with Deidara and Hidan.

'Itachi' Sophie asked sweetly

'Hnn' came the reply

'Can we go on the slide please' she used the technique that was passed from the older students who sat in the "Emo Corner" to them. The cute pouty technique, only two people have perfected it and only one person is immune to it. One of those two people is Sophie.

Itachi blinked and smirked 'That isn't going to work on me, I have a little brother remember' then she used the eyes and the pout which made him want to look away but he couldn't. She knew she had him then. Hannah was the only person who it didn't work on. 'Fine we can' he carried her to it with everyone staring at Itachi.

'Looks like Itachi's a hit with the girls' Kisame smirked and pointed to the other girls watching and drooling over the Uchiha 'Sophie has a bit of competition'

'He won't, he cares about her too much to do anything with them' Konan smiled joining them

'Itachi's a pimp' Livvie nodded

'You're acting like a bit of pimp yourself Livvidy' a new voice called. They turned round and saw two new faces laughing. Kisame recognised one of the faces. 'Having three lads surrounding you in swimming shorts as well another lass with a bikini on, tut, tut you are getting round'

'Oh very funny Jade' Livvie rolled her eyes 'shouldn't you three be in school'

'We are off today, it's a personal development day'

'Okay that's just perfect Luke the chinless wonder' she snapped back while her friend giggled

'Im special as I don't have a chin' Luke smile

'Special needs more like it' Jade grinned and smack him on the arm 'hey sorry I don't know your name but can you dive off the top one' she pointed to Hidan who grinned back and jumped out the pool and headed for the boards.

'As if he's going to do it' Luke stared at him 'even Im not that stupid'

'Yes but you're a bloody show off so if he does it you will' Livvie sighed and watched "Harry" ran off the diving board and diving through the air. He over did it and just before he hit the water his body went flat and it ended up as a back flop. 'Ouch' they cringed

'Well that went well' Kris muttered a Harry swam over with a red back

'That fucking hurt like a bitch' he grabbed hold of the side and stroked the small of his back

'Are you all right sonny?' the rather good looking life guard asked kneeling in front of Harry

'Im fine' he mumbled

'Don't go doing something that stupid again, although your previous dives where okay' he chuckles to himself and walks off

'Well that was weird, un' David announces and adds 'that dive was amazing Harry' he slapped Harry on the back but not just that, he smacked him full force on the reddest part. Harry squeaked and growled

'DAVID I SWEAR IM FUCKING GOING TO KILL YOU' he jumped on him and tried to drown David. Every so often you'd hear a gulp for air and there was a lot of splashing around. 'Do you know how much the fucking hurt you bastard?'

'Harry, he's going purple let him go' Kris sighed prying him off David

While Livvie was laughing her head off Jade moved closer to her and whispered 'who are they, they are so funny and kinda good looking'

'They are new at our school and we became friends also don't even try'

'Why' Jade asked smirking 'want them for yourself like'

'No they don't think of girls that much' she winked

'Oh you mean like Yaoi?' Jade asked seriously

'Yeah' Livvie inwardly giggled like a maniac knowing they would kill her if they knew

'Damn all the good ones are driving on the other side of the road' she sighed again and waved 'well we're going to the other pool to scare mini people'

'Have fun' Livvie smiles and waves back

'I think I've just been asked out?' Itachi murmured swimming over to them

'What?'

'This girl asked me if I wanted to have a swim with her, she winked and made this look at me and beckoned me forward' Itachi said calmly and they all burst out laughing 'what?'

'Itachi your so clueless sometimes' Konan shook her head

'TOBI BALL'

'TOBI DON'T DO THAT' Sophie yelled drawing everyone's attention them once again 'YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO CANON BALL'

'Tobi is a good boy' Lauren giggled canon balling into the water

'YAY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY' he called hugging Lauren in the water

'No canon, err, son, why are you wearing a mask when your swimming' the life guard asked

'You know I didn't think this could more fun' Livvie smiles and laughs

'You're kidding right?' they all ask her

'If you can't beat them join them' Livvie smiles and drags them out the pool. 'Hang on to each other' they did as she said. They waited for Lauren, Tobi and a pissed off Sophie to join them before Livvie shouts 'RUN' and they run and jump still hanging onto each other making it look like a high school musical moment.


	26. Chapter 26

As im now on my summer hols I should be updating quicker and hopefully in a week should be able to finish this soon or not... hope you like it and before you ask yes i do react that way to a certain someones name in that fashion *nods and goes into a hour long rant about why and how much i hate him and what i would like to do to him given the chance* and yeah im proud of my tan i usually like deathly white but im now deathly white with a hint on brown in places.

* * *

'So how was the wedding?' Livvie asked as Hannah sat down looking browner than usual 'and you actually got colour as well now you look like death warmed up'

'Very funny' she muttered closing her eyes, she placed one of her headphones in her ear and sighed 'it was great but it's hard to explain what happened'

'Give me the best bits then' she smiled as Hannah pressed pause and set her ipod down on the table

'This is so a flashback moment'

**Flashback**

'It's your turn Hannah, try not to fall' Tasha winked and opened the old wooden door for her

'_Don't trip, don't look, don't worry, don't trip, don't look at anyone'_ she repeated in her head. She looked up and there was her brother grinning at her, she grinned back _'just look at Bobo then and keep walking' _she was just about to walk on the red carpet when her shoe got stuck in the ground _'OH SHIT'_ but thankfully it came out easily _'Thank god or Pein'_. Hannah got to her seat quickly and watched Tasha walk down the aisle with ease. The ceremony took 10 minutes and the photographer took about 100 more photos. Then she was left in peace for a little while at least.

'A word?' Pein whispered in her ear

'Where'

'By the boat'

'The what?' she muttered, 'but we're at a castle?' she got no reply so this must be serious. She walked to her mum an asked about the boat. A few moments later she was waiting behind it.

'How did you get your foot unstuck?' he asked

'I thought it was you or just good old luck' she raised an eyebrow 'Im missing a chance to talk to my family here, what do you want?'

'I want to talk about you and the fact that you somehow you your foot unstuck when you should have gotten my help to get it unstuck'

'Oh right I have no idea maybe it was luck?' she sighed and ran out 'got to go bye'. Tasha came over after all the speeches and started to talk to her and her family.

'Wow I nearly fell but I swear I felt something push me back up like one of those force fields you get in those movies' she smiled and they all laughed. Hannah forced out a laugh thinking about a certain ninja 'it was so freaky you know'

'I can imagine' Hannah laughed shakily

'Dancing time' the best man dragged Tasha on the dance floor and everyone got up to dance and Hannah was left sitting on her table alone

'Fancy a spin' a voice whispered in her ear you turned round to find Pein... in a suit?

'What the hell?'

'Breathe a word to this to Hidan and I will hurt you' he winked and pulled her onto the floor. It was nice till her brother noticed and pulled them outside behind the castle

'Who's this?'

'A friend who is visiting his family here and he got a taxi here to see me' Hannah lied quickly

'Uhuh'

'Yes Im sorry I wanted to ask but Hannah said it would be okay'

'She did, did she, how are you getting back'

'Taxi'

'Leon what's happening' Steph and Hannah's mum came out too

'Hi Im Hannah's friend from school, I knew she was here and wanted to say congratulations and I was paid a lot of money to get a photo of Hannah in a dress with this phone which is paying for my taxi fairs' he held up the phone and snapped a shot of her 'if you want I can go now?'

'You can stay if you want though' Steph smiled and hit Leon slyly mouthing the words 'let them be'

'We'll give you a lift back too' Hannah's mum smiled then whispered to Hannah 'bf?'

'Nope, friend'

'We believe you, now do you want a drink' he nodded and followed them inside 'your Peter aint you?'

'Yes Miss'

'Vodka and Red Bull and a southern comfort, what will yours be?' he looked at Hannah for help and she smirked

'Same as me'

'Don't get drunk Han that's your 5th tonight'

'Really' Peter smirked at her and she blushed

'7th actually' she whispered 'Steph and Tasha brought me them' She handed them the drinks and they drank them in peace away from the middle aged people getting "Their groove on" on the dance floor.

'We never finished that dance' Pein smiled then as if by magic a slow dance came on and Hannah went bright red. He led her onto the dance floor and they began to sway to the music. All night they stayed together swaying to the music even if it was a fast song, stopping every so often so Hannah can have another drink or three.

**Present day**

'You got drunk'

'Nope' she smirked triumphantly 'only drunk once in my life and that wasn't it'

'I believe you' Livvie smirked back and yelled 'PEIN'

'What' everyone chose that moment to come back into the house it obviously had nothing to do with Livvie's high pitched yell

'I hear you can slow dance'

He turned to Hannah who was turning pink 'You told her'

'Most of it'

'Did you tell her about the chakra?'

'The what?' she asked

'Oh you didn't' he sighed

'TELL US'

'I have chakra apparently'

'Not apparently, you do we tested it out on the Sunday after' Pein rolled his eyes

'What nature or don't you know yet' Itachi looked at Hannah which made her go even pinker

'Earth' Pein smiled at her making her go a light shade of red now

'Not bad pinky' Hidan smirked slapping her on the back

'Pinky?' Sophie looked at him weirdly

'She never goes that pink, I mean just fucking look at her'

'Yeah okay redy' Sophie rolled her eyes

'Redy?'

Sophie grabbed a knife and rammed it into his chest 'Blood is red and I haven't seen your blood so redy'

'Bad mood, un?' Deidara looked at Itachi who nodded

'That's how you got your shoe unstuck' Konan chuckled

'Yeah pretty much, according to Pein over there I used a mini version of Earth Style: Earthquake Slam that moved the heel upwards so I could get lose, I only did a little one as I have a pathetic amount of chakra' she glared at him

'He said that' Sophie asked also glaring at him when Hannah nodded she slapped him round the back of the head and then kicked him in the stomach 'don't be so mean, she's not even a ninja, some chakra is still chakra do you see us with chakra?' she breathed out, she didn't get a reply so she pulled his ear (being careful not to catch her hand on the rod) 'well do you?'

'I know that's why Im going to train her' Pein muttered

'Don't you think Deidara should?' Itachi asked 'seeing as though he is an earth user and they do work well as a team'

'Hannah is replacing Tobi' Tobi cried

'No Tobi Im not because Tobi is a good boy and can never be replaced' Hannah hugged him and he continued to wail but into her shoulder

'It's settled by Pein's lack of response that Deidara will train her' Itachi said not looking at Pein

'What if Sophie gets lightning and you can't train her' Pein called as they all began to walk away

'Then I will let someone else train her' he sighed then loudly commanded 'Sophie write to Kakashi and tell him what's happened, Hannah you should start training straight away. You can use the field in the village as no one will hear you or see you'

'Right, un' he nodded and shot an apologetic look to Pein as Hannah jumped on his back and they ran for it.

'Damn that emo brat' Pein muttered.

Later on when Hannah and Deidara returned looking like they took a mud bath in their cloths. Beth and Sasori where sitting on the bed looking rather happy with themselves. Itachi and Sophie where also on the other bed looking at the scroll Kakashi gave them, it looked like they had a reply. Itachi was translating it for them as it was in code, most likely written by Shikamaru as it was proving difficult to crack even for Itachi.

'He said good luck with the training, don't hurt yourself. If Pein would let them he could teach you a few things, he wrote "Im joking" after that. He also wrote glad to know your all okay Tsuande and a few others think that you're right for now but you have made some enemies. Naruto and a few others are surprised you are alive and they want to meet you properly some day when this is all over, even the kazekage wants a word. Although that might just be to knock Deidara out for attacking his village, if he does come I suggest he stays away. I'll have to come back with team 7 and some others with the Hokage and perhaps the Kazekage, we'll be there in week we hope'

'Great' Beth sighed

'You might as well tell them' Sophie called from her book that she was now reading

'Oh I have chakra since about half ten this morning'

'No way' Hannah ran to hug her but stepped back remembering the explosion that Deidara set off a bit too close to the floor sending up a dirt cloud that they didn't get out of the way fast enough. 'I have it too'

'I know they told me' she smiled and they high fived

'Earth style; be careful around lightning' Sasori smirked 'so stay away from Kakashi and Pein'

'I know, Naru-tard remember' she stuck her tongue out at him 'but I'll be alright against Kisame, Zabuza, kakashi, Pein and Yamato'

'Yes you will but don't get to ahead of yourself yet' Sasori rolled his eyes 'you're still learning, have you learnt the basics'

'Nope'

'You should'

'But climbing trees are for monkeys and walking on water is for I don't know what' she smirked 'and anyway don't you think people will notice if I start walking on water'

'I suppose your right but Beth can already climb a tree as you put it' Sasori looked at her with a slight amount of smugness on his face

'Why can't we have someone with fire style here, apart from Itachi of course, I would love to have a bonfire' Hannah tried to say with a straight face but she failed miserably especially as most people in the room started sniggering to themselves

'At least I know how to spell' Sasori sighed and shrugged

'So I can't spell do I let it bother me' she replied

'Can you lot shut up Im reading' Sophie interrupted 'I really want to read this as I have no more school to go to'

'Oh sorry Soph, un' everyone got up and walked out apart from Itachi and Hannah

'Now miss moody what the hell' Hannah raised an eyebrow

'Mums coming back soon so where will they go'

'My house, mum's helping Steph's mum pack Steph's cloths and take them to Ireland'

'Her cloths' Sophie looked up amused

'First her cloths as she has many, then her personal stuff, then her luxury's and finally the cardboard box my brother has' Sophie smiled at this 'Itachi leave us a minute please'

'I'd rather be here'

'No leave now'.

The others were talking downstairs about the upcoming convention down in London as it was in a few days time now. The Akatsuki lads where asking every question they could think of and the only two who know everything about it are up stairs having what, in Itachi's words is a "Girl chat".

'What else can you do in London?' Sasori asked

'There are museums that Hannah and Rachael are going to' Livvie said 'there's the natural history, science museum and the Victoria and Albert museum which are across the street from each other'

'There's the London Eye and some other things that are expensive' Lauren smiled

'What's the London eye?' Konan asked as everyone was kinda scared to ask, they probably thought it was an actually eye

'Well it's a giant metal wheel with something's that about 15 people can stand in attached and its spins v-e-r-y slowly and gives you a brilliant view of London' Lauren explained

'And you can see it from where Im getting the train from' Hannah called

'You okay now?' Livvie asked as Sophie sat down

'Yeah we've agreed that after London Film and Comic Con you guys are staying at Hannah's and that means Sasori and Beth as well we need to stay together more' Sophie announced

'Why can't we bloody stay here' Hidan asked

'Because her mother is coming back and my mum will be in Ireland and when she comes back you lot will split into even smaller groups so you won't get noticed' Sophie answered

'Great so what is that it we communicate through text?' Livvie asked

'Can you think of something better?' Pein asked

'Not at the moment'

'Who's going with who?' Kisame asked dropping down into a chair

'I'll be with Pein, Sophie and Itachi, Rachael and Hidan'

'Why is it always like that?' Livvie interrupted 'why do you always get to choose?'

'You do it then' Hannah smiled

'Okay, Hannah and Pein, Sophie and Itachi, Rachael and Hidan, Lauren and Tobi, Me and Kisame, Deidara and Rose, Konan and Abigail and Beth and Sasori' she smiled

'That is what I was going to do' Hannah pouted

'Yeah well deal with it'

'Believe it actually' Itachi actually joked

'Did he just make a joke, un?' Deidara exclaimed and stared at Itachi. All heads whipped round to see Itachi rolling his eyes.

'Can't anyone make a joke round here?' Itachi demanded

'Speaking of which I meant to ask' Kisame interjected saving Itachi from more interrogation 'I was wondering who your favourites where from the good guys are?'

'What has that got to do with jokes?'

'You calling the good guys jokes?' Sophie glared at them

'Some of them, un' Deidara winked

'Fine you all know mine is Kakashi' Hannah sighed and held her hands up

'Iruka' Sophie looked away

'Choji' Lauren admitted going pink

'Konohamaru is Rachael's' Hannah called looking at her phone 'and Im not repeating why' _**(AN. My dear friend thought it would be amusing so she got her wish)**_

'Err Hannah isn't going to like mine' Livvie moved away from her slightly knowing what would happen

'No way Livvie, not him not that lying good for nothing little emo ba-,' Hannah started to shout but thankfully Sophie and Lauren glomped Hannah and pinned her down with a tea towel round her mouth to stop her from shouting

'So who is it?' Konan asked looking rather concerned at Hannah who was thrashing about on the floor trying to get them off her

'It's Sasuke' she sighed

'Mmmmmhhhppp lyymmminnnn cchhhhheeeaaaaatttmmm, ddduuuhhhhbbbblllleee ccrrooooosshhhhinnnn biiiiittttchhhh' came the muffled anger from the gagged teenager on the floor

'Need help here' Lauren called

'TOBI TO THE RESCUE' Tobi sat on Hannah with the other two keeping her from attacking Livvie

'She really and I mean really hates him, her and Maddie had an hour long discussion about him, Maddie likes Sasuke and Hannah does this every time someone mentions his name' Sophie explained as everyone looked slightly worried. Itachi looked like he was going to ask something so Sophie added 'so we're used to it, at first she used to like glare at you for saying it and now this'

'She must really want to hurt him' Pein held back a laugh 'you don't mind do you Itachi'

'Not at all' he sighed 'after all I don't know why she does she must have a good reason which we don't know about yet'

'Aaarrrrr yuuu gannahhhh lleetttt mmmmee uuuuh yiiiit?' Hannah called from under Lauren's knee

'Are you calm?' Sophie asked

'YYYeeeeehhh' they let her up and they all watched her with great amusement in their eyes 'what?'

'What the bloody hell where you on about?' Hidan asked smirking widely at her 'the only fucking word I caught was bitch'

'I not allowed to repeat the first bit or I'll go into a rant but I tried to say was "Are you going to let me up yet?" then "Yeah"'

'Oh we wanted the first bit' Sasori had that smug look on his face again that made Sophie and Hannah want to hit him

Knock, Knock. Sophie looked up and the Akatsuki transformed into their teenage forms as Sophie answered the door. 'Packages for a Miss Sophie?'

'That's me' she grabbed the pen and signed while Hannah and Livvie grabbed all 14 packages and carried them into the kitchen.

'What's all this then, un' Deidara asked looking at the range of packages

'You'll love this' Sophie smiled

'Open one at a time please' Hannah winked 'this one is Deidei's' she threw him the small brown box. He opened it almost tearing the thing to pieces.

'It's my ring, un' _**(AN. Yeah they had the cloaks but not the accessories) **_he smiled and put it on the incorrect finger

'Deidara that's on the wrong finger' Sophie sighed knowing he was testing them 'it's supposed to be on your right index finger and we have another present coming tomorrow for you' he laughed, nodded and moved the ring. Sophie picked up another small box but it was bigger box than Deidara's

'Ring and necklace' he smiled and put on the ring on the correct finger and clipped on his necklace 'thank you'

'Can I have that after the con?' Hannah asked using the cute, pouty technique

'Yes sure' Itachi sighed and patted her on the head 'Sophie tried that on me'

'Did it work?' Livvie asked

'Yes' he almost mouthed it, it was so quiet

'Teach me it, it could come in useful when he's being all emo' Kisame whispered to Livvie who giggled

'This is for Kisame' Hannah passed him a massive box. He looked like a small child who was given a present by "Santa"

'Mines the biggest out of the Akatsuki' he said suggestively making everyone giggle. He opened the box and found another box within; he opened that and found his face staring up at him and by this time he was slightly getting annoyed with the boxes he had to open. He opened the plastic outer wrapping and uncovered his famous Samehada and it was life sized. 'This is the best thing ever' he mocked getting teary eyed and opened the box that was beside the Samehada box 'my ring and what finger does it go on?'

'Left ring finger' Hannah smiled and high fived him

'Sasori's turn' Sophie gave him a box on top of a box 'we asked them to do this for us so we don't have to open them then give them to you, by the way and ours are just outside so ours are the biggest Kisame' she said while Sasori unwrapped his taking his sweet time with it instead of tearing it open like the others, part of him wanted to see what they had got him but the other part wanted to piss Deidara off and it was working.

'HURRY THE FUCK UP, UN'

He opened it and shot a very quick smile at the girls who were waiting anxiously for his reaction but he quickly turned it into a smirk 'a plushie of the third kazekage puppet form' he held it up for the others to see 'and my ring' he placed it on his finger hiding a small smile

'This would be yours Pein' Hannah smiled and pushed it over the table towards him

He wasted no time getting it open and held up what he got 'one of my Chakra blades as well as my ring' he smiled at them and put it on his left thumb

'Right' Hannah called and handed a sly package

'Yin and yang?' Livvie asked looking at the necklace

'It's a joke gift' Hannah said 'as I couldn't find his actual necklace'

'You know you can break this in half?' he said pointing to the other chain in the box

'I thought that was a spare' she smiled as he gave her the black side of them necklace 'I keep the darkness while you get the light, very smart'

'Now for Hidan' Sophie handed him a similar box to Kisame's

'Please of fucking Jashin let this be what I think it is' he closed his eyes and ripped all the wrappings to find his shiny red scythe twinkling. 'I fucking love you' Hidan started to stroke his new toy and he smiled at it almost lovingly

'Get a room' Lauren yelled covering her's and Tobi's eyes

'What about the ring?' Pein asked in his leader-ish fashion

'Screw the ring' Hidan was practically drooling over the scythe

'I have a scythe, sorry had to be done' Sophie sighed and watched as Pein punched Hidan in the face

'Ring, finger, now' Pein threatened throwing the ring at him

'Here's Tobi's' Sophie smiled handing him his box with Orochimaru's ring in it 'it's not exactly your ring but we couldn't find it promise but we'll make it up to you as you're a good boy'

'YAY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY'

'And another little something else is arriving tomorrow too' Hannah smiled at him

'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY' Tobi yelled bouncing up and down

'Okay moving on,' Sophie sighed and helped Hannah bring in their presents

'This one is Livvie's' Hannah slid the box to Livvie who opened it really quickly

'I know who I am already' she smiled and held up her Ino cosplay outfit 'thank you guys I'll pay you back the money'

'This is Rachael's' Sophie opened it and revealed Kurenai's dress

'Sweet' Hidan smirked, a circle shaped bruise showing lightly on his check where the ring bounced off his head

'Beth this would be yours, we found it funny' Hannah smiled

'Who am I?' Beth asked 'Im only on episode 17'

'You would be Temari of the sand' Sophie smiled 'and you're nearly up to when you come in'

'Episode 20 is what you're looking for I believe' Hannah smiled and handed Sophie her box 'and this would be yours Sophie'

'Ahh yes Im Sakura and here's yours'

'Im Hinata and proud'

'Though a little bit loud' Lauren rhymed and they all sat round the table admiring their new gifts.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey there people WOOT first off Im Sorry dear Sophie for makin you a grumpy bitch in this chapter but yeah made me laugh writin it ^-^ second LOL i used some actuall stuff that happened at the con LOL mainly the drunkeness... third As if I wrote this in an hour ^-^ fourth ENJOY PEOPLE

* * *

'I wish they'd stop sending me random texts' Sophie ranted for the fifth time in about an hour. She was not the best person to travel with on a train at the of times but throw in random texts from two annoying friends so where sat nicely on a bench with an ice cream or in a air conditioned car wasn't a nice thing to witness.

'What did they say this time?' Itachi mumbled pushing the headphone further in his ear

'"Hope your having a wonderful time cramped in a stuffy train with other people while we are having ice cream watching Hannah's mum interrogate the great leader of the Akatsuki about what ice cream/music/animes/shows/movies/food he likes. It's rather amusing, got to go our air conditioned car waits for us. It's so much fun screaming Meat Loaf at the top of your lungs while driving down a motor bye now" I hope they end up in a traffic jam' she muttered darkly

'Hannah's mum is actually awesome' Livvie smiled 'so is yours Sophie'

'You just say that because Im sitting next to you, do not under any circumstances disturb me while Im listening to music or I will throw you out the window' they all nodded and Livvie slid off the seat to sit on Kisame who had her Ipod

'How long will it take till we get to London?' Sasori asked

'If you ask that one more time I swear I'll shove my watch so far up you a-'

'Don't even say it' Itachi covered Sophie's mouth before she made Sasori angry

'Hate to be a bloody pain in the ass but when are we getting there' Hidan asked 'Blondie's snoring and Tobi and Lauren are fucking asleep cuddling each other, its making me fucking puke'

'It will be another 3 hours' Sophie sighed_ 'why did I agree to this? Oh yeah Im an idiot and I love anime' _Just to make things better her phone beeped again. 'Bloody Hannah and her damn, oh Im in London and I just crossed into Kent, Im nearly there just another hour with singing and a wonderful Lostprophets album'.

Day of the Con...

"Hinata", Pein and "Kurenai"

'HANNAH GIVE ME A HAND WITH THIS PLEASE' Rachael shouted 'AND WHY DID WE HAVE TO BE UP AT 5AM?'

'OUR TRAIN LEAVES AT 7' Hannah shouted back

'YOU KNOW WE HAVE NEIGHBOURS RIGHT?' Hannah's mum shouted louder than them 'SO BE QUIET AND STOP YELLING'

'You're the one to talk mother' Hannah said smirking to her self

'She's right though' Pein called of course already finished dressing 'we are going to look bloody ridicules on the train you know'

'So?' Rachael asked and turned her back to Pein so he could help her with the dress 'at least there are three of us and there should be more of us on the train too'

'My mum is cosplaying too apparently' Hannah sighed and handed them a bacon sandwich

'What as?'

'Even seen the detective show Lewis?'

'No'

'Well she's a pathologist in it Hobson' Hannah sighed 'she's got it dead on too'

'Goody so that's the four of us, hang on, she's wearing normal clothes aint she' Rachael asked

'Yep' she smiled and bites off a large chunk of her sandwich

'Got to say this, your grandad can cook' Rachael smiled 'come on its 10 to 7'.

2 and a half hours later...

'WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY' Rachael growled

'In bed' Hannah rubbed her head

'Why are they in bed' Pein asked sensing she was going to say something insane

'How to say this' she rubbed her arm shyly and continued trying to keep a straight face 'they are in bed because they didn't get to sleep till 3am as Hidan and Deidara got completely wasted and gelled their hair so they looked like someone of dragon ball z, they ran through the hotel after Sophie and her friend Maddie requested that should say "It's over nine thousand" and then they, by "they" I mean Hidan and Deidara, got Tobi and Lauren drunk so no one got any sleep till Itachi, Maddie and Sophie repeatedly smacked them round the head until they stopped singing the happy song repeatedly. After all that Itachi and Maddie got wasted too and kept Sophie and Konan, who was sitting back and watching the mayhem unfold naturally, awake by banging on the counters singing some random song. Then while Sophie didn't think anything else could go wrong Livvie and Kisame walked in with only towels on also out of their skulls on some kind of alcohol with traffic cones stuck between their legs moaning about how police officers couldn't take a joke, Deidara and Hidan went to, err, what's the politest way to say this, errm, touch said cones inappropriately, then Sophie's mum walked in and put them all to bed thankfully not before taking many photo's. They have major migraines and can't move so they won't be here till around noon ish'

'They got drunk and did WHAT' Pein growled

'Im not going to repeat that and this seems really bad but look on the bright side' Hannah smiled backing away slightly

'What's the bright side?' Rachael asked amused by the current situation 'peace and quiet or we have potential blackmail opportunities?'

'Both' Hannah smiled 'and Beth and Sasori where tucked up nicely in another room watching The Dark Knight with their headphones in'

'Excuse me can I take a photo?' a stranger asked 'wow I didn't see Kurenai-sensei while I was over there can you three stand together please?'

'Err sure' Pein said and Hannah and Rachael stood next to him while he took the picture when he went more cosplayer's walked up

'Oh my god' Hannah squealed 'ITS DAVID MOTHER FUCKING TENNANT'

'Where' Rachael squealed 'that is one damn fine cosplayer and he's armed with a sonic screwdriver'

'Oh hells yeah, save my space in line' Hannah asked her mum sweetly

'Okay get me a good one though' she yelled as Hannah and Rachael ran over to the Doctor who cosplayer's. They came back with about 10 photos. Her mum grabbed the camera and looked through them laughing at some 'this is a nice one' she showed them the photo of them all standing either side of the doctor hugging him from both sides 'now stand together I want a nice one of you all'. At eleven they where let in and the first thing they saw was the batmobile. 'Get a picture of that Hannah or Hinata and get as many as whoever you want just meet me back here at let's say 2 to get something to eat and you can do some proper shopping'

'Okay thank you, have fun' she called 'muhaha I have a camera and Im not afraid to use it'. The doors had only been open for about 10 minutes and it was packed they settled by the anime section where there was a space for people to sit on the floor and watch people go by.

'OMG HINATA, PEIN AND KURENAI' a girl squealed and ran over 'I absolutely need your picture I hope you don't mind'

'Sure' Rachael smiled and they posed for the picture 'hey aint you Misa from death note?'

'Yeah, me and my friends are over there we have the whole gang' she smiled proudly

'Can I have a picture then' Hannah asked pulling out her camera

'Yes you can' she smiled and practically dragged them to her stand 'they want a picture is that okay'

'Yeah' Light said giving them his best evil look

'That is brilliant' Rachael giggled 'aww that picture is awesome thank you'

'It better be as I know your name and face' he smirked a brilliant impression of Light

'Watch it Imagay' Rachael rolled her eyes at him 'unless you want to be trapped in a Genjutsu'

'Bright it' L laughed

'My gentle fist will kick your pasty genius ass' Hannah made Hinata's fighting pose

'Well Im a god of death beat that mortals' Ryuk folded his arms and raised his eyebrow

'Im Pein leader of the Akatsuki and I poses the rinnegan and I can predict your every move' Pein joined in 'god or not I can still beat you'

'ANIME OFF' Matsuda yelled

'Maybe later when we have re-enforcements' Hannah smiled 'but will kick your shows ass man'

'We look forward to it' Light smirked again waving to them

'HEY GUESS WHAT' Rachael laughed and shouted back 'I HAVE A NEW MOVE, SPOILER NO-JUTSU' making everyone who was surrounding them laugh

'Well done Pein' Hannah nudged him in the ribs 'you actually swallowed your pride and joined in'

'Yes well that was pretty funny' he nudged her back

'Excuse me but can I have a picture?' a man asked 'maybe just the girls my daughter aint a fan of the Akatsuki' Hannah and Rachael stifled their laughter as Pein actually turned red and stood at the side while he took a picture of them

'Never mention this to anyone got it?'

'Loud and clear' Rachael patted him on the back. They followed the sound of dance music and found the second best thing ever. A massive DDR machine the first best ever would have been a free machine but they had no such luck. They waited for 10 minutes the lads occupying it still hadn't budged and the thing that was ticking Hannah and Pein off the most was that they weren't even using it or even that good at it.

'Im going to hit them' Hannah growled 'I want a go before the other's get here'

'Same' Rachael whined. Pein walked over and what seemed like a calm chat and they moved off the machine with awe in their faces. 'What did he say' she asked suspiciously

'I said you two ladies of mine wanted a turn and they believed that you both where with me and one said I was his new hero' he smirked and watched Hannah and Rachael battle.

'Hey guys' Livvie smiled and ran up to them hugging the life out of them 'you look awesome we've been asked like 10 times for a picture'

'And don't forget the yaoi one' Lauren giggled 'they weren't best pleased'

'Who was it like?' Hannah asked

'Deidara and Sasori' Sophie smirked and the two mentioned went bright pink

'We had a anime battle' Pein said 'we got challenged and we said we'd be back with enforcements'

'Cool' Beth nodded 'where's the grub Im starving'

'Depends what you want' Hannah said while owning Rachael yet again on DDR 'there's normal food at the back on the right or there's stuff like pocky in the anime section middle top'

'Pocky' Itachi mumbled and looked in the direction Hannah was pointing still owning Rachael

'Can I have a go, un?' Deidara asked

'Sure who against' Rachael moved off it

'Hannah I want to knock that smug smirk off her face, un'

'For the second time today, bring it' Hannah smirked choosing a fast song 'did I mention the word Blondie?'

'You're so going to pay for that skinny, un'

'If I win you have to be my slave for the day' Hannah smirked getting a high combo

'If I win you can't look at Yaoi for a month, un' Deidara laughed as he also gained the combo

'Burn' Sophie smiled 'take it Hannah'

'Okay your on' Hannah smirked they all waited patiently as the results came through a groan from the Akatsuki lads sounded as Hannah beat him by at least 5000 points

'Hey Deidara' Livvie called 'at least your OVER 9000' making everyone laugh

'Oh shut up Livvie, best out of three, un' he growled

'Okay slave'

'Getting too cocky there Hannah' Pein smirked

'At least of them is' Sasori chuckled

'I FUCKING HEARD THAT, UN' he yelled brushing the hair out of his eyes.

The day was amazing. Everyone enjoyed it and they had their anime battle and other people from animes joined in. Hannah got well over 500 pictures. They even got a group photo including Maddie and both their mums. Hannah and Sophie in total spent around £200. Rachael, Livvie and Konan stalked, well "Followed round" a rather good looking Captain Jack Sparrow while Deidara and Hidan "Followed" the dark magician girl. Pein and Itachi asked their newly found friends aka the death note cosplayers if they could read some of their manga as they want to get away from the madness. Beth and Sasori went round snapping photos on Hannah's camera at every single thing. At 5 everyone's feet where aching so they went to sit down by the food court with a hot dog and a bottle of coke. Hannah finished her's quickly and snapped more funny photos like a giant hot dog attacking Hidan and Deidara or Kisame bending over and the hot dog assaulting him in some way. Or a video of people shouting stuff about their character and their true feelings about each other. Maddie who was cosplaying Tsuande dragged Sophie across the floor shouting about a secret Yuri video that no one will know about. There was also a video of Deidara purposing to Tobi who yelled 'SEMPAI LOVES TOBI AND TOBI LOVES YAOI'. Pein and Itachi almost got away with sneaking away when they had another group photo but this was no ordinary group photo and no it wasn't a M&S group photo, this was a get a random stranger to hold one's very expensive camera while everyone does a high school musical jump and shouts something random to do with their character photo. All in all everyone had a perfect day. Especially Hannah as she got Deidara as a slave so he had to carry her everywhere while holding every 5 of her bags filled with stuff ranging from Harry Potter to Kuroshitsuji. All they had to do now is get the train back and do it all again tomorrow but in museums. On the way back from the con every single one of them were asleep on the way back, naturally, sleeping photos are the best photos to end up on Facebook tagged for the world to see. Damn mothers who would do such a thing. Both mothers had the same idea and they secretly swapped photos.

* * *

Just Like to Say Thank you to...

The Unkown Person who reviewed :| would like to say who but i have no idea  
Aurora1495  
RadiantAeriesLove  
SecretanimeFreak  
Queen Espada  
Also for those who took time out their lives to message me ^-^  
I'mALazerKitten(Aka Sophie and btw not a ff account)  
akatsuki-member-kairi


	28. Chapter 28

IM ON A ROLL PEOPLE WOOT WOOT but not a rick roll... lol random mood ^-^ This chapter has VIOLENCE in it so yeah be careful. I thought of this when i was actually at the museum while i was getting pushed round in a wheelchair i was giggling all the way through it LOL still enjoy

* * *

'HANNAH MAY AND SOPHIE LOUISE GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN WHY ANIME CHARACTERS FOUGHT OTHER ANIME CHARACTERS AND WHY THEY ARE HERE PLEASE BEFORE I SNAP AND BEAT YOUR ASSES TO A PULP PLEASE'. She flinched as the yell echoed in the museum, slowly they came out of their places and walked over to the rather annoyed people who were tapping their feet.

'And you better have a good explanation you two as well as you four' Livvie, Rachael, Lauren and Beth gulped

'Err how do we start?'

And how did we end up in that situation? Damn Uchiha's that's how. The day started well, instead of going to the convention Sophie's mum thought it would be fun to see London. So she and Hannah's mum agreed to take them round not just the museum but take them on a ride round the London eye. Thankfully they booked a place so they didn't have to wait long. They got half way round when Hannah started to shake.

'What's wrong' Rachael asked putting an arm round her

'It's nothing don't worry' she smiled but closed her eyes and sat down in the corner shaking more violently

'Oh god it's not an attack is it?' Rachael followed her and sat down with her 'damn it your mum is in the other one'

'It's not asthma' she said clearly

'Is poor little Hannah afraid of heights, un' Deidara mocked

'Yes' she whispered and grabbed onto Rachael for dear life

'You've got Vertigo haven't you' she smiled and hugged her closely

'Isn't that the phobia of heights' Pein asked kneeling next to her

'Don't worry about it, enjoy the view' Rachael smiled and kept her close 'she'll be as long as she doesn't look, but you have to calm down or you'll give yourself an attack'

'I'll take her as we're near the top so you can take some pictures and Pein can use hers to get some for her' Itachi mumbled picking her up of the floor. She whimpered and clung tightly to Itachi when she felt it stop.

'Sorry Hannah I didn't know, un' Deidara patted her on the shoulder 'where's Sophie Itachi'

'With her mum, Hannah's mum, Livvie and Maddie' Itachi said keeping her head berried in his shoulder 'don't worry we're going down now'

'I'll be okay when we get nearer the bottom, it's just I thought I was going faint and'

'Shh just listen to the other argue' he said quietly and just as he said it an agreement broke out between Sasori, Hidan and Deidara about what the guide book said about the London Tower. At the bottom Pein helped Hannah out the pod and half carried her to her mum.

'I forgot she hates heights, are you okay?'

'Yeah Im fine they helped take my mind of it' she smiled and let Pein carry her

'How the hell did you manage the Eiffel tower in France' Livvie sighed and smacked her round the head

'I didn't I nearly fainted then the stupid git made me walk down it' she growled.

The Science Museum was pretty boring there wasn't much there to do. In the Victoria and Albert Museum there was an Asian expedition all the Akatsuki was interested in all the masks and the swords that was collected. The girls however found the little clay statues cute.

'Hey Deidei' Livvie called sweetly

'Yeah, un'

'Why can't you make these?'

'Because that isn't art, un' Deidara smirked and made a clay butterfly

'Don't even think about it' Itachi murmured suddenly standing on his left

'Or I will turn you into a piece of your own art' Pein growled from the other side

'Okay calm down, un' Deidara sweat dropped and exhaled when they disappeared 'that was close'

'Very' they agreed.

The best museum they thought was the Natural History museum. Everyone enjoyed looking at all the dinosaurs and creatures of the deep. Everything was going well until they heard screams and explosions from the main entrance. The Akatsuki looked at each other and sprinted out the door leaving the girls utterly confused.

'What the hell' Livvie yelled over the chaos

'We need to get everyone out' Rachael yelled back 'someone hit the alarms'

'They should go off when the smoke raises to the alarms' Sophie shouted running over to them with Lauren

'You could break a window making more noise' Hannah shouted in Rachael's ear

'Great idea now what do we use' Rachael yelled sarcastically well as sarcastic as you can while shouting over people running and scrambling out of the museum 'we need something long and thin and sturdy, want to volunteer Hannah?'

'Now is not the best time to comment on my height and weight' she glared at her

'We need to hide so we don't get dragged out' Lauren called 'they sent me a text apparently we need to stay in the building where they know it's safe'

'What about our mums' Sophie asked 'and Maddie'

'Pein and Itachi knocked them out and their safe in a closet' Lauren smiled

'To the bathrooms' Rachael yelled sprinting for them.

When it was silent they all got out and began their search for the lads. It didn't take them long to fight them, you can't exactly miss Hidan's bad mouth shouting or Deidara's explosions. They hid behind the wall watching the fight between the Akatsuki and a selection of random ninjas.

'Err you two don't a know a guy who has black hair, black eyes and wears a white shirt and a purple thing tied around his waist do you?' Beth asked

'Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha why?' Sophie said still watching the fight

'Because he's standing right behind us' Rachael tapped her on the shoulder

'Oh shit' Sophie stared at him

'He's got to be the same age as us' Rachael laughed in shock

'We're the same age in fact we're all older than him by like a few months except Livvie who is like 16 days older' Hannah glared at him fighting off the urge to smack him round the face or worse

'Hnn' was all he said (Hannah's eye twitched) ushering them away from their hiding place towards the ongoing battle

'Oh you found them well done Sasuke' a creepy voice called out. They all stopped fighting and looked to see where the voice called out from. Orochimaru stepped out with Kabuto at his side.

'Oh no its MJ' Sophie whispered to Hannah

'Forget MJ, its voldy back from the dead again' she whispered back

'Find something amusing my dears' he smirked and walked towards them, the Akatsuki where there in a second stopping him from getting any closer. 'I only wanted to look, oh fine be that way, Sasuke be a dear and take care of them for me' Orochimaru sighed and began walking away. Pein nodded to the others and they started the battle again, but this time Pein was fighting Orochimaru, Konan and Kabuto and Itachi was protecting the girls from Sasuke.

'Scatter in' Hannah whispered as Sasuke was getting nearer and nearer 'three, two, one, NOW' they ran just before Sasuke used his chidori senbon.

'You're going to have to do better than that to get to them' Itachi smirked and they went back to fighting.

Beth had managed to get chakra strings on one of the sound ninjas while Sasori used one of his puppets to kill them, Lauren also helped Sasori out by hitting a chair round they ninja he was backing towards the desk, he smirked and moved her out the way of incoming kunai's. They made a brilliant team. Hidan of course was having the time of his life as well as Deidara and they made a pretty good team, Deidara would blow something up and Hidan would jump out the ashes and dust killing them. The only team not handling things they really should was Kisame and Tobi with the help of Livvie. Livvie would act like a decoy and distract them and Tobi would get her out of the way of Kisame who'd finish them off, timing in their situation had to be perfect. Tobi's timing was actually brilliant but his hand or feet to eye coordination was terrible, he always tripped over something or went in the other direction. Kisame either had to avoid Tobi or Livvie would have to drag him out the way of Kisame's incoming flood or sword. Hannah and Rachael meanwhile were watched Itachi's back by throwing things at Sasuke. Hannah opted for bigger objects that Sasuke had to break through them and Rachael went for smaller objects that bounced off the walls distracting him. Itachi and Rachael bit back their laughs when Sasuke missed an incoming bottle and it smashed against his "nether region". Sophie was also watching the fight between Itachi and Sasuke from the opposite side of the room, she also watched as Konan punched Kabuto in the face and laughed quietly. All of a sudden Kabuto managed to get passed Konan's paper and kicked her in the stomach sending her into a wall. He then turned and slowly walked towards Lauren who was hiding behind a pillar with her back turned away from him, blue chakra moulded itself around his hands. Sophie gulp knowing it was chakra scalpels; she closed her eyes and ran towards him. He turned and sliced into her arm which she protected her neck with.

'You actually thought you could beat me' he asked laughing at her clutching her arm

'No I wanted to make sure Lauren got away and she did' she smiled back at him keeping the pressure on her arm 'you're actually the idiot for walking'

His smiled faded and he started to run towards her, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain, she kept smiling as she saw all of her friends and her parents standing around her smiling.

'Sophie' Hannah and Rachael cried and Itachi and Konan ran towards Kabuto and stopped him just before he got to her. Itachi jumped with her in his arms. Sasuke followed him and grabbed hold of his foot and pulled him to the floor. Hannah ran out and muttered 'Tori' and made a hand sign small but still effective stone pillars rose out the floor and Sasuke had to let go or his foot would have been skewered. She grinned, although it didn't last long as he turned and ran at her, she glared at him and ran, diving behind the Diplodocus skeleton. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and was caught off guard by Itachi who sent a fire ball at him.

'Take that you smug bastard' Hannah slapped him round the face and slid towards Rachael and Lauren.

'Since when can you do that' Rachael asked

'Since I asked Dei to help me with it' she said with a massive smug look on her face.

Sophie went back to Konan and Pein while Itachi and Sasuke carried on where they had left off. Pein had cornered Orochimaru so he called for them all to retreat. Sasuke sent one last fire ball jutsu which pretty much destroyed the brick wall next to Hannah, Rachael and Lauren, 'Hnn'd' and vanished. Thanks to Itachi and Sasuke most of the main hall was scorched and was half demolished, even Deidara and Hidan didn't cause that much mess.

'Well at least the dino survived' Livvie joked breaking the silence. Just like in the movies, straight after she said it there was a screeching, sinking noise behind her and the skeleton collapsed. She turned and shrugged 'not even the dino survived'

'HANNAH MAY AND SOPHIE LOUISE GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN WHY ANIME CHARACTERS FOUGHT OTHER ANIME CHARACTERS AND WHY THEY ARE HERE PLEASE BEFORE I SNAP AND BEAT YOUR ASSES TO A PULP PLEASE'. She flinched as the yell echoed in the deserted museum, slowly they came out of their places and walked over to the rather annoyed people who were tapping their feet.

'And you better have a good explanation you two as well as you four' Livvie, Rachael, Lauren and Beth gulped

'Err how do we start?'

'The beginning would be good' Hannah's mum glared 'I knew something was strange'

'Same here now start talking' Sophie's mum glared

'First of all, where's Maddie' Pein asked

'Still out of it but she could wake up soon'

'I'll go make sure she stays out of it' Konan said walking away from them with a slight smile on her face

'Right to cut this rather long and confusing story short' Sophie laughed awkwardly 'yes they're from Naruto, they came here as the leaf ninja found a way to send them here and we are in the middle of trying to sort out an agreement with them. They where sound ninja who want to kill the akatsuki and us so they managed to come here and try and do that or the leaf sent them here. The akatsuki protected us from them sorry we didn't tell you as we thought it would be better if we didn't'

'That's not totally insane at all' Hannah's mum sighed 'right what's your plan, Pein'

'How did you know my name?' he asked looking at Hannah

'She told me a little about the akatsuki and the leader so I put two and two together to make four'

'Oh, make sure they don't find the bodies, so we'll use a fire ball to destroy them or Deidara can take them and drop them somewhere, probably both' Itachi and Deidara nodded and started moving them 'we get out of here and go back to like you didn't know'

'Who else knows' Sophie's mum asked

'Abigail and Rose' Rachael said

'Okay and thanks for looking after them' Hannah's mum smiled and hugged her daughter, Sophie's mum did the same and they set off running to find the back exit or to make one.

'ITS ALL OVER THE BLOODY NEWS' Livvie shouted down the phone to Hannah and Rachael 'they're blaming it on a terrorist attack oh and by the way Itachi sent a message to the leaf telling them what happened and asking them how they got there but we're leaving out the part that the old people know. They sent a message back saying they'll be there within 5 hours, which gives you enough time to get back and get changed right? We're already back already and Sophie's mum is making us all lunch'

'Tell Livvie we'll meet them over hers and text Abigail and Rose to be there when they arrive' Pein said

'And tell Livvie that Im not old'

'Right we'll be there and Pein said to tell you to text Abigail and Rose what's happening leave out that our mums know' Hannah replied

'Okay bye'

'Hang on, my mum said she's not old'

'How did she know?'

'I have my phone on loud so everyone can hear' Rachael laughed and they heard Livvie groan

'IM SORRY' she yelled and said more quietly 'bye then'

'Have fun'

'Well this is going to be interesting' Rachael giggled

'I hope Gaara or Naruto doesn't kill anyone'

'I forgot to say' Pein interrupted 'nice slap' that set Hannah and Rachael off giggling again.

* * *

These people are brilliant

Aurora1495  
RadiantAeriesLove  
SecretanimeFreak  
Queen Espada  
Angel of Randomosity  
Also for those who took time out their lives to message me ^-^  
Sophielouise  
akatsuki-member-kairi


	29. Chapter 29

Hey there ^-^ Chapter 29 already YAY its all going to be explained in about 450 ish words LOL not much else to say but thanks for reading and enjoy  
Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto, Soul Eater or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

* * *

'Today was very, very, very, tiring' Sophie sighed and flopped on the air mattress next to Hannah. They were all laid outside with a small compact heater in the middle for warmth. Their beds where in a circle making it easier for them to talk and see each other, small solar lights sparkled around the walls. They took in the sweet sound of cars driving past and birds chirping.

'I have never heard this place so quiet' Beth smiled 'and it was nice of them to blow these mattresses up for us'

'What I don't understand is why we're outside and they're inside' Rachael yawned stretching like a cat 'though the stars are very pretty tonight'

'Mmhmmm' Hannah rolled over to look up at the twinkling stars

'I hope they're not killing each other in there' Livvie giggled 'imagine Gaara vs. Deidei round 2'

'I don't want to think about that and neither does Sophie' Rachael grinned as Sophie's face paled

'I like my house to be standing in the morning' Sophie said just loud enough for the ninja's to hear them. A soft chuckling sound came from Sophie's bedroom telling them the ninja in question heard her

'Wow, I wish we could stay like forever' Lauren dived under the covers next to Beth and snuggled up to her

'You took your time getting out here, is Tobi worried you might catch a cold' Rose smirked, the other girls giggled at Lauren squeaking and squirming underneath the covers

'We should do this more often' Abigail smiled warmly 'like once in a while get together, on a warm night obviously, and sleep outside'

'Not drunk or similar type things' Beth looked at Rachael and Livvie who both started to whistle innocently

'Keep it down, down there ninja's are trying to sleep up here' Naruto's head appeared out the window with a huge grin on his face

'Shut it blondie number 2' Hannah called 'and move your big head I can't see Orion'

'Why am I number two?' Naruto asked

'Deidara is older than you' Sophie laughed and through a shoe at him, which missed

'Hey that was my shoe' Livvie glared at Sophie with a fake pout 'next time you want to hit blondie number 2 use Laurens'

'HEY'

'Shh'.

* * *

'Good morning Hannah' a distant voice (in Hannah's point of view) woke her

'Morning, err,' she opened her eyes to find Sai sitting next to their sleeping bags 'Sai'

'Kakashi-sempai told me to wake you' he smiled and walked back inside

'Hey you lot' Hannah yelled and her friends groaned 'Kakashi-sensei said its time to wake up'

'So Im sensei now?'

'Oh shh you' Hannah jumped on Sophie. Tobi saw this and thought it was okay to jump on sleeping people and wanted to join in. 'Tobi' she groaned and left him to it.

'Breakfast' Itachi asked

'Sure' Hannah looked around trying to find a spare seat she found one next to the sand siblings 'hey mind if I sit here'

Temari smiled and said 'sure, your Hannah right'

'Yeah the one and only' Temari laughed and went back to talking to Kankuro. Itachi brought her a plate with a bacon sandwich on it 'I love you so much right now' Itachi nodded and walked back to the oven as the others were finally out of their sleeping bags 'morning'

'Next time an alarm clock will be fine' Beth moaned rubbing her back

'Han' Livvie smiled sweetly 'can I sit on your knee, there's nowhere else to sit'

'There's a floor?'

'But that's hard and not very comfy' Livvie smile grew wider

'And you think Im not?' Hannah rubbed her head 'seen the bones on me'

'Here' Kisame pulled Livvie on his knee and gave her his sandwich to shut her up

'Thanks' Hannah mouthed

'Why did she do that?' Sai asked

'What?'

'Smile like that, it was obviously a fake smile but why would she use it on a friend' he cocked his head to the side

'Because she wanted to sit on me and I said no as I was eating and I don't like being complained at because Im so thin' Hannah explained trying not to laugh

'Is that a fake smile' Sai asked again pointing at Hannah's small smile

'No it's real, you've always made me laugh, don't know why but you always have, I can't stay mad at you' Hannah laughed out loud this time

'Well you're the only one who can' Sakura smiled

'I know I am, I've seen your reactions to him remember' Hannah smirked 'I've also seen other things too'

'Cat fight' Hidan yelled

'RACHAEL CHOP'

'Have you been watching Soul Eater?' Sophie asked over Hidan's cries of pain

'Yeah and thanks to that I've learned that Hannah has OCD and Rachael Chop' Rachael grinned clicking her fingers

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT BITCH'

'BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAKING IDIOT'

'I ONLY BLOODY SAID CAT FIGHT'

'THAT'S WHY I HIT YOU MORON'

'CAT...' Hidan didn't finish off his sentence as he was sent flying by Rachael's "chop" to the back of the head 'you broke my nose'

'Good, all it took was to hit you in the back of the head so you can fall forwards to smash it against the floor'

'OMBJ' Sophie squealed

'What' Itachi and about 10 other ninja's peered over her shoulder to look at the laptop

'BLACK BUTLER'S ENGLISH CAST HAS BEEN RELEASED' she squealed even more

'OH HELL'S YEAH' Hannah shouted 'who's Sebby?'

'John Michael Tatum'

'We thought that didn't we' Hannah grinned 'good, I like it so far'

'Well don't shout it across the kitchen, go over there and look at it yourself' Itachi glared at Hannah and she moved over to Sophie which gave Livvie the opportunity to steal her seat.

'Lauren do us a favour and shut up' Pein called 'you're giving me a headache'

'She gives everyone a headache' Sasori smirked

'She's not that bad' Yamato said leaning against the fridge 'just a bit loud sometimes'

'A bit like Naruto' Kakashi laughed 'she was like that when I last saw her, it's nice to see them again' Pein and Sasori exchanged amused/surprised looks.

'Hey guys, how did you sleep last night' Beth asked sitting on a cushion next to Neji and Tenten

'Good but Naruto snores really badly' Tenten replied laughing a little 'but your friend Sasori picked him up with those strings and put him in the shower so we couldn't hear him anymore, how was your night'

'Good actually we're going to do it again next month and the month after that until it gets cold then we're putting a tent up in one of our backyards' Beth smiled and rested her head against the wall 'hey Neji do me a favour and trip Lauren when she walks past next'

'Why' came the almost sarcastic reply

'Because I want to see her fall onto Lee and Gai, it will be like the three insane-eteers and if Tobi is with her make it the four' Beth grinned and Tenten shot a look at Neji making sure he did it. Neji sighed and nodded.

'Nice of you to come down' Pein called from behind his cup of tea

'Sorry we wanted to get away from the noise for a while so we tidied your rooms' Abigail said while Konan and Rose rolled their eyes 'have you ninja's ever heard of personal hygiene

'Do we need permission to breathe as well?' Rose asked

'Are you going to take that' Naruto asked looking up from his stare at the floor

'I wouldn't hurt them but I might think about it' Pein smirked sadistically at Rose

'Don't pull that face at me, you look like you should be on that film Psycho' Rose shuddered and turned to start a conversation with Abigail, Konan and Sakura

'Never thought the leader of Akatsuki would be like that' Gaara interrupted Naruto and Pein's staring contest

'Whipped much' Hannah laughed. Pein rolled his eyes and elbowed her in the ribs 'sorry'

'Done your fangirl-ism' Pein raised his eyebrow

'Don't knock it and yeah I have' she sighed 'it's not released till 2011 and another thing that's made me sad the new manga hasn't been released yet'

'Manga?' Naruto asked

'The written form of an anime' Pein explained 'what manga?'

'Naruto' Hannah said sliding onto the counter next to Naruto

'What?'

'No I meant Naruto'

'Yeah and I said what'

'No, I meant Naruto'

'Yeah and I said what'

'SHE MEANT THE MANGA NARUTO' Sophie yelled making everything go quiet for a moment 'err, carry on'

'Oh right' he laughed shakily and scratched the side of his forehead

'Anything to report' Pein asked knowing the answer

'All you need to know is, something rather sweet happened and it made everyone cry a little it was that sweet'

'We are talking about the manga not the anime?' Hannah asked 'and thank god Rachael's watching Soul Eater with me'

'Is it any good' Pein asked

'You won't like it, hasn't got much blood in it, and Sophie, you won't like the animation even if it has 3 of my favourite voice actors in it'

'Has it got my favourite' Sophie asked

'Can I interrupt a minute' Pein called making them turn to him 'thank you,' they continued looked at him 'that's it, go be fangirls somewhere else'

'Oh thanks, I can talk about something else you know but you brought it up' Hannah rolled her eyes

'She does have a point you know' Naruto shrugged. Pein glared at him and Naruto rubbed his head

'Pein, stop making Naruto feel uncomfortable' Hannah slapped him round the arm 'it's not nice and don't say it or I'll aim for something lower' Pein was about to reply when there was a huge crash and Lauren screamed. Everyone turned to see Tobi, Gai, Lee and Lauren in a heap on the floor. Just to make things more entertaining just before said crash happened Lauren was boasting to Kakashi and Yamato about how she hadn't fallen over once for a whole day and she was dead proud.

'Right everyone's a wake and has had some food so now it's time to talk' Pein called out over the laughs and giggles

'Yes, it's our turn to apologise to the girls' Yamato said turning to look at all the teenage girls 'sorry about all this and we won't do it again, we didn't know that this place was going to be populated and we are glad we sent kakashi a head although he has something to say about that himself. The situation with Orochimaru was decided and pulled off before kakashi could warn us and explained. They are still on the loose round here and we are hoping to split up and find them. We have stopped looking for the two remaining members of the Akatsuki and we have left some messages around as we can't get close enough to tell them. We would like to say we want a perhaps permanent truce with the Akatsuki or if that's not possible a temporary one until you can get back into our world'

'We'd have to think about the permanent truce but for now a temporary one is all we'll ask' Pein said nodding to the other members 'there few things I'd like to ask about to Yamato, Kakashi and Gaara but that can wait till later, Itachi, Sasori, is there anything you'd like to add to your old villages'

'Nothing' Sasori rolled his eyes

Sophie and Hannah stopped breathing when Itachi went to open his mouth 'no, nothing' and they breathed out

'Okay glad we sorted that out and it didn't take as much time as I thought' Pein chuckled 'and have you sorted this out with the other villages'

'Yes we have, there was a meeting just before we came here, that's why it took a while' Yamato sighed

'What about Danzo' Hannah asked glaring at the floor

'How do you...' Yamato started then shook his head 'he is not Hokage and Lady Tsuande has cleared the decision with everyone in the leaf village'

'Sorry if I don't believe that Danzo would just let this happen' Hannah rolled her eyes

'What do you know about Danzo' Sai asked his grey eyes resting on Hannah and Sophie

'Trust us when we say we know Danzo more than anyone here and we don't trust him' Sophie's eye stayed on the floor 'we don't care if you trust him but I don't'

'And we're sorry but we can't tell you what happens and why we don't trust him but we wouldn't trust him as far as we could through the idiot' Hannah glared back at Sai who was still watching them closely

'Thanks for the warning' Kakashi smiled breaking the tension

'Well lets have fun' Rachael shouted 'what do ninja's usually do for fun?' they all looked at each other for ideas 'god your world must be boring, I have two words for all of you'

'NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL AM I HAVING A HOUSE PARTY' Sophie yelled in Rachael's clear 'ARE YOU RECEIVING THIS?'

'Loud and very clear' Rachael groaned 'how did you know'

'Im a mind reader' Sophie laughed

'Sorry but there is a way we can have a house party' Hannah mumbled pulling out her phone

'How, un' Deidara asked

'My mother is a very nice mother and as Im nearing the age of 16 more things Im allowed to do and for my16th birthday party Im allowed a party _**(AN: Like hell, I know my friends far too well for that to ever happen) **_and my mum says its fine as your turn the music off at 3 and warn the neighbours that Im having a party' she looked up to see a few grinning faces but mostly smiling ones

'Right, Livvie and Lauren, get a list of the things we need, Hannah text your mum for a budget, you too Sophie and text your mum asking whether we can have a few people here who don't want to come, Beth, you explain to the Leaf and Sand ninja's what's going on, Rose and Abigail if you don't want to come you can still help us set it up and finally Akatsuki boys and girl, Hidan, Deidei, Itachi and Yamato when we get the budget I want you three and Livvie and Lauren to go to Asda and get the food and drink Hidan, you in teenage form, Itachi, Dei and Yamato in normal ages please Yamato hopefully looks old enough but Itachi's glaring face might do the trick, the rest of you lot can help us set up the house' Rachael grinned and dished out the order's like she'd been planning this for ages

'_Trust her'_ the girls thought

'_She's been planning this, Im sure of it' _Itachi and Sasori thought

'Hang on, say that again but slower, un' Deidara said for everyone's sake

'From the top, okay, I'll just do jobs, Itachi write this down?' Itachi grabbed a pen and waited, she took a deep breath and started that all again.

'Livvie and Lauren- Write down everything we need

Hannah- Check the budget and places that are out of bounds to us also what's already in the house that we can use

Sophie- Check with your mum that if people don't want o go they can stay here but I'd hope everyone came for a while, also ask about the budget and what we can have

Beth- Explain to our new ninja friends what the hell is going on

Rose and Abigail- Can help me sort out the playlist for the music as I want you lot to get a crash course in different music cultures and so everyone can be happy

Hidan, Itachi, Deidara and hopefully Yamato- can go to Asda when we get the budget and list, Hidan can be in his teenage form with Livvie and Lauren who have the list, the others in their normal forms so we don't have to have ID and if they ask Itachi can glare at them and they will probably die and horror, that was a joke by the way

Sasori, Pein, Kisame, Konan and Kakashi- Can help Hannah and Sophie set the house up

When everyone's task is complete when can meet back here and relax' They all saluted when Rachael finished giving out her orders

'It sounds like you've been planning this for a while' Temari laughed and Hannah and Rachael sifted a little on the spot 'what you have?'

'Since we found out you where coming' Pein said for them 'they even sorted it out with their mum and Sophie's mum'

'WHAT' Sophie yelled

'You didn't know?' Hannah laughed and hugged her 'sorry I thought she would have told you'

'It's all good' Sophie hugged her back

'Please continue your Yuri somewhere else' Rachael elbowed them in the arms and you can probably guess what happened...bang.


	30. Chapter 30

READ THIS PLEASE...well its kinda important but still important enough for this :P :

Right a few things to say... one thank you to Sophie who edited it for me and second thank you to akatsuki-member-kairi who gave an me idea for this this chapter. Also **HAPPY BIRTHDAY **TO Kerri Moraco aka akatsuki-member-kairi I wanted to give her something back for giving me feed back and having a good convo with her ^-^  
Everyone else enjoy this Chapter it made me laugh writing it  
**Sophie's** Random Word that she came up with- **EroticItachi**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything mentioned it this chapter and I can't name them all as theres a few but remember I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM

* * *

'Right now, stations people.' Rachael ordered.

It's been three days since the 'good guys' arrived and the girls were having a lot of trouble watching out for them. The Sand ninjas had to leave before the house party, but the leaf sent a message to Lady Tsuande via the scroll that Kakashi had given to Sophie, saying that they were staying for a little while longer. Before the sand left Sophie and Hannah got a hug off of Gaara, who blushed when they asked for one. Lauren found it cute and announced him as her new favourite, which made him blush even more. Temari said she'd get a scroll off of Tsuande to keep in contact with Rachael, seeing as they found out that they had similar interests (beating the crap out of annoying men) and became good friends. Sophie also got a hug off of Kankuro, as they also became friends.

'Remember your jobs.'

'Are you planning on joining the military?' Beth asked, dragging a box of decorations out of Hannah's cobweb infested shed-type thing. Beth was not happy receiving orders and being made to drag things out of the shed's while Rachael sat back and enjoyed the view of the sun setting.

'No, why?'

'BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING A BOSSY LITTLE TWAT!' Beth yelled, then saw a small black thing run under the spare table 'DEIDARA!'

'Yes, un?' a blonde blur jumped off the roof and leaned against the wall

'Use your scope to find that vile creature.' she cringed and backed out of the shed, straight into Sai 'oh sorry,'

'Are we talking about someone or something, hmm?' Deidara grinned and quickly located the spider. 'Aww it's only a baby!'

'GET RID OF IT NOW!' a shrill voice screamed from behind Sai, Deidara took this as an opportunity to dangle the spider in front of Sai waiting, for the chance to scare whoever it was behind him,

'What exactly are you doing?' Sai asked, watching the spider with interest

'Just watch,' Beth said 'then you can help me with these.'

'I swear to god, I hate- No, I detest those vile things!' Sophie looked up and saw a black thing in front of her eyes 'HOLY FLYING SHIT, YOU MOTHER FUCKING CRIMINAL BASTARD GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT EVIL CREATURE. I SWEAR IF I HAD NINJA SKILLS I WOULD BEAT YOU TO DEATH SERIOUSLY STOP ROFL-ING AND KILL IT!'

'What's rofl-ing?' Sai asked Beth, whose head was back inside the closet

'It stands for Roll On Floor Laughing, that's what Deidara's doing right now.' Beth explained and began lifting boxes, trying to find the Christmas ones that contained something Rachael wanted 'Give me hand please, Sai' he nodded and helped her. After about 5 minutes they checked on Sophie and Deidara

'Dei's going to die laughing if he doesn't calm down and Sophie is going to die of a heart attack if he doesn't move that spider...Sai take care of the spider and I'll calm Deidara down.' he nodded and softly threw the spider into next door's garden. Turning around, he managed to see Beth slapping Deidara round the face 'STOP BEING A HYSTERICAL MORON!'

'Okay I'm calm now, un' he tried to stop laughing but it didn't work, every time he looked at Sophie's face he'd burst out laughing.

'It wasn't that funny.' Beth said, keeping a pissed off Sophie away from Deidara 'Calm down both of you, Sophie go in there and get your order's, Deidei help me and Sai put the decorations up.'

'We have to find them first.' Sai smiled

'Yeah, by the way I've been told about you Sai, so don't even try it!' she stuck her tongue out at him and smiled 'That's how you do it' Sai dropped the smile and shrugged instead, Beth looked up and saw Deidara not doing what he was told and shouted 'OI Deidei, stop imitating Sophie and get your behind over here, brat.'

* * *

'Lauren's going to her mum's, so I've been told to help shopping' Hannah smiled 'Rachael's looking after my house and Deidara's been told to help Beth and Sai, so Naruto's coming instead.' Naruto waved,

'Okay let's get going, it will be cheaper if you guys run and we'll ride there and back on our bikes.' Livvie announced

'I don't have my bike, I sold it.'

'Pein asked Callum in his teenage form to lend his bike and as Callum never uses it anymore, he said yes' Livvie grinned showing her the bike. Hannah sighed and they all set off.

* * *

'What is that, Abigail-chan?' Lee asked, watching her on the laptop, he'd been standing like that since she got to work with Rachael's playlist,

'These are laptops' Abigail needed Rachael's laptop for her music and was transferring her own music to Rachael's library 'I need to transfer the music from the laptop to this, which is a iPod,' she held up Rachael's green iPod 'Don't touch it, as she's very protective of it, Pein what are you doing on Hannah's?'

'Looking at fan fiction, I want to use some for blackmail next time they annoy me,' he replied 'I found one that is rather amusing to use against Itachi. There's also one about Hidan and Deidara and I found Sophie and Hannah's fan fiction accounts' he grinned 'so that's blackmail material on those as well. I found one that Sophie wrote about Deidara and Sasori'

'Just great,' Abigail rolled her eyes 'I can't get into Rachael's Ipod account without her password!'

'So you can't get the music?' Tenten called 'Damn, what's a party without music.'

'No, I wanted to buy a song but my account is monitored by my parents and Rach said I could buy up to 10 songs on her account, after I move mine over I've got to upload Livvie's songs onto her's then do the same with Hannah's.'

'I'll text her.' Pein said tapping at Livvie's phone

'How can you work that thing?' Lee asked, now standing behind Pein and watching him work Livvie's phone.

'Or how did he acquire it...' Neji muttered from his corner

'I stole it from her; I do it to annoy them. I managed to steal Sophie's when I went to Hannah's brother's wedding.'

'You gate crashed the wedding remember.' Abigail laughed 'Though when you allowed her to show everyone the photo's, you looked awesome and Banana looked very pretty'

'Can I see them?' Tenten asked

'No sorry, not now Han's probably got some on her laptop though. I'll look when I get the laptop off of Pein'

'She does, want to look now before she's gets hold of it?' Pein turned the laptop round showing the picture of the castle 'She hasn't uploaded the ones from her phone yet, that I took to annoy her.'

'They're not of her getting changed are they?'

Pein blushed and Neji spat out his drink, Gai woke up to the sound of Neji choking and slapped him hard on the back, but it only made him choke more

'Of course I didn't!' Pein cried defensively. Abigail nodded, like she always did when she didn't believe you: it was a slow nod with coupled with her smirking in a smug way.

'It's not very youth like of you to be sitting there while all your friends are doing all the work,' Gai laughed

'I'm doing more work than Rose and Lauren, both of them are trying to get money out of their parents, you could have brought some money with you so we could exchange it, but no~'

'Don't complain' Pein groaned 'and if you're wondering how I know Han's passwords, it's because they are based around two things, she keeps the same password for all of her email accounts and non-serious logins and for every serious login she uses another, I watched her type it in and I got most of the letters so I put two and two together and I got her password.'

'Where is everyone else?' they all looked around, thinking the same thing. The house was empty

'I know that Beth, Sophie, Deidara and Sai are setting up the house and some of them have gone shopping, but where's Sakura, Konan and Kakashi?'

'Kakashi is with Rose, Sakura and Konan are upstairs keeping away from Rachael's wrath.' said Pein, his full attention back on the laptop 'do not under any circumstances, tell Hannah that I've been using this for anything other than the music, okay?' they nodded and he sat back and relaxed.

* * *

'Check list.' Rachael said to Itachi. They worked by that system now; Rachael would say something and Itachi would check. Sounds simple, but they had major confusion issues earlier.

'Food?'

'Check.'

'Decorations?' Itachi sighed and said,

'Check.'

'All ninja's, apart from you, out of the house?'

'Check.' he said in a bored voice

'Music?'

'Check.' His voice sounded higher pitched, but Rachael ignored it and carried on,

'Drinks of all variety?'

'Check.' This time he used a camp voice, that reminded her bit of Graham Norton,

'Safe place for people to stand and talk?'

'Check.' Here came the girly voice,

'Games for later on when people start to get a little drunk?'

'Check.' Rachael's eye began to twitch with annoyance but Itachi kept up the annoying voices,

'Annoying Ninja by the name of Itachi who's going to be hit in the face if doesn't stop using stupid accent?'

'Check.' Thankfully in his normal voice,

'Good, lots of painkillers for the morning?'

'Check.' The return of what sounded like an Australian accent

'Smack in the face?' Bang! Itachi felt a book slam into the side of his face, making him see stars ,

'Check.' The young man said, rubbing his head,

'ITS PARTY TIME BABY!'.

* * *

Hannah and Sai were walking down the neighbour's path with Hannah's phone playing soft music. 'Why do we have to do this again, Hannah-chan?' he asked, looking around.

Hannah smiled and found his curiosity cute,

'Because we have to warn the neighbours about the party before they phone the police and my mother gets a big fat fine of some sort and I get an ASBO. Plus, it's just polite' he nodded and smiled warmly at her as she knocked on the door. He looked through the blinds then opened the door,

'Hello, are you having a party?' he asked, she raised an eyebrow and nodded 'okay, can you turn the music off or down by at least 2am?'

'That would be awesome thanks, we'll be using the backyard too, I hope you don't mind?' she smiled and used the cute innocent technique which was also passed down to her by the year 11s,

'Okay but try and keep it down outside,' they nodded and he shut the door

'Well that went well, we'll warn the other one, then we'll go to the first house over the road' Sai nodded and followed her.

At 6pm everyone arrived and the music was already blasting through the speakers, it was on shuffle so one minute it was Bullet For My Valentine then it was Justin Bieber. You could tell whose music it was from the content. The TV and tables had been moved outside and into the kitchen, which left the sofa and the two chairs on either side (these were used to jump off). Half of the Akatsuki where in their "normal" clothes and where drinking like fish, which was kind of ironic seeing as Kisame technically was one.

Lauren had managed to persuade her mum to allow her to bring her 8 man tent and Beth had managed to bring her trampoline, which she knew the lads would enjoy. Hannah's garden was massive so they were able to fit a lot in it, like a camp fire/barbeque. Their mother's had made them different cocktails and food. They even helped Yamato and Itachi get the drinks, which they found kind of odd. The garden was also home to people who didn't want to be deafened by the music and Abigail and Konan where usually found out there with a book and their bare feet next to the fire.

When it started to get late Sai went outside to draw everything, while everyone else was getting drunk. He figured that a drunken Lauren and an even drunker Tobi was going to be a bad thing to endure. Hidan and Naruto were going to be bad enough.

'Hey guys, enjoying yourselves?' Hannah asked, taking wobbly steps towards Yamato and Pein, who were hiding in a corner.

'Yes, we are actually, we just don't want to get too drunk' Yamato laughed, although Hannah wasn't really paying attention, she was looking at Kakashi and Deidara attempting to break dance to "Singin' in the Rain".

'How has your evening been?'

'GREAT!' Hannah giggled and wandered off.

'Where tis ma ickle fishy?' Livvie glomped Pein from behind and squeezed his neck tightly

'He's over there!' Pein pulled her off and pushed her in Kisame's direction

'I think we need a drink, just to avoid a fight when they start trying to force feed it to us' Yamato smirked and nodded, they kept as close to the wall as possible, seeing as a miniature mosh pit was forming, thanks to a small red head and a big blue haired guy. The absolute joy of half-drunk people dancing to Bring Me the Horizon (the Cut Up album).

'TIME FOR SOMETHING RATHER FUN AND FULL OF RANDOMNESS!' Livvie giggled, whilst Rachael turned the music down and Lauren dragged Sai, Konan and Abigail into the house.

'This is going to be absolutely insane, I can tell by the way all three of them are looking,' Yamato whispered to Pein

'I think we're going to need another drink for this,' Pein whispered back

'I believe you're right.' they slunk around Lauren and towards the drinks,

'WE'RE GOING TO PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN BUT TO MAKE THINGS MORE FUN AND EVEN MORE ANNOYING IT'S NOT GOING TO BE THE NORMAL VERSION, EVERYONE'S PUTTING THEIR NAME IN, SO GUYS COULD GET GUYS AND GIRLS COULD GET GIRLS!' Livvie grinned and devilishly added 'BUT IT'S NOT ACTUALLY 7 MINUTES, TO SAVE TIME IT;S GOING TO BE 1 MINUTE WHERE YOU JUST STAND UP AND KISS EACH OTHER OR RACHAEL, LAUREN AND I THINK UP A PENALTY GAME!'

'There's an odd number of guys, anyway' Kakashi shrugged 'plus, it would be amusing to see something like Kisame and Gai' for a split second it was like time had stopped and the other people in the room looked back and forth between Gai and Kisame, who couldn't take their eyes off of each other until...Lauren.

'WELL IT MIGHT HAPPEN, BUT STILL WHAT IF A RATHER SMEXY PAIR WERE PUT TOGETHER, LIKE AN INNOCENT LOOKING NARUTO AND AN ALLURING ITACHI READY TO POUNCE ON HIS NEW PREY BY RAVISHING HIS SOFT LIPS!' Lauren's little imagine proved to be a big impact on all of the girls, who sort of went off into dream land.

'You have no idea how much that would be like...gah, there's not even a word for it!' Rachael squeaked and Hannah nodded.

They all looked like they might drool at any second, this made Naruto blush big time, while Itachi just coughed and looked away like the Uchiha he is.

'Shouldn't we wake Tobi?' Sakura asked 'I mean, he might be jealous of the person who gets Lauren instead of him'

'No we're not waking him up, it's the only time he ever shuts up and I speak for everyone in saying, I DON'T WANT HIM DANGLING OFF OF THE CEILING LIGHT AGAIN! I SWEAR NEXT TIME HE LANDS ON ME I'M GOING TO HAVE CONCUSSION!' Rachael took a deep breath in and continued more calmly 'do you even know how to play this game?'

'Well it's not hard' Sakura blushed and glared at Rachael

'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!'

'Everyone write your name on this piece of paper and put it into the hat I conveniently found in my brother's bedroom closet' Livvie grinned even wider, placing the pink glittery cowboy hat in the middle 'and I mean it, this is his.' they did as she instructed and wrote their name on the paper, then placed it into the hat. 'Right we'll do this alphabetically, Abigail you're up.'

She tentatively reached inside of the hat; closing her eyes, she pulled her hand back. Everyone in the room breathed in as she shakily opened it. Abigail had the expression of a person who has been told that they have won over a billion pound only to be told that it was a huge mistake and that they have to pay it back

'I got' every single person leaned in 'Lee' the mini green beast shot up into the air, gave her the thumbs up and without any warning, kissed her. The room was so silent; you could hear a pin drop. He pulled back and she was lobster red, which made everyone laugh, including Abigail herself.

'What?' he asked

'Oh nothing, sit down and we'll take your name out of the hat,' Rachael shrugged and placed their names to the side 'Beth it's your turn,'

Beth obviously wanted to get this over with, as she practically grabbed the nearest one to her 'It's Yamato' she sighed and kissed the surprised wood user, before a certain someone could protest. It was a short but sort of sweet kiss, as you would expect of Yamato, they pulled away from each other rolling their eyes at the reactions of the crowd 'Can I get a drink now?'

Livvie nodded and thought for a moment 'Deidara's turn!'

'Oh hell's yeah, un' he dove into the hat like the impatient person he was and quickly glanced at the paper. Rachael saw instantly that his expression was a mixture of annoyance, sadness and pretty much smugness. 'I got Lauren.' she groaned and leant forward,

'I have a spit phobia, can I be excused?' she asked turning to Rachael who shook her head 'Bish!'

'Don't worry I don't bite, hmm' he smiled sweetly at her, Hannah and Sophie knew Deidara fangirls everywhere where going to murder Lauren for this. He pulled her forward and onto his lips in one fluid motion, before she had any chance of escape. He pulled back and she took her chance to duck behind Rachael, who was laughing her head off. Lauren's spit phobia was famous and annoying but Deidara got around it with his big blue eyes and his charming voice. It's like he's the blonde version of John Barrowman!

'Well that went down well.' Livvie rolled her eyes at Lauren, who was now hiding behind a chair with a pillow hugged tightly to her chest 'next is Gai,'

'Oh lord' Sophie groaned 'Please don't let it be Kisame'

'I, Gai, got Kisame' the girls burst out laughing and he did the whole beach/waves/sun setting thumbs up and his smile actually sparkled. Kisame, on the other hand, wasn't too impressed,

'It's Gai or something those three made up.' Sophie whispered to Kisame who looked like he would rather streak naked through Hannah's street, than kiss Gai. Sophie whispering this in his ear reminded him that, whatever they had in mind would be way worse than that.

Kisame and Gai inched closer to each other, till they where touching noses. Gai looked like he was going to throw up and Kisame looked faint. Livvie, being her usual annoying self, pushed Gai into a stunned Kisame while his mouth was open. They instantly broke apart and gulped down a bottle of Smirnoff Ice.

That seemingly wasn't enough and they had to go and comically scrape their tongues.

'Tastes like salt!' Gai groaned, knocking back another bottle

'Tastes like good things.' Kisame rolled his eyes and sat back down next to Sophie, looking rather pissed off.

'Poor Kisame' Sophie said, giving the shark-man a hug and not noticing Itachi's glare.

'My turn' Hannah said, still laughing at Kisame's expression.

She put her hand into the fluffy pink hat and pulled out a piece of paper, cheering internally when she saw who she got.

When she didn't say anything, Pein looked slightly worried till Sophie decided to make an announcement

'IS THIS RIGGED? SHE GOT PEIN!' Hannah glared at her friend and pouted.

'Thanks for shouting it.'

Pein laughed at their antics and walked slowly towards Hannah. He took hold of her chin and brought her face close to his, pulling her into a tender kiss. He kissed her like this for some time until someone cleared their throat and he moved away, his cheeks going pink.

Everyone giggled; even Itachi managed a small smirk. **(ME: Sophie I fucking _love_ you)**

'If my fucking calculations are correct, it's my fucking turn' Hidan slurred, looking at Rachael with a strange glint in his eyes. 'Oh Jashin, let me get the person I want!'

'Please oh Lord, don't let him rape me.' Rachael whispered to Livvie

Hidan pulled out a name and it was who he'd hoped for

'Oh thank Jashin, I got Rachael.'

'Great, he's going to rape her in front of us' Sakura rolled her eyes and took a dainty sip of her drink

Hidan's eye twitched. It looked like it would take all of his strength not the beat the living daylights out of her; Rachael saw how much he was trying not to punch the other girl and her small amount of sanity disappeared.

'YOU ANNOYING MOTHER FUCKER!' Rachael went totally insane and slapped Sakura round the face.

People's expressions were an absolute picture. Sakura fell backwards in a state of shock, no one talked to her like that, ever. Not even Ino. When she turned back round she saw a majorly ticked off Rachael with her hand raised

'If you dare say something like that again, I will smack you even harder! If you think that the fact that you trained with Tsuande changes things with me, your kidding yourself so do us all a favour and shut up before you piss me off even more, do you get me?' Sakura nodded and closed her mouth (which was hanging open). 'Now what was I doing...oh yes I remember,' Rachael turned to Hidan with a smug smirk on her face.

'MAN I FUCKING LOVE THIS GIRL!' Hidan yells and pulls Rachael into a deep kiss. They didn't pull apart until Rachael started to go purple due to lack of oxygen. When he let her go she slumped to the floor, which was a perfect opportunity for Hannah and Sophie to exact revenge for something that happened the year before;

'HOLLYWOOD WHORE PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR, I'M SORRY BUT THE PARTY'S OVER' they sang. Rachael would follow them round with that blasting on her phone, making everyone in a 10 yard radius be able to hear her singing to them.

'Right, it's Itachi's turn and no cheating, I'm watching you' Livvie winked and let him pick his name,

'I got Sophie.' he shot Livvie a glare and took Sophie by the hand, pulling her towards him 'May I?'

'Did you even have to ask?' she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck

'I suppose I didn't but I was only being gentlemanly' he smirked and kissed her tenderly. The kiss made Sophie blush 10 shades of pink, before she settled on a bright crimson. The other people in the room got bored of their sweet innocent kiss, which was lasting longer than Hidan's and Rachael's, so Livvie once again took it upon herself to break it apart. She flung a shoe at them, which Itachi swatted away with his hand. He placed it back around Sophie's waist pulling her closer to him,

'BREAK IT UP BEFORE I MAKE SURE ITACHI CAN'T HAVE KIDS!' Livvie yelled and they instantly broke apart, laughing like they'd just been walked in on by their parents.

'Next! Sick bags on standby, in case it's another long mushy one...right, it's Kakashi's time to shine!'

The lead nin shrugged and reached into the bag, pulling out a badly crumpled name. Naruto groaned,

'I think I got Naruto?'

'Yeah, you did Kakashi-sensei...' he groaned again

'Well I'm sorry, but I don't allow my mask to be taken off' Kakashi bravely told Livvie, who looked at her two partners in crime

'Well, we'll just have to think of something' Rachael grinned

'Oh Kami-sama' Kakashi sighed and swiftly kissed Naruto, pulling his mask back on before anyone could see anything.

'BLOODY HELL! KAKASHI-SENSEI JUST KISSED ME!' Kakashi half shrugged and sat back down. This didn't help Naruto's nerves and he collapsed on top of Sai.

'Right move Blondie 2. Now it's Konan's turn.' Livvie tossed the hat to Konan, who picked out a name with no complaint or hesitation

'I got you.' Konan said, kissing Livvie close to her lips but not actually on them to save Livvie the embarrassment

'BLOODY HELL, YURI!' Sophie yelled

'Well that was quick and painless, un' Deidara sighed 'I was hoping for more girl on girl action'

'Jacey62 cosplay' Hannah nudged Sophie

'LOL!'

'Okay.' Livvie coughed and looked them all in the faces 'No offence Konan, but I don't ever want to do that again.' Konan nodded and watched Livvie, who was bright red and stuttering 'next up Neji.'

'Hmmph, do I have to?' he demanded

'Yep unless you'd rather do something that we've decided' Rachael smirked evilly

'Fine,' he grumbled and pulled a name out of the hat 'Fate has left me with a young woman, so I'm safe from your yaoi fantasies, I got Rose.'

'Joy to the world.' Rose mumbled and moved closer to Neji

'The two sarcastic ones together' Itachi smirked

'Aww, fate must have pulled them together!' Sophie giggled

'It's just Karma.' Hannah rolled her eyes

'Oh shut up!' Rose threw the shoe from earlier at them, which Itachi caught 'Now can we get this over with?' she asked, pulling Neji by the shirt. He was so surprised by this that they toppled to the floor, landing with him on top of her. Cat calls erupted around them. Rose rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her 'I thought you were supposed to be a ninja! A teenage girl managed to pull you off your knees and on top of her, so next time keep your guard up.' Rose winked at him and sat back down

'God, not another one' Livvie sighed 'grab a pillow and we can line them up'

'I thought ninja's where supposed to have nerves of steel? Also known as not fainting at the first sign of affection?' Beth asked

'Well the last two are Tenten and Sakura' Hannah grinned. When nothing happened she said 'Awww come on, you might as well...'

'Quick and painless.' Tenten sighed and quickly brushed lips with the other girl.

'Blah, Im never playing this dumb game-' Sakura started to say

'Watch it or you'll get another slap or a stab wound.' Kakashi nodded to Rachael, who had her hands on a knife that she was cutting a slice of cake with.

'Right, now that the fun and games are over,' Rachael grinned. It was a grin that made you want to groan and run away 'IT'S DANCING AND GET-EVERYONE-DRUNK TIME'

'Did Tobi miss anything?' Tobi innocently asked, completely oblivious to everything that had just happened.

* * *

In the morning when the mothers looked into the room, they found every single one of the girls and ninjas lying on the floor, completely out of it. Every one of them had half a bottle of alcohol or a packet of crisps tucked under their arms.

'We better go get them some kebabs for the hangovers' Hannah's mum shrugged

'Maybe a pizza, it will be cheaper,' Sophie's mum grinned 'and we can have some of it before they devour it.'

'Good idea'.

* * *

A big thanks to...

Queen Espada  
SecretanimeFreak  
RadiantAeriesLove  
Aurora1495  
Angel of Randomosity  
123  
And the random person who didn't leave a name...


	31. Chapter 31

Wow Im back sorry it took so long ive been doing other things and yeah well its here now so enjoy :P  
I don't own anything to do with Blackpool Pleasure Beach or Naruto or anything else mentioned in this fanfic

* * *

'Promise you'll write' Sophie asked her face lined with sadness

'I promise believe it' Naruto smiled and hugged her while she laughed at his catchphrase.

'Im, I think the word's glad we met, I think I learnt a bit more about emotions now. I think we should hug now, am I right?' Sai smiled and raised his arms up. Hannah giggled sadly and hugged him back.

There were many conversations like this happening in Sophie's backyard but there was one goodbye that was not pretty, Sakura and Rachael. They had another shouting match when Rachael hugged Naruto goodbye saying "good luck". Sakura took the message the wrong way and Rachael shouted back saying "the world doesn't revolve around you". Yet again the two who took charge was Yamato and Pein, who pulled them a part. Everyone else was really sad to leave. After the goodbye's where over and the leaf left they all went inside and looked at each other with bored expressions. They were silent for at least 10 minutes before Beth said,

'Rose didn't you say you had something booked for tomorrow?'

Rose looked at her with surprise and confusion then it all came flooding back to her 'Oh god I forgot' she grinned at everyone 'I don't know if you guys knew but it's my birthday in two days time so it's my sweet sixteen and my parents said I can take a few people to Blackpool, Beth told me about your scheme to get us to Blackpool pleasure beach and well this ways cheaper. I can take up to 10 people but my dad said he'd pay for others travel and lodgings if more friends wanted to come with us' it took a second for it all to sink in before the whole kitchen was full of people cheering and laughing.

'So that's travel and a place to stay, 10 so that's the lads, Rachael and Livvie as its going to be the hardest to get money for them as their parents are pain in the asses' Sophie smiled while making sure that adds up 'how much is it to get in?'

'£20 I think and but bring at least double that for food and drink when we're going round it, it's for two days' Rose smiled. The gang looked at each other and nodded, before Rose knew what was happening everyone glomped her.

'We officially love you' Livvie grinned and pulled her into a death grip

'Well it's the least I can do, I haven't exactly been much help to you lot' she shrugged and let them squeeze the life out of her.

* * *

'Wow, this hotel is massive' Livvie said in awe 'I mean it'

'Speaking of massive, why the massive suitcase' Kisame asked who just had a rucksack on his back

'Because I need my straighteners's, hair stuff, make-up, make-up remover, clothes,'

'I get the point' Kisame nearly shouted slamming his hand on top of her mouth. They all waited patiently for Rose to get the keys to their rooms, so while they waited they sorted out who was staying with who.

Again Rachael took command, 'Hannah and Sophie, me and Livvie, Beth and Rose, and Konan and Abigail, Lauren is by herself are the girls. Itachi and Kisame, Deidara and Sasori, Hidan can go by himself, he can cause less damage that way, Pein and Tobi'

'I suppose you did it that way so the more likely to cause trouble are with people who are with people who are mature and the two who cause the most trouble are by themselves' Itachi asked

'Yeah plus most of the time Lauren and Hidan are hilarious so I want them to live a little while longer and not get killed by the people they are sharing a room with hence why Tobi is with Pein because Pein will keep Tobi calm' Livvie half asked and half explained

'Here's the keys guys, the park opens in half an hour so we can get sorted and have a break' Rose smiled and handed them their keys 'you can go to the park when you want but we have to be back here at 8pm, keep your phones on you at all times. Don't pick fights with anyone. Don't use jutsu's and that's about it really. I had this lecture from my dad so Im passing it onto you lot'.

* * *

They separated into small groups and went they're separate ways. Sophie, Lauren, Tobi, Sasori and Konan made one group. Hannah, Pein, Itachi, Abigail and Kisame were another. Livvie, Rachael, Rose, Beth, Deidara and Hidan were the last. The only ride they all went on together was the monorail.

~~~The extremist's aka, Rachael, Livvie, Rose etc...~~~

'Let's go on the Irn Bru Revolution' the grinning red haired teen pointed to the blue and orange metal contraption which was admitting numerous screams

'Yeah let's go one the screaming ride of doom' Rachael grinned 'come on let's get in line' she pulled Hidan and Deidara towards the rollercoaster's 15 minutes cue. It was a good thing they had fast track tickets and it was a Thursday.

~~~Thrill seekers aka Hannah, Abigail, Pein, etc...~~~

'Hang on I want to hear Hidan and Deidara get the shock of their lives' Abigail pulled them back to see the others get strapped in to their very first ride

'Oh god yes' Hannah winked 'I bet Hidan swears his head off'

'I think we should record this' Kisame grinned evilly 'just for fun'

'Same' Itachi smirked 'I also want to see Deidara scream like a school girl'

'Fangirl's everywhere will kill me if I get that on tape' Abigail sighed 'I'd like to live to a grand old age, its starting'.

Both Hidan and Deidara looked very smug sitting there, they even waved to them. As some people say, Karma is a bitch. They did not see that incredible G-forces coming. Their faces where shocked beyond belief and they looked like Gai had randomly started to strip tease in front of them. Hidan naturally swore his head off as they started to go upside down, Deidara on the other could have used his mouth to catch fly's, his jaw was that open. When they came out the loop they all breathed a sigh of relief.

'And they think it's over' Hannah grinned doing the sensible thing and checked the website before going on any trip.

Livvie and Rose yelled when the cart was thrown into reverse and experienced the sensation again but backwards this time. Deidara was hanging onto his seat for grim life his knuckles turned white. Hidan and the others had their hands in the air yelling to go faster.

'Want to go on the Grand National?' Pein asked who also checked the website before leaving

'Sure sounds fun' Kisame smiled 'we'll go on different ones to make it more competitive shall we'

'Mhmm, Akatsuki vs. Teenage girls sounds about right' Abigail grinned running towards the ride in question.

~~~Those who don't like rides~~~

'Dodgems time's people' Lauren dragged them to the line and expected them all to go on with them

'We don't know how to work them' Konan muttered

'Turn the wheel to the way you want to go and keep your foot on the pedal' Sophie explained

'I think I'll keep myself out of the line of fire' Sasori rolled his eyes at the two hyper ones and sneaked off before Sophie could pull him back

'I'll go with you and Tobi can go with Lauren' Konan smiled at Sophie 'just in case Tobi manages to kill someone on one of those things, I know it is nearly impossible but with Tobi the impossible is possible'

'You have a point' Sophie laughed and showed the guy her wrist band, they practically ran to their dodgem and strapped themselves in 'don't worry we won't do anything insane' Konan nodded but knew something was bound to go wrong, Lauren and Tobi in a dodgem without a sane person with them? A nuclear bomb could cause less damage. Also there was also the fact that teenage boys were also on this ride exactly in the same mood as Lauren and Tobi.

'_I wish I did the same as Sasori now, this is going to end up badly'_ Konan thought looking at Sasori's smug face. Sasori was leaning against the poles at the side of the dodgems with a huge smile on his face. The music started and so did Sophie, at first it was all nice and fun but Lauren and Tobi had to ruin it by side swiping one of the lads. Sophie did all she could not to get involved then at full speed the eldest of the lads drove right into the side of her pinning her against the wall.

'I hope you know this means war' Sophie glared at him 'when I can move Im going to make sure I get you back'

'Nice speech but it's a shame he couldn't hear you and its too late times up' Konan sighed and got out

'AGAIN' Lauren squealed

'TOBI WANTS TO GO ON IT AGAIN' Sophie and Konan sighed at the same time and pulled them away from the dodgems towards Sasori

'What are you five chicken to take us back on again' the lad who drove into them yelled. They turned round and saw him and his gang grinning and cat calling as well as yelling "rude" messages

'Fine,' they nodded to each other and Sophie called back 'you're going to wish you never said that'.

The guy who was supposed to be watching them let them all through and waited for anyone else who wanted to join in on the war.

'Come on no one else wants to come on, let's go already'

'What you want your asses handed to you so soon I wanted to make it last' Lauren smirked and giggled that insane laugh that reminded Sophie of Rena Ryuugu

'Oh look we have backup' Konan smirked and pointed to the others who were showing their wrist bands to the guy

'Don't worry we know them and we'll share' Rose called to him and joined Sophie in a dodgem.

As there was only 6 other dodgems available some of the others joined up with others. The platoon stood like this, the driver first. Sophie and Rose. Konan and Deidara. Sasori and Beth. Lauren and Tobi. Hannah and Pein. Rachael Hidan. Itachi and Abigail. Livvie and Kisame.  
The teenagers knew they were in trouble as soon as they saw the reinforcements. The battle started straightaway. Sophie got her payback with the help of her good old friend Hannah who appeared out of nowhere of the other side of the leader of the lads they drove him into his friend in front. Sasori managed to send one of them flying into Lauren and Tobi who swivelled the back of the dodgem to send them in the direction of Livvie who did what she did best and nudged them into a corner and left them no possible way of getting out. Itachi and Abigail made a great team, Abigail navigated Itachi through their friends and warned him of the incoming targets. Konan and Livvie also made a great team along with their partners who managed to round the rest up while the others boxed them in.

'I guess you guys win' the brown haired leader grinned and held his hands up 'but we'll get you next time' they ran off

'Great team work guys' a voice called from the operator's box 'now let's see you beg for your lives'

'Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?' Hidan yelled jumping out the dodgem

'That's not very nice' the mystery person chuckled and stepped out the box

'Two Tobi's, un?' Deidara looked from one masked Tobi to the other

'Oh you didn't tell them about me then' Madara chuckled again and appeared next to the real Tobi and Lauren's dodgem 'I'll let you explain then,' he gave Pein the thumbs up and before anyone could react he took off with Lauren clutched to his chest.

'LAUREN' they girls screamed and took off in the direction Madara went.

'Why are still sitting here for' Sasori yelled 'well? Aren't you coming?'

'I need to thank Beth after all this, un' Deidara grinned and followed Sasori

'I agree we can't let them take him on' Pein nodded to the others 'try not to destroy too much stuff'. The plan was to save the teenage annoying brats and ask questions later.

* * *

Thanks to the people who have fav'd and alerted also a big thanks to these

Queen Espada  
SecretanimeFreak  
RadiantAeriesLove  
Aurora1495  
Angel of Randomosity  
akatsuki-member-kairi  
123  
Amber Neagaze  
And the random person who didn't leave a name...


	32. Chapter 32

Schools a bitch. That's why I havent updated in a while. Its only my second week back and ive got a after-school detention ¬.¬ School can go die a part from some of the teachers who are awesome. Like my Bio teacher. Moving on... lol you waited and waited but all you get is another filler chapter. LOL im turning into the anime itself filler :P

* * *

'So girly' the masked power hungry idiot (in many people's opinion) bent over to look into Lauren's eyes

'It's Lauren and get your mask out of my face before I head butt you' Lauren glared at the figure in front of her 'you're in my personal bubble move and another thing are you just sadistic or something? Are you going to bring out a whip? I mean Im not masochistic but this seems like the typical scene for one of those moments you know, teenage girl chained to a wall with a older, err, I'll use the word gentleman leaning over her in a sort of dominate way showing the girl who's boss. Just warning you though, try anything and I'll bite you'

Madara rolls his eyes and turns away. As he walks out the door Lauren just hears him say 'I wish she'd stop calling me a sadistic pervert'.

Hannah's House...

'It's going to be okay' Pein smiled and held the girl close to his toned chest 'Lauren is strong she won't let annoy get to her, within a few minutes I beat he's the one begging for mercy' Hannah sniff's a laugh but continues beating herself up inside.

Beth's House...

'I swear Im going to get her back, I can't believe we have to wait for the damn good ninja's just to kick some ass' Beth growls and punches the wall leaving a small dent

'Calm down, whoever that was is strong enough to get past us all so we need help to take him down' Sasori sighed and pulled Beth on the bed 'seriously calm down or you're going to break your house' Beth smirked and pushed him off her

'Pervert, I kinda feel sorry for the guy who took her' she laughed and rolled over onto her stomach picking up her phone.

In a park somewhere...

'Im going to rip that guy apart for taking MY Lauren'

'Rachael shut the fuck up, OUCH, I meant shut the hell up before you make a hole in the floor where you've been pacing but you can rip my shirt off if you so wish'

'Your not wearing a shirt' she sighed and slapped him 'don't be like that when my good friend is in danger'

'Shame, it would be what's the fucking word?' Rachael turned round watching him with growing curiosity. He looked like he was really concentrating, for once. 'Romantic' he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Sophie's House...

'Lauren's gone' Sophie wailed repeatedly punching and kicking her closet 'and I couldn't do a thing, the bastard had got away before we could even blink, let alone catch up to him' Itachi didn't know what to do with her in this state, he's never seen her like this. 'Itachi teach me something' Sophie let her hands drop from the closet door 'I want to be able to defend myself in case he tries to get to me, I don't want my friends to go through what Im going through' the Uchiha stood there emotionless letting the person who he cared about greatly let her knuckles redden with her anger

'Im not going to teach you, for one thing you don't have chakra'

'I DON'T CARE TEACH ME SOMETHING' she fell to the floor and turned round to face him 'please'.

The other's in a field somewhere in a tent, waiting for the good guys...

'I can't believe that happened, un' Deidara shook his head for probably the 20th time in that minute

'Oh shh, he can still hear you even if we're this far away from him' Konan batted him round the head with a pan 'he's the most upset by this you know'

'I know, god, why the pan, un?' Deidara shook his head once again and rubbed his growing lump on the back of his head

'I hope Livvie's doing a good job with Kisame collecting fire wood' Konan sighed and looked at the watch she got given

'We need to cheer the girls up, un' he pointed to Abigail and Rose who where sat with blank looks wrapped up in Akatsuki cloaks 'I thought Lauren annoyed the shit out of them'

'What would you feel like if Tobi got took hostage' Konan rolled her eyes at Deidara's unhelpful grin 'oh come on you hate him but you still find him fun to be around'

'Im not going to dignify that question with an answer, hmm'

'I thought so, so shut your massive trap before I do it myself' she raised the pan threateningly 'let them be, I'll go talk to them in a minute because if you go you'll end up making them feel worse'

'Oh thank you Konan, un' he growled and started prodding some rocks on by his foot

'No problem'.

Somewhere in a forest...

'Livvie it's going to be okay, please don't worry yourself' Kisame tried to comfort the normally talkative, happy, hyper teenager who was being, well "emo". 'Please talk to me Livvie, she'll be fine trust me have I ever let you down?'

'What the fuck, no wait let me try that again' Kisame exhaled when he heard her say that but was worried about what was to come 'WHAT THE FUCK, wait that still doesn't hit the mark, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK' Kisame sweat dropped and watched as Livvie waved her arms about she'd been left to wander the Yorkshire dales for a tad too long, 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING BLOODY JASHINIST FUCK, still doesn't sound right, WHAT THE ACTUAL MOTHER FUCKING BLOODY JASHIN'S FUCKING ASS FUCK'

'Livvie are you okay?' she turned to see Kisame gripping the tree for safety with his own expression of what she had just exclaimed in a moment of madness

'Im good now, come on let's get going Im freezing my arse off here' Kisame nodded now truly scared of Livvie 'oh and by the way, Im so not okay'

'I can tell that for myself thanks' they laugh and carry on wandering through the forest.

On a tree branch...

'Lauren please come back Tobi misses you so much' a small whisper was lost with the rustle of the leaves around another masked ninja.

'Morning guys' Konan opened her eyes to find the Leaf ninja's standing around her

'Morning' she replied and was instantly on her feet 'everyone wake up'

'Gah, what time is it?' Livvie asked snuggling into Kisame's warm torso

'6.30-ish am'

'Give me an hour' Livvie moaned, Kisame rolled his eyes and forcefully opening her eyes to see many ninja's surrounding them 'oh crap'

'Hey Livvie' Naruto grinned 'nice shirt' he stopped the Naruto t-shirt she got during the Con.

'Thanks'.

~~~About an hour later~~~

'Who's left to get?' Rose asked shivering at the cold breeze 'damn weather's always being a drama queen'

'Hannah and Sophie' Sai smiled and they took off once again towards Sophie's house as it was the closest.

When they got there the whole place was deserted. Beth rang Sophie (as she was the only one prepared and had a phone with money on it). Thankfully she got through to Sophie. 'Hey Sophie where are you?', 'really aww that's awesome well we'll meet you there then'. She put her phone away and looked at the many faces looking at her, 'what she's round Hannah's house and they're making breakfast for us so we can build up our strength for the day'

'That's so nice of them' Sakura smiled and once again they set off

'But it would have been nicer if we got a little warning before hand though' Yamato sighed.

~~~Hannah's house~~~

'I now know how a dinner lady feels' Rachael groaned tucking into her own breakfast

'You offered to help so don't complain' Hannah muttered and closed her eyes

'Long night' Naruto asked

'Yeah the new chapter of Naruto came out and I spent most of the night watching things I've missed'

'Anything new happened' Naruto asked looking up from his empty plate

'Nope nothing much' she sighed I nearly started crying if Pein wasn't there, he didn't read it but he calmed me down' she smiled and looked at the floor

'Hannah-chan Kakashi tells me you have chakra as well as Miss Beth but I can sense more than that, am I mistaken' Sai asked looking around counting the number of people in the room with chakra

'What do you mean more of us with chakra there's only been Beth and I with it' Hannah raised an eyebrow 'I know who you are but are you sure'

'Sorry to burst your bubble but I actually have it' Rachael grinned 'Kisame's been helping me, we thought it would be better in case one of us was ever taken to keep it a secret' she shrugged and ducked the flying plate hurtling towards her from a pissed off Livvie

'AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?' Livvie growled and threw Kisame's and Kakashi's empty plates at Rachael

'Sorry Pein's orders' Rachael pointed to the akatsuki leader. Hannah turned slowly towards him with her plate raised, he raised an eyebrow and caught the plate that was thrown by Sophie and then one from Naruto

'Git, show off, moron, twat, lying twat, bastard, stupid ninja' these where some of the more "mellow" thing that came out of her mouth

'Couldn't let anyone know Im sorry' Pein smiled apologetically and placed the plates beside him

'It's about that time Pein' Kakashi called out catching everyone's attention

'Right okay I'll explain about the second Tobi now...'

* * *

'Our mums are safe with Team Ebisu watching them and we're got Hinata and Shino watching, me and you as well as Livvie and we have to watch out for enemy ninja's like the sound village and anyone Madara has on their side and on top of that we had to explain Danzo to them all so now we have him to deal with. I can only use a minimal amount of chakra and they have been up all night travelling and Shino's bugs are getting confused with the surroundings among other communication errors. Have I missed anything out?' Hannah sighed looking out to sea from the cliff top they were sitting on watching the sun rise. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thanks for all the people who reviewed over time ^-^ have a cookie or three because I like cookies and i like yooooooooh

Queen Espada  
SecretanimeFreak  
RadiantAeriesLove  
Aurora1495  
akatsuki-member-kairi  
Angel of Randomosity  
123  
Amber Neagaze  
Twin Moon Foxes  
Kebechet-chan  
And the random person who didn't leave a name... if you would be so kind to leave a name for me?


	33. Chapter 33

I hate school and coursework its drains the mind ¬.¬ hence why this is late I have around 10 essays to write before Jan its not fair, but guess what School isnt fair HA. Sorry it took a while I'll try to update quicker next time but there will be a delay again. Still enjoy the crappy action woot!

* * *

Fifteen days since they split up to look for Lauren,

'Lauren are you okay?' Pein asked kneeling down to inspect the girl in front of him. She opened her eyes and blink once to signal she was fine. 'We'll get you out and back to your friends no matter what'

'I don't think you can do that' a cold voice mocked, they turned round to see Madara leaning against the doorframe 'in any case she isn't going anywhere'

'And why's that?' Kakashi glared

'It's her choice, here's the key. Unchain her and see who she stays loyal too' Madara threw a rusty looking key at Pein who unlocked the bindings around Lauren's thin wrists. Lauren's eyes flew open, Pein smiles down at her warmly but she doesn't return his smile. She pulls herself away from Pein's arms and runs for Madara. Lauren hid herself in his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

'What have you down to her?' Naruto growled

'Oh you brought the nine-tails' Madara laughed 'that makes my life easier, you can answer them my pet' he raises her chin to make her look into his sharingan eye

Lauren turns to look at them and smiles 'he hasn't done anything to me, he's taught me things about life. I chose this path' she closes her eyes and smirks 'Tori-U-Uma-Hitsuji' a huge just of wind shot out of Lauren's mouth which generally did take the guys and Konan by surprise. When the wind finally died down they could hear explosions close to where the others where.

'I think we're going to need more people here' Kisame sighed 'which reminds me why did you ask Itachi to stay with the others I would have thought it would have been better for him to be with us'

'We think the Sound village is working with Madara' Yamato said rubbing his neck 'which makes things difficult, let's go get them'. They ran back out the door towards the stairs heading towards the sound of explosions. Madara's hideout was similar to Orochimaru's underground one; it was a maze of tunnels, stairs and dead ends. The tunnels had very little light and hundreds of mostly empty rooms.

'What the hell' Naruto stared at the ongoing fight 'Sasuke'

'Naruto we can't worry about him, Itachi can handle him on his own' Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder calming him 'you promised that you would bring Lauren back safe and sound to the others'

'I promised Sakura...'

'We know but Lauren is an almost defenceless girl you can't let her get hurt. Sasuke can look after himself he chose to go with that snake, Lauren got kidnapped' Konan smiled down at Naruto who hung his head 'we can't make you go with us if you'd rather disturb those Uchiha, but it has to be your choice'

Naruto bit his lip and took one last look at Sasuke and nodded to Konan 'I see why he likes you'

'Thank you Konan, the voice of reason' Kakashi smirked and Yamato breathed a sigh of relief

'Thank you, I was trained by Jiraiya after all' she smirked and they set off again looking for them again.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Wales...

'How come they get to go to Cornwall and we get freezing Wales?' Rachael glared at the grey sky 'and too top that we're stuck on a canal boat'

'Hey at least we didn't have to pay thanks to Ino' Kiba rolled his eyes 'Kami I wish I was there instead of babysitting loud mouth brats'

'HEY IM OLDER THAN YOU' Rachael yelled slapping Kiba round the back of the head 'out of the two of you I prefer Akamaru'

'Hear that Ino she prefers a dog to you' Kiba yelled trying to start trouble

'I meant out of you and Akamaru' Rachael grinned

'I so wish I could hurt you right now' he glared and folded his arms

'Rachael stop picking fights with ninja's' Rose sighed and threw a piece of sausage to Akamaru who was sitting on the side

'Fine but it's so easy to annoy certain ninja's' Rachael looked round at Tobi who was cuddling Abigail in the corner 'but that ninja hasn't said a word to annoy us since that time'.

* * *

Back to the fight- Sasuke vs. Itachi

'So your working with the leaf' Sasuke laughed 'the very village you betrayed'

'Only to protect people I care about' Itachi said unemotionally

'Well I hope you said goodbye to them because only one of us is getting out of here alive'

'Sasuke as my dear friends Livvie and Rachael would say, shut the fuck up you absolute moron'.

Finding Madara,

'We can sense Lauren's chakra as she can't mask it' Yamato announced breaking the silence

'I want to know what he's done to her' Naruto grumbled shaking his head 'she was so much fun to be with, now she's with him'

'We'll get her back Naruto we just need to find Madara and get her away from him and she'll go back to being her usual annoying, happy, caring self' Kakashi laughed

'She's picking up speed' Pein called 'we must speed up too'

'Madara is probably carrying her' Konan said looking at Pein

'I should tell you all I know what happened to us' he sighed 'it wasn't fair to keep from you all but I found out when Hannah let me on the laptop and I so happened to stumble across a website that told me everything, Im sorry Naruto and Kakashi for what I was about to do. Kisame and Konan that was an extremely brave thing for you all to do excuse the pun for you Kisame but it was a death befitting a shinobi. I hope Itachi and Deidara don't do something stupid and no one must tell Kakuzu that starvation is the way to kill Hidan'

'Who else died?' Kakashi asked

'Put it this way, a few not just us, we managed to get a few of you as well' he grumbled.

Outside battle...

'Who the hell are you calling weak' Sakura yelled punching a sound ninja straight in the face sending them flying into the nearest tree and through it

'Ha with a little more training my Rach will be as strong as you pinkie' Hidan smirked removing his scythe from his latest victim

'Oh bring it old man' Sakura glared

'Do you two ever shut your traps' Sasori asked while using his iron sand on surprised group of ninja's trying to surround him

'STAY OUT OF THIS' they both yelled at the red head, who started to laugh at their reactions.

'Im on 38, un' Deidara grinned and looked at the competitive people next to him

'Damn the power of youth is beating me I must catch up' the green beast of Konoha practically exploded all over his "un-youthful" opponents 'Im on 16'

'Im beating Gai-sensei Im on 24' Lee cried/beamed

'58' another person muttered. When they looked up it was Neji smirking at their mouths that where on the floor.

'NO ONE BEATS MY ART, UN' Deidara set off his C2 explosion nearly catching Choji and Asuma in the process

'Hey are you trying to kill us?' Choji panted from his lunge out the way of the heat wave of the blast

'Sorry, un'.

'And no one beats the power of youth' Gai and Lee bellowed.

'I suspect this is going to take a while' Sai mumbled to Shikamaru who nodded in reply.

Sai was right and the battle continued for another 8 hours. It had gotten dark and it looked like there was a storm brewing in the clouds. Sasuke and Itachi where still fighting and it didn't look like their battle was going to end anytime soon. More leaf ninja came to help as well as some Sand ninja's. Shino was also called in to help fight as another enemy had turned up, Orochimaru and Kabuto. So Tenten was sent to help watch over the girls. The search for Madara and Lauren was completed when they stopped running and let them find them and once more they started to fight. Chakra was running low on Chakra even Kisame and Naruto where feeling the strain.

* * *

Somewhere in Cornwall,

'It's going to be a cold night in our little tent' Hinata announced out of the silence. Not to anyone's surprise no one said anything.

'Hey guys' Tenten smiled and waved, she got a half hearted wave from Livvie and a nod from Hannah 'worried, you shouldn't be'

'What you can handle it?' Livvie rolled her eyes 'don't make me laugh, we heard the message Orochimaru turned up with his little munchkin so don't say you can handle it'

'Everyone back off' Hinata said calmly 'you're not Tenten'

'Took you long enough to find out' a sound ninja smirked

'Everyone stand back and let me handle this' Hinata glared at the intruder and waited for them to get out of her way. As soon as they were clear she ran at the man.

'I wish we could help but I doubt that we could do anything but put Hinata at risk' Hannah sighed

'It's one ninja I think she can handle it' Livvie rolled her eyes, they looked back up and there was about 10 ninja's fight her 'well I didn't see that coming'

'I did, happens all the time in these kind of things' Sophie laughed 'now what'

'Where the hell is Tenten when we need her'

'Failing that some smexy looking ninja to lift us up into their warm arms and carry us away and look after us' Livvie giggled 'should have seen your faces then it was like daydream, embarrassment and finally guilt'

'Not funny you brat' Sophie smacked her across the head blushing once more

'Got to admit that was actually funny' a voice pulled them away from their conversation

'Oh shit I forgot why we were hiding for a moment' Hannah said backing away from him

'Err Han you're the one with the experience' Livvie nudged her friend in the side

'Oh yeah, Earth Style- Earthquake Slam' she slammed her hand on the floor and created some kind of reaction but probably not the one they wanted. The ground did cave in on itself but not the way they wanted, it sent the enemies towards them 'oh shit'

'Oh well done Hannah you fool' Livvie yelled dodging a few kunai

'Let me try that again, Tori' Hannah jumped and hit the floor once again near to the ninja in front of her's feet leaving no room for error. 'Earth Style Rising Stone Spears' she hit her mark and the guy's foot got a rather nasty surprise, a stone spear stabbing his foot and burrowing deeply into his thigh.

'Someone's getting better' Livvie grinned not looking where she was going

'Livvie watch out' Sophie yelled

'Sophie remember the pervy old man's last battle?' Hannah hinted to her friend 'against the origami queen'

'Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora' she breathed in and a small but effective fire bullet shot out her mouth 'how the hell did you know I was a fire style? Because I sure as hell didn't'

'Your annoying fire-y attitude' Hannah grinned she looked and saw another ninja heading towards Livvie 'Livvie repeat what I do' Hannah called and started making hand signs to her. She did and another smallish lightning looking spark ignited out of her hand and she slapped the guy behind her right on the button

'Now that's what Im talking about' Livvie grinned and went to high five Sophie who dodged out the way in case another wave of lightning comes out of her hand. Livvie turned to a grinning Hannah and asked, 'what are you a walking jutsu-opedia'

'Nope I just remember these things in case we needed them' Hannah shrugged

'How did you know she was a lightning style?' Sophie asked

'Again I didn't but I thought she might be because of her out of control personality, electricity is very out of control and can never be stopped just like Livvie' she smiled and went to high five Livvie but stopped for the same reason as Sophie. They didn't trust her. At all.

'Well done guys' Hinata ran over to them and checked that they had no injuries and that they were in good health 'you're going to have to come with me to find Tenten, I know where she is and we need to get her and head to the other's'

'Gotcha'.

* * *

Wales...

'We have company' Kiba announced looking towards the trees

'Oh here we go again' Rachael sighed and jumped out of her seat

'No way are we going to let you fight' Ino raised her thin blonde eyebrow

'I can actually use chakra you know' she raised her eyebrow back

'So can Beth and she hasn't said she'd fight' Ino raised her voice this time, in anger

'Don't bring me into this' Beth put her hands up in defence

'Aren't you forgetting the man outside trying to sneak up on us?' Rose rolled her eyes

'I haven't Akamaru's sneaking up on him' Kiba grinned and continued watching the trees

'I feel like Im being watched' Abigail shuddered

'You only feel like that because you know someone's out there' Ino smiled and pulled out a kunai

'Come on Tobi we need help' Abigail shook him but he didn't move or say anything 'oh great I think he broke him'

'Don't worry about that now just calm down and slowly move towards the top end of the boat while I take on those idiots, Ino make sure they get out and Tobi help her' Kiba ordered moving into a defensive stance

'Are you sure' Ino asked

'Yes, very, get out, a boat isn't a good place to have a fight' Kiba turned round and smirked just before the doors on the narrow boat exploded.

They ran to the other end of the boat while it began to sink rapidly, once they got out over half the boat was sunk. Just before the full thing broke they saw a black blur jump from the sinking wooden structure. Ino pushed them in the direction of the way they came while she got ready to fight.

'Tobi make sure they're okay' Ino smiled at them and ran to help Kiba.

They ran till they could hardly hear the ongoing battle in the trees. 'Oh god now what'

'Tobi, can you get us back to where the others are?' Abigail asked, he shook his head and clung onto her 'worth a try'

'Oh look we found the jackpot as it where'

'I hope this works' Rachael closed her eyes and moved her hands toward each other sharply 'Tora' a fountain of water spurted upwards underneath the enemy's feet though he jumped it easily. 'I did it, oh yeah baby'

'That was so small and pathetic' Beth snorted when the ninja landed again

'You do better than oh great master'

'Okay, I got given this by Danna himself so don't start' Beth grinned and opened a bag she demanded she'd take with now they know why 'Im not that good but I can do better than that little trickle'

'A puppeteer, this should be fun'

'Tobi can you help us?' Abigail whispered and again he shook his head

'Here we go' Beth grinned and nodded to Rachael

'So what have you learnt girl',

She moved the puppet towards him and he dodged again by jumping while in mid air, Rachael made another hand sign but the enemy couldn't quite catch the sign she made as Beth's puppet was closing in on him. 'Hitsuji'. It may have looked small compared to the original technique but it was strong enough to send him flying through a tree and into another knocking him out.

'That's why Tobi didn't interrupt' Tobi said quietly 'Tobi knew they could handle him. Tobi believes in Rachael and Beth as well as Rose and Abigail'

'Aww Tobi' the girls aww'd and glomped him.

'I guess we weren't needed after all' Ino smiled.

* * *

'We need to get him all at once' Pein announced panting from their efforts.

'So you think you have a chance' Madara laughed they could see the corner of his wide smile above the broken piece of mask that was broken by one of Naruto's Rasengan 'you forget who I am sometimes'

'Oh shut up' Naruto yelled 'give us Lauren now'

'Come and get her then, if you can'.

* * *

Sorry it took so long again, it didn't help that I kept putting it off because I fail at battle scenes. Like Majorly. Oh well, review your fav bit or if you want your fav teenage girl out of the lot ^^ Im just wondering is all :/  
Thank to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and fav'd and read this ^^ A big thanks to the usual plus a few more wonderful peeps XD

Queen Espada  
SecretanimeFreak  
RadiantAeriesLove  
Aurora1495  
akatsuki-member-kairi  
Angel of Randomosity  
123  
Amber Neagaze  
Twin Moon Foxes  
Kebechet-chan  
And the random person who didn't leave a name... Can you please tell me who you are?


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys woot its upadated all of you have read it hahaha now ya ganna get another email what a fail lol aww

* * *

(As Im terrible at battle scenes and my mind is incapable of writing something T-rated) The aftermath of the Battle, early hours of the next day

As the sun rose so did the flames of a bonfire, they stood around it making sure its contents staying where it's supposed to be and not wander off anywhere.

'It's over' Pein sighed, breathing heavily as they all watched a body burn,

'And about time too' Naruto grinned and fall backwards onto the hard ground with a dull thud. 'Where is Lauren anyway?'

'She hasn't returned to normal yet but Konan's keeping her stable somehow' Pein sighed again sitting next to Naruto

'I don't think the people who live here will like us for this' Kisame chuckled 'our carbon footprint must be massive after all this'

'What's a carbon footprint?' Yamato, Naruto and Kakashi asked tilting their heads to the side.

* * *

At Sophie's house

'Hey honey's we're home' Hannah called in a drained voice

'Come in you lot are one of the last to get back' Rachael voice called back.

They entered the kitchen where most of the more eventful things happened in the Akatsuki's stay, sitting there was the Hokage and Kazekage looking very unamused. The new arrivals sat down quickly and quietly. Hinata looked at Lady Tsuande. The Hokage simply nodded giving Hinata the chance to relax a little.

'Nice to meet you Lady Tsuande' Sophie smiled and waved trying to relieve some of the tension in the room 'when did you get here?'

'Nice to meet you Sophie, I got here last night and I learned from some of the sand ninja's what was happening and as you can tell Im not happy about it at all' Sophie tensed and sat back into her chair wishing she never said anything.

'Lady Tsuande what a surprise' a familiar voice cut through the silence

'You must be the leader of Akatsuki,' and without waiting for a reply Tsuande punched Pein and sent him flying throw the wall.

'Oh god no' Sophie groaned 'my mum is going to kill me'

'Blame the ninja's' Livvie whispered

'Good idea'

'Right all of you have chakra right?' Tsuande continued like she never punched the leader of the most dangerous ninja organisation in the face.

'Not all of us do' Rose said 'Abigail and I don't'

'All of them do' Tobi called from the corner

'He's right all them have chakra' Neji confirmed 'I ca-'

'Where is Lauren?' Tobi interjected in demanding tone strolling over to Kakashi and Yamato

'She's outside with Konan, I wouldn't go,' Yamato started but didn't have a chance to finish as the door slammed

'That's the second time he's interrupted us' Sakura growled

'Oh shut up and think about other people's feelings for once you stuck up cow' Abigail shouted throwing a plate towards Sakura 'just because you have the emotional range of a stuffed pig with an apple in its mouth during a medieval Sunday roast'.  
Everyone remained silent. Nobody moved or even breathed. Sakura's face remained emotionless, she was learning. Abigail exhaled and went back to her smiley face 'Don't you all look at me like that; she needed telling and don't act like it's the first random outburst from us, you've seen a few from Rachael'

'Yeah but that's her not you' Konan said for everybody else 'Tobi's staying with Lauren outside for a while, leave them be'

'Okay, Lady Hokage and Lord Kazekage, don't mean to be rude but why are you here?' Pein readjusted his nose and stood next to Hannah

'I take it Madara is no more?' Gaara asked

'He is no more, is that all?'

'What about the sound ninja's and Orochimaru?' Tsuande glared at the akatsuki standing next to their favourite girl 'what about Sasuke'

'They are still around, we took out many of them but not the main member's like Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru' Itachi spoke from behind Sophie, Tsuande raised an eyebrow and looked at his arm draped protectively around Sophie's shoulder

'You couldn't beat him?' Kakashi asked this time inching his head round to see Itachi more clearly 'I would have thought you would have been able to at least'

'Yes I might have been able to but my mind was on other things and my job was to keep the sound away from Lauren's rescue' Itachi kept his stare towards the Hokage

'_What a load of shit' _Hannah, Beth, Livvie, Sophie and Rachael thought at the same time

'Now what to do about them, we will be needing some help removing those pests as we obviously can't risk another portal' Tsuande looked at Gaara who nodded back 'We are willing to take you back into our world if you are willing to come back and make peace but you can stay missing ninja's if you don't mind. It's all in the sake of peace'

'I'll say yes but it's up to the other if they so whish' Pein smiled looked to the others

'My idiot brother nearly killed things I hold dear to me, I'll stop him' Itachi looked to the floor and gripped Sophie's shoulder. She leant back into him trying to calm him down.

'If it means killing my old partner as well as that traitor of mine, then I shall obviously come back' Sasori smirked

'I wonder how four eyes will look like as a puppet' Naruto wondered aloud making everyone laugh including Sasori

'Who needs puppets when you can blow the bastards up, un' Deidara looked at his partner's face of disgust and laughed

'Don't start the art fight guys' Beth rolled her eyes

'It could be fun and Im slightly bored at the moment so yeah I might as well' Kisame rubbed his head to show his boredom

'I'll bloody come back to show him the bloody meaning of pain and emo' Hidan's meeting with the young Uchiha didn't go down to well obviously...

'I want to help make peace so of course I will return' Konan smiled nodded

'Good now when will you return' Tsuande clapped her hands together

'Hang on' all heads turned to Rachael who looked like she was about to explode like one of Deidara's spider bombs 'what about us?'

'Yeah, we need to learn how to control our chakra' Hannah nodded

'I was thinking more about, what are we? Chopped wood? Do we not matter anymore?' Rachael glared at the ninja's gathering around the table

'Are we just supposed to forget everything that happened over this summer and more' Sophie whispered

'What about Lauren? Hasn't she been through enough already and you want to train her?' Sakura rolled her eyes again

'Don't you dare do that, I swear to god someone needs to smack you right in the face' Livvie growled lightning forming in her hands again 'see what we mean, we need to know how to control it or we're no better than a time bomb waiting to go off'

'Nice one' Rose muttered then said louder, 'why can't we help after all we all have chakra and some of us even have natures which is more than we can say for some of you'

'And we can hide you all here when a bounty hunter wants to get you' Abigail smiles

'Like Kakuzu' Hannah's whispers to Sophie

'Or another half crazed group want to capture all the tailed beast and you need to hide them' Abigail finishes off like she wasn't being talked over by Hannah

Gaara hide his smirk and turned to Tsuande, 'They have valid points'

'I'll think about it, now outside so we can talk' she sighs and they all head outside before they are thrown out.

'Hey how are you feeling Lauren?' Livvie calls out as they step out the patio doors. They look up and some of their jaws drop to the floor while some fell to the floor in shock; while most just died a little inside. 'HOLY SHIT'

'Oh hey guys, I didn't hear you come out' Lauren blushed so much she practically looked like a baked lobster

'_OH MY GOD, TOBI'S FIT'_ they all mentally screamed

'Tobi was just, you know,' he mumbled rubbing his arm in embarrassment

'No we don't know, spill the beans' Beth grinned

'Tobi was just trying to get his Lauren back to normal, and well it worked didn't it Lauren-chan'

'So cute' they all fan girl'd inside their heads at the two standing so comfortably close and yet so uncomfortable at the same time

'What's all the yelling about?' Naruto and Sai popped their heads round the door 'are you okay Lauren?'

'She's more than fine' Livvie laughed and smiled evilly

'Lucky bitch' Rose muttered

'Im fine, don't listen to them' she blushed again but not as bad as before. 'Im so sorry, I can't begin to explain how sorry I am, can you ever forgive me?'

Naruto smiled and pulled her into a tight hug 'of course I can, believe it'

'Lauren-chan I can forgive you as well' Sai smiled and rubbed his arm awkwardly

'Thanks guys' she smiled

'Good Lauren's back to normal now guys, we need your chakra under control and we have ideas how to do this' Tsuande clutched the bridge of her nose 'we can't keep opening the portal every weekend so,'

'We need to decide whether to stay permanently or not?' Rachael said and the girls gasped

'We can't, our studies!' Abigail groaned 'it's our last year'

'I bet we can't wait till next year too' Rose muttered

'No sorry, we need to permanently close the portal and destroy the scrolls' Gaara said unemotionally

'Oh god' Sophie gasped and closed her eyes

'You need to chose now' Tsuande sighed and looked down 'we can't wait much longer'

'Think about it and if you choose to come with us you have that time to say goodbye to your friends and family' Yamato added making them all look at each other

'We are truly sorry about this' Kakashi 'but might I suggest you keep it to yourself as well'

'You have a week' Tsuande looked at the young teenage girls who were about to make the decision of a life time.

* * *

Hey right here we go peoples ^^ A big thanks (and cookies and maybe a picture of hidan taken by rachael you know the ones ;D) toooooo...

Queen Espada  
SecretanimeFreak  
RadiantAeriesLove  
Aurora1495  
akatsuki-member-kairi  
Angel of Randomosity  
123  
Amber Neagaze  
Twin Moon Foxes  
Kebechet-chan  
ArcaneHiddenMagicre  
chanxramenxlover  
The never ending drums  
Yoye99  
Kakashi Forever  
Akatsuki Lover1234567890  
And the random person who didn't leave a name...


	35. Chapter 35

So much for checking it tomorrow then :P HA fail... This is the last one but if there's enough demand I'll do something similar but with a different anime ^^  
For the last time I don't own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this fanfic so leave me alone :P

* * *

6 days later- Results Day

Rachael and Livvie walked into Sophie's kitchen talking to each other, they looked up and saw the Akatsuki, well a part from the two that never made it to their world, whispering amongst themselves; sometimes someone like Deidara would whisper more loudly than the others and got hushed down. Rachael and Livvie looked at each other and raised an eyebrow each.

'What are you lot doing' Rachael asked putting emphasise on the word "are"

'Nothing' Itachi said simply

'Well it's obvious that you are doing something,' they looked at each other and started to glare at the girls; their brows made it further up their heads 'now just tell us'

'They're worried about the exam results' Sophie called from the corner, Rachael and Livvie looked at each other and shook their heads 'I've been sat here listening to them rant about what exams they are going to fail and who's done the worst' she sighed and picked up the book she was reading

'You know the only reason we let you sit there during our meeting was because we thought you could keep quiet, un' Deidara muttered

'Sorry to disappoint but it's so stupid being worried about something that you won't have to do again' she muttered back

'Wow the great Akatsuki scared of some silly little exam results' Livvie giggled and slapped Deidara on the back 'aww how quant'

'Oh shut up brat' Hidan rolled his eyes

'Hey guys, how are we?' Lauren skidded into the room and Tobi jumped out of his chair

'LAUREN-CHAN' he giggled and helped her up 'Tobi is very happy that miss Lauren feels a lot better!'

'We all are, a depressed Lauren isn't right' Pein smiled 'now, when can we go get the results'

'About 9am till 4pm' Rachael sighed and looked at the clock 'as soon as they are released Im there'

'Im surprised your up this early to be honest' Kisame smirked

'Oh shut up' Rachael stuck her tongue out 'very amusing, Im always the last one up, I know, I get it'

'After we get the results, Hannah's bringing a cake or two with her and we're having a small get-to-together and watching a movie' Sophie announced reading a text that Hannah just sent her, 'she said we can have it round her house as she's just got a new Wii game and two more controllers and her brother's movies'

'Has he got a few horror ones?' Hidan asked sweetly,

'Oh yeah, her brother and mother have practically seen every horror movie going' Sophie grinned

'Don't act all sweet and innocent as well as using proper English when you want something' Rachael rolled her eyes and shook her head 'seriously'

'That's men for you, when they want something they act so nice then when they have it they ignore you; it's like lads with their X-box' Livvie added

'With COD' Sophie muttered 'damn that COD' it was silence, the lad's where trying to work out what COD was. While Sophie checked her phone again 'right Han's set off for school we should too'

'What can Tobi do? Tobi doesn't go to school' his shoulder sunk a little 'Tobi doesn't want to be left here again'

'Lauren doesn't want Tobi to stay here by himself' Lauren cried in a Tobi like fashion

'Calm down, your coming with us but if someone asks you a question you better not answer with "Tobi"' Pein sighed 'you need to practice speaking in the first person not the third'

'Does Tobi have to?' he hugged Lauren tighter when Pein nodded as well as everyone else in the Akatsuki 'fine I will try' he said quietly

'AWW TOBI' Lauren, Sophie, Rachael and Livvie cried and went to hug him

'I swear sometime's I just want to hit him, un' Deidara rolled his eye

'Just because you want them hanging on you like that' Kisame muttered darkly

'Just because you want it too, un' Deidara glared

'But I know it will never happen' Kisame's face dropped and looked away 'after all Im a funny colour' the Akatsuki sweat dropped in unison

'AWW KISAME' they cried and glomped him including Tobi

'Great now I feel worse about myself, un' Deidara said expecting a "Aww Deidara" but his dreams didn't come true

'It's okay Deidei you'll find someone; you do have a massive fan base after all' Sophie smiled warmly and pattered him on the back

'Great thanks, un' they all burst out laughing.

* * *

At the school,

'You took ages' Sasori glared at the group waltzing into the school laughing

'I know all the year 11's have already been and gone' Hannah sighed 'I wanted us lot to be in and out'

'Abigail and Rose aren't here yet calm down' Sophie said trying not to laugh

'They are already in there with their parent's idiot, as well as a few teachers and other people' Hannah glared at her best friend

'Sorry we were too busy laughing at Lauren and Tobi' Konan took Hannah's hand and pulled her towards their school for the results 'hurry up, I really want to know who's failed or not'

'I would never have took her for a anxious person' Itachi said

'She wants to know if she passed yes, but she wants to know if she beat Itachi and as well as myself' he interpreted

'Hnn' he replied and walked briskly towards the main hall.

The main hall was hardly full, only a few students and a few teachers. It was set up by using alphabetical order; it was sets of three letters. They looked at each other and walked to their places. They didn't open the letters till they made it back to the middle. All round them was people ringing their parents and either jumping up and down or shaking nervously.

'So, all together or one at a time' Hannah asked

'All together' they all said and they grabbed the edge of the envelop and pulled. They all pulled the white sheet of paper out of it and read.

'So how did we do?' Hannah's and Rachael's history teacher who was also most of their CPE teachers asked making her presence known after creeping up behind them. They all mumbled saying they passed or they just failed.

'I passed them all' Kelly smiled 'with B's'

'Ha, I failed CPE with a D and passed my History with a C' Harry grinned

'I passed them like Kelly did' Izzy smirked at Kelly who glared back

'Well I passed both of mine' Peter said 'I got B's in History and CPE'

'I failed one of my CPE tests but passed my history' Rachael grinned 'Im good with that'

'Well I got a C in the first CPE exam and a B in history' Hannah started 'and I think they got my other mark wrong,' she continued to stare at the piece of paper

'Oh come on if you failed you can always re-sit it' Sophie grabbed her paper and looked at it. Her expression went the same as Hannah's 'oh hell'

'Is it that bad' their teacher asked, Sophie held the paper out for them to see 'Well done Hannah the only one in your group to get an A'

'I GOT AN A!' she yelled jumping up and down

'She beat us' Izzy stared at her

'Im smarter than Izzy' she canted laughing

'Well done Hannah' Tobi giggled and hugged her

'Damn Hannah wins, un' David sighed

'Wait a minute that's only humanities' Sophie smirked 'someone might have got an A*'

'Don't you be killing my buzz' Hannah grinned and Peter whispered in her ear and her face dropped 'I failed Biology by like one question'

'Aww shame' Izzy laughed 'I passed my sciences'

'Same here' practically all of them said, there was only Livvie and Hannah who didn't

'Any A*'s?' Kelly asked

'Yeah, I got one in Media' Izzy smirked at Hannah who glared back 'looks like Im choosing the movie'

* * *

When they got back Itachi didn't chose the movie. Tsuande was there waiting for them for the girls answers. Naruto and a few others where there too with smiling faces, though when the guys saw them their beaming faces dropped; the girls stood in shock and the panic showed on their faces.

'I know it's not been 7 days yet but they are gathering followers so I need your answers now' Tsuande announced cutting the silence with a knife

'We'll ask you one by one' Kakashi sighed you could hear the sadness in his voice 'Rachael'

'Im coming, there's nothing left here for me to do anymore' she smiled at Hidan who grabbed hold of her and gave her a bear hug, it didn't look like he was letting go of her

'Livvie'

'There is no way in hell Im staying here, my own mother through me in prison and I haven't got many GCSE's so my best option is coming' she grinned and winked at Deidara

'Rose'

'Im not going I have things I want to do here still' she shrugged and sighed 'sorry guys'

'Its fine, sad but fine, Abigail'

'I can't go, I have too many responsibilities here, Im an only child what will my parents do without me' she said rubbing her arm 'I would love to but I can't'

'Beth'

'Im going, unlike Abigail I have a brother and I've explained to family, I hope you don't mind' she smiled at them and they nodded, Sasori was grinning like a mad man, no change there but it was a happy crazy stalker smile

'Okay we understand, Lauren'

'Im not going, Im getting Tobi to seal my chakra away as I don't want to use it again' Lauren sighed 'not just that, even though I would normally jump at the chance I just don't think it's for me really no offence by the way' she smiled

'No its fine, Sophie'

'I can't, I mean, I really can't,' she looked down and her eyes began to fill with water 'I would love and I was considering going as I don't want to miss you all, you are all my friends I didn't want to have to choose this but Im staying. My mum is practically here alone and Im not leaving her, I know she's an adult but it's not fair. Not only that she'd be worried like hell and I know you won't put me on dangerous missions straight away but she's my mother she's the only I have left really and Im not going and I hate that Im not' her fists clenched which showed them how much the decision is hurting her

'Sophie we know it's hard for you but family is important and you're very close you your mother and we kind of expected the who was coming and wasn't' Kakashi did that smile the girls (fan girls) loved so much 'last but not least Hannah'

'I've talked this through with my mum, even though Im the youngest and not even 16 yet, Im going and she's letting me go as long as Im careful but she trusts me and thinks it's a great idea I'll miss her so much but I'll survive knowing she'll be proud that Im doing something that Im hopefully good at and with people who are good friends. She's going to go down south to look after my old people so she won't be left, I had a hour long conversation with all my family which cost my mum a bit in phone bills and went back to my old town and talked shit to people I hate so Im pretty much sorted' she smiled

'I would like to add that Im staying behind with Sophie, there's nothing left for me in that world and I've found something to protect, something that I love more than that idiot and only a few people know who Im on about' Itachi looked down at Sophie who started crying with happiness he held her tightly to his chest and didn't want to let go and people aww'd and congratulated them

'Im staying to for mostly the same reason but for my certain someone who I would do anything for and she is just the best person for me' Tobi grinned and the gang started to aww them as well. Lauren jumped up and down and took off his mask, throw it into the corner of the room (bouncing it off Hidan's head first) and kissed him, which made them aww more.

'Okay we'll give you a minute to say goodbye to each other as well as us if you want' Tsuande smiled. The room buzzed with people saying goodbyes, the room went silent when it was time for Hannah and Sophie to say goodbye. They shuffled nervously to the middle and blue looked into green, blue and brown.

'So this is it' Hannah smiled

'It's been fun' Sophie smiled back

'I promised myself I wouldn't cry' Hannah muttered tears shining in her hazel eyes

'Same but do I care' Sophie laughed and started tears shed from her own blue eyes

'Despite not knowing you for as long as I would have liked you've been the bestest friend I have ever had and its been a pleasure, we've our ups and downs but its going to be one of the hardest things I have ever done saying goodbye to you' Hannah cried

Sophie broke down even more and shouted 'IM GOING TO MISS YOU, YOU BLOODY FUNNY, IDIOT OF A FRIEND' she laughed 'seriously you've always been there for me but I guess this is it, I hope someday I can see you again but I know it's unlikely but I guess I can see you in my dreams'

'Yeah, love you' Hannah laughed 'as my bestest friend of all time'

'Our love will last forever' Sophie laughed and they hugged each other crying into each other's shoulder.

'And now Im depressed' Kisame sighed and they all nodded

'You promised you wouldn't cry look you what you did to Naruto' Livvie laughed and pointed to the blonde ninja who had buried himself into Kakashi's jacket blubbering like a baby

'Right onwards and upwards' Tsuande opened the portal and they waved and those how leaving walked through it. It looked like something off a movie. The portal closed and they stood there watching it for a few minute's tears falling down some of their checks.  
Till Itachi noticed someone had left them all a present. Each one was addressed to someone who was left behind. There was also one addressed to all of them; Itachi raised an eyebrow and opened it, it was a clay bomb.

'I suppose we need a few days to get over the shock of it all' Sophie grinned 'its school on Monday'

Itachi nodded and began to grin evilly 'I suppose one last use of chakra won't kill me'.

* * *

Aww its over *cries* LOL fail I hoped you all enjoy it!  
Specail thanks to all these people who have made this much fun for me and I thank them all aww I feel like I've won a prize lol still thank you all

Queen Espada  
SecretanimeFreak  
RadiantAeriesLove  
Aurora1495  
akatsuki-member-kairi  
Angel of Randomosity  
123  
Amber Neagaze  
Twin Moon Foxes  
Kebechet-chan  
ArcaneHiddenMagicre  
chanxramenxlover  
The never ending drums  
Yoye99  
Kakashi Forever  
Akatsuki Lover1234567890  
And the random person who didn't leave a name...

And not just them thanks to the people who have fav'd and Alerted my story! Cookies to all! Fan Pictures tooo alll taken by the Hyper Teenagers themselves :P haha


	36. Chapter 36

I forced to do this by a angry person during chemistry at gun point... Rachael can be very scary, I mean persuasive sometimes... hence why she's a perfect fit for Hidan ;D Anywho...  
After being forced to do it i thought I might as well (I like my face and body the way it is thank you very much) so here it goes something quick that I thought of and no sad goodbyes YAY

I don't own any of the animes, bands or anything else mentioned  
Though I do own myself and Sophie though she's married someone else now...

Its a day early but Im travelling tomorrow and Im not going to be alive on 1st as I will be asleep.

* * *

Last day of term- 2010, England

'New Year's party at my house' Sophie asked sitting at her usual place in the dinner hall

'Sure when?' Abigail smiled

'My house late on New Year's Eve, is that okay' she said looking around with her medium length hair swishing a little

'Im in, will there be Fireworks?' Lauren asked giggling as Tobi tickled her to get out of his space

'I mean late as in like 8pm so yeah there will be fireworks' Sophie shrugged, 'it's just its going to be a new year and it will be our first year without,' she stopped dead and looked at the floor. The gang looked at each other and nodded,

It's only been a few months since _they_ left but to some it's like they never left though to others, the ones who know, every time a person mentions their names they remember why they aren't there and it brings tears to the eyes of some.

'We're all in' Rose smiled 'after all we didn't give them a decent send off did we?'

'What can Tobi do to help Miss Sophie?' Tobi asked giving her a massive hug

She looked at the unmasked Tobi in front her and smiled 'nothing Tobi Im fine' _'I just miss her so much' _

'Where's Izzy today anyway?' Abigail asked changing the subject quickly, thankfully Abigail can sense when Sophie's sad and moves on quickly

'He's caught a cold, after all that time being there don't you think his immune system would be better than that?' they laughed and carried on being their happy cheerful selves.

* * *

New Year's Eve at Sophie's house

'Hey where's Sophie at' Lauren called to Itachi over the blast of mostly people yelling and Bloodhound Gang.

'Upstairs she's tired leave her be for a while, Sophie got interrogated by Rachael's dad today' Itachi sighed and took a drink 'Lauren I mean it, leave her' he didn't need his sharingan to look threatening to Lauren or anyone else for that matter

'Okay I'll leave her, but if she doesn't come down in a hour,'

'I'll go and get her myself' he interrupted rolling his eyes at her pout.

**Sophie's room**

'This is so not fair, I was too chicken to go' Sophie cried into her soaking pillow, 'I used my mother as a excuse, but I was so scared the other's where had to stay but I didn't' she starting punching her pillow to a pulp 'Im so stupid'

'Well you got that right moron' a voice giggled. Sophie turned round to see a masked figure sitting on her draws 'what aren't you happy to see me?' the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place the tone 'oh come on my relentless drinking buddy' Sophie's eyes widened and stared at the thin, red haired person in front of her in disbelief

'No way in hell is that,' the person took off the tiger mask and looked up 'HANNAH!' Hannah smiled at her best friend and Sophie glomped her 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE,' it took another second to realise that her hairs red 'you look nice with red hair'

'For all that complaining during Chemistry Rachael's good at it when it comes to HairDye' Hannah shrugged and grinned 'Im a bit late, I was meant to be here a few days ago but there was complications'

'Best present ever' Sophie smiled tears falling once more

'DON'T YOU DARE CRY ON ME WOMEN' Hannah yelled as the others ran into Sophie's room, they stopped dead and Lauren and Tobi burst out into hysterical laughter

'HANNAH!' a male voice growled

'I TOLD HER NOT TO GO ON AHEAD AND WHAT DOES SHE DO, GOES ON AHEAD' they heard someone who sounded majorly annoyed shout from the direction of Sophie's window

'Pein Im here don't worry about me' she giggled 'hey guys' Lauren and Tobi joined the glomping session

'YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH YOU FUCKING LEFT US YOU MOTHER FUCKER WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT BITCH' another girl voice called

'RACHAEL SHUT THE FUCK UP SWEARING, YOU'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND THAT PERVERT TO MUCH' that voice can only match Livvie's, it's unmistakable. They've heard it too much to mistake that.

'BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, UN' Deidara's voice joined in; they all stood and sat there waiting for them to show themselves, they didn't have to wait long. One minute there was silence, the next most of the akatsuki and some new additions came tumbling down on them.

'Oh hey Itachi, have you got a kunai in pocket or you just happy to see me?' Rachael giggled; Itachi blushed a little and pushed her off him

'Why are you lot so un graceful?' Beth asked shaking her head leaning against Sasori, only 4 of them where left standing

'Because Naruto eats your ramen at night' Hannah laughed kicking Hidan's pervert grin away from her 'Rachael control this animal before I kick him through a wall again'

'I'll try, it'll be hard' she stifled a giggle

'Like his head' Livvie winked and pulled herself up with the help of Kisame's cloak 'and I meant that thing where the brain is meant to be'

'Sure you did, un' Deidara laughed

'What are you all doing here' Itachi asked helping Sophie up 'it's not like it's a bad thing but,'

'You actually thought we'd never come back?' Konan asked giving Lauren a quick hug

'Yes actually' Sophie said looking at the floor trying to control her emotions and the will to jump on her friends

'We can go if you wish?' Pein asked holding Hannah tightly in his arms

'NO' the girls shouted

'So how have you been?' Itachi asked raising an eye brow at Rachael and Livvie giggling in the corner staring straight at him

'I've been good, apparently Im getting good with my earth jutsu's and can beat someone only using weaponry' Hannah shrugged swaying to the music she can hear from downstairs 'who is this?'

'It's Olly Murs, last year's winner from X factor' Sophie replied smiling at her best friend

'Where to begin with me, I've been busy keeping this moron in check while training, he keeps going too fast and it bloody hurts when he catches me off guard' Rachael grinned and mock-glared at Hidan who whistled innocently edging towards her 'try it and your dead, well as close as I can get you to it you crazy religious freak'

'Me and Kisame have been exploring science and Kakashi has been teaching me some good techniques too as it turns out Im good at playing with dangerous things' Livvie giggled and went to high Kisame but he moved his hand out the way before it connected with Livvie's 'Im getting good at being silent yet dangerous too'. A flicker of electricity rippled over her hand silently.

'While they've gone and played ninja, I've been doing something good with my time to be honest. I've been training as a medic in the leaf with Sakura's help I am now able to heal some injuries but as they are all danger proned Im never able to do it' Beth sighed and rolled her eyes 'Sasori has also made me a puppet and Im getting good with it, if I do say so myself Im also currently making my own as well'

'Don't forget the Halloween incident' Konan smirked at Hidan sweat dropping in the corner of the room

'What's the Halloween incident?' Lauren asked as everyone who knew laughed

'Beth used one of Sasori's more frightening puppets and scared the idiot shitless who was boasting about being the scariest thing in the room' Konan smirk grew bigger as Hidan's checks darkened slightly

'YOU'D BE FUCKING SCARED TOO IF A FUCKING PUPPET THAT LOOKED LIKE A VULGAR ROTTING SHITTY CORPSE DROPPED FROM THE BLOODY CEILING TOO SO STOP LAUGHING YOU MOTHER FUCKERS' Hidan yelled, you could practically see the heat radiating off him and the steam coming out his ears

'Calm down Hidan, god some people never change' Rose muttered shaking her head her blonde hair causing a bit of a yellow blur

'How's school?' Hannah asked changing the subject quickly before certain arguments arose

'Did you use my parting gift, un?' Deidara looked up hopefully a playful grin tugged at the edge of his mouth

'School's fine, teachers keep going on about exams the importance of coursework and revision' Abigail sighed 'it's a bit annoying really'

'But school's school' Sophie quoted Hannah 'it's our last year and you lot are going to miss prom'

'OH SHIT' Rachael groaned 'that's a bitch'

'STOP SWEARING' Livvie yelled slapping her with a pillow 'I swear to god if you don't stop swearing Im going to make you eat this bloody pillow and you'll be shitting fluff for months' she waved the pillow threateningly while Rachael and everyone in the surrounding area backed off

'Alrighty then, why don't we get this party started' Lauren grinned and produced a bottle of bubbly out of her jacket

'How on earth did you do that' Rose wondered looking between the bottle, Lauren and her thin jacket

'Magic' she winked and threw herself onto Tobi's shoulders and the giggled their way out the room

'Yeah right' Rose sighed

'No seriously, Magic' Hannah winked, Rose looked round and raised a quizzical eyebrow 'and don't do that you look like Neji, Magic Mushies' in the background Kisame was mimicking "drinking"

'Oh' she rolled her eyes and joined the others.

It was their last big party before the end. Though it was several mini parties it was still one big party. Hannah, Sophie, Pein and Itachi were on the roof talking. Abigail and Rose where watching Konan making paper aeroplanes and making them fly into unsuspecting targets, who said they had to be mature? Beth and Sasori where creeping people out by making the food that was in their hands jump out the way of their mouths when they went to take a bite. That annoyed Hidan a lot as they did it to every time he tried. Hidan, Deidara and Kisame where "Busting moves" on the dance floor while Livvie and Rachael recorded the whole thing. It was like they never left.

'How long are you guys here for anyway' Itachi asked out of the blue

'Till the morning, we can come back once a year until you tell us the bugger off' Hannah replied watching some early fireworks in the distance

'I'll never tell you to bugger off' Sophie giggled 'come back for Halloween next time though'

'Cosplay time?' Hannah winked 'god I'll need to catch up on my anime'

'Stay up all night watching it?' Itachi suggested forgetting what moron he's talking to

'I might just do that' she smiled 'know any good ones?'

'You'll like, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and probably Hetalia' Sophie smiled too. The two girls sat there and ranted on for about anime while the two very patient young lads listened and sent message to each other through their facial expressions.

'3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR' some brave lads set some very big fireworks off.

'WE'RE GOING TO GET DRUNK' Rachael and Livvie yelled instead of "Happy New Year"

'I WANT SOME YAOI PHOTO'S' Hannah and Sophie yelled

'I'D RATHER BE SOMEWHERE WARM' Rose shouted

'I'D RATHER BE IN RACHAEL'S,' thankfully Hidan wasn't allowed to finish for several reasons.

In fact there were very few people who actually said Happy New Year. They all watched the fireworks, shine in the sky above the trees. Deidara also set some of his own creations off.

'Pretty' Lauren's eyes went wide as the fireworks where set off, Tobi pulled her close so she wasn't too cold or let anywhere near the fireworks

'Trust her to be amazed by shiny tings' Kisame muttered to Abigail who laughed 'though they are pretty good like'

'Well we should get inside before we catch a cold' Beth shouted over the noise

'AND THAT'S THE DOCTOR'S ORDERS' Sophie yelled.

'In the morning try not to cry, you two sad saps, un' Deidara smirked

'I'll cry for you then' Sophie stuck her tongue out at him

'I'll cry for everyone, I miss you lot' Livvie sighed

'Aww that's the nicest and calmest thing you've said my little munchkin' Rachael cooed and hugged her

'Damn this is depressing already' Abigail sighed 'this is a party so shut up we'll worry about it later'

'Agreed'

* * *

In the future I might do another fic like this and was wondering good idea? bad idea? what anime? Message me or review the ideas?

These peoples are epic and need a cookie or three hundered ^^

Queen Espada  
SecretanimeFreak  
RadiantAeriesLove  
Aurora1495  
akatsuki-member-kairi  
Angel of Randomosity  
123  
Amber Neagaze  
Twin Moon Foxes  
Kebechet-chan  
ArcaneHiddenMagicre  
chanxramenxlover  
The never ending drums  
Yoye99 (I need to give you a hug for that lovely review)  
Kakashi Forever  
Akatsuki Lover1234567890  
And the random person who didn't leave a name...


End file.
